Wild Huntress
by Kiteria
Summary: Her parents were murdered because she was wanted for what she is, and yet she was driven from the place she called home for the very same reason. Found with a fever by Jiraiya she learns the ways of the ninja and vows to avenge her parents' death. She seeks out the man who killed her parents, but not everything goes as planned.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew as a young man in his mid thirties entered the Village Hidden Beneath the Moon. He stood out in the darkness. The moonlight seemed to bounce off his pale skin and yellow, snake-like eyes as he walked through the deserted streets of the sleeping village. His presence went unnoticed by the sleeping civilians, sleeping comfortably inside their homes, but not by the ninja guarding the village. They jumped from the rooftops and surrounded him.

"State your name and your business."

One said and the yellow eyed man simply smirked at them before disappearing from sight. The ninja looked around trying to find him, but couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly a cry of pain rose into the peaceful, night silence and the smell of blood filled the air as the yellow eyed man cut down ninja after ninja with a single swing of the sword in his hand. He lifted the sword to his face and licked the blood off the blade before smiling at the dead ninja at his feet. He stepped over them and continued on his way through the village until he got to the house in the eastern part of the village. He could fell the chakra signatures of three people inside, but it was only the one of a young girl he was after.

He stepped inside and as he made his way to the bedroom of that little girl he suddenly felt the cold steel of a kunai pressed to his neck and laughed dryly.

"What do you want?"

A man asked as he made sure to keep the kunai pressed to the yellow eyed man's throat. The sound of the man's voice roused the little girl, no older than nine, from her sleep. Her eyes widened when she saw her father and the yellow eyed man in her room. She saw the yellow eyed man turn and suddenly grab her father's wrist and pull his arm behind his back. She used that time to climb beneath her bed and into the small cubby that had been hollowed out. She held the latch open just enough to watch her father and the yellow eyed man. Her father tried to fight, but the yellow eyed man killed him. The girl started to let out a small whimper as she watched her father fall lifeless to the ground, but slapped a hand to her mouth and held it in so as not to be found.

"Now where did that little brat go?"

She heard the yellow eyed man ask and held her breath, praying not to be found. The man walked towards her bed and she shut her eyes in fear of being found until she heard a gasp from her bedroom doorway. She opened her eyes to see her mother looking down at her father before glaring at the yellow eyed man.

"Orochimaru."

Her mother spit the name out as if it were some form of disease before pulling a kunai from the pouch on her thigh.

"What are you doing here?"

Her mother asked and she jumped when she heard the yellow eyed man, Orochimaru's laughter.

"I am quite curious about your daughter Meyzuki."

He said and the little girl watched as her mother glared at Orochimaru.

"You'll never have her!"

Her mother yelled before charging at him.

Her mother didn't last as long as her father had, but she managed to stab her kunai into Orochimaru's arm before he killed her. The little girl jumped in surprise when she suddenly saw her mother's dead and bloody face right infront of her as her body fell next to her bed. The little girl's eyes welled up with tears, but she refused to make a sound. She heard Orochimaru move around, trying to find her, but after a while he cursed to himself before disappearing out her window. The little girl didn't move from her spot for a while, but once she was certain the yellow eyed man was gone she crawled out of her cubby hole and knelt down next to her mother. The tears streamed down the little girl's face and she collapsed onto her dead mother's body as the sobs wracked her body. She'd just lost the two people who loved her the most because of the yellow eyed man's interest in her and she didn't even understand _why_ he was interested in her in the first place.

* * *

**-THREE YEARS LATER-**

* * *

The sky rumbled with the promise of a storm as a figure with shoulder length white hair and ragged clothes walked down the street of the Village Hidden Beneath the Moon. Her gray eyes resembling the storm clouds above. She didn't notice the six figures following her, she was too focused on trying to find something to eat. As she made her way towards the bakery she was suddenly pulled into an alleyway by three of the six figures. She instantly started to fight against them, but stopped when she was slapped across the face.

"That's enough now girlie."

One said and the girl looked up to see a man with black eyes and brown hair cut short with a scar along his left cheek. She'd seen him before from wanted posters up in the village square. He was Morikoshi, the main sex slave trader in all of the five nations.

"What do you want with me?"

The girl asked as she tried to get free of the three men holding her.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Morikoshi asked with a laugh as he stepped closer and tilted her head up so she looked up at him.

"You'll fetch a very pretty penny."

He said before nodding to the others and they all moved to tie her hands and feet.

"No!"

The girl cried, but they didn't listen. She tried to fight them, but got slapped again. She stilled, her hair falling in her face so that it shadowed her eyes and a deep, rumbling sound came from her making two of the men stop what they were doing and look at her funny.

"I said **no**!"

The girl growled before her body suddenly started to be surrounded by a white light.

"What the..?"

Morikoshi started, but then glared at her glowing form.

"Hold her down!"

He snapped at the five men and they all moved forward to try and hold the girl down, but were suddenly knocked back by a white and purple furred tigress.

"What the fuck?"

One of the men asked in shock before his throat was suddenly ripped out by the tiger. The other five tried to run, but the tiger pounced on them and killed them instantly. Morikoshi tried to run from the alley, but the tiger jumped and knocked him to the ground. He rolled around and held his arms up infront of his face trying to protect himself, but that didn't stop the tiger's sharp canines from tearing into the flesh on his neck, ending his life. Villagers watched in awe at the white and gray furred tiger. Both amazed and fearful of it. All their eyes widened when the tiger was surrounded by white light and turned back into the form of the white haired girl from earlier. She held a bloody hand to her head as the world seemed to spin to her.

"Monster!"

Someone yelled and the girl looked up to see the villagers of her village looking at her with fear and hate filled eyes.

"I-"

She was cut off when one of the kids threw a rock at her and hit her in the side of her head. The other kids and villagers quickly followed suit and the girl shielded herself with her arms as she ran. The villagers' cries of monster and murderer could be heard as she fled towards the forest surrounding the village. The girl tripped over a rock and went sprawling onto the forest floor, but she didn't bother getting to her feet again. She just curled up into a ball on her side and started to cry. As if sensing the girl's anguish, the sky broke and rain started falling. The water mixed with the girl's tears, but still she did not move. She'd lost her parents years ago for reasons she didn't understand and was just cast out of her own village because of a power she didn't have full control over. She honestly had no reason to go on so she just laid there and let her tears fall and mix with the rain, hoping that it would somehow wash away the pain she felt though she knew it wouldn't happen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Know that I will introduce each character's p.o.v by unknown until I decide to do otherwise. Anywho, read and review.

* * *

**~Unknown~**

I walked through the mass of trees, happy that they somewhat shielded me from the rain. I was about to keep going when I heard something. I stopped and listened, but for the longest time the only thing I could hear was the sound of rain. Just as I was beginning to think it had been my imagination I heard it again, though this time it was somewhat louder. I looked around as I heard the sound again. I headed towards it, it sounded like….a whimper? I looked around, but all I could see was trees. The sound got louder the farther north I went until I came to the edge of a clearing. I looked around but didn't see anything. I was about to turn around when I heard the sound again. I turned and my eyes widened when I saw a small figure lying on their side in the dirt, the rain pelting down on them but they made no move to get to cover. I walked over to the figure and it was no wonder I hadn't seen it at first, whoever it was was completely covered in dirt despite the water raining down on them. It was when they whimpered that I noticed the quite feminine features to the person before me and a big smile covered my face and I laughed to myself.

_'Pretty lady…'_

I thought as I knelt down, but as I got closer I realized the lady was no more than a child, roughly around twelve.

_'But what is she doing out here?'_

I wondered as I reached a hand out and brushed the girl's mud coated hair from her face and my eyes widened in shock when I realized something else was mixed in with it, blood. My eyes narrowed at the thought of someone hurting a child, a female child no less and it was then that I realized her forehead seemed a little warmer than normal. I placed my palm flat against her forehead and pulled away when I felt the burning of a fever.

"Oh, this is not good. If I were to leave you you could die."

I said aloud to myself since it seemed the girl before me was unconscious.

I looked to where it appeared the girl had come from and frowned.

_'If I remember correctly, there is a village a few miles from here. The Village Hidden Beneath something or another.'_

I thought, not exactly remembering the name of the village, but it appeared the girl had come from that direction and I briefly wondered if I should take her back, then I remembered she had blood running down her face from a wound on her temple and shook that idea away.

_'I'll just wait til the girl wakes up, then decide what to do.'_

I thought as I leaned forward and swooped the girl up in my arms. I only just then noticed how small she was. It felt like she hadn't eaten in weeks and I noticed her clothes were tattered and were barely staying held together. I looked down at the girl in my arms before turning and heading towards a cave I'd seen a few miles back. I could get us both out of the rain and I could help the girl through her fever as well.

_'Though I can't help but wonder, just who is this girl?'_

I made it to the cave just as the storm seemed to pick up with a vengeance. Winds that seemed to be able to blow entire houses over raged and the rain falling from the sky felt like a thousand needles as it hit your skin. I was extremely grateful I'd decided to come to this cave. I laid the girl down against one of the walls of the cave away from the opening before frowning as I realized we'd need a fire. I sighed to myself before heading back out into the storm. I ignored the rain as I gathered wood that wasn't too soaked before returning to the cave. I put it all in a pile while saving some for later, then I used two kunai to make a spark and light it. It didn't take long for the cave to fill with warmth and I sighed as I took the scroll from my back and leaned it against the wall before leaning next to it. I heard a whimper and turned to look at the girl who was lying curled up on the cave floor, shivering. I sighed before going over to her and moving her closer to the fire. Her shivering stopped, but she didn't relax from her curled position. I frowned as I realized if she were going to heal properly she'd need to be clean. I could feel the moisture of a hot spring in the back of the cave and sighed to myself once again before picking up the girl and walking towards it. I tore off a piece of her clothes and rinsed it before using it to get the blood and dirt off her body and out of her hair.

_'Those clothes will have to go. They're filthy and barely cover her. It's indecent.'_

I thought before using a kunai and cutting the dirty clothes off her. I tossed them in a random direction before washing the rest of her body, but staying away from between her thighs. I may be a pervert-I mean researcher, but that didn't mean I molested sleeping, fever-stricken, helpless little children. I took off my outer cloak and laid it on the ground before laying the girl on it and covering her. I noticed she instantly curled up into a little ball and start to shiver. It wasn't from the cold, because it was warm inside the cave, it was probably from the fever.

_'Well, I can't just leave her bare.'_

I thought before pulling my sash from around my waist. I held it up infront of me and smiled when I realized the girl's small body was actually a blessing at the moment. I used a kunai and quickly cut the sash in certain places and tying others together until a top and bottom were made. I slid the new clothes over the girl to cover her body before picking her up and carrying her back to the fire. I sat down next to her and watched her. Now that she wasn't covered in dirt and blood I could clearly see what she looked like. She had shoulder length silver-white hair that reminded me of Kakashi's in color. Her skin was pale though her face was red although that was from the fever. Her body was small, too small to be healthy and it was even more obvious that she hadn't eaten in quite some time. Her eyes were closed and her mouth parted as her breathing was labored and for some reason I felt like I should help her even after she makes it through her fever. I sighed to myself, something I seemed to be doing quite a lot of lately, before leaning against the wall of the cave opposite of my scroll on the other side of the cave and closed my eyes as I leaned my head back.

_'I wonder why I want to help her?'_

I thought before relaxing my mind and going into a meditative state.

* * *

**~Unknown~**

I could feel myself floating somewhere, though I couldn't figure out where. I opened my eyes and saw I was surrounded by white light.

_'Where am I?'_

I thought as I looked around to see if I could see anything.

**'You are in my world.'**

A voice said and I looked around with wide eyes, but still couldn't see anything other than pure white light, though it seemed to be a sort of mist rather than a light.

"Who's there?"

I asked and suddenly the white mist was replaced by a large jungle. The trees towered overhead and I could practically taste the humidity in the air. Something made the leaves of a bush behind me rustle and I turned in time to see a large white and gray stripped tiger leap up onto a fallen tree and stand there looking down at me with golden colored eyes.

"Ah!"

I screamed and fell back over a tree root as I tried to get away.

**'Do not fear me child. I will not harm the one who houses my spirit within themselves.'**

The voice said again and I looked around before slowly looking back at the tiger to see it was sitting down and staring at me.

_'Was it the one who said that? We're the only two here and I didn't say it.'_

I thought and heard laughter coming from the tiger's direction.

**'It is true, I am the one who is speaking to you.'**

It said and my eyes narrowed in confusion when I didn't see it's mouth moving, then widened in shock as I realized I heard it's voice in my head.

_'But, how can I…?'_

**'Understand me?'**

The tiger suggested and I nodded.

**'It is because I am essentially a part of you.'**

It said and my eyes widened in shock and fear.

_'I'm a jinchuriki!?'_

I asked in fear, not wanting it to be true.

**'Not quite. You are one of the direct descendants of the founders of the Village Hidden Beneath the Moon. Do you know why it is called that?'**

The tiger asked and I shook my head.

**'Because, the founders were like you. They had spirits of powerful hunters housed within themselves and we hunters are active at night, most of the time we are guided by the light of the moon. We hunt beneath the moon's light. Thus your village was named after that fact.'**

The tiger said and I blinked in surprise.

_'The founders had spirits within them? Were they tigers too?'_

I asked, but the tiger shook its head.

**'No. Some had tiger spirits like you, others had wolf or panther or fox. Though through the generations the fox trait was dropped and now there is only a child born from our village that is born with the spirit of either a wolf, a panther, or a tiger within them.'**

The tiger said and I noticed it had a distinctively feminine voice.

_'So, you are inside me?'_

I asked and she dipped her head in a nod.

_'But why? I don't understand, why is there a child born from my village with this trait?'_

I asked confused and heard the tigress sigh in my head.

**'I cannot fully tell you why the founders didn't choose to keep their traits to themselves instead of passing them down to their children and having them pass it on to theirs, but I can tell you that because you have this trait many people will want to come after you. Either to kill you or to use you and your power.'**

She said and I gasped as flashes of the night my mother and father were killed filled my head. They had been killed because that man, Orochimaru, wanted me for some reason. Was that reason because I had the traits of my ancestors?

**'You are correct child. This, Orochimaru, wanted to use the power you possess but your parents wouldn't allow it and lost their lives protecting you.'**

She said and I felt tears stinging my eyes.

**'Do not feel sad child, they loved you very much.'**

The tigress said and I shook my head.

_'They died because of me!'_

I shouted and heard her sigh again.

**'Listen, even if they had succeeded in defeating Orochimaru there would have been others coming after you because you house my spirit within you. I can sense you want revenge on this man and I can help you get it.'**

She said and I looked up at her in shock.

_'H..How?'_

I asked and she gave me the equivalent of a feline smile before jumping from the tree she was sitting on and landing right infront of me.

**'Remember when those men attacked you in your village? I protected you then and I will protect you again.'**

She said and my eyes widened as I remembered the power that surged through me, then seeing everything from another perspective, then having the villagers run me out with shouts of 'monster' and 'murderer'. I felt tears in my eyes again at the thought that the village I had grown up in didn't want me.

**'Do not feel sad child, you are not alone.'**

She said, but I shook my head as I wiped my eyes.

_'Yes I am. No one would care if I were to die.'_

I sobbed and suddenly heard a purring sound before feeling soft fur rub against my side.

**'That's not true child. I would care, but also another would care.'**

She said and I stopped crying and looked down at her.

_'W…who?'_

I asked and she smiled at me like she had before.

**'Wake up and you shall see.'**

She said before turning and walking away from me.

_'Wait!'_

I cried after her and raised a hand out after her as if to stop her and she did stop, but only long enough to look at me from over her shoulder.

**'Don't worry child, I will still be with you when you wake.'**

She said and started to walk away again.

_'But….'_

**'I will be there, I promise Alixa.'**

She said and everything suddenly blurred together and I was surrounded by the white mist again, then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy, I thought this chapter was pretty good. tell me what you think, review!

* * *

**~Unknown~**

I listened to the girl sleep and noticed she seemed to be coming out of her fever on her own, though it also seemed that whatever she was dreaming about was upsetting her. Her eyes slowly opened and I looked down at her face to see gray eyes looking around curiously. When they landed on me she cried out in shock and before I could say anything a wave of power shot out from her and threw me back. I landed on my back and groaned as I sat up, rubbing my head.

"_That_ was unexpected."

I said as I looked at where the little girl sat with her knees pulled up to her chest as she squeezed herself between the side of the cave and a rock. I could feel her chakra signature and was shocked at how powerful it was, though it was wild feeling and she was obviously untrained. I got to my feet and moved back to where I had been. I moved towards her, but stopped when I heard her whimper.

_'Is she afraid of me? Why?'_

I wondered, but didn't try to approach her anymore. I simply sat down next to the fire and held my hands out to warm them up since the storm was still raging outside and the temperature had dropped some.

"I'm not gonna hurt you you know."

I said without looking away from the fire. I could feel her chakra fill with shock, then confusion, then settle back on fear.

"It's kinda cold. You sure you want to be that far away from the fire? It's really warm."

I said and almost smirked when I heard her move out from behind the rock, but still stayed away.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I'm the one who found you. You had a fever so I brought you here so you could get better."

I said and felt shock and confusion replace the fear in her chakra, then curiosity joined them. I looked up to see her crawl on her hands and knees from her spot over to the fire before sitting and drawing her knees up to her chest again.

_'Quiet little thing isn't she?'_

I thought to myself as I saw her scoot closer to the fire.

"T-Thank you."

She whispered and I barely heard her above the howl of the wind outside, but I had.

"You're very welcome. What's your name?"

I asked and noticed she started to play with her fingers.

"You don't have to tell me you know."

I said after a while of her hesitancy. She looked up at me and I smiled at her which made her look away.

"My name's Jiraiya the Toad Mountain Sage."

I said standing up and striking a pose which only made her stare at me for a bit. I frowned when I thought I'd scared her when she suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. I frowned more as I sat back down.

"It's not that funny you know."

I said with a pout and that only seemed to make her laugh even more.

_'Well, at least she's not scared.'_

I thought with a small smile.

"A..Alixa."

She said when she finally got her laughter under control. I looked at her confused until I realized she'd answered my earlier question.

"Well Alixa, it's nice to meet you."

I said with a smile and she looked up at me before smiling slightly in response.

"What were you doing in the middle of the forest anyway?"

I asked and noticed her smile disappeared instantly. At first I didn't think she'd answer me, but she did.

* * *

-Alixa-

"What were you doing in the middle of the forest anyway?"

He asked and my smile dropped.

_'Can I really tell him or will he react the same as the villagers?'_

I wondered slightly fearful of having someone so kind turn out to be so mean.

**'Relax child, he will not respond the same. You can trust him.'**

I heard the tiger's voice say within my head and nodded.

"I had been run out of my village because they all thought me to be a monster."

I said.

"Why would they think that?"

He asked and I played with my fingers before answering.

"Because I turned into a tiger and killed the men who were trying to capture me to sell as a sex slave."

I said and waited for him to get fearful and attack me, instead I felt anger from him and flinched until I heard his words.

"How dare they!"

He said and I looked up at him in shock.

"How dare they try and sell a child as a sex slave, and what kind of village just runs one of their own out for defending themselves!?"

He yelled and I was confused as to why he was so angry, but it made me a little happy to know someone cared so much.

"What village are you from Alixa?"

Jiraiya asked suddenly and I blinked in surprise.

"The…The Village Hidden Beneath the Moon."

I said in a small voice and his eyes widened a bit before placing a hand on his chin.

"That makes sense. I've heard that the founders of that village had spirits of hunters housed within them, so it'd be no real shock if you did seeing as you are a descendant from them. Though it is rare for one of you to be born now."

He said and I stared at the white haired man in shock.

_'How does he know so much about my village?'_

**'Calm down child, he is a sage. They are very intelligent, plus this guy is a lot older than you. He has wisdom we know nothing of.'**

The tigress said and I nodding in understanding.

"What about your parents? Where were they when the villagers ran you out?"

He asked and I looked down at my hands.

"Alixa? What is it?"

He asked concerned and I felt tears stinging my eyes at the thought of my parents.

"They were murdered."

I said and felt him still from his place across from me.

"They were murdered by a yellow eyed man named Orochimaru because he wanted to use me for what I am."

I said with hatred for the yellow eyed man lacing my voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

He said and I looked up at him to see him looking into the fire with a pained look in his eyes.

"I'm going to kill him."

I said after a while making Jiraiya look at me in shock.

"What?"

He asked.

"I'm going to kill him. The man who killed my parents."

I said and heard Jiraiya sigh.

"How are you going to do that when you have no training in the ninja arts at all? If you face him the way you are you will die and join your parents."

He said and I frowned. I knew that, I wasn't naïve enough to think I could take him, but I couldn't stand the thought of him walking around alive when he'd taken my parents from me.

"If you really want to kill him…."

Jiraiya said after a while making me look up at him.

"I can train you myself."

He said and I looked at him in shock.

_'Why would he do that? I'm just some random kid he found, why help me?'_

I wondered to myself and as if reading my thoughts he laughed.

"I don't know what it is, but something about you makes me think that with the proper training you might actually be able to do it."

He said and I smiled at him.

"In that case…."

I said as I bowed to him.

"Please take care of me!"

Jiraiya agreed to let me travel with him while he trained me, but I had no problem with that. Once the storm passed later that evening we set out. I was slightly excited about the idea of training, but at the same time nervous. I had no idea what to expect or what kind of teacher Jiraiya was. I looked at him as he walked ahead of me. Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and had a horned forehead protector with the kanji for Oil on it. He had on a green short shirt kimono and matching pants. Under that I could see he wore mesh armor that showed out at places. He also had hand guards, a simple black belt wrapped around his waist, and sandals. I looked down at myself and blushed when I realized I wasn't in my clothes, instead I was in a pretty well made makeshift red top that hung off my left shoulder and red shorts. The top had a yellow dot on my chest and the shorts had a dot of the same color on the right side.

"Hey Jiraiya…"

I said getting his attention.

"Hm?"

He asked as he turned to look at me.

"Where did these clothes come from?"

I asked and noticed he looked away from me and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Umm, well your clothes were dirty and tattered so I made you some clothes out of my haori."

He said and I looked back down at my new clothes in awe before smiling to myself.

"Thank you."

I said and he just nodded in response. Maybe my life isn't as bad as I'd originally thought. At least someone cares about my well being.


	4. Chapter 4

-Jiraiya-

I was shocked that Alixa was such a quick learner. When we'd stopped for the night I'd explained to her the basics of chakra and how we as ninja use it, she seemed to get it not that I doubted she would, she seemed quite smart for her age. I'd tried getting her used to summoning and maintaining her chakra so I had her try to walk on water and the first few times she fell in and shouted that the water was cold making me laugh, but then she got a determined look on her face, took a deep breath, and tried again. She was quite resilient for one so young, but then again she had a goal to kill Orochimaru and avenge her parents.

"Ha!"

I heard her cry out and looked up to see her standing ontop of the water's rippling surface.

"Try walking."

I said and she nodded before taking her first step. I smiled when it seemed she'd managed to do it perfectly.

"Good, now come back to shore so we can work on your jutsus."

I said and she nodded before running over to me.

"Alright, you understand about taijutsu, ninjutsu, and ginjutsu yes?"

I asked as she sat cross legged infront of me.

"Yes."

She said and I smiled.

"Alright, then the first thing I'll teach you is….."

* * *

**-FOUR YEARS LATER-**

* * *

-Alixa-

I waited, crouched in a tree as the deer trotted into the clearing towards the food I'd laid out. I masked my chakra and made sure to stay upwind of the deer and waited until it bent its head down to nibble at the berries I'd picked.

**'Now!'**

I jumped down and landed on its back making it ram its head back into mine and buck wildly, but I held on tightly. It ran through the trees and brush trying to throw me off, but I wrapped my legs around its stomach and reached for a kunai from the pouch strapped to my thigh. I pulled it out and positioned it right above the deer's heart before driving it in making it cry out in pain and increase its efforts to get me off of it, but eventually its efforts slowed and it fell to the ground and I jumped off its back. I pulled my kunai from its chest and cleaned it off before bending down and grabbing the deer's front legs and hoisting it up onto my shoulders before heading back towards the camp.

* * *

-Jiraiya-

I waited patiently for Alixa to come back with tonight's dinner. I'd stopped worrying about food soon after Alixa started traveling with me. In the four years we've been together and I've trained her, her inner spirit has also trained her. The bushes to my left rustled and I looked up as Alixa walked into the clearing carrying a deer easily twice her size over her shoulder. She walked up to me and dropped it before plopping to the ground with her legs crossed.

"There you go Jii-san."

She said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. She'd taken to calling me her grandfather after I told her how old I was, not that I particularly minded. She was quite a cute little granddaughter.

"Would you mind doing it this time Alixa?"

I asked motioning towards the deer and she simply nodded before moving to kneel by the deer's stomach, then pulled out a kunai and started gutting it and skinning it. I watched as she worked and couldn't help but smile at how much she'd grown. Her once shoulder length hair was now to about her mid-back when let down, but she usually kept it pulled back into a ponytail much like my own. She had grown into quite a lovely teenager, but I didn't think of her as anything other than my granddaughter and to be honest I was quite protective of her. I'd seen a couple boys from villages we stayed in try to flirt with her and she had to practically drag me out of each village before I could kill them. I wasn't sure if it was because of that that she had no interest in boys or the fact that she was still focused on avenging her parents. Her skill level was higher than that of an ANBU black ops, I'd personally seen to that though I'd made her promise to only use as much power as a genin unless more was required of her and she'd agreed saying she didn't want to cause any trouble for me, but she said she wouldn't hold back if she ran into Orochimaru and I could understand her wishes on that. Over the years of training and traveling with her I've noticed she's actually quite a smart girl, she thinks everything through before she does it but because of her somewhat childish attitude people often underestimate her abilities, but she said she didn't mind it just meant all the more when she proved them wrong. She was the both beautiful and deadly. I'd seen her in her tiger form only once and that was because I'd gotten drunk and couldn't really fight when I'd been suddenly surrounded by rogue ninja trying to kill me. I'd been pretty badly wounded until she showed up, she started crying when she saw me so beaten up and transformed and killed the ninja before pulling me onto her back and heading towards a clearing in the forest to take care of me. I'd gotten scolded pretty badly that night for scaring her like that.

"Here you go Jii-san."

Alixa said bringing me out of my thoughts and I saw her holding some of the deer meat to me. I smiled at her and took it and started eating it.

_'Four whole years.'_

I thought to myself as we ate in silence. It was hard to believe she's changed so much from the night I found her. She was so quiet back then, so withdrawn, but over the years she's come out of her shell, if only around me and she talks occasionally, but not enough to drive me insane.

"Jii-san…."

She said gaining my attention.

"Yes?"

I asked with a smile, but frowned when I saw the serious look on her face.

"What is it Alixa?"

I asked and saw her play with her fingers, something even all the training I'd given her couldn't break her of. She only did it when she was nervous or embarrassed. Though when she was embarrassed she played with her pointer and middle finger, when nervous she played with her middle and ring finger, like she was doing now.

"I…You've taught me all you know right?"

She asked and I looked at her before nodding.

"For now, yes."

I said and she nodded, but I could tell she still had something to say.

"Alixa…?"

I prompted and she took a deep breath before lifting her head to look me straight in the eye.

"Jiraiya, I want to go after Orochimaru."

She said using my name and my eyes widened when I realized just how serious she was. I knew this day would come sooner or later, though I would have preferred later rather than sooner.

"I understand."

I said and she looked at me shocked.

"Y-You do?"

She asked and I nodded.

"You asked me to train you so you could get your revenge for your parents. I won't stop you, just know you can always come find me when you're done. You are, after all, my granddaughter."

I said with a smile and she smiled before launching herself at me with cat-like grace and wrapping her arms around my neck in a hug making us both tumble over onto the ground and laugh.

"I'm going to miss you Jii-san."

She said and I sighed as I hugged her back, the moment suddenly serious again.

"And I you."

I said before pulling back. She moved back some and looked down at the deer before looking back at me.

"Thank you for everything Jiraiya, I'll see you around."

She said before bowing to me in thanks, then straightening back up and disappearing as she jumped into the trees. I smiled to myself as I realized I was going to be constantly worrying about her whether I wanted to or not, but then again she had managed to get close to me in a way no one else had. She may not be my granddaughter by blood, but she was like family to me and I was going to miss her until the next time we met.

* * *

A/N: and so they've gone their seperate ways. Hope you guys enjoyed, please read and review. Things get better from here, or...story wise, not so much Alixa's life wise. Hehehe, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Heads up, this chapter's kinda short. Okay, it's really short, but i ran out of ideas. Read and review anyways! Love you!

* * *

-Alixa-

It's been three months since I left Jiraiya to travel on my own to hunt down that bastard Orochimaru and I haven't had any luck.

**'Maybe you will have to cause some trouble to lure him out.'**

My inner spirit said and I sighed.

_'As good as that idea sounds, you know I can't do that Shakelle.'_

I said to her and heard her growl in annoyance.

**'I know, but I'm getting a little impatient with the no show snake man.'**

She said and I couldn't help but smile at that.

_'I know how you feel, but there's not much we can do about it. I mean, he is a Legendary Sannin turned bad. It's not like we're just going to run into him out of nowhere.'_

I thought back to her before suddenly running into a wall and falling back on my ass.

"Oww."

I said rubbing my backside.

"I'm sorry."

A voice I hadn't heard since I was a child said and my blood ran cold and I froze.

"Are you alright?"

The voice asked and I slowly lifted my head with wide eyes to see the yellow eyed snake man, Orochimaru himself.

**'You were saying?'**

Shakelle asked and I growled at her to be quiet as I got to my feet.

"I'm fine."

I said softly as I stared at him. All these years of training to be ready to kill him, all the thoughts of slowly driving a kunai through his heart and the malice I've felt for him for killing my parents was nowhere to be found, all I felt right now was disbelief. Disbelief that I'd found him. Disbelief that I'd **run** into him. And disbelief that it seemed that he didn't recognize me at all.

"That's good."

He said with a crooked smile and that reminded me of that night and all my anger filled me at once, but a sharp roar from Shakelle had me controlling my emotions so that I appeared calm on the outside though on the outside I wanted nothing more than to rip his fucking guts out.

"You're Orochimaru right?"  
I asked, a plan forming in my mind. We were somewhat on the outskirts of the village and no one was around. If I could catch him off guard then I could kill him.

"Have we met?"

He asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Oh, not personally, but you knew my parents."

I said and added extra emphasis on the word 'parents'.

"Really? What were their names?"

He asked and I clenched my hands at my sides to keep from lashing out at him.

_'All in due time. All in due time.'_

I chanted to myself over and over to calm myself.

"M-

**'Wait child, don't tell him your parents' names because then he'll know who you are. Tell him someone else's name then attack. '**

Shakelle said and I mentally agreed.

"Mikanu and Inajo Dromynia."

I said changing everything except for our last name.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone by those names."

He said and turned to leave.

_'Shakelle….'_

I said as I crouched down so that my palms were against the ground.

**'Got it.'**

She said and I growled at the retreating figure of Orochimaru, making him stop in shock. I charged at him and leapt through the air towards him, transforming into my tiger self mid jump and sank my teeth and claws into Orochimaru's shoulder and back. He cried out in a mix of pain and shock before I heard him growl in return. He tried to throw him off, but I growled and sank my teeth and claws deeper into his skin. Hunting and killing deer helped me be able to hold onto anything, that and it was easier to do so in this form. Orochimaru brought his hands infront of his chest and started signing and my eyes narrowed when I recognized what he was doing, but before I could react I was suddenly forced back and before I could regain my bearings I found my paws were trapped in the earth and I couldn't break free.

"You, little tiger, are going to pay for that."

He said with malice in his voice as he walked towards me with cold, calculated movements and I growled at him.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you, but by the end of this you're going to wish I had."

He said before I felt his hand move to the back of my neck and I growled and tried to bite him, but felt pressure on the back of my neck and everything started to blur. I heard the muffled sound of Orochimaru's laughter and saw a figure with white hair and glasses appear beside him before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Meant to say this beforehand, but i'll say it now though it should be obvious. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from it. I only own Alixa, her actual parents' names and the Village Hidden Beneath the Moon. Shakelle is borrowed from my friend OokamiLover19 as well as Alixa's mother and father's fake names and their last name which is real. Anywho, on with the story.

* * *

-Jiraiya-

It's been roughly three months since Alixa left on her search for Orochimaru and I couldn't help but wonder how much I was going to worry about her until I saw her again. I wasn't even sure how long it'd take for her to find him, and if she did if she'd even make it out alive. I sighed to myself as I walked down the street of some random village trying to keep my mind off my granddaughter, but it wasn't working.

_'I wonder how she is right now?'_

* * *

-Alixa-

I'd tried to keep from screaming as I felt the needle inject some kind of serum into my veins, but I couldn't help it. It felt like that glasses wearing freak just injected fucking magma into my fucking body.

"It would seem she is stronger than we thought."

The boy with glasses said and I heard sick laughter coming from somewhere in the shadows and growled as I recognized who it belonged to.

"Ah ah, behave or we'll have to _teach_ you."

Orochimaru said as he walked into the light of the hanging bulb and I glared at him. I had no doubt that his methods of _teaching_ wouldn't be very pleasant, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to just sit, well lye, here and let them do whatever the fuck they wanted to me.

"Screw you!"

I snapped before spiting on him. He growled as he wiped his face before signaling for someone to come forward. I was suddenly lifted from the table I'd been put on and hauled out of the room. I could tell we were underground somewhere from the smell of dirt and how cold it was. I was suddenly thrown into a room and the door shut behind me quickly. I scoffed as I got to my feet and looked around me. I froze when I realized just what kind of room this was. It was a torture chamber, literally.

"Hahaha, so Orochimaru's finally allowing me to have some fun?"

A voice said and I turned at the sound of the rather sinister sounding laughter and saw a big, burly looking man wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it that barely seemed to be able to cover him.

_'Oh shit.'_

I thought as I saw him smirk at me before he picked one of the many weapons off the wall and walk towards me. Whatever the glasses boy injected me with had put Shakelle to sleep and I couldn't access her power, meaning I was on my own, but they'd also injected me with something that affected my chakra meaning all I had left to rely on was my speed and the fact that Jii-san had made sure I knew how to kick ass at hand to hand combat.

I dodged the swing of the axe the burly man swung at me and heard him growl in annoyance.

"Stay still dammit."

The man said swinging the axe at me again. I jumped and the blade embedded in the stone wall and I landed ontop of it which made the man's eyes widen in shock.

"You know, I really don't feel like dealing with you right now."

I said before running up the handle of the axe and kicking him right in the side of the head sending him flying across the room and crashing into the wooden rack of spears and swords. When he didn't move I sat down on the handle of the axe still embedded in the wall and sighed as I leaned against the wall.

'This sucks, I didn't mean to get captured and fucking Shakelle is useless right now because of what they injected me with. I need to figure out some way to get the fuck out of here.'

I thought as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

* * *

~Unknown~

I walked into the room that Orochimaru had Joiki and Grati take the girl and saw Oz laid out amongst the weapons rack. I looked around and was shocked to see the girl sitting on the handle of an axe embedded into the wall with her back leaned against the wall and her eyes closed as she slept.

_'What the hell?'_

I wondered before shaking my head and walking over to her. I silently drew some blood before walking back out the room, telling some of the idiots who thought they were important to Orochimaru to clean up the mess in the torture room and take the girl to the cell on the third floor. Now that I had some of her blood I'd be able to make an injection to make her follow all of Orochimaru's orders. It was indeed rare to find a descendant of the spirit hunters of the Village Hidden Beneath the Moon, but now that we had her we weren't going to let her go.

* * *

-Alixa-

I groaned as I opened my eyes, I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep. I rolled over and froze when I realized I was laying down, not sitting like I had been when I closed my eyes. I sat up and looked around only to see I was in a cell of sorts. It suddenly opened and a tray of food was slid inside. I picked up the roll and sniffed at it, but cringed when I smelled they had put something in it. Then I got an idea. I tore of a piece roughly the size of my mouth, then moved over to the door. I used my fingernail, sharpened thanks to having Shakelle inside me, and dug at the dirt around the hinges of the cell door. I placed the bread behind one then move back to my tray of food and laid down. I closed my eyes, picked the roll up and extended my arm past my head on the ground to make it look like I'd just taken a bite of it, then took a deep breath and used a method Jiraiya had taught me and slowed my breathing, then my heart rate to make it appear that I was unconscious. It didn't take long for the door to my cell to open and someone walked in.

"Too strong a dosage."

I heard the nasally voice of the boy with glasses say before he shouted for someone to come and get me. I felt someone pick me up from under my arms and opened my eyes enough to see where we were going. When I was laid down on the table from before I closed my eyes completely.

"Should we strap her down Kabuto?"

Someone asked.

"No, she's sedated there's no need."

I heard the nasally voice of glasses boy say and realized _he_ was Kabuto. I felt his fingers on my arm and the cold feel of a needle just barely touch my skin before I opened my eyes and grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened behind his glasses and I smirked at him. I brought his hand up behind his back an broke his arm before slamming his head into the side of the bed before jumping over his body and heading for the door. I got maybe two feet before I was suddenly grabbed. I growled and tried to get free, but someone slipped a syringe in my neck and everything started to go black.

_'Fuuuck.'_

I thought as I lost consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**-THREE YEARS LATER-**

* * *

-Alixa-

I opened my eyes at the sound of my cell door being opened and glared at Kabuto as he walked into the room with yet another syringe.

"You know, you'd think by now you'd get used to this."

He said with a dark laugh and I growled at him as he got closer.

"And you'd think that me breaking your fucking arm would make you know that I'm not going to make this easy on you motherfuckers."

I said and he simply shook his head as he moved to grab my arm. I waited till he had a hold of it before moving. I yanked my arm towards me, pulling him with me and I rammed my fist into his face, breaking both his glasses and his nose. He cursed as he held his nose and I leapt over him. I'd managed to avoid getting anymore of those shots, but the fact that they haven't fed me in the past week and that I'm weak from lack of sleep-I just don't trust those bastards not to try something-it didn't make this any easier. I wasn't sure how long I've been down here, but I did know one thing for sure. I was getting the fuck out of here today. I'd memorized the layout of the place and I knew I had two levels to go down before I got to ground level, then I had to get to the entrance. Easier said than done considering there were easily over two hundred Akatsuki members in this fucking place. Though there were only really about four or five main ones, they had plenty of goons to do their bidding.

"Stop her!"

I heard Kabuto cry from my cell and cursed my slowed speed.

_'I could really use your help here Shakelle.'_

I thought to my inner spirit. Those shots had been the thing that knocked her out, but she was as weak as I was at the moment.

**'I'm sorry child, I still need rest.'**

She said and I growled to myself as I dodged the attacks of those closest to me. I grabbed one of their swords and literally hacked my way through the mass of bodies until I got down to the ground level. I was covered in sweat and other people's blood and I wanted nothing more than to get the fuck out of here, but apparently these idiots had other plans for me.

"You're completely surrounded, there's no way you can get out."

One of the goons said and I sighed as they advanced on me from all sides.

_'Shakelle, I could **really** use your help right now.'_

I said, but only got a weak whimper in reply as I dodged a few of their attacks and jumped over the others. As one of them managed to get me with a kunai the others noticed my movements had slowed. One grabbed my legs and held me down, I couldn't move.

"Shakelle!"

I yelled, shocking the idiots and making them freeze for a second.

**'Fine'**

I heard her roar before I felt her power surge through my body and I felt myself change. They tried to hold me down, but I twisted out of their grip and once I was fully transformed I turned on them and roared. Some turned and tried to run away, while a brave yet idiotic few tried to fight me. I quickly ripped their bodies to shreds before running for the exit. I could smell the fresh air and knew I was close. Just as I was about to make it I heard the familiar laughter of Orochimaru. I turned and saw him standing infront of me.

"Do you really think I'd let you go that easily?"

He asked and I growled at him.

"Oh yes, so fearsome."

He said sarcastically and I bared my fangs at him.

"Come."

He said and I crouched down as I circled him.

_'Gladly.'_

I thought before charging at him.

* * *

-Orochimaru-

I had not expected that girl to be so resilient, even if she wasn't strong. I cut her off before she could fully escape and she attacked me in her tiger form. I knocked her back against the side of the mountain and she fell to the ground and reverted back to her human self.

"So weak."

I said as I moved towards her. I drew kunai and threw it into her leg and she cried out before turning and smiling up at me before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

"Wha..? A substitution?"

I asked as I looked around. I was suddenly forced to the ground.

"You killed my parents you motherfucker."

I heard her say before she punched me in the face. I growled and tried to hit her back only to have her flip over my head and pull a kunai from somewhere. In the blink of an eye she disappeared and I couldn't sense her anywhere. I suddenly felt pain of being sliced to pieces over and over and cuts appeared on my body. I cried out in shock and pain when I was suddenly cut across the neck.

_'When the hell did she get so strong?'_

I wondered and when I looked up she was standing infront of me with a killer intent in her eyes.

"Lord Orochimaru!"

I heard Kabuto and the other call before running towards us.

"I _will_ get my revenge."

She said before disappearing, this time for real.

"Lord Orochimaru!"

I heard someone yell before things began to blur and I passed out from the sudden vast amount of blood loss.

* * *

-Alixa-

I struggled to keep moving, but I knew I couldn't rest until I was far away from that place. I landed in a stream and only then realized how dirty I was. I stripped and cleaned as best I could before dressing again and continuing on my way. I wasn't sure how long I'd been there, but I had a feeling it was a long time.

_'Next time I see that bastard I'll make sure its in a fair fight. Kidnapping and torturing your enemy is cowardly and something only **he** would think of.'_

I thought bitterly as I saw a village up ahead. I made my way to the inn there and asked for a room. The woman took pity on me and said I could stay as long as I needed. I thanked her before heading for the room she'd offered me. Once inside I collapsed on the bed and closed my eyes.

_'I'm out and I'm alive. That's all that matters for now.'_

I thought to myself as I closed my eyes. The several nights of going without sleep finally catching up to me.

* * *

A/N: Just know that even though she was captured the reason she didn't go all badass on them was because 1.) She is sleep deprived 2.) she is starved and dehydrated AND 3.) her inner spirit is weak as is she


	8. Chapter 8

-Alixa-

**'Wake up.'**

I heard a voice say and groaned, but went back to sleep.

**'Alixa, wake up.'**

The voice said with a little more force, but I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

**'Dammit Alixa, get your lazy ass up right now!'**

The voice snapped and I lurched forward into a sitting position and looked around with wide eyes.

"What…?"

I asked still disorientated from sleep.

**'Get up child, we can't stay here.'**

I heard Shakelle say and realized she'd been the one to wake me up.

_'But Shake, I'm tired.'_

I mentally whined and heard her growl at me and sighed as I reached up and ran a hand through my hair. I cringed when my fingers pulled through knots and clumps of dried dirt.

_'I need a bath first.'_

I thought as I swung my legs over the side of the bed I'd been laying on. I noticed the sheets were covered in dirt and felt bad for whoever had to clean them.

_'How long have I been out?'_

I asked as I got to my feet and headed out the door. No one was at the desk when I got downstairs so I just left and followed my nose to the smell of mineral water and steam. Having Shakelle inside me meant my senses were more keen than that of an average human. I had the senses of an actual tiger even when in my human form.

**'A week.'**

Shakelle said after a while and my eyes widened in shock.

_'Really? How long had you been trying to wake me?'_

I asked as I walked into the bathing house and stripped before slipping into the water.

**'The past three days. I'd been out the majority of the time myself.'**

She said and I nodded before washing my body and hair until I was completely clean. I got out and ignored the looks I got from the others in the bathhouse when they saw the marks on my back. Orochimaru hadn't taken it easy on me after I'd broken Kabuto's arm. If it hadn't been for all of them coming towards us I would have killed Orochimaru when I had the chance, but I was too weak to take all of them on at once. I wanted revenge, but I wasn't stupid.

I made my way through the village until I passed by a clothing store. I looked down at myself and frowned before walking inside. I browsed the racks until I found one I liked. I went to one of the dressing rooms and tried it on. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. The black skirt stopped just mid-thigh, but the black short underneath weren't visible at all. I'd tied my kunai pouch to the upper part of my left thigh. The black kimono like top hugged my slim waist nicely, but not too tightly and had slits on the outer sides of both sleeves. The stockings went up to a few inches below the end of the skirt. I smiled at my reflection since all the dark colors were balanced out with my white hair, but both made my gray eyes somewhat stand out. I walked out of the changing room to see the store clerk smiling at me.

"Find something you like?"

She asked and I nodded.

"Yes, but sadly I can't pay for it."

I said and she shook her head at me.

"That's okay dear, it's on the house."

She said and I blinked in shock and started to protest, but she stopped me.

"It's fine. You're a ninja aren't you dear?"

She asked and I nodded unsure.

"Then it's fine. No need for someone who risks their live for the sake of others to go around in something like that."

She said pointing to my mud and blood covered clothes bundled in my hands. I blushed before thanking her and tossing my old clothes away. I felt a little bad considering Jii-san had made them from his own haori, but I think he'd understand. I walked out of the shop after pulling my hair up into a ponytail, but frowned when that did nothing to shorten the length of it. It now went down to my calves when left down completely, but went mid-back when pulled up.

_'I wonder where Jii-san is.'_

I thought as I walked out of the village and down the road.

**'I don't know child. We will just have to wonder around and hope to find him in one of the villages as we pass through.'**

Shakelle said and I nodded. It sounded like a plan to me.

After several months of travel and two straight weeks of seeing no village in sight I finally found myself at a rather large village, but I didn't know the name of it. I walked through the gates and frowned.

_'For such a huge village you'd think they'd have better security.'_

I thought, but shrugged it off. I wasn't here to cause trouble, so it didn't really concern me. I looked around as I walked down the streets of the village. It seemed rather peaceful, something I'd actually started to miss when it came to villages lately. As I walked I could see ninja and civilian alike interact the way they should, peacefully. On my travels from village to village trying to hunt down Jiraiya I'd stopped in many villages where the ninja abused their power and the civilians feared them, but all seemed peaceful and happy here and for that I was glad.

I passed a ninja academy and smiled when I saw the kids outside running laps. They waved at me when they saw me and I returned the favor before moving on.

_'If I were Jii-san where would I go?'_

I wondered to myself as I folded my hands behind my head and continued walking.

**'To find research subjects.'**

Shakelle said and I laughed as I realized she was right. Jii-san was probably one of the most perverted people I knew, but I couldn't deny that his work was good. His books were actually really interesting, though he'd get upset anytime he saw me reading them and would always snatch them away from me and mumble something about ruining innocent minds. I laughed at the fact that I'd always take the books when he was asleep and read them. Jii-san was definitely my favorite author, and because of his books I had matured a lot quicker than others by the time I was thirteen. He'd always spy on girls saying it was for his 'research' when he snuck away from me and I'd always have to pull him away before he got himself hurt. It was then that me and Shakelle knew exactly where to go.

_'The hot springs.'_

I thought with a small smile on my face before heading in the direction I smelled hot water and steam. The streets were too crowded for my liking so I took to the roofs. I leapt from rooftop to rooftop and in no time I'd gotten to the bathhouse. I looked around for Jii-san, but didn't see him and started to pout until I heard someone yelling.

"Come on pervy sage, you promised you'd train me!"

A voice yelled and I looked over the edge of the roof to see a blonde haired kid wearing an orange suit with whisker like marks on his face looking at a man with white hair and red markings on his face. I smiled as I recognized the man.

"Shh! Quiet kid. I'm doing research."

Jii-san said and I stifled a giggle as he turned back towards the bathhouse and peeped through a hole in the side.

"Research!? You're just peeping a women in the bathhouse!"

The blonde haired kid yelled and the girls inside all screamed and ran out.

"Aww."

I heard Jii-san pout and laughed quietly to myself.

"You made them leave."

Jii-san said to the blonde as he turned his back to me and looked at the kid.

"So will you train me now?"

The kid asked with suddenly bright, excited, blue eyes.

"No. I don't train brats."

Jii-san said and I smiled to myself as I remembered him training me when I was this kid's age.

"Where ya going pervy sage!?"

The blonde yelled and I looked down to see Jii-san started to walk off. I smiled, hid my chakra, then jumped from the rooftop towards Jiraiya.

"Jii-san!"

* * *

-Jiraiya-

I started to walk away from the bathhouse since that Naruto boy had scared off all the pretty ladies.

_'Man, Alixa was never this annoying when she was his age.'_

I thought as I walked towards the bridge over the hot spring leading back towards the village.

"Where ya going pervy sage!?"

Naruto yelled and I ignored him and kept walking, that is until I heard a familiar voice.

"Jii-san!"

I started to turn around, but suddenly felt a weight on my back and smiled when I realized there was only one person in the world crazy enough to attack me like that. I turned my head to the side and saw her smiling face as she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my back.

"Alixa!"

I said with a smile and heard her giggle. It had been a _long_ time since I'd last heard that sound.

"You're a grandfather pervy sage?"

Naruto asked and I frowned a bit at him ruining my reunion with Alixa.

"Pervy sage?"

She asked and I turned to look back at her.

"You know me better than anyone, you should understand."

I said and she just smiled at me before moving so she could look over my shoulder at Naruto.

"Who's the blonde?"

She asked and I laughed when I saw Naruto glare at her as if thinking he could take her.

_'I'd like to see you try kid, she can even take **me** down and I'm the one who trained her.'_

I thought.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

Naruto yelled and silence fell around us as Alixa took in this information. The only sound was that of the hot spring water fall, then Alixa burst out laughing making Naruto glare at her.

"He's spunky."

She said with a giggle and I couldn't help but smile at her. I'd forgotten how child-like she was despite her being an adult. I'd missed her.

"You don't believe me?"

Naruto asked and Alixa looked at him again.

"I _am_ going to be the next Hokage, believe it!"

He shouted pointing his index finger at her. I waited for her reaction and my smile widened when she just laughed some more.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto."

She said and jumped off my back so that she was standing next to me.

"My name's Alixa."

She said with a smile and Naruto just glared at her before looking back towards me.

"So, are you going to train me or not?"

He asked and I blinked in shock.

_'That was a quick change of subject.'_

I thought and looked back at Alixa to see her smile fading. She didn't like to be ignored.

"So, Naruto, how old are you?"

She asked and I was slightly shocked that she was actually trying to get to know the boy. She normally never really talked to anyone other than me when we traveled, but then again all the other people were just normal people, not ninja like Naruto even if he is extremely untrained.

"Hey, pervy sage, are you listening to me!?"

Naruto yelled at me, completely ignoring Alixa's question and I sweat dropped when I saw a vein pop on the side of her head.

_'Uh-oh.'_

I thought before taking a few steps back. I'd ignored her once before and wound up regretting it immensely. It took a lot for Alixa to try and talk to anyone, so when she was ignored it pissed her off.

I watched as she reached into her kunai pouch strapped to her thigh before spreading her fingers to reveal at least four kunai between her fingers before she threw them at Naruto and pinned him to the side of the bathhouse. His eyes widened in shock and looked at me, but when I shook my head he looked at Alixa and his eyes widened even more.

"What the heck did you do that for!?"

He shouted and Alixa slowly walked over to him.

"I asked you a question. I don't take kindly to being ignored."

She said and I saw she had another kunai in her hand and was pointing it at Naruto's nose making him go cross eyed trying to look at it.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I'm trying to get pervy sage to train me for the Chuunin Exams."

Naruto said and I saw Alixa look at him confused, all anger fading from her small frame.

"Chuunin Exams?"

She asked and cocked her head to the side.

"It's like a tournament to see which ninja have what it takes to advance to the next level."

I said and she nodded in understanding before turning back to Naruto.

"Why do you want Jii-san to train you? Don't you have a sensei already? You look like a genin."

She said and I saw Naruto pout.

"Kakashi sensei said he won't train me."

He said and I saw a look on Alixa's face, but it was gone before I could figure out what it was.

"Oh, sorry."

She said before pulling out her kunai and putting them back into her pouch.

"It's fine. I'm sorry I ignored you."

He said and Alixa smiled at him.

"Just be sure not to do it again."

She said seriously and I smiled when I saw Naruto pale. I was actually surprised she'd held back so much. When I'd ignored her she full on attacked me and I had cuts from that attack for weeks.

"Jii-san, would it really be so bad if you trained Naruto?"

She asked and I looked down to see her standing next to me. I took that time to look her over. It had been three years since I last saw her. Her hair was longer, but still the same silver-white color. She'd filled out more, but I still only thought of her as my granddaughter. The outfit she was wearing showed she had a woman's figure, but the look in her eyes told you she wasn't some helpless girl.

"He's annoying. And besides, I don't train brats."

I said and folded my arms across my chest.

"Really? You trained me."

She said and I tensed a bit.

"Did you think of _me_ as a brat?"

She asked, folding her arms under her chest and looking up at me. She wasn't even glaring at me and I was scared of what she might do if I upset her.

"No, of course not."

I said quickly and saw some of the intensity in her gaze lessen, but it still held.

"So why don't you agree to train Naruto? I'm sure it won't interfere with your research."

She said and I gulped. She was practically daring me to say no again. I glanced at Naruto who was looking at Alixa confused and at me hopeful. I looked back at Alixa and realized there was no possible way for me to say no.

"Fine."

I said and heard Naruto cheer. Alixa's posture relaxed and the serious look on her face was instantly replaced with a smile.

"Good, but training starts tomorrow."

She said and Naruto protested instantly, but I just looked at her to explain further.

"Jii-san needs to go do more research for his next book and I want to explore more of the village."

She said and I agreed instantly, but Naruto of course had a complaint.

"That pervert can do research some other time, and what does you wanting to explore the village have to do with my training!?"

He shouted and Alixa smiled at him making him tense.

"Because, I'm going to be your sparring partner for the duration of your training with Jii-san."

She said before smiling and waving good-bye to me, then disappearing. Naruto was still too shocked to respond so I used that time to head for the river waterfall where I knew there were bound to be some pretty girls. I'd start that brat's training tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: To those wondering, things will get more interesting. I have decided who she's gonna be with, but you guys will just have to read to find out. Hope you guys enjoyed, please review. Keep in mind, reviews help me update faster.


	9. Chapter 9

-Alixa-

_'Man, this place is huge! I had no idea it would take this long to look around and I haven't even seen half the village.'_

I thought to myself as I walked down the street of the village. I had to admit, I really liked this village even if I still didn't know the name of it. I froze when I felt someone was watching me, then I was suddenly surrounded by figures with masks on.

"You have no business in this village."

One of them said and I sighed.

"I'm just passing through."

I said and tried to keep going, but stopped when they drew kunais.

"You passed into the village without authorization. You're coming with us to see the Hokage."

One of them said and I sighed.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. I just want to see the rest of the village."

I said and tried to push past them, but someone grabbed my shoulders to try and stop me and I sent them flying over my head on pure instinct. That, of course, started a chain reaction and they all charged at me.

_'Dammit, I didn't want a fight.'_

I thought as I ducked to avoid three of the masked figure's attacks.

**'Well you've got one know. On your left!'**

Shakelle said and I turned in time to side stepped out of the way of one of their attacks. I drew a kunai of my own and charged forwards into the mass of masked figures. It seemed the more I knocked down, the more showed up.

_'Dammit, I can't do this at genin level.'_

I thought to myself as I jumped out of the way of two of their attacks only to have to duck to avoid a lunge from a couple behind me.

**'Then step it up to Chuunin.'**

Shakelle said and I shook my head.

_'That won't be enough.'_

I thought as I blocked the attack of two masked figures and jumped out of the way as a third tried to attack from behind.

**'Then what do you suppose we do?'**

She asked and I sighed as I crouched and eyed the forty something masked figures all looking at me.

_'Sorry Jii-san.'_

I thought before I released the restraints on my chakra and body so that I could easily fight at ANBU level. In no time I had over thirty of them downed and was facing off against the last three. Two charged at me and I sidestepped them, but I didn't see the other one until they grabbed my arm and tried to force it behind my back. I smirked before hooking my foot behind theirs and sending them off balance. I turned and grabbed their arms and pinned them behind their back as we fell. I looked up to see all the masked figures on the ground unable to move.

"Well _that_ was a big waist of time."

I said to myself before getting off the last one and starting to walk away again only to be forced to the ground. I tried to turn around, but I couldn't.

"Kakashi!"

I heard one of the masked figures shout and turned my head to see a man in his early twenties with silver looking hair behind me, pinning me to the ground.

"Let me go!"

I shouted, but his grip only tightened.

_'Shakelle, you wanna help out a bit?'_

I asked with a huff as I realized this guy was stronger than the masked people.

**'Sure.'**

She said and I felt her power start to surge through my body.

_'Just get me free, don't hurt anyone.'_

I said and she nodded before her power completely surrounded me and I transformed into my tiger form.

I twisted out of the silver haired guy's grip since he was too shocked to really respond and charged at him, knocking him back before turning and running down the street. It wasn't long until I heard several pairs of feet running after me.

_'Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!_'

I thought in my head as I dodged people on the crowded streets. I had to get off the street or they'd catch me. I jumped up onto the rooftops and sped up. I heard something flying through the air behind me and turned just in time to have a kunai thrown past my head, cutting the side of my face. I growled at the one who threw it, but kept running.

_'Why the fuck are they even attacking me? What the hell did I do?'_

I wondered, but didn't have time to think when I suddenly reached the edge of the village gates. If I could get to the trees, then I could lose them.

**'Watch out!'**

Shakelle shouted and I turned to see what she was talking about only to get tackled to the ground by the silver haired man. I tried to get out of his grip, but I realized only too late that he'd used shadow clones and they were all holding me down while the original stood over me with his eyes narrowed.

"Well done Kakashi. We'll take her to Lord Hokage now."

One of the masked figures said, but the silver haired man, Kakashi, shook his head.

"No. You guys can't handle her, I'll take her."

He said and he walked over to me and pressed a kunai to my throat and looked me straight in the eyes. I noticed he had his headband over his left eye, keeping it hidden from view and a mask over the bottom half of his face.

"Change back, and don't try anything."

He said in a voice that made it clear there was no room for argument. I mentally sighed as I realized I should have gone full out, but how I was I suppose to know they'd have someone like this who could catch me?

_'Shakelle.'_

I said and I heard her growl before feeling her take her power back and I felt myself transform back into my human form.

"Good. Now come on."

He said, dispersing his clones and grabbing me by my arm and hauling me to my feet. The action really hurt, but I just grit my teeth and let him drag me towards the really big building in the middle of the village.

_'Wonderful. Just wonderful.'_

I thought to myself as Kakashi led me into the building and up the stairs, then into a room that had an old man sitting behind a desk covered with papers.

* * *

-Kakashi-

I had been enjoying my day off when one of the ANBU members showed up saying they needed my help. When I followed him I didn't expect to see the entire ANBU black ops force having such trouble fighting just one little girl. I was shocked to see how easily she dealt with them though and quickly stepped in. I was shocked again when she suddenly transformed into a tiger right beneath me, then took off. I chased her through the streets of the village until she finally took to the rooftops. Just as she was about to pass over the gates of the village I caught up to her and forced her to the ground. I'd had her change back and took her to the Hokage. Right now I'm waiting for the ANBU who followed to finish explaining.

"I see. You are dismissed."

The Hokage said and the ANBU member bowed before disappearing, leaving me, the Hokage, and the girl alone in his office.

"You seem to have caused quite a lot of trouble young one."

The Hokage said and the girl tried to fight against my hold on her arm, but stopped when my grip only tightened.

"Look, I wasn't doing anything. I was just looking around the village and I was suddenly attacked. So of course I'm going to react!"

She said and I pulled on her arm to make her be quiet.

"You entered our village without authorization, that is a crime. And you took down all the members of the ANBU black ops and it took Kakashi to bring you in. You are quite a big threat to our village for one so young."

The Hokage said and I saw the girl was about to argue, but the Hokage held up a hand and stopped her.

"There is no excuse for you attacking my men."

He said and for a minute I thought I heard the girl growl, but when I looked down at her there was nothing on her face to give away how she was feeling.

"So what would you have me do with her?"

I asked and the Hokage chewed on the end of his pipe in thought.

"Put her in the S-class prison and be sure she is permanently guarded at all times."

The Hokage said and the girl moved forward and started to protest.

"What did I do that was so bad as to be locked up!? I only defended myself, I didn't kill anyone!"

She shouted and I grabbed both her arms and pulled them behind her back making her cry out. She struggled against me, but I tightened my grip and pulled her back about to pin her to the ground when the door suddenly burst open. We all looked up to see who it was and I blinked in surprise when I saw it was Jiraiya.

* * *

-Jiraiya-

I'd been walking through the streets of the village after having gotten enough 'research' to finish another book when I heard some of the villagers talking about a tiger that had run through the streets. I heard something about Kakashi taking it to the Hokage so she can be put in prison and instantly started running towards the Hokage building.

_'Dammit Alixa, what have you gotten yourself into now?'_

I thought as I raced up the stairs, ignoring the secretary. I pushed open the door and everyone turned to look at me. I saw Kakashi struggling to keep Alixa in place and Sarutobi just looking confused.

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here?"

He asked and I looked at him.

"I'm here to stop you from sending her to prison."

I said indicating to Alixa who was now struggling even more against Kakashi who was still trying to hold her back.

"Why would you care what happens to her? She's a threat to the village."

Sarutobi said and I shook my head at him.

"No she's not."

I said and both he and Kakashi looked at me confused.

"How do you know that?"

Kakashi asked and I looked at him before looking down at Alixa and smiling at her.

"Because, she's my granddaughter."

* * *

A/N: Ah, the wonderful world of misunderstandings and surprises like what Jiraiya just said. Read and review. More reviews means more updates.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: A lil short, but needed to get the story rolling. Read and review, love you all muches. More reviews means more chapters!

* * *

-Alixa-

I couldn't help but smile at Jiraiya as he stood in the doorway of th Hokage's office smiling at me. Kakashi froze in his efforts to keep me from moving and I stopped to look at my Jii-san.

"G-Granddaughter?"

The Hokage asked finally breaking the silence that had fallen after Jiraiya's announcement.

"Yes. So, if you'd be so kind as to get your hands off her Kakashi."

Jiraiya said with a hint of malice in his voice and Kakashi all but jumped away from me as if touching me suddenly hurt him. I ran over to Jiraiya and wrapped my arms around his waist as I stood beside him. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder in a one armed hug and I smiled up at him, then frowned.

"What took you so long Jii-san? He was about to put me in jail. Do I look like the kind of girl who would look good in stripes?"

I asked only half upset with him, but my comment made him smile down at me.

"Well, how was I suppose to know you'd get yourself into trouble and wind up being brought before the Hokage?"

He asked defensively and I thought about it a moment before smiling up at him even more than before.

"Because you're you!"

I said and he laughed as he shook his head at me.

"Your logic still amazes me."

He said and I just beamed up at him until someone cleared their throat and we both turned to look at the Hokage. Jiraiya with curiosity in his eyes, and me glaring at him for almost throwing me in jail.

"Will someone please explain to me what the heck is going on?"

The old man asked and Jiraiya scratched the back of his head.

"That's actually a rather long story."

He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I see. Kakashi, go wait in the hall."

The Hokage said and Kakashi nodded before bowing and walking out of the room. The Hokage turned to look at me and I simply continued to glare at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

He asked and I growled at him, but stopped when I felt Jii-san's hold around me tighten.

"Because you jumped to conclusions and wouldn't let me explain myself. It's not _my_ fault _your_ guards decided to take a fucking coffee break when I reached the village gates!"

I snapped at him making his eyes widen in shock.

"If you'll excuse me…."

I said before bowing to the Hokage and heading for the door.

"I've lived this story and don't want to hear it again. I'll be out in the hall if you need me."

I said, but stopped as I reached the door when Jii-san said my name.

"Alixa. Don't cause any trouble."

He said sternly and I flashed him a fanged smile over my shoulder before walking out of the room and into the hallway, closing the door after me.

* * *

-Jiraiya-

I sighed as I heard the door click closed behind Alixa.

"I am very sorry for jumping to conclusions like that, but you can never be too careful."

Sarutobi said and I waved him off as I sat down in one of the chairs infront of his desk.

"Don't apologize to me. It's Alixa you have to get to forgive you."

I said and he nodded.

"You wanted an explanation right? Well, it started about eight years ago…."

I said and told him everything. Of how I found Alixa in the woods that night. Of how I nursed her back to health, then trained her when she told me she wanted revenge on the man who killed her parents. Of how I'd grown to care for her as my granddaughter even though she wasn't blood. Then of how she asked to travel on her own in search of Orochimaru to avenge her parents' death and how she showed up today after three long years.

"She sounds like quite a woman Jiraiya."

Sarutobi said and I nodded in agreement.

"You have no idea, but that's not why I decided to tell you all that."

I said and his eyes widened a bit.

"Oh? Then what is?"

He asked and I sighed knowing that Alixa wasn't going to like it, but she needed this.

"Because, Alixa is an excellent ninja. I'm sure you could tell that much when she easily took down the entire ANBU black ops and it took _Kakashi_ to bring her in, but she doesn't know what it's like to be on a team or to fight to protect someone other than me. She's a rather shy girl believe it or not. She doesn't talk to others much unless she feels she can connect with them, and that's not very often. She doesn't talk to others aside from myself unless she's yelling at someone like she did you earlier. I was hoping you could put her on a team to change that."

I said and Sarutobi seemed to be thinking it over before he nodded.

"Alright. She would make an excellent ninja for Konoha, but the question is, whose team would she benefit from being on the most?"

He asked and I frowned in thought. I hadn't thought that far ahead.

* * *

-Kakashi-

I leaned against the side of the wall, waiting to be called back into the Hokage's office since I hadn't formally been dismissed when the girl from earlier walked past. I followed her movements with my eye before she suddenly stopped and turned to look at me. She seemed to look me up and down as if sizing me up before her gaze lifted to my face and she glared at me.

"What?"

I asked and heard her growl.

"You attacked me, that's what."

She said before leaning against the opposite wall a few feet down from me.

"What the hell kind of people just suddenly attack others like that? You guys wouldn't even let me _try_ and explain!"

She snapped and I mentally flinched at her tone while I remained unfazed on the outside.

"Sorry 'bout that."

I said and noticed her eyes narrowed at me before she looked away. Sighing to myself at no longer being glared at I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eye.

What seemed like hours passed, but we were eventually called back into the Hokage's office and stood before him and Jiraiya.

"First off, I'd like to extend my sincerest apologizes to you Alixa. My men acted on the order that any unauthorized ninja should be captured and brought to me. I'm sorry."

I heard the Hokage say and turned to look at the white haired girl Alixa to see her reaction. She narrowed her eyes at him before glancing at Jiraiya who nodded and I saw the anger fade from her form and her eyes return to normal.

"That's okay Hokage-sama, I understand. You're men were just following orders to keep the village safe."

She said with a bow and I stared at her in shock, as did the Hokage.

"Besides…."

She said as she straightened up and I saw a smirk on her face showing her sharper than normal canines.

"I wasn't hurt, so no harm done."

She said and the Hokage blinked in shock before recovering.

"Yes, well, on to the decision that's been made. Jiraiya and I have talked and we've decided that it would be a good idea to have you placed within one of the teams here in Konoha to learn what it's like to be a Konoha ninja."

He said and I saw Alixa's smirk fall slightly as she looked from the Hokage to Jiraiya, then back to the Hokage.

"You mean I can't keep training with Jii-san?"

She asked suddenly sounded like a child and the Hokage shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. We think it would be best if you learned to function with a team."

He said and I couldn't help but wonder which Jonin was unlucky enough to get this girl assigned to their squad.

"And seeing how Kakashi was the only one able to take you down, it seems only right that you be placed in his team."

The Hokage said and I turned to look at him in shock.

"Say what!?"

Me and Alixa screamed at the same time. The Hokage simply chewed on the end of his pipe.

"It's been decided that it would be best if Alixa were to join Team 7."

"But Hokage-sama-"

I started, but he cut me off.

"That's enough Kakashi. It's been decided and Alixa will be introduced as the new member of Team 7 tomorrow morning."

The Hokage said and I frowned, but nodded my consent and fell silent.

"Jiraiya, please take Alixa to her new apartment."

The Hokage said and Jiraiya nodded before steering a seemingly zoned out girl out of the room. Once the door closed behind them the Hokage turned to me.

"The Chuunin Exams is coming up in a couple of months, I'd like you to train Alixa so that she may enter."

He said and I stared at him in shock.

"What!? Why me?"

I asked and saw the Hokage frown.

"Because you were the only one able to take her down. Jiraiya trained her himself, so all you really have to do is keep an eye on her and help her realize what it's like to be on a team. Help her feel at home here in Konoha. That's your mission Kakashi."

He said and although I didn't like it I bowed in acceptance before he excused me. I left the Hokage building in a worse mood than when I went in.

_'Great. Now I've got to deal with yet another brat and it seems like she has a worse attitude than Naruto.'_

I thought before heading for my apartment. If I had to deal with introducing her to the others tomorrow I was going to need all the sleep I could get.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This chapter is for a friend of mine who had her wisdom teeth pulled today. Hope this chapter makes you feel a little bit better Mia.

Read and review! Reviews make me update faster.

* * *

-Alixa-

I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling of my new apartment and sighed. I could hear Jii-san's snores coming from the living room. The apartment was small, but nice. It had one bedroom, a living room, a kitchen, and a bathroom down the hall. It wasn't really much, but then again I didn't really need much. I got up and went to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face to fully wake myself up. I looked at my reflection and frowned at how long my hair had gotten, but I really didn't feel like messing with it so I just pulled it over my shoulder and braided it into two long braids that fell back against my back. I sighed and gave my reflection one last look before walking into the living room to see Jii-san passed out on my couch. The apartment was fully furnished and ready to move in and that's just what happened when Jii-san brought me here. I cooked me a small breakfast, and once I finished eating I went back into my room and changed into a pair of black shorts after having pulled on the ninja mesh that went underneath, then pulled on a black off the shoulder halter top and strapped my kunai pouch to my thigh then headed for the door.

"Bye Jii-san."

I whispered before closing the door after me and taking a deep breath of the morning air. I picked up on that Kakashi guy's scent, though it was about a day old, and followed it since I didn't really know where the training ground that I was suppose to meet him at was.

**'So, you're actually going to go along with this then?'**

Shakelle asked and I sighed as I walked down the street of the village.

_'I don't see why not. I mean, if Jii-san thinks this is something I should do, then I'll do it. But that doesn't mean I have to like it.'_

**'Are you going to let them in on our little secret?'**

She asked and I laughed at that.

_'I don't plan on it.'_

I said as I jumped from the street to the rooftops and kept going until I reached a place that showed clear signs of wear and tear through the years. There were trees that surrounded a clearing like space with marks on their bark from kunai and other things. I saw practice dummies and targets. I sniffed at the air and noticed Kakashi's scent led here.

_'Looks like I'm in the right place.'_

I thought before jumping down from the rooftop and landing lightly on my feet in the middle of the clearing. I looked around and frowned when I felt three chakra signatures hidden in the trees a few feet away from me. What almost made me laugh was the fact they were whispering and thought I couldn't hear them, though if my senses weren't heightened because of Shakelle then I wouldn't have.

"Who do you think she is?"

A feminine voice asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, Kakashi sensei didn't say anything about why he called us here."

A male voice, that sounded extremely cold said just as quietly.

"She looks familiar."

Another male voice said, though considerably louder than the first two and I looked up to my left where the voices had come from.

"Naruto you idiot!"

I heard the girl shout in a whispered voice before I heard a solid thunk and a whine from one of the two male voices that I guessed to be Naruto.

_'Naruto? Wasn't that the name of the blonde idiot from yesterday?'_

I wondered briefly before shaking it off and walking towards the trees in the opposite direction of the three hiding from me. I could still hear them talking as I walked away.

"You think she saw us?"

The girl asked as I jumped up into one of the trees.

"I'm not sure."

The cold sounding male said and I smirked before making a clone and sending it their way while I stretched out on a limb high up off the ground and waited to see how these guys would react.

* * *

~Unknown~

I watched as the white haired girl disappeared towards the trees on the other side of the clearing. Naruto had been a loud mouthed idiot like always and made the girl look in our direction, but then she simply walked off.

"You think she saw us?"

I asked as she jumped up into one of the trees.

"I'm not sure."

Sasuke said and I turned to look at him to see he was looking at the place where the girl had disappeared.

"I can answer that question."

A voice said from behind us and we all turned around to see who it was and gasped when we saw the white haired girl from earlier leaning against the trunk of the tree we were hiding in.

"Who are you?"

Sasuke asked as he drew a kunai and pushed me and Naruto behind him.

_'Oh Sasuke, you're so great for protecting us.'_

I thought as I looked at Sasuke.

"If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?"

The girl asked and I looked up at her. She was obviously a couple years older than us, but not by much. She looked to be about sixteen. She was wearing a pair of black shorts that went mid-thigh then stopped and a black off the shoulder halter top that showed she was wearing ninja mesh underneath. She was about 5'2" and her silver-white hair reminded me of Kakashi sensei's, but hers went to her waist and was braided into two pigtails. Her eyes, that were currently focused on Sasuke, were a storm cloud gray. I noticed she had a kunai pouch strapped to her left thigh and instantly moved closer to Sasuke incase she reached for a weapon.

"No. Now what's your name?"

Sasuke asked and I heard the girl sigh.

"Well you're no fun."

She said before turning her eyes from him to look at me.

"What about you pinkie? You gonna tell me your name?"

She asked and I looked at her uncertain before turning to look at Sasuke who shook his head at me.

"No."

I said and saw the girl frown before looking past me at Naruto. When she saw him her eyes seemed to widen.

"Hey! It's you blondie."

She said with a smile and I turned to look at Naruto confused. He was staring at the girl before us confused.

"Do I know you?"

He asked and I heard the girl growl and turned to look at her in shock and saw that Sasuke's grip on his kunai tightened.

"Really? Do I have to pin you to another building for you to remember my name?"

She asked and I looked back at Naruto confused. I saw his eyes widen then he pointed at the girl.

"It's you!"

He shouted and the girl smirked at him.

"Glad you remember me."

She said and I looked back and forth between the girl and Naruto completely confused.

"What's going on here?"

I asked.

"Do you know her Naruto?"

Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded before smiling.

"Yeah. I met her yesterday. She made it so that pervy sage would agree to train me."

He said with a smile and I looked at him confused.

"So what's her name?"

I asked and Naruto froze.

"Uh…"

I turned to look at the girl and saw her smile had fallen when I asked Naruto if he remembered the girl's name.

"Gee, don't I feel special. I help you out with Jii-san and you can't even remember my name."

She said and I saw her pout before crossing her arms under her chest.

"Fine, if you won't tell us your name then tell us what you're doing here."

Sasuke said, still wary of her and I heard her sigh.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure."

She said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her before throwing his kunai. It embedded in the girl's chest and for a second I thought he'd seriously wounded her before there was a puff of smoke and it turned out to be a clone.

"What the….?"

I asked, but then we heard laughter from the other side of the clearing.

"You kids will have to try harder if you want to hurt me."

The voice of the girl said and I turned to see if I could find her, but she was hidden.

"Naruto."

Sasuke said turning to look at our blonde teammate.

"Who was that?"

He asked and I frowned at Sasuke's interest in the girl.

"Umm, I can't remember her name. Sorry guys."

He said scratching the back of his head. I heard Sasuke scoff at him before he jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground. I glared at Naruto before following. We looked around to try and find her, but it was no use.

"You guys won't be able to find me unless I want you to."

The girl's voice said and I frowned. I didn't like this, and where was Kakashi sensei?

* * *

-Kakashi-

I ran across the rooftops towards the training ground slightly worried for my team. I'd gone to the girl's apartment to get her so I could take her to the training ground to meet the others only to find she was gone. Jiraiya said I should probably hurry because if Alixa was attacked she'd retaliate and with the skills she had, I hate to say it, but my team wouldn't stand a chance. I landed in the clearing to see Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all walking around near the northeast part of the training ground, near the trees and it looked like they were looking for something.

"What in the world are they-"

"They're looking for me."

A voice said from above me and I tensed before looking up to see Alixa lounging in a tree. Her legs stretched out before her and her arms crossed behind her head. She was looking straight at my team who were oblivious to the fact that they were looking in the wrong area. I hadn't even sensed Alixa's chakra and she had been right next to me.

"Don't worry so much, I'm not going to mercilessly attack them like Jii-san said I would. I may be strong, but I don't hurt the innocent."

She said and I looked her over for a minute, to see if she was lying, but she wasn't and so I looked back at my team.

"How long have they been searching?"

I asked as I leaned against the trunk of the tree Alixa was in.

"Oh, about ten minutes. Naruto's an idiot by the way."

She said and I couldn't help but smirk at her comment.

"What do you think of them?"

I asked. If she had been here for that long, then she'd had more than enough time to assess my team.

"Well, the pinkette seems to be obsessed with the onyx haired kid. But I can tell that she's really smart, seems like she'd be the one with the best chakra control, but not that great with combat. The onyx haired kid on the other hand, seemed to be different. He's cold and a little closed off, but I can tell he's strong. I actually wouldn't mind sparring with him. Seems like he'd be a bit of a challenge. Then there's Naruto…"

She said and I was surprised at how accurate her assessment was.

"He doesn't seem all that dedicated to things, though I can tell he is serious when it comes down to it. But there's something about his chakra…."

She said and I froze. Could she tell he had the nine tailed fox sealed within him?

"Hm, seems like she's right."

Alixa said which caught my attention.

"Now that I take a closer look, Naruto's chakra is completely different from the other two. He actually has two chakras, but one of them belongs to the Kyuubi. Seems like blondie and me have more in common than I thought."

She said and I could hear the smile in her voice.

_'She could tell he had the nine tailed fox within him simply by looking at his chakra.'_

I thought in shock. I was actually rather impressed she could tell that and she didn't really seem too bothered by it. Then again, considering she could transform into a tiger, I guess someone like Naruto wouldn't really bother her.

"Well, I suppose it's about time you meet them."

I said as I pushed off from the tree.

"Alright guys, come here."

I said loud enough for them to hear and they all turned to look at me before running towards me.

"Kakashi sensei where were you?"

Sakura asked and I sighed to myself, but remained aloof on the outside.

"This strange girl showed up and then disappeared. Is she a threat?"

Sakura asked and I frowned slightly.

_'Great. Now things might be a little harder to explain.'_

I thought before smiling down at my team.

"No, she's no threat. Actually, she's the new member of Team 7."

I said and instantly all three of them protested.

"What!?"

Naruto screamed, but I ignored him while he went on a rant about random people joining his team.

"What do you mean sensei?"

Sakura asked.

"Well, what I mean is that the Hokage thought it'd be nice to have her join our team so she can learn what it's like to have others to protect."

I said and saw her pout then walk off mumbling something about more girls around her Sasuke. I looked at Sasuke to see what he had to say about it.

"Can she be trusted?"

He asked simply and I sighed to myself. That was a question even _I_ didn't know the answer to. My lack of an answer seemed to answer his question and he nodded before walking off. They all went to different parts of the training ground and started training on their own. I scratched the back of my head before turning and walking back to the tree that Alixa was still sitting in.

"I don't think they like me very much."

She said simply and I laughed at that.

"Well, you didn't really give the best first impression."

I said leaning back against the tree and pulling out my book.

"So what am I suppose to do now? Just sit here and do nothing?"

She asked, but I ignored her. It was getting to a rather good part.

"Hey."

I heard her, but didn't respond.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

She asked, but I kept ignoring her and continued reading.

"Dammit, listen to someone when they're talking to you!"

She said, but I still ignored her until someone snatched my book out of my hands.

* * *

-Alixa-

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

I asked, but he continued to ignore me. I growled to myself before jumping down from the tree and landing lightly on my feet infront of him, but he didn't seem to notice. I looked at the book in his hand and wanted to sigh when I saw he was reading one of Jii-san's books.

_'He was ignoring me for a book.'_

I thought and that just pissed me off. I didn't like being ignored.

"Dammit, listen to someone when they're talking to you!"

I said, but he still ignored me and I glared at him before snatching the book out of his hands and scowling at him. He looked up surprised before looking at me when he finally noticed I was the one who took it from him.

"Hey, give that back."

He said and I frowned at him.

"No."

I said simply as I crossed my arms.

"Give it back."

He said, a little more forcefully, but I shook my head.

"No. You ignored me, I don't like being ignored."

I said before turning and walking away, tucking Kakashi's book into the pouch inside my shirt.

"Give it back."

I heard Kakashi say again, but ignored him as I walked over towards the others. I was suddenly forced to the ground and I turned around to see Kakashi ontop of me.

"What the hell?"

I asked and he glared at me. The first time he really showed any kind of emotion other than boredom.

"Give me back my book."

He said simply and I smirked up at him.

"You want it? You'll have to get it back by force."

I said before bringing my leg up and kicking him away from me. I got to my feet and started walking again only to have Kakashi throw a kunai at me. I simply moved to the side to ignore it and kept walking. I saw Naruto and the others were looking at me and Kakashi and I smiled at them as I heard Kakashi come up behind me. I ducked and he went flying over my head.

"Nice try, but you're not gonna get it back. You shouldn't have ignored me."

I said simply before jumping up into the trees after hiding my chakra. I found a tree I liked and stretched out. I heard Kakashi trying to find me, but he wouldn't be able to so I pulled out his book and looked at the cover.

_'Icha Icha Paradise? That's actually one series I haven't managed to read since Jii-san always took them away from me anytime I tried.'_

I thought as I opened the front of the book and flipped to the first page and started reading.

**'You sure you should be reading at a time like this? Aren't you suppose to be trying to get along with the team down there?'**

Shakelle asked and I sighed.

_'Fine.'_

I thought as I shut the book, slid it back inside the pouch in my shirt, then jumped down to the ground. I cleared my throat making everyone turn to look at me. Kakashi, I noticed, glared at me and I smiled innocently at him.

"Okay, well I think we all got off on the wrong foot here. I'm suppose to become part of your team, but that won't work if you guys don't trust me."

I said walking towards them. They looked around at themselves before nodding and coming forward as well. We met in the middle and sat down. The pinkette to my left, the onyx haired boy in front of me, Naruto next to him, and Kakashi who was still glaring at me to my right.

"Okay then, introductions. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. You start since you're the sensei."

I said to Kakashi and heard him sigh before he did as I said.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…"

He said and I smiled to myself.

_'Quite the mysterious one isn't he?'_

I thought as I looked at the other members of the team I was to be joining.

"Kakashi sensei, that's exactly what you told us last time."

Naruto whined and I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, onyx haired boy next."

I said and saw he glared at me.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Likes, none of your business. Dislikes, my brother and people who annoy me. Dreams for the future, to kill my brother for destroying our clan. Hobbies, training."

He said and I nodded.

_'That explains it. He's an Uchiha.'_

I thought before turning to Naruto. I didn't even have to say anything.

"Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, but I dislike broccoli. My hobbies are eating ramen and my dreams for the future are to become the greatest Hokage!"

He said and I smiled at him. He seemed to be quite the energetic one. I turned to the girl.

"Alright pinkie, your turn."

I said and she scowled at me but did as asked.

"Sakura Haruno. I like…"

She said and blushed while looking at Sasuke.

"I dislike Naruto."

She said and I saw Naruto dip his head and start picking at the grass.

"My hobbies are…."

She giggled and looked at Sasuke again.

"And my dreams for the future are….."

She said and blushed a crimson red while looking at Sasuke.

_'Okay, can you get any more obvious? And what the hell was with her dissing her own teammate like that? Sure he's annoying, but that's no excuse to diss him like that.'_

I thought with a frown. They all turned to look at me and I sighed.

"Guess it's my turn now."

I said and they all just kept looking at me.

"Okay, well my name's Alixa Dromynia. My likes, well there's quite a few of them but you'll have to get to know me to know the rest, but I will tell you I like high places, shiny objects, string, and fish. My dislikes? Well, I don't really like water all that much and I can't stand to be ignored."

I said, looking pointedly at Kakashi as I said that, then looked back at the others.

"My hobbies, I like to read although my Jii-san won't let me read his books. He says they're not appropriate and they destroy the minds of the innocent, but I can't help it if I like what he writes."

I said with a shrug and the others looked at me confused, but Kakashi looked at me in shock. He knew who I was talking about. Naruto did too, but he was lost.

"As for my dreams for the future…."

I said trailing off and they all waited for me to continue. I took a deep breath before finishing my sentence.

"To kill the man who murdered my parents."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This is _my_ version of the bell test and I like it a lot better. Alixa is a very conniving person, and you will see what i mean. Read and review!

* * *

-Kakashi-

I was slightly surprised when Alixa came down and said we'd all gotten off on the wrong foot and suggested we introduce ourselves, our likes and dislikes, our hobbies and dreams for the future. We all sat down in a circle and she told me to start. Sasuke went after me, then Naruto, then Sakura, then it was finally Alixa's turn. I found myself curious about her, despite the fact she stole my book.

"Okay, well my name's Alixa Dromynia. My likes, well there's quite a few of them but you'll have to get to know me to know the rest, but I will tell you I like high places, shiny objects, string, and fish. My dislikes? Well, I don't really like water all that much and I can't stand to be ignored."

She stared straight at me when she said that last part and I felt a little embarrassed at being singled out, but she looked back at the others and continued.

"My hobbies, I like to read although my Jii-san won't let me read his books. He says they're not appropriate and they destroy the minds of the innocent, but I can't help it if I like what he writes."

She said with a shrug and I looked at her in shock.

_'She wants to read Jiraiya's books? She's only sixteen, why would she want to read something with such adult content?'_

I wondered to myself as I looked at Alixa. I noticed the others were looking at her confused and was really glad they were so oblivious to what she was talking about.

"As for my dreams for the future…."

She said trailing off. We all waited for her to continue, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out before finishing her sentence.

"To kill the man who murdered my parents."

She said and silence fell around us. I looked at the others to see their response to her statement and saw Sakura's eyes were wide with shock, Naruto looked lost, and Sasuke blinked a few times before staring at Alixa as if he couldn't believe it. I looked back at Alixa to see she had a serious look on her face and felt really bad for whoever killed her parents.

"Anyway…."

She said suddenly with a smile, breaking the silence and drawing everyone's attention to what she was about to say.

"It's nice to meet you all."

She said simply, smiling warmly at everyone and I had to do a double take. This girl could switch emotions faster than Sakura. And that was a feat within and of itself.

"Right, well I suppose today we'll test your abilities."

I said gaining everyone's attention as I stood up. They all followed suit and stood around in a loose circle infront of me.

"We'll be training with ropes today."

I said pulling out three sets of colored rope.

"You will each try and catch the others and tie them up."

I said before passing out the ropes. Gray to Sasuke, pink to Sakura, and yellow to Naruto.

"What about me?"

Alixa asked and I blinked. I had almost forgotten about her.

"Here, you can use mine. Normally I'd participate, but seeing as how you guys need to learn to train together you can take my place."

I said before handing her the white rope. She wrapped her hand around it and smiled at me.

"Thank you."

She said and I blinked in surprise before nodding.

"Alright, go."

I said and they all ran off in different directions except for Alixa.

"Aren't you going to try and hide?"

I asked and she shook her head.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

I asked confused.

"I see no point considering the others are already tied up."

She said and my confusion only grew and she smiled up at me when she saw this. She held up her hands and I noticed the rope was gone. She pointed somewhere and I followed her finger with my eyes to see Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all tied up with white rope hanging upside down from a tree with silver duct tape over their mouths.

"How did you…?"

I asked and stopped when she giggled.

"Clone jutsu."

She said and I looked at her in awe. She hadn't even moved from her spot and she'd managed to make two clones to trap the others.

"Where'd you get the duct tape?"

I asked and she giggled again.

"Pockets."

She said and I found myself smiling at her from behind my mask. This girl was good.

"Let them down."

I said and she pouted but went to do as I asked. I watched as she jumped up onto the branch they were all tied on and flipped upside down, balancing herself with her legs and pulled a kunai from her pouch. She cut the rope and the others started to fall. I could hear their shouts through the duct tape, but she grabbed the end of the rope and flipped down from the limb and landed gracefully on her feet and set them all on the ground before putting the kunai between her teeth and untying them. She stepped back as they pulled the duct tape off their mouths.

"Oh I'm going to get you for that."

Sakura said towards Alixa who simply smiled and twirled her kunai around her index finger boredly.

"Try again, this time Alixa will be held back ten minutes."

I said and they all nodded before disappearing into the trees. Alixa turned to look at me.

"Why am I being held back? That's no fun."

She said with a pout and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I want to test your skill. Your ten minutes is up."

I said and she smirked at me, showing her sharp canines before she disappeared. I looked back at where the others had been tied up to see the rope was gone.

_'This should be interesting.'_

I thought and waited to see how things played out. I didn't have to wait long until Alixa came walking up to me with a smile on her face.

"Again?"

I asked and she nodded before pointing behind her. I looked up to see Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all tied up again with duct tape placed over all of their mouths except for Sasuke.

"This isn't a challenge for you at all is it?"

I asked after a while and she simply shook her head.

"No, not really."

She said as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Fine, let them down and we'll try something else."

I said and she nodded before running over to the others. She untied Sasuke first and I watched as she talked with him a bit before she jumped down and came back over to me while Sasuke untied the others.

_'She got him to listen to her?'_

I wondered in shock as Sasuke walked over to me with the others behind him. They all stood to the side a few feet away from Alixa who simply crossed her arms and waited.

"Okay, seeing as how the rope test didn't really do much we'll try the bell test."

I said and the others nodded, but I saw a look of confusion on Alixa's face and held up two bells.

"You will all split up and go into the trees. I'll find one of you and give you a bell, then keep the other one for myself. The mission of the other two is to find out which one has the bell and get it from them."

I said and she cocked her head to the side.

"It can't be that easy."

She said simply and I smiled at her though she couldn't see it.

"You're right, it's not. The bell will make a constant sound that you'll have to follow in order to find your teammate, but keep in mind I will also have a bell and I'll use it to confuse you. Once you manage to take the bell from your teammate and take the bell from me, you pass the test."

I said and saw her nod.

"Just know, no one's passed this test."

I said and saw her smile at me.

"There's always a first time for everything Sensei."

She said before disappearing into the trees.

* * *

-Sakura-

_'That girl annoys me. Who does she think she is tying all of us up like that, then talking to Sasuke the way she did. If Kakashi sensei gives me the bell I'm going to make sure she never finds me.'_

I thought as I crouched down on a branch in a tree. I heard something behind me and turned to see Sasuke. I smiled at him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

I said and he held a finger to his lips signaling me to be quiet and I instantly shut my mouth. He looked down into the clearing before jumping away. I sighed at him ignoring me.

"Sometimes I wish he'd acknowledge me."

I said outloud to myself before I heard something behind me again. I turned and saw Kakashi sensei.

"Here you go Sakura."

He said handing me the bell silently and I took it from him before he disappeared and appeared in the middle of the clearing. He sat down and I expected him to pull out his book, but he didn't. He just sat there.

_'Strange, but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that girl isn't getting this bell.'_

I thought as I jumped from tree branch to tree branch ringing the bell. I stopped and heard Kakashi sensei ring his as well. I smirked to myself as I crouched down on a tree limb.

"Ha, try and find me now."

I said when I heard something land on the tree branch beside me. I pulled a kunai and turned only to see it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

I said excitedly and he just made his way over to me. I blushed at how close he was, and the fact he kept getting closer.

"Sakura…"

He said and I blushed even more at the sound of my name.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

I asked unsure when I felt his arms snake around my waist and saw him lean down towards me.

_'Oh my god! Sasuke-kun's about to kiss me! I knew he liked me, I knew it!'_

I thought as I felt his hand trail down my side, sending shivers down my spine. I felt his hand reach my own and hold it. I closed my eyes and waited, but the kiss never came. I opened my eyes to see him smirking down at me before disappearing. I blinked a few times confused before I realized that the bell was gone.

_'Is he playing with me?'_

I wondered before smiling and heading towards his chakra. I found him crouched in a tree.

"Sasuke-kun, that wasn't very nice to run off like that."

I said walking towards him and he turned to look at me.

"What are you talking about?"

He asked and I stopped.

"You were going to kiss me, then ran off for me to chase you….didn't you?"

I asked with a blush.

"And why would I do that?"

He asked coldly and I felt my heart slam into my stomach. If he hadn't been the one to do it, then who did? I heard the sound of a bell from below and turned to see Kakashi still sitting in the middle of the clearing, but it hadn't been his bell that rang. I heard it again and turned a little to the left to see Alixa leaning against a tree smiling up at me and Sasuke. She had the bell in her hand and she jingled it a bit.

"That bitch."

I said and saw her smile widened before she disappeared.

* * *

-Alixa-

I couldn't help but gloat. It had been so easy to the get the bell from Sakura, all I had to do was do a transformation jutsu to look like Sasuke and make her think I was coming onto her, then once I got close enough I snatched the bell and ran in Sasuke's direction to make her think he wanted her to chase him. I jumped down and released the jutsu and leaned against a tree as I listened to her talk with Sasuke. I jingled the bell and she looked towards Kakashi confused. I jingled it again and she looked my way and I smiled up at her. I held out the bell and jingled it again before taking off towards Kakashi.

"That bitch."

My smile widened when I heard Sakura's comment. I had torn a piece of cloth from the end of my shirt and stuffed it inside the bell so it would make any noise, then I hid my chakra and pulled a kunai from my pouch and crouched down in the bushes behind Kakashi. He was sitting on a stone, looking rather bored as he jingled the bell in his hand. I walked up behind him, keeping my breathing even and my chakra hidden and stopped when I was right behind him.

"You know…."

I said and smiled when I saw him tense at the sound of my voice.

"It's no fun if you just sit there."

I said and he turned around to look at me and I smiled before charging at him. I knocked him off the rock and to the ground. He'd pulled a kunai of his own and brought it up to block mine. He rolled us over so that he was ontop. I felt his hand on my shoulder and his knees on the outside of my hips as he tried to pin me down.

"Now now Sensei, don't try anything inappropriate."

I said and he froze at my comment and I used that time to push him up off me, grab his arm and roll us over so that I was straddling his waist as I pinned him down with my kunai pressed to his throat. I saw his right eye widen in shock as he stared up at me and I smirked as I trailed my hand down his arm to his hand until I grabbed the bell and held it up. I held up both bells so he could see them and smirked down at him.

"I win."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I needed some sort of test for them to find out what level she is though Jiraiya knows, as does Alixa, but the Hokage doesn't and even if he was told he'd still want to see for himself and thus these tests were brought about. read, review, and enjoy. Oh, and i apologize if i copy someone else, I do not mean to, it just sounded like a really good idea. I'm talking about the duct tape and and rope thing. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

-Kakashi-

I blinked in surprise up at Alixa. I thought she'd just attacked me instead of going after Sakura, but when she held up both of the bells my eyes widened. She'd won.

"I win."

She said smirking down at me.

"So you did."

I said as I moved to sit up. She moved as I sat up, but she had moved so that she was sitting in my lap.

"Kakashi sensei, Alixa cheated."

I heard Sakura say as she and the others came towards us. I realized we were in a very inappropriate position and placed my hands on Alixa's waist and lifted her up as I got to my feet. I set her down and stepped back as the others reached us.

"And how did she do that?"

I asked as they stopped infront of us.

"She…well she…I mean she…."

Sakura said blushing and I looked at her confused. I noticed an annoyed look on Sasuke's face and that made me even more confused.

"Oh she's just upset because I used a transformation jutsu to look like Sasuke-kun and played her crush on him to my advantage."

Alixa said from beside me and I turned to look at her.

"What do you mean 'play her crush on him to your advantage'?"

I asked and she smirked making Sakura blush even more.

"By the way Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry I transformed into you and did that."

She said to Sasuke and he simply nodded.

"You can call me Sasuke."

He said and I blinked in shock as did Alixa before she smiled.

"Alright."

She said.

"But Sasuke-kun, you never said _I_ could all you that."

Sakura said and Sasuke just scoffed at her and looked away.

"Alixa, how did you manage to beat Kakashi sensei?"

Naruto asked excitedly as he ran up to her. I saw her smile fade and saw her frown at him.

"You're too loud."

She said and he frowned, but still looked at her expectantly.

"Well?"

He asked loudly, though less loudly than before.

"You're forgetting that Jii-san was the one who trained me."

She said and Naruto smiled before running off and shouting about how he couldn't wait for his training with pervy sage to start.

_'If he thinks he'll be able to fight like Alixa then he is sorely mistaken.'_

I thought with a smirk.

"Who's your Jii-san Alixa?"

Sasuke asked curiously which made Sakura look at him in shock and I couldn't blame her. He usually never showed interest in anything.

"Jiraiya."

She said and both Sakura _and_ Sasuke's eyes widened.

"One of the Legendary Sannin is your grandfather!?"

Sakura asked in shock and I saw Alixa nod.

"Yeah, though not by blood. He found me when I was younger after some things happened and I've been with him ever since. Though I did leave when I turned sixteen, but that's another story."

She said with a smile, but her saying that caught my attention.

"What do you mean you left when you turned sixteen? Aren't you sixteen now?"

I asked and she turned to look at me.

"No, I'm nineteen."

She said and stared at her in shock.

"N-Nineteen?"

Naruto asked having come back sometime in the middle of our conversation.

"Mhm."

She said with a nod.

"That means you're only two years younger than Kakashi sensei."

He said and she turned to look up at me.

"You're only twenty one?"

She asked and I nodded warily.

"Yes, why? How old did you think I was?"

I asked, not so sure I really wanted to know.

"Well, you seem really reserved so I assumed you were somewhere in your twenties. Then again, your hair is white so that made me think you were older than that. So roughly around thirty or something."

She said and I sweat dropped while the others laughed.

"My hair is silver thank you, and besides _your_ hair is white and you look like a kid."

I said and the others stopped laughing to hear her retort. She frowned up at me and I smirked down at her.

"Yeah, well at least I don't look like a mix between someone's great grandfather and a masked murderer."

She said before walking off and jumping to the rooftops. The others burst out laughing and I glared at them before telling them training was over for today and using the transportation jutsu to appear in the middle of the village near the bar. I needed a drink.

* * *

-Alixa-

"My hair is silver thank you, and besides _your_ hair is white and you look like a kid."

He said and the others stopped laughing to hear my response. I frowned up at Kakashi and I could tell he was smirking at me, even through his mask. I hated being called a kid. I was** not** a kid.

"Yeah, well at least I don't look like a mix between someone's great grandfather and a masked murderer."

I said before walking off and jumping up to the rooftops. I heard the others burst out laughing, but ignored them and kept going until I reached my apartment.

_'That asshole. I do not look like a kid.'_

I thought angrily as I slammed the door shut behind me.

"Everything alright Alixa?"

Jiraiya asked me from the kitchen. I looked up to see he'd made him lunch.

"Yeah, everything's just fucking peachy."

I said before going into my room and shutting the door after me. It didn't take long for Jiraiya to start knocking on the other side, trying to get me to open up.

"Come on Alixa, tell me what's wrong."

He said as I sat down on the bed and pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"No."

I said.

"Ali, please?"

He asked, using the nickname he'd call me when I was little and upset when nightmares of the night my parents' were murdered to get me to calm down. I made a clone who went to the door and opened it. As Jiraiya stepped inside it disappeared.

"Ali, what happened?"

He asked coming and sitting on the bed beside me.

"Jii-san, do I look like a child to you?"

I asked and he blinked in surprise before shaking his head.

"Of course not. You're not a child, you're a young woman."

He said as he pulled me into his arms and hugged me.

"Why do you ask?"

He asked and I didn't really want to tell him.

"Ali?"

He asked and I sighed.

"I met the other members of Team 7 today, we did a rope test and I beat them, then Kakashi had us do a bell test. I got the one from the girl named Sakura and went after Kakashi. I beat him and I told them how old I was and Kakashi seemed shocked and said I looked like a kid."

I said and heard Jiraiya sigh.

"Alixa, you're not a kid. Kids wouldn't have had enough sense to hid in the cubby beneath their bed when a man like Orochimaru showed up in their room. Kids wouldn't have been able to kill off those sex traders. Kids wouldn't have been able to learn to fight the way you did and know how to survive like you. Kids can't defend themselves when they're all alone. You can. You can do all that and more. You're not a kid Alixa, you're a very intelligent and strong young woman. Don't ever forget that."

He said and I found that I couldn't help but smile at Jii-san's words.

"Thank you."

I said as I hugged him back.

"No problem."

He said as I pulled back. I yawned which made him smile.

"Get some rest. Sarutobi wanted me to take you to see him to find out your rank, but we can go after you've had some rest."

He said and I nodded as he got off the bed and held up the covers. I kicked off my shoes and crawled up and laid my head down on my pillow. Jii-san tucked me in before leaving my room and closing the door after him. I yawned again before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

-Jiraiya-

I smiled as I shut the door to Alixa's room and walked back over to clean up the mess I'd made in her kitchen. After today she'd be living here on her own. She could handle my training regimen, but she couldn't stand to be called a kid. She honestly made no sense to me, but she was my granddaughter, she didn't need to make sense to me. I sat down on her couch and pulled out some paper and started writing the next book in the Icha Icha series. Several hours later I looked up to see the sun was starting to set and decided I should wake Alixa. She mumbled a bit, but she eventually got up and pulled on her shoes. We made out way to the Hokage building and once he said we could come in I pushed open the door and let Alixa walk in ahead of me.

"Jiraiya, what's the meaning of this? I asked you to bring her five hours ago."

Sarutobi said with a frown and I smiled at him.

"Sorry about that."

I said as I glanced down at Alixa to see she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eye. She looked so cute.

"But Alixa needed some rest after her training with Kakashi and his team."

I said and saw Sarutobi's features soften in understanding.

"It's fine. You're here now."

He said and I nodded in thanks.

"Okay. Alixa."

He said, talking to the still half asleep girl beside me. I nudged her and her eyes widened and she looked up at Sarutobi.

"I'm sorry, what?"

She asked and I smiled at her.

"We're going to need you to do some tests so we can see what level you're at."

He said and she nodded in understanding.

"Alright, come in."

Sarutobi said and I turned to look at the door to see Asuma, Genma, and Anko walk in. They looked at Alixa and I saw doubt in their eyes.

"Hokage-sama, this can't really be the girl who took down the entire ANBU squad."

Genma said, doubt clear in his voice.

"I assure you, it is. Now, Asuma, I'd like you to test her on an intellectual level."

Sarutobi said and Asuma nodded before walking over to Alixa and motioning for her to sit down at the table in the corner of the office. I noticed a game board had been set up. I blinked in surprise when I saw it was a simple game of shogi.

"You may need to be on your guard while playing with her Asuma."

I said and he looked at me confused. He was undoubtedly one of the smartest Jonin I knew, as was his student Shikamaru, but Alixa loved board games and she wasn't an amateur at them either. Asuma scoffed at my warning.

"She's half asleep, this will be easy."

He said and I shook my head. Her intelligence was off the charts when she was fully awake, but it was _when_ she was half asleep that you needed to worry. I, along with everyone else in the room, watched the two of them start. I saw Alixa yawn before she placed her piece. Asuma smirked and did the same before crossing his arms smugly and look back at us.

"I win."

He said and everyone in the room nodded as if that was to be expected, but I watched as Alixa yawned yet again, placed her piece and reached over and tapped Asuma on the shoulder making him turn to look at her.

"Check again."

She said with another yawn. Asuma frowned at her before looking over the game board. His eyes widened in shock.

"S-She beat me."

He said and I heard gasps from the others, even the Hokage.

"But she's half asleep! How could she beat you when she's half asleep?"

Genma asked and I heard Anko laugh.

"Care to explain Jiraiya?"

Sarutobi asked and I smiled as I crossed my arms.

"Alixa's intelligence is off the charts when she's wide awake, but when she's half asleep it's beyond even that."

I said and I saw the others blink in surprise.

"I don't believe you. It was simply a fluke. Find something to wake her up and we'll play again."

Asuma said and I sighed as Sarutobi sent for some coffee.

"She'll beat you when she's awake too."

I said and Asuma glared at me and I held up my hands in surrender. The coffee was brought and handed to Alixa. She sniffed at it and frowned.

"I know you don't like coffee, but you need to drink it to wake up."

I said and she frowned at me before finally sighing and picking it up and downing it. Someone took the cup away and Alixa stretched before looking at Asuma and them and blinking in surprise as if only just now realizing they were there.

"Who are you guys?"

She asked and we all sweat dropped. She'd just beaten Asuma in a game of shogi and didn't even know it.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi, this is Genma Shiranui, and this here is Asuma Sarutobi."

Anko said introducing everyone. Alixa nodded and smiled at them.

"Hi, my name's Alixa. So what are you guys doing here?"

She asked and I shook my head at her. I swear, she could take on an entire army half asleep without getting a scratch on her and wouldn't even remember it.

"Well, Asuma here heard you were good at board games and wanted to see if it was true."

Anko said and I saw Alixa smile.

"I love board games, you any good?"

She asked Asuma and he glared at her before picking up and placing his first piece.

"I guess we'll just play and see."

She said with a smile.

* * *

-Alixa-

"I can't believe she beat me again."

Asuma said and I smiled at him.

"Best twelve out of twenty four?"

I asked and he groaned and slid his head down onto the table.

"I'll take that as a no."

I said.

"So Asuma? What's her IQ?"

I heard the girl Anko ask.

"It's higher than Shikamaru's. It's got to be at least 300 at the least."

He said and I smiled at how wrong he was.

"Try 345."

I said simply and everyone except for Jii-san looked at me with wide eyes.

"345!?"

They all shouted and I smiled at them.

"Yep."

I said and looked over the three people infront of me. Anko had light brown, pupil-less eyes. Violet hair done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She was wearing a tan overcoat, with pockets on both sides, and a fitted mesh body suit that stretched from her neck down to her thighs. She had on a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector with the Konoha symbol on it, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She had a dark blue belt wrapped around her waist that connected to her skirt. All in all I liked her outfit. It fit her slim and curvy body just right. Genma had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore his forehead protector like a bandanna, and the what looked to be a Jonin outfit. But what caught my attention was the fact he had a senbon needle in his mouth as if it were just an oversized toothpick. Asuma had brown eyes, short, black spiky hair and beard. He wore what I was slowly starting to think was the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way with a flak jacket over it. He had on regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore some kind of sash that had the kanji for "Fire" marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Alright then, my turn."

Anko said and I turned to look at her.

"We'll have to go outside for this Hokage-sama."

She said and he nodded and before long we were all outside near a forest for some reason.

"Alright, this is simple. You'll be held here for five minutes while I go inside here. You have ten minutes to find me and bring me back here, but it won't be easy. All you'll have is three kunai, one nutrition bar, and this rope."

She said and handed me the items. I looked down at them and frowned.

"Is duct tape allowed?"

I asked and they all looked at me confused.

"What?"

She asked as I put all the things inside my pouch.

"Is duct tape allowed? I like using duct tape."

I said and she blinked at me before responding.

"Yeah, you can use duct tape."

She said and I smiled.

"Alright, though I suggest if you want to stand a chance then you get going now."

I said and she looked and me and smiled before taking off. I sat down and laid everything I had out infront of me while I thought of what I'd do once I went into the forest. I brought one of my braids over my shoulder and played with the end as I thought.

"What's she doing?"

I heard Asuma ask Jiraiya, but I ignored them.

"She's thinking."


	14. Chapter 14

-Jiraiya-

I knew that Alixa was serious about this as soon as she started playing with her hair. The only time she ever did that was when she needed to think.

"Her five minutes are up."

Genma said, but still Alixa didn't move. She continued to play with the end of one of her braids. As it was reaching ten minutes from when Anko entered the woods and she still hadn't moved Genma got impatient.

"She's just making it harder on herself. The longer Anko has in the woods the harder it'll be for her to find her."

He said and I smiled at him.

"Believe me, Anko will need all the time she can get before Alixa goes after her."

I said, but Genma scoffed at me.

"Yeah right, Anko was practically raised in these woods."

He said and I simply smiled when Alixa got to her feet, put everything back in her pouch, then disappeared as she jumped up into one of the trees before us.

"And so it begins."

Sarutobi said and I nodded.

* * *

-Anko-

It's been ten minutes since I walked into these woods and I made sure to hide my chakra and get to a place where I could blend in and watch the ground for any movement.

"If it's taken her this long then I guess she's not as good as Jiraiya made her out to be."

I said aloud to myself.

"Is that so?"

I heard a voice behind me and turned, but didn't see anything. I frowned and turned back around so I could keep an eye on the ground. Even if she did manage to find me, I'd set a trap and she would have fallen in if she even got close to me. I heard something in the branches next to me and threw a kunai only for it to be a squirrel. It was then that I realized the forest around me had grown silent, _dead_ silent. And the only time that happened was when a powerful predator was near. I looked around, but couldn't see anything. I couldn't risk checking for her position without giving out my own.

"Where are you?"

I asked, pulling another kunai from my pouch and holding it tightly in my hand.

"You really sure you want to know?"

I heard someone say from my left and turned only to see the wind blowing the branches around me.

_'What the hell is going on here?'_

I wondered as I looked around.

* * *

-Alixa-

I had jumped into the forest after thinking about the best thing to do. I'd wasted ten minutes, but I had a plan now. I used my enhanced sense of smell and followed Anko's scent until I got close to her. I stopped a few feet away when I noticed her scent was heavy around a certain area on the ground and I looked at it and saw the grass had been replaced.

_'A trap? Not bad, but she'll have to try a lot harder than that.'_

I thought before jumping into the tree next to me and hid my chakra and used the feline grace Shakelle graced me with and walked across the tree limbs and landed silently behind her. She was crouched down, staring down at the ground.

"If it's taken her this long then I guess she's not as good as Jiraiya made her out to be."

She said to herself and I smirked as I bent down close to her so I could whisper in her ear.

"Is that so?"

I asked and jumped back into the leaves of the tree above her as she turned to look where I'd just been. When she saw nothing she turned back to look at the ground. I smirked at her and felt my playful side come out. I loved hunting almost as much as Shakelle did, even if I wasn't allowed to kill my prey. I crawled along the branch I was on until I had gotten close to her again. The forest animals sensed my presence even if Anko hadn't.

"Where are you?"

I heard her whisper after she'd scared the crap out of a squirrel.

"You really sure you want to know?"

I asked and I leapt up to the branch directly above her as she turned to look where I'd just been. I smirked at her and reached into my pouch and pulled out the rope I'd been given. When she turned around again I jumped down and pinned her to the ground. She tried to turn and attack me, but I grabbed both her hands, knocked the kunai from her hand and bound both of them, then bound both her legs, pulled the duct tape from my pouch, tore off a piece and placed it over her mouth. I put it back in the pouch and crouched infront of a bound and gagged Anko with a smirk on my face as she stared at me with wide eyes.

* * *

-Anko-

When I'd been forced to the ground from something above me I tried to turn to see my attacker and defend myself, but the kunai was knocked from my hand, then both my wrists were bound as were my feet and I saw Alixa had been my attacker when she pulled out the duct tape and put it over my mouth. I stared at her as she crouched before me and my eyes widened when I saw her gray eyes were golden and cat-like and she had a gray and white striped tail steadily rising and falling behind her.

_'Just what is she?'_

I wondered as I stared at her.

"Seems like I win."

She said before she reached out for my arm that had my watch on it.

"And only….three minutes after I came in here after you. What a pity, took me longer than it normally would."

She said before letting my wrist go.

"Aika I mant mo mak mif mou."

I said, but the tape made it so I couldn't really talk. She sighed and tore the tape off my mouth and I grit my teeth at the pain until it subsided.

"You were saying?"

She asked.

"I said I wanted to talk to you."

I said and her tail flicked to the side and back again.

"What about?"

She asked and I blinked in surprise at her.

"You….you do realize you have a tail right?"

I asked bluntly and she blinked before bringing the tail infront of her and smiling sheepishly showing fanged teeth.

"Oops, looks like I got a lil carried away."

She said as if that explained it all.

"I want to see what the next part of the test is, so lets go back."

She said and I looked at her confused until she reached down and tied some rope around my tied hands, untied my feet, and pulled on my hands as she stood, pulling me to my feet. We both jumped down to the ground and started heading back to Jiraiya and the others, but I stopped as we got closer to my trap.

"What?"

She asked turning to look at me, her tail flicking from side to side.

"My-"

"If you're talking about your trap it's alright."

She said and I looked at her skeptically, but she didn't give me chance to do otherwise as she pulled on the sting attached to my wrists and I was forced to follow her right over it. We got to the other side of it before it activated.

"What the…?"

I wondered aloud.

"I used my chakra to reinforce the grass and sticks until we'd gotten across."

She said as she kept walking. I blinked in shock. She had definitely passed this test.

It took us a few minutes, but we finally reached the edge of the forest and as we stepped out her tail disappeared and she ran over to Jiraiya, pulling me along with her.

"What the? Anko, you got captured?"

Genma asked in shock and I smiled sheepishly at his remark.

"Told you."

Jiraiya said and the others just looked at him. I looked at Alixa and saw her eyes had yet to return to normal.

"Can you let me out of these now?"

I asked holding up my bound hands.

"Oh, sorry."

She said and used a kunai to cut the ropes.

"Thank you, but can you explain what happened back there?"

I asked and I noticed how she paused and Jiraiya tensed.

"What are you talking about?"

Asuma asked, but I kept my gaze locked on Alixa's face.

"Jii-san?"

Alixa asked Jiraiya and I heard him sigh.

"Sarutobi?"

He asked and I turned to look at the Hokage. He nodded and in turn Jiraiya nodded to Alixa.

"Okay, but what you guys see you have to keep a secret."

She said and we all nodded confused. I watched as she walked to the edge of the forest to get out of the streets and take a deep breath. Then I felt a huge spike in her chakra and watched as she was surrounded by a white light, then she fell forward on her hands.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I asked, but stopped when I saw her body be fully enveloped in the white light and I could no longer see her. When the light died down, in the place that Alixa stood there was now a 5'2" tall white and gray stripped tiger with golden eyes.

"What the hell!?"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry if you guys don't like the fight scene, but keep in mind that when a lower level ninja fights against a higher level ninja it doesn't last long. And Jiraiya taught Alixa all he knows so she's really kick ass, therefore the fight didn't take long. Read and review!

* * *

-Alixa-

"What the hell!?"

I heard Anko, Genma, and Asuma shout as they all jumped back in shock. I felt hurt at that action and transformed back to my human self. I took a step forward and noticed they each took a step back and I felt a pang of hurt in my chest and looked down at my feet. Jiraiya seemed to notice because he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's alright Alixa, they're just shocked."

He whispered low enough so that only I would hear. I knew that, but it still hurt to see people react to me like that.

"She's a jinchuriki?"

Asuma asked and Jiraiya shook his head.

"No, she's from the Village Hidden Beneath the Moon. She houses one of the hunting spirits and can transform into its animal form like you just saw. She lives in harmony with it and won't attack you, but that doesn't mean we want everyone to know about her secret."

Jiraiya said and the others nodded as they slowly walked towards me.

"If she has control then why did she suddenly grow a tail and her eyes turn gold?"

Anko asked and I looked up at her.

"I love hunting, just as much as Shakelle does. I got a little overly excited and a part of her slipped out."

I said and she nodded in understanding.

"Well, that is certainly really interesting."

She said and I looked at her in shock and she smiled at me. Just a moment ago she'd been scared of me.

"Alright, you ready for the last test?"

Genma asked and I saw him smiling at me and I blinked in surprise. They were really okay with it. I couldn't help but smile back at him. Maybe I really would find acceptance here.

"Sure."

I said and he nodded before turning to look at the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, we will need to move to an arena for this."

He said and the Hokage nodded before leading the way down the street.

"So, how old are you Alixa?"

Anko asked as she walked on my left side and Asuma walked on my right. The Hokage was in front, followed by Jiraiya, then followed by Genma.

"I'm nineteen."

I said and her eyes widened, and Genma turned to look back at me in shock.

"Nineteen? You look like you're barely even sixteen."

Asuma said and I blushed as I played with my pointer and middle finger while we walked.

"You're very pretty for such a young girl."

I heard Anko say and my blush darkened. I wasn't used to hearing such compliments, but I liked it.

"Thank you. You're very pretty too Anko."

I said and she smiled.

"Why thank you."

She said as she slung her arm over my shoulder.

"Now if only a certain silver haired Jonin would notice, then I'd be set."

She said and I stared at her in shock. Was she talking about Kakashi?

"Anko, just because you like him doesn't mean Kakashi feels the same."

Asuma said and Anko frowned at him.

"Oh stuff it Asuma."

She said and I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them.

"We're here."

Genma said and they stopped fighting and acted like none of that had even happened as we walked into a rather big building that opened up into a really big arena. I looked around and saw a giant set of arms carved out of stone in a hand sign. I looked up and saw there were balconies that people could look down at the main floor which we were all on.

"This is where the third part of the Chuunin Exams will take place. You may fight here."

The Hokage said turning to look at Genma and he nodded.

"Uh…fight?"

I asked uncertain and Genma nodded.

"Yes. We need to see what level your fighting ability is at."

He said as he switched the senbon from the left of his mouth to the right. I turned to look at Jiraiya and he nodded.

"Okay."

I said and everyone other than Genma jumped up to the balconies.

_'Jii-san says I can fight, but he also said to never go farther than Chuunin level.'_

I thought as I saw Genma get into a fighting stance and I did the same. He charged at me and I dodged easily. He drew a kunai and did a hand sign for the shadow clone jutsu and after two clones appeared they drew kunai and all three of them came after me. I dodged the first one, kicked the second making it disappear, and grabbed the kunai out of the hand of the third and drove it into it's leg making it disappear as well. I turned and barely had time to dodge Genma and the kunai in his hand cut a few strands of my hair as I bent backwards to avoid him. I planted my hands firmly on the ground as I was still bent backwards, and pushed up with my feet and kicked him in the jaw as I did a backflip. I twirled in the air and landed lightly on my feet a few feet away from him.

"Not bad, but your level is only Chuunin at best. Surely you have more power than that."

He said as he rubbed his jaw. I looked up to see Jii-san looking at me. I questioned him with my eyes to see if it was okay to go all out and after a while he nodded. I smiled up at him before looking back at Genma.

"You really sure you want to do this? Jii-san says I'm allowed to go all out."

I said and he blinked in shock before nodding.

"Yes. The Hokage needs to know your skill level."

He said and I nodded before closing my eyes and letting all restraints on me go, except for the one keeping me in my human form. I opened my eyes and looked right at Genma before crouching down as I drew a kunai.

"I hope you're ready for this, because I won't be holding back."

I said and waited for him to nod before charging.

* * *

-Genma-

I watched as she closed her eyes and seemed to take a calming breath. I could feel a slight shift in the air, but couldn't figure out what caused it. She opened her eyes and crouched down drawing a kunai.

"I hope you're ready for this, because I won't be holding back."

Alixa said and I nodded, then she disappeared. I blinked in surprise a minute before trying to find her. I couldn't sense her chakra, but I knew she was still here. I heard something to my left and brought my kunai up to block any attack, but cursed and held my hand to my chest. I could feel the blood running down my wrist. I looked around to try and see her, but I still couldn't sense her. Suddenly I felt pressure on my shoulders and turned to see Alixa standing behind me. Before I could react her grip on my shoulders tightened and I felt her kick my feet forward. I lost my sense of balance and was suddenly thrown towards the wall of the arena. I managed to turn just in time so that my feet hit the wall and I pushed off from it. I saw Alixa standing in the middle of the arena and brought my kunai up and embedded it into her thigh, but she disappeared with a poof and a cloud of smoke.

"A substitution."

I said in shock and heard laughter as I landed. I drew another kunai only to be forced to the ground. I turned around as I got up and saw Alixa standing before me. I heard laughter to my left and saw another Alixa. I turned around and saw I was surrounded by her on each side.

"A shadow clone jutsu? Not bad."

I said before charging at the nearest clone. It disappeared and while I was still surrounded by smoke I felt someone grab my arms and legs and saw a figure come close and tried to see through the still dissipating smoke, but I couldn't. When it finally cleared my eyes widened and the senbon fell out of my mouth in shock as I saw Alixa standing before me with a kunai pointed straight at my throat. I noticed the clones all had one arm wrapped around my limbs while the other was positioned to grab a weapon if need be.

"I can clearly see how you beat the entire ANBU black ops squad and why it took _Kakashi_ to take you down."

I said and she smiled at me before her clones all disappeared and she flipped the kunai so that it spun around her middle finger before she put it back into her pouch.

"So I pass?"

She asked and I nodded as I pulled a senbon from my weapons pouch and put it in my mouth.

"So? What's the verdict?"

I heard Jiraiya ask as he and the others joined us.

"I'd say she easily surpasses ANBU level and yet she's still so young. Whoever trained her was a genius."

I said and noticed that Alixa smiled up at Jiraiya.

"That's because my Jii-san is amazing."

She said and my eyes widened.

"Jiraiya? You trained her?"

I asked and he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, I trained her since she was twelve."

He said and I shook my head before turning to look at the Hokage.

"What do you want to do Hokage-sama? We could have her join the ANBU ranks."

I said, but he shook his head.

"No, I think mine and Jiraiya's earlier decision should still stand. She will continue to train with Team 7 as Kakashi's student, but she will be known as a genin and will take part in the Chuunin exams with everyone else."

He said and I nodded and turned towards Alixa to see what she had to say. She smiled and bowed to the Hokage.

"Thank you."

She said and he smiled at her.

"I'll have Jiraiya give you your headband tomorrow morning."

He said and she nodded before turning to Jiraiya.

"Can we go back to my apartment now?"

She asked and he nodded. They both bowed goodbye to the Hokage, waved goodbye to us, then left.

"That is one strange girl."

Asuma said as he and Anko came to stand on either side of me as the Hokage left to go back to his office.

"Yes, but she will make a wonderful ninja."

I said as I watched her practically drag Jiraiya across the rooftops.

"Who's up for a drink?"

Anko asked and I sweat dropped.

"Is that all you ever think about?"

Asuma asked and Anko smiled.

"No, but I could use a drink after everything that's happened today."

She said and I couldn't help but agree with her.

* * *

-Alixa-

I made my way to my apartment, still pulling Jiraiya with me. I sat him down on the couch, then sat down next to him. He smiled at me before he pulled out some paper and started writing. I smiled at him before getting to my feet and heading for my room. I laid down on the bed and pulled out the book I'd taken from Kakashi. I flipped it open and started reading. I was shocked, not because of the content inside I knew what Jii-san wrote about, but what kind of book Kakashi was into. I shook my head at the fact that my sensei was a perv and kept reading. I heard Jiraiya move towards my door and because I knew he'd take it from me if he found me reading it, I marked the page and put it back inside the pouch inside my shirt.

"It's getting late, you should get some sleep."

He said and I nodded before crawling under the covers. Once Jii-san was gone I tried to stay awake, but all the tests I'd gone through today had taken their toll on me and my exhaustion got the better of me.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy, because the next chapter will make the majority of you go 'what?!' O.o Anyways, read and review.

* * *

-Jiraiya-

I closed the door to Alixa's apartment after me and walked towards her room. I'd gone to the Hokage's office to get her headband and I was sure she'd like it back. I knocked on her door before opening it. I saw her looking at her reflection in the bathroom.

"Everything the way it should be?"

I asked teasingly and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well, how do you think you'd look with this?"

I asked and held up her headband. She squealed and ran over to me to try and get it, but I held it up out of her reach.

"Gimme!"

She said and I laughed at how childish she sounded.

"Say please."

I said and she frowned.

"No. Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme!"

She said trying to get it out of my hand, but I was taller than her so it didn't work so well. After a while she huffed, crossed her arms under her chest and turned her back to me as she pouted. I laughed at her before pulling her in for a hug. She didn't respond at first, but then she turned around and hugged me back, then suddenly pulled back giggling. I looked at her confused until I saw her tying the headband around her neck like a collar. The metal piece showing at front.

"You're now an official ninja of Konoha."

I said with a smile and she squealed at her reflection before turning to me and launching herself at me as she gave me a hug.

"Thank you for training me, thank you for being here, thank you for everything!"

She said and I laughed as I hugged her back and set her down on her feet.

"You're welcome, but if you don't get going soon you'll be late."

I said and her eyes widened before she zipped past me and towards the door.

"Bye Jii-san!"

She shouted before I heard the front door shut. I laughed and shook my head at her.

_'That girl is a mess.'_

I thought before using the transportation jutsu to appear next to the bathhouses. It was time for me to do more 'research.'

* * *

**-TWO WEEKS LATER-**

* * *

-Alixa-

_'I can't believe this. My first C class mission and I get separated from my team.'_

I thought as I ran through the forest trying to get away from my pursuers.

_'Why, oh why can't I just kill these guys again?'_

I wondered as I ran.

**'Because Kashi told us not to kill anyone. Our mission is to get the scroll and get out.'**

Shakelle said and I groaned as I sped up when I realized they had gotten closer.

_'Yeah, well I got the scroll and I got out, but now what do I do? There's too many of them for me to fight and **not** kill them. And if this keeps up I won't be able to last much longer._'

I thought and Shakelle fell silent.

_'Helpful.'_

I thought before I suddenly felt something grab my shoulder and force me to stop. I whirled around to see one of the Rock ninja that had been chasing me.

_'Fuuuck.'_

I thought as I saw him smirk at me as the other six caught up to us.

"You're fast, but not fast enough."

The guy holding me said and I glared up at him before stomping on his foot making him holler in pain and let me go. I turn and ran only to yelp in pain when I felt someone grab hold of both my braids and pull, hard.

"That wasn't very nice."

The only female said and I turned to glare at her until her grip on my hair tightened. I hated the fact I was tender headed.

"Where's the scroll?"

One of the others asked and I glared at them all. It was in the pocket of my shirt next to Kashi's book, which I still hadn't had a chance to finish. We've been too busy with missions lately and any time I try to read it during training Kakashi keeps trying to get it back from me. It's his only copy of it and he doesn't want to waste money to buy another one. I only had a couple more pages left.

"Maybe we should search her."

One guy said and I turned to look at him to see him looking at me with lust in his dark eyes. I shivered in disgust before pulling out a kunai. The girl laughed at me.

"You can't hurt me with that girlie."

She said and I growled at her before reaching up and cutting both my braids, releasing me from her grasp. I quickly threw a smoke bomb and while I was hidden from view I jumped up into the trees and put some distance between me and them, but one of the branches I was on suddenly gave way and I fell to the ground. I heard a sickening crack and didn't need to look down to know I'd just seriously broken my left wrist. I ignored the pain and scrambled to my feet as I heard the Rock ninja gaining on me.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!'_

I thought as I ran. I needed somewhere to hide, but I couldn't focus at the moment with the pain in my hand and the sound of feet behind me, not to mention I was in unfamiliar territory, separated from my team, I was getting tired, and it was about to start raining. I was suddenly grabbed around the waist and pulled down into the surrounding brush. I was about to scream when a hand clasped over my mouth and I was pulled against a firm chest.

"Calm down Alixa."

A familiar voice said and I froze as I looked up to see Kakashi.

_'Kashi!'_

I thought with relief.

"Where'd that bitch go?"

I heard the Rock ninja ask as they started coming this way. I started to panic and was about to bolt when I was suddenly pulled down to the ground by Kakashi. I looked at him confused and he held a finger up to his masked lips signaling to be quiet. I nodded as we hid under the brush. I heard all six of them walk into the clearing and stop.

_'Oh fuck.'_

I thought and begged to God to let them keep going. I felt Kakashi move and froze when I felt him hovering over me. I blushed and turned to look up at him and he put his hand to his lips again and I nodded, albeit confused.

* * *

-Kakashi-

I moved so that I was hovering over Alixa so it was less likely for us to be spotted by the enemy. I noticed Alixa blushed and she turned to look up at me and wondered why, but ignored it and signaled for her to be quiet and she nodded, though I could tell she was confused. I waited until I heard the Rock ninja leave the clearing before I moved off of Alixa and crawled out from under the bush. Alixa followed after, though slower than normal. It was then that I noticed her wrist.

"What happened?"

I asked concerned as I knelt down infront of her.

"I was running from them and a branch collapsed beneath me and I landed on my wrist. It's nothing."

She said and I frowned at her before reaching out and taking it in my hands. I noticed she cried out, but bit her lip to stop it as soon as I touched her wrist.

"Mhm, it's nothing."

I said and she glared at me, but stopped when my fingers passed over her wrist. She whined and I stopped after I'd found what I was looking for. Her bone had popped out of place and was most likely going to need to be popped back into place.

"It's not broken, but it is dislocated."

I said and she looked up at me in shock.

"I'm going to have to reset it. I'm not going to lie, it's going to hurt."

I said and waited for her to respond. When she nodded I grabbed her forearm with one hand and gingerly wrapped my other around her wrist.

"Brace yourself."

I said and before she could respond I pulled until I heard the pop of her bone going back into place. I heard her muffled scream and looked down to see she had her eyes closed and was biting down on her lower lip so hard that she was bleeding. She opened her eyes and I saw tears in them and I suddenly felt really bad, but it had needed to be done. It was then that I realized her hair had been cut. Without thinking I reached out and ran my fingers through the shortened tresses.

"It was getting too long."

She said with a shrug and I shook my head at her.

"You still have the scroll?"

I asked and she nodded before reaching into her shirt and pulling it out enough for me to see before putting it back inside the pocket sewn into her shirt. I saw a bit of orange and smirked when I saw that was where she was keeping my book.

"Come on, the others are waiting."

I said and she nodded before we both got to our feet. We started running and I noticed she was considerably slower than usual and slowed my pace so that I matched hers.

"Are you alright?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

She said and I nodded before falling into silence. It suddenly started raining and I heard Alixa groan. We sped up to get out of the ran and Alixa cried out when she suddenly slipped and started falling. I grabbed her wrist and she cried out when it turned out to be the one I'd just reset. I pulled her up quickly and she crumpled to her knees on the tree branch and I saw tears streaming down her face, though they were mixing in with the falling rain.

"Here."

I said bending down so that she could climb onto my back.

"Kashi no, I can-"

She started to protest, but I cut her off.

"Alixa enough. You're tired, your balance is off, and your wrist keeps getting worse."

I said and could tell she was about to argue, but I cut her off again.

"Come on Lixa, if we stay out in this rain much longer we'll both regret it."

I said using the nickname that she only allowed me to call her. She looked at me before finally sighing and climbing up onto my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck loosely since her left wrist was severely injured and laid her head on my shoulder and I could feel her breathing on my neck. I felt her legs wrap around my waist from behind and held onto her thighs to keep her balance before taking off towards where Naruto and the others had made camp. I felt her breathing shallow, signaling she'd fallen asleep and sped up until I reached the camp the others had set up in a cave. Sasuke and Sakura helped me lay Alixa down on the ground next to the fire so that her clothes would dry, then I sat down and leaned against the cave wall.

"Did she get it?"

I heard Naruto ask and looked over to see him and the others sitting around the fire.

"Yeah, though it wasn't without injury. She fell and landed on her wrist. We had to reset it, but it's going to hurt her for a while."

I said and they all nodded silently.

"Where is it?"

Sasuke asked.

"She has it in a pocket sewn inside her shirt."

I said and Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"You get it, if any of us tried it'd be considered sexual harassment."

He said and Sakura blushed before nodding and going over to Alixa's sleeping form. She knelt over her and reached inside her shirt.

"Huh? There are two things inside here."

She said and Sasuke and Naruto looked at her confused.

"Two?"

Naruto asked and Sakura nodded before looking down. Her eyes widened when she saw my book.

"Kakashi sensei sh-"

Sakura started, but I cut her off.

"I know."

I said, confusing the others.

"Do you want it back?"

She asked and I shook my head.

"No, just get the scroll."

I said and she nodded before pulling out the scroll and setting it next to the fire to dry, but not close enough for it to catch fire.

"You should all get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

I said and they all nodded before laying down around the fire. I turned and looked outside the cave as the rain fell. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about the look of pain on Alixa's face when I'd reset her wrist. I didn't like seeing tears in her eyes, but she had been strong enough to keep from screaming out and kept them back, but when she fell and I had to grab her wrist she couldn't keep her scream in and the tears had fallen down her face. I never wanted to see her like that again. I shook my head to clear it when I realized I was paying more attention to Alixa than the others. I kept my eyes open for any threats, but none came and when the rain let up I woke the others and pulled Alixa onto my back again so that she could rest. She'd need all the rest she could get for her to heal properly. It'd take us two days to get back to Konoha and I had a feeling she'd be out for the majority of the trip.

* * *

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

* * *

-Alixa-

I groaned and opened my eyes only to close them when I felt the wind stinging them.

"I see you're finally awake."

I heard the familiar voice of Kakashi and slowly opened my eyes to see I was still on his back. I looked up to see we were almost to the gates of Konoha.

"How long have I been out?"

I asked with a frown.

"Two days."

I heard Sasuke's voice and looked to my left to see him running beside Kakashi.

"We thought you'd never wake up."

I heard Naruto's voice and looked to my right to see him and Sakura running on the other side of Kakashi.

"I'm sorry I was such a burden."

I said, but I felt rather than heard Kakashi's laughter.

"You're not a burden Alixa, you're part of this team."

He said and I smiled at him before burying my head in the crook of his neck to keep the wind from hitting my face. I could feel the steady beat of his heart from his pulse and found that it lulled me back to sleep.

* * *

-Kakashi-

Alixa had woken up and apologized for being a burden, but once I'd told her she wasn't she buried her head in the crook of my neck and fallen asleep again. I smiled behind my mask before pausing on the top of the gate surrounding Konoha.

"You guys go take the scroll to the Hokage and tell him I'll be back to report the mission soon. I'm going to go take Alixa to her apartment first."

I said and they all nodded before taking off. I tightened my grip on Alixa to make sure she wouldn't fall before taking off towards her apartment. I shifted her so that I was carrying her bridal style when I landed infront of her door, then shifted her again so I was holding her in one arm while I opened her door. She was really light, which for the moment I was grateful for. I carried her inside and looked around for signs of a bedroom and saw it down the hall. I pushed open the door with my foot and walked over to her bed. I laid her down gently before reaching over her to pull the covers up to her chin. I stood up and turned to leave only to be met with a rather not-so-happy looking Jiraiya.

"And just what the hell do you think you were doing?"

He asked accusingly and I scratched the back of my head.

"She got hurt during the mission and wound up passing out, she woke up before we reached the village and fell asleep again. I didn't want to wake her so I put her to bed and pulled the covers over her, that's all."

I said honestly and he narrowed his eyes at me before relaxing.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, it's just Ali's so cute that you wouldn't believe the amount of boys I've had to chase away."

He said and I smiled at him. It sounded like he was both her father and her grandfather.

"Well she's fine, she just needs some rest."

I said and walked past him out of the room.

"Alright, thank you for bringing her back Kakashi."

He said and I nodded before heading for the door. I saw him sit down on the couch and shook my head at the fact that he practically lived with Alixa, then left and closed the door after me before heading towards the Hokage building to give my report of the mission.

* * *

-Alixa-

When I opened my eyes there was sunlight streaming in through my window. I groaned before sitting up. I frowned when I saw I was still in my clothes from the mission, then realized I was sitting in my bed.

_'How did I…?'_

**'Kakashi.'**

Shakelle said and my eyes widened in shock.

_'He carried me all the way back to my apartment?'_

I asked and saw Shakelle nod in my head.

_'Why?'_

I wondered, but got no response from Shakelle. Sighing to myself I walked to the bathroom, stripped, and took a quick shower. Once I got out I wrapped a towel around my body and walked back into my room. I shut the door and walked over to my closet. I pulled on a black mesh body suit, then pulled on a pair of black cargo pants and a white t-shirt that hugged my waist a little too tightly to be necessary, but just the way I liked it. I grabbed my headband and tied it around my neck and smiled to myself before shifting through my dirty clothes, pulled out Kakashi's book, tossed my dirty clothes in the hamper, then sat down on my bed and started to read.

I had just gotten to the last sentence when my bedroom door opened and Jiraiya walked in. I didn't have time to hide the book and his eyes widened in shock before he streaked across the room and snatched the book out of my hands.

"Give it back I was almost finished!"

I shouted and he shook his head at me.

"No, it will ruin your innocence!'

He shouted back.

"I have no innocence!"

I shouted and he froze before going off on a rant about finding the boy who stole my innocence and teaching him a lesson he'll never forget.

"Not that way you idjit! I've read your books before, so why can't I read that series?"

I asked pointing with my good wrist at the orange book in his hand.

"Because I said so."

He said and I glared at him.

"Give me back that book or you'll regret it."

I said and he shook his head as he moved to the corner of my room.

"No."

He said and I growled at him before getting up and walking out of my room.

"Alixa…where are you going?"

He asked a little fearful and I mentally smirked at that.

"You are going to regret having taken that book from me Jii-san, that I can promise you."

I said before walking out of my apartment and headed towards the training ground to find Sakura. I was going to need her help on this.

_'Jii-san will regret this. He will regret it dearly.'_

I thought as I ran along the rooftops.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I want it to be known that I have absolutely NO, i repeat NO problem with gays, lesbians, and bi-sexuals. I am friends with quite a few of them. this was purely so that Alixa could get revenge on Jiraiya. Please read and review and I'm sorry if this offended anyone or if anyone doesn't like this chapter. I find it hilarious as hell. Again, sorry if I offended anyone.

* * *

-Sakura-

I was training with Naruto and Sasuke, trying my best to get Sasuke to acknowledge how much I've grown stronger when I heard Alixa calling my name. I turned just in time for her to jump to the ground infront of me.

"Sakura!"

She said somewhat out of breath.

"What's up Alixa? I'm glad you're feeling better, how's your wrist?"

I asked and she waved her hands about, but stopped and winced when it hurt her left wrist.

"I can fix that you know."

I said and grabbed her left hand and covered mine in green chakra and healed her wrist. When I was done she flexed her wrist and smiled at me when it didn't hurt.

"That was awesome and I'm going to have to ask you how to did that some other time, but right now I need to ask you for a _huge_ favor."

She asked and I looked at her confused.

"What kind of favor?"

I asked warily, but she groaned and grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Sasuke and Naruto.

"If you help me with no complaints then I promise I will try my best to help you out with Sasuke."

She said and I stared at her with wide, hopeful eyes.

"REALLY!?"

I shouted and she shh'd me when the boys looked our way.

"Yes, now be quiet."

She said and I nodded.

"I'll help, what do you need?"

I asked and she smirked at me and for some reason I had a feeling like I was going to regret having agreed to this.

* * *

-Alixa-

"I don't know about this Alixa."

Sakura said as I pulled her up the steps towards my apartment. I could tell Jii-san was still inside.

"Come on Sakura, it's perfect. I need to teach Jii-san a lesson and you can help."

I said, but when she still looked doubtful I stopped her and turned to look at her.

"Do you want my help with Sasuke or not?"

I asked with my hands on my hip, extremely grateful for that healing think Sakura had done on it. She'd told me she'd found it in a scroll somewhere.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just go over the plan with me again."

She said and I smiled at her.

"Okay, Jii-san took a book from me when I was almost done with it so I'm going to make him regret it. That's where you come in, I'm going to tell him a lie, and you'll just have to play along with it. No matter _what_ that lie is."

I said and she looked at me warily but nodded.

"Good, now let's go."

I said before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards me to my apartment. I already had the lie ready, I just needed Sakura to play along. If all went well, Jiraiya was going to severely regret messing with me.

I opened the door to my apartment and smiled when I heard Jiraiya in the bathroom.

"Alright, go along with whatever I say."

I whispered in her ear and she nodded. I heard Jii-san walking down the hall to the living room and laced my fingers with Sakura's as he got to the doorway.

"Alixa? Are you still mad at me for taking the book?"

He asked when he saw me and I glared at him.

"Look I'm sorry, but I can't let you read that book."

He said and I smiled at him causing him to look at me in shock.

"Oh that's okay Jii-san, the book made me realize something about myself though."

I said and he looked at me curious.

"Oh?"

He asked curiously.

"And what's that?"

He asked and I mentally smirked as I wrapped my arm around Sakura's waist. I felt her stiffen and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Play along or I swear to God I'll make it so Sasuke won't want to be in the same Nation as you let alone the same room."

I threatened and felt her tense before she relaxed.

"It made me realize what kind of person I like."

I said and Jiraiya looked at me confused for a second.

"That's why me and Sakura wanted to tell you something."

I said before pulling Sakura closer to me. I smiled when she wrapped and arm around my neck and played with my now shoulder length hair.

"W-What's that?"

Jiraiya asked hesitantly. I could tell he could sense he wasn't going to like this.

"Oh, just that we're in love."

I said simply as I leaned my head on Sakura's shoulder and looked at Jiraiya. His eyes widened in shock.

"I-It can't be."

He said and I smiled innocently.

"Oh but it is Jii-san. You're book has made me realize that guys are revolting creatures, but women are wonderful and sweet."

I said before turning to Sakura and tilting her head up and leaning forward. I saw fear in Sakura's eyes, but one glare made her start acting and she blushed. I pressed my lips against Sakura's for less than a second before Jiraiya started screaming and pushed between the both of us and ran out of my apartment screaming. I burst out laughing and Sakura looked at me confused and scared.

"Oh don't look at me like that, I don't roll that way."

I said and relief washed over her.

"Could have fooled me with the way you were acting."

She said and I glared at her before laughing again.

"You can't say that wasn't funny. Come on, I think I know where he went. This isn't over yet."

I said and started to pull her along with me, but she protested.

"Oh come on, if you don't I won't help you."

I said and that got her moving. We made our way to the training grounds where the others were and I smiled and laughed a bit as I heard Jiraiya running through the streets saying how inhumane it was and the horror. We made it to the training ground before he did. I pulled Sakura over to the trees and told her to be quiet as we waited for Jiraiya to get here. He came running into the training area, still screaming. He ran right up to Kakashi, the little orange book he'd taken from me in hand.

"Oh Kakashi! It's horrible!"

Jiraiya said and it took all I had not to laugh, even Sakura had to stifle a giggle.

"Jiraiya? What are you talking about?"

Kakashi asked as Jiraiya paced back and forth throwing his hands up in the air and saying he'd probably never write another book again because he poisoned the innocent mind of the younger generation. That, of course, got Kakashi's attention and he made him stop his ranting and tell him what was going on.

"It's Alixa."

Jiraiya said and I saw Kakashi's visible eye widen.

"What about her?"

He asked and I swear Jiraiya was close to tears. By now Sasuke and Naruto had come over to see what was going on.

"She read one of the Icha Icha Series books and now she says she's…."

He said trailing off and I had to put a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"She's what? Says she's what?"

Kakashi asked seriously and Jiraiya looked at him with a heart broken face.

"She says she's in love with a woman."

He said and Sakura had to help me keep from laughing, though I had to help her too.

"What!?"

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke all said at the same time.

"But it gets worse."

Jiraiya said and they all turned to look at him.

"How much worse?"

Naruto asked.

"The person she's in love with is…."

He said trailing off and by now me and Sakura were leaning against one another to stay upright we were trying to keep our laughter in.

"Who? Who is she in love with?"

Kakashi asked and Sakura and I stopped our laughing long enough to listen.

"Sakura."

He said and all the boys stared at him with wide eyes. Naruto and Sasuke fell back on their asses and even Kakashi had to take a step back in shock. At that we burst out laughing, we could no longer hold it in. That, of course, got the attention of the others and they looked over in our direction. Me and Sakura helped each other up and walked out into the clearing, holding hands to keep ourselves upright.

"So it's true?"

Naruto asked and my laughing increased.

"No you idiot, it's not true."

Sakura said and I smiled while laughing.

"Yes it is! I saw you two kiss!"

Jiraiya shouted which made us both stop laughing long enough to look at him. He was pointing a finger at the both of us. We turned to face each other before bursting out laughing.

"This isn't funny! It's unnatural! I'm never going to write again."

Jiraiya said and I laughed, but looked up at him.

"First off…it's not unnatural. Secondly…"

I said in between my giggles, while Sakura was full out laughing on the ground and holding her sides which made me laugh even more.

"You can't stop writing because then Kashi here would die."

I said, slowly regaining my composure, as did Sakura.

"And thirdly…"

I said giggling a few times before taking a deep breath and looking him straight in the eye.

"Sakura and I aren't in love, we were acting."

I said, but he still looked at me confused and appalled.

"Why were you two acting to be in love if you aren't?"

He asked and I wiped my eyes since I'd started to cry from laughing too hard.

"Because, you took the book from me before I finished."

I said seriously and his mouth dropped.

"But, but, but, you still kissed her!"

He yelled and I sighed.

"So what? I've kissed people before."

I lied and his jaw dropped again.

"You willingly kissed a girl! How do I know you're not just lying to me when you say you were lying before!?"

He asked and I sighed.

"Oh come on, do I have to kiss one of these guys to prove it to you?"

I asked and when he didn't respond I walked over to Naruto, but Jiraiya stopped me.

"It wouldn't prove anything with him, he's a kid. It'd be like a mother kissing their son goodnight."

He said and I frowned up at him.

"Fine."

I said before turning around and walking over to Kakashi. He was a few inches taller than me, just the way I liked it now that I thought about it. I walked right up to him and he looked at me confused and wary.

"Sorry 'bout this Kashi."

I said and he looked and me confused, but before he could respond I leaned up on my tip toes, wrapped my arms around his neck to hold me up and kissed him through his mask. I heard the others cry out in shock and I pulled back and turned to look at Jiraiya who was staring at me like a fish out of water. His mouth was closing and opening again and again and I shook my head at him.

"I swear. I told you you'd regret taking that book from me."

I said as I went over to him, snatched it out of his hand and flipped it to the last page. I finished the last sentence and smiled before closing it and walking over to Kakashi who was staring off into space completely shocked.

"Here you go, I'm finished with it now."

I said and he numbly took it from me, then I turned to look at the shocked faces of my teammates, even Sakura was shocked. I turned to her.

"I'm sorry I _blackmailed_ you into helping me with this and I'm sorry if _forcefully_ kissed you even though you_ didn't _kiss me back."

I said to her, being sure to make it known I 'blackmailed' her into helping me, 'forcefully' kissed her and that she didn't kiss me back. All of that was true except for the blackmail. I did it so that Sasuke, who was standing beside her, would know she didn't willingly kiss a girl.

"Well, as fun as all that was I'm going to go home. See you guys later."

I said with a smile before turning and jumping up to the rooftops and heading home.

**'You are an evil child.'**

Shakelle said and I just smiled.

_'I told him he'd regret it.'_

I said simply, though I had to admit, for my first real kiss with a man I would have preferred it not to be through a mask.


	18. Chapter 18

-Alixa-

_'God! I'm so bored!'_

I thought as I kicked my feet back and forth as they danged in the air over the side of the giant gates surrounding Konoha.

**'Well, what do you want to do?'**

Shakelle asked and I frowned.

_'I don't know. If I knew that you think I'd be sitting here doing nothing?'_

I asked and when I didn't get a respond I chuckled.

_'Exactly.'_

I thought before sighing and leaning back on my hands to stare up at the sky. The sun wasn't even past mid-point in the sky and I was bored out of my mind.

**'You could always go see how Naruto's training with Jiraiya is going. Last time we went he was still trying to control the Kyuubi's chakra. Maybe now we can spar.'**

Shakelle said and I found I couldn't help but smile at that idea.

_'That's perfect! Thanks Shake.'_

I thought before jumping to my feet then heading for the small river just outside the village that Jiraiya and Naruto trained by. Naruto trained with Jiraiya as well as with Kakashi and us. My smile widened when I saw Naruto surrounded by Narutos while they fought against each other to deplete his normal chakra.

"Looks like you're still having trouble accessing Kyu's chakra huh?"

I asked as I landed behind the group of Narutos. They all froze when they saw me and I saw they were uncomfortable around me and knew why.

"Oh get off it! I only did that to get back at Jii-san. I don't like girls."

I said and they all smiled at me and rubbed the back of their heads.

"Sorry Alixa, it just shocked me that's all."

Every Naruto said in unison and I smiled at him.

"So then, how about instead of you fighting you, you fight me?"

I asked and he blinked at me before smiling and nodding his head vigorously. I smirked and crouched down as I pulled a kunai from my pouch.

"Alright then, let's get started."

I said, then they all charged at me.

* * *

-Naruto-

I stared at Alixa in shock as I rested my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath.

"Oh come on, you can't be tired already."

She said and I smiled up at her.

"Not even close."

I said standing up and signing for the Shadow Clone Jutsu again. Only two clones appeared, but that was more than enough.

"Get ready!"

I shouted at the same time my clones did.

"This'll be fun."

Alixa said with a smirk as she crouched down. I drew a kunai and my clones did the same before we charged at her. She ducked my attack and kicked the clone on the left into a tree making it disappear, then she jumped out of the way of the other clone making it stumble and lose its balance. She charged forward while it was stumbling around and hit it in the stomach making it disappear. She turned towards me and I blinked in surprise.

"Only you and me left now Naruto-kun."

She said sweetly and I growled at her. I knew she was only teasing, that's why I smiled at her as I charged. She blocked my kunai with her own.

"Not bad considering you're at your limit."

She said and I frowned as I jumped back and attacked again, only to have her block me once more.

"Almost Naruto, but you didn't win this time."

She said before she pushed me back and socked me right in the jaw sending me flying across the embankment. I groaned when I hit the gravel and slid a bit. I heard her laugh and tried to sit up to look at her, but my exhaustion was taking its toll on me and my vision went black.

* * *

-Alixa-

I laughed when Naruto slid along the gravel, but stopped when I saw him pass out.

"Alixa, how am I suppose to train the boy when you knock him out?"

Jiraiya asked and I turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry Jii-san, but he has gotten better."

I said and he just shook his head at me.

"Have you written anymore books yet?"

I asked jokingly and noticed he paled considerably. I laughed as I kissed him on the cheek and headed back towards the village.

"Later Jii-san!"

I called over my shoulder with a smile. I walked down the streets of the village towards my apartment with a smile still on my face.

_'That was fun, but I can't wait to get home and take a nice, hot shower.'_

I thought and sped up a bit to get there faster, but it wasn't fast enough.

"Alixa!"

I heard a familiar voice call and turned to see Anko running over to me.

_'Dear God, what now?'_

I wondered to myself.

"Hey Anko, what's up?"

I asked politely as she fell instep with me.

"Nothing, where you headed?"

She asked.

"Home."

I said simply.

"You don't have any plans for tonight?"

She asked and I looked at her from my peripheral vision warily.

"No…why?"

I asked and she smiled.

"Would you like to come to the bar with me? I'm sure the others would just love to meet you."

She said and I thought about it. I didn't really have anything to look forward to at my apartment. I'd read all the books I own, all I'd wind up doing is going to bed and I wasn't even tired. But I did want a shower.

"I don't know Anko, I really want to take a shower."

I said and her smile widened.

"You can take a shower at my place."

She said and I blinked in surprise. I hadn't been expecting that.

"But I don't have any clothes at your place."

I said, but that didn't bother her at all.

"It's okay, you're about my size. You can borrow some of my clothes. Please Alixa?"

She asked and I stopped to look up at her. It was kinda funny how an adult was begging me to go to the bar with them. I hadn't been to a bar in a while, and I wouldn't mind having a few drinks.

"Fine."

I said with a sigh and she cheered before grabbing my hand and pulling me after her towards her place. I smiled and shook my head at Anko.

_'What's the worst that can happen?'_

I thought as she pulled me into her apartment.

I finished my shower and wrapped a towel around my body as I walked out into the hallway.

"Anko! I need clothes."

I said as I headed for the room she'd said was her bedroom. She'd given me a small tour before showing me to the bathroom. When I'd gotten out I noticed my clothes were gone and freaked, until I remembered Anko saying she was going to wash them for me.

"Anko!"

I shouted as I walked into her room only to find it empty. I frowned and walked over to her bed. I sat down and ran a hand through my hair.

"Oh, there you are."

Anko said as she walked into the room. I glared at her and she smiled at me.

"Right, clothes."

She said before going over to a set of drawers and digging through it until she pulled something out and tossed it to me. I picked it up and blushed slightly at the black lace panties and bra she'd just handed me.

"Put those on."

She said and I shook my head before standing up and putting them on. I was surprised they fit.

_'Huh, I guess Anko and I really are the same size.'_

I thought before sitting back down on the bed.

"Are you afraid to show a little skin?"

She asked me over her shoulder and I blinked at the question before answering.

"No, but I don't want to look like a slut."

I said simply and she nodded.

"Okay, then this is perfect."

She said turning around with an outfit in hand. My eyes widened as I looked at the outfit.

"No."

I said and she pouted.

"Oh come on, you'll look great in this."

She said walking towards me. I stood up and backed away.

"No."

I said a little more forcefully which caused her to smile at me. I didn't like the look on her face at the moment.

"It's this or you go in what you're in now."

She said and I blushed as I looked down at myself. I was only in a pair of lace panties and bra with a towel covering me. I glared up at Anko before snatching the outfit from her and shoving her out the door.

"Fine!"

I said before slamming the door shut after me. I looked down at the outfit and whimpered. If Jii-san were to see this he wouldn't just have a cow, he'd have an entire dairy farm. I pulled it on, then walked out into the hall for Anko's approval.

"You look sexy."

She said and I blushed at her comment.

"Come on, let's go."

She said before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door after her. I could feel the stares of the villagers as we walked by and tried my best to control my emotions so I wouldn't blush. I had a feeling that tonight was going to be a very long night.

* * *

A/N: We all know Anko's evil, but just how evil? Read and review to find out more!


	19. Chapter 19

-Kakashi-

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Alixa out of my head or that kiss. Even now, sitting in the bar with Iruka while we wait on the others I couldn't get her out of my head.

"Kakashi, what's wrong with you? You're more silent than usual."

Iruka said with a smile and I sighed at him.

"Iruka, can I tell you something and you promise to keep it just between us?"

I asked. I trusted Iruka out of all our friends to be able to keep quiet.

"Sure, what is it?"

He asked and I sighed.

"I've told you about my new student, Alixa right?"

I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, you've told us all lots about her. Though until I see her myself I won't know why she's suddenly become your favorite."

He said and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Well, she did something really weird today and I can't get it out of my head."

I said and he looked at me confused and slightly curious.

"What'd she do?"

He asked and I took a deep breath before slowly letting it out.

"She was getting back at Jiraiya for something and because he wouldn't listen to her she suddenly just walks up to me and kisses me, then walks off."

I said and waited for Iruka's response. It was silent and I looked up to see him staring at me wide eyed.

"She did what!?"

He asked in shock and I sighed.

"She kissed me."

I repeated and he blinked in shock.

"But she's your student."

He said and I groaned.

"I know."

I said and ran a hand through my hair again.

"But she's not like the others."

I said and he looked at me confused.

"She's skilled like you wouldn't believe, she extremely resilient, and she likes the kind of books I do."

I said and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"Yeah. She stole my book and read it before giving it back."

I said and he just shook his head in disbelief.

"I've got to meet this girl. How old is she?"

He asked.

"Nineteen."

I said.

"N-Nineteen!?"

He asked and I nodded.

"But that's not what's bothering me Iruka."

I said and he looked at me again. I sighed to myself before telling him all that's been on my mind.

"I don't know why, but for some reason it didn't bother me when she kissed me. What bothered me was the fact she left."

I said and Iruka just stared at me.

"It's wrong."

He said after a while and I groaned before laying my head on the table.

"I know that."

I said and heard him laugh.

_'Great, he finds this amusing.'_

I thought.

"Maybe you just felt that way because you haven't been with a woman in a while. It might not even have anything to do with Alixa."

He said and I sighed as I lifted my head and set it in the palm of my hand.

"I hope you're right."

I said and he smiled sympathetically at me before Asuma, Genma, Guy, and Kurenai showed up.

"Where's Anko? She's the one who said to come here."

Genma asked after a while and I realized he was right. Anko had been the one to call and invite us out, where was she?

"What the…?"

I heard Asuma ask as the bar patrons suddenly got really loud. We all looked up to see them looking at the doorway. I followed their gaze and saw Anko walk in. She was wearing a black halter top and a red leather mini skirt, but that's not what caught my attention. What caught my attention was the person beside her. They were wearing a black leather tube top that went down to the skirt and seemed to tie around in the back. There were diamond cut outs on the sides of both the top and skirt to bare her hips and lower ribs. The skirt ended mid-thigh with a single slip up the front of her left leg. I looked back up to see the person's face and my mouth dropped in awe as I saw it as Alixa.

"Who is _that_?"

I heard Iruka ask and felt like dying on the spot. I had just been checking out my student. God help me.

"Isn't that Alixa?"

Asuma asked Genma and I looked at them confused.

_'How do they know her?'_

I wondered as they looked at her. I heard wolf calls and dog whistles and turned to see who'd done it, but stopped when I saw Alixa blush.

_'She likes that kind of attention?'_

I wondered.

"Ah! There they are! Come on Alixa."

I heard Anko say before she grabbed Alixa's hand and pulled her over to our table.

_'Oh dear God no.'_

I thought, but it was too late. They'd already reached our table.

* * *

-Alixa-

I stood in the doorway of the bar with Anko as she searched for her friends. I heard wolf calls and dog whistles from the bar patrons and couldn't help but blush. I wasn't use to this kind of attention, though it did make me feel good at having so many people comment on how I looked, even if they were only doing it in the hopes that they could get me in their beds for the night.

"Ah! There they are! Come on Alixa."

Anko said before she grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a table full of people. We stopped and she said hi to everyone and I looked up to see who was sitting there and blinked in surprise when I saw Asuma and Genma.

"H-Hi guys."

I said with a small smile that they returned.

"Hey Alixa, what are you doing here?"

Asuma asked and I blushed as I noticed everyone at the table was looking at me.

"I...Anko invited me."

I said and they smiled at me.

"Well don't just stand there, have a seat."

He said and I smiled at how friendly he was being. Anko squeezed her way to an empty seat next to a guy in a green jumpsuit and someone else, but I didn't get a good look because she still had my hand and I was pulled along with her. She plopped down and dragged me down with her.

"Anko…"

I whined as I all but fell into the guy on my left's lap.

"Sorry 'bout that, she pulled me down."

I said turning to my left to apologize to the guy I'd practically sat on and froze when I realized it was Kakashi. I blushed a crimson red before quickly looking away.

_'I am so going to kill Anko for this.'_

I thought as I fought to stop blushing.

"Ah what beautiful youth!"

Someone yelled and I looked up shocked to see the guy in the green jumpsuit looking at me with stars in his eyes.

"Radiant beauty, we should be wed. Two youths such as ourselves are a perfect match!"

He shouted and I just stared at him in shock.

"Say…what?"

I asked confused. I blinked in shock when he was suddenly hit ontop of the head and fell to the floor. I looked up to see who had hit him to see a woman with has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that instantly caught my attention. They were red. She had on red lipstick and purple eye shadow which really made her look good. She was wearing, from what I could see, a red mesh armor blouse under a very broad material that looked like bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. She was very beautiful, but right now I was thankful for her knocking out the weird bowl cut jumpsuit guy.

"Ignore him. My name's Kurenai Yuhi, nice to meet you."

She said with a smile and I blinked in shock before smiling back.

"My name's Alixa, it's a pleasure."

I said and her smile widened.

"Right, well you already know Asuma, Genma, me, and Kakashi. You just met Kurenai, and the idiot laid out on the ground right now is Might Guy, but he's not important."

Anko said and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"The last person you need to meet is Iruka Umino."

She said and I looked at the person sitting across from Kakashi. He seemed to be a man of average height and build. He had black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit and had his forehead protector tied around his head.

"Hi, I'm Alixa."

I said with a smile and he blinked at me before smiling back.

"Well, now that everyone's been introduced, how 'bout some drinks!?"

Anko asked and I shook my head at her as she flagged down a waiter. As they left to get the drinks Anko turned to me.

"Oh, I didn't ask what kind of drink you prefer. Sorry, is Sake okay with you?"

She asked with a sheepish smile and I sighed.

"I'm not a big fan of Sake, but I'll drink it if you w-"

I started, but Asuma cut me off.

"No, if you don't want Sake tell her. Don't be so polite."

He said with a laugh and I blushed.

"I'd prefer Whiskey."

I said softly, but my voice got drowned out by the sound of the other patrons.

"What was that? You'll have to speak up."

Asuma said and I blushed and started to play with my middle and pointer finger. I was embarrassed to say I liked Whiskey instead of Sake.

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

I heard Kakashi's voice right in my ear and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw he had leaned down to whisper in my ear. I nodded and he pulled back and started talking to Iruka and I turned to look at Asuma and them who were still waiting on my answer.

"I'd prefer Whiskey."

I said loud enough for them to hear and was shocked when I saw Genma smile at me.

"Now we're talking! At least I'm not the only one here who doesn't like Sake."

He said and I found myself relaxing around them. Anko told the waiter to bring out some Whiskey and I was handed a bottle and a shot glass. I filled it and twirled it around in my hands as I watched Anko and the others down the Sake like it was nothing.

"You just going to sit there or are you going to drink?"

I heard Kurenai ask and I smiled at her.

"I've got no real reason to drink."

I said and she frowned at me before holding up her cup.

"To new friends?"

She asked and I smiled at her before holding up my glass and touching it against hers in a toast before we both downed our shot. I shivered at the familiar feel of Whiskey running down my throat and smiled up at Kurenai when I saw she was looking at me.

"To youth!"

I heard the voice from before yell and I jumped in shock when Guy suddenly jumped up from the ground. I wound up moving closer to Kakashi when I'd jumped and when I settled back down I noticed our knees were touching. I blushed and looked anywhere but at him. Thankfully, Iruka was all too happy to start a conversation with me.

"So, you're only a genin?"

He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, though I'm stronger than I look. Just ask Genma."

I said and smiled when he looked up at me and paled as he remembered our fight. I laughed before turning back to Iruka.

"So what about you?"

I asked and he scratched the end of his nose.

"I'm actual an Academy Teacher."

He said and I looked at him in shock before smiling at him.

"Really? That's great."

I said as I remembered seeing the kids outside when I first came to this village.

"Really!?"

He asked in shock and I nodded.

"Yeah. I love kids, but I love being a ninja more."

I said with a smile and noticed his eyes widened and he was staring at my mouth. I instantly stopped smiling as I realized he saw my sharp canines. I played with my middle and ring finger as I held onto my shot glass while avoiding eye contact with anyone.

* * *

-Kakashi-

I smiled when she tensed up when I'd whispered in her ear, but she eventually eased up around the guys. I was surprised she preferred Whiskey over Sake, but everyone had their own tastes. I laughed to myself when she jumped out of her seat when Guy suddenly jumped up and shouted, but tensed when she settled back down and her knee pressed against mine. I looked out over the bar and listened to her as she talked with Iruka.

"So, you're only a genin?"

He asked and I turned to see Alixa nod.

"Yeah, though I'm stronger than I look. Just ask Genma."

She said with a smile and I noticed Genma looked up at her and pale which made me curious. I noticed Alixa laughed at Genma's reaction before turning back to Iruka. She asked him what he did and he told her he was an Academy Teacher and she shocked us both by saying she loved kids, but loved being a ninja more. I looked from Alixa's smiling face to Iruka's shocked one and noticed his eyes widened and stared at Alixa for some reason. I turned back to her to see she immediately stopped smiling and looked down at her hands as she played with her middle and ring finger while holding her shot glass. In the time I've known her I realized that she played with her fingers quite a bit when she was nervous or embarrassed, but you had to really pay attention to tell which one she felt at what time. I'd noticed that when she played with her middle and pointer finger she was embarrassed and when she played with her middle and ring finger she was nervous. I looked up at Iruka confused.

"She has fangs."

He mouthed to me and I rolled my eye.

"So what? So does Naruto."

I mouthed back and was slightly surprised he could understand me considering my mouth was covered by my mask.

"Is she a Jinchuriki?"

He asked and I shook my head at him and he nodded, but didn't look at Alixa. I could feel how she'd suddenly gotten rather uncomfortable sitting at the table and sighed to myself at Iruka's idiocy.

"It's alright you know. He was just shocked."

I whispered to her as I leaned down. I smiled to myself when I noticed she blushed again.

"I sometimes wish people didn't treat me so different when they see I'm not normal."

She said as she turned to look up at me. I blinked in surprise at the look in her eyes. I could see pain in them and knew this wasn't the first time she'd dealt with someone reacting the way Iruka had.

"Don't worry about it, he'll get over it."

I said and noticed she still looked uncertain and sighed to myself before leaning in closer to whisper directly in her ear.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad you're not normal."

I said and smirked when she shivered.

"Kakashi!"

I heard Anko shout and smiled when Alixa froze.

"When are you going to come hang with the rest of us Jonin?"

She asked and I laughed at her comment. She was already drunk.

"When I find a good reason to."

I said as I pulled back from Alixa. I moved my left leg closer to hers and noticed she blushed, but didn't move her leg away and for some reason that made me happy.

* * *

-Alixa-

After a few more shots I was relaxed around them again, though by now they were all practically drunk off their asses. Guy had asked me to marry him seven more times, Anko was trying to convince Kakashi to go on a date with her which for some reason made me upset. I liked Anko, but for some reason I couldn't stand the thought of her and Kakashi going out on a date. Asuma was trying to keep Kurenai from slouching onto the table and Genma was passed out on the table, the senbon in his mouth practically falling out. Iruka had apologized for acting the way he had and now we were having a drinking contest that I was winning. He was swaying back and forth in his seat and slurring his words so much that I could barely understand him. Me and Kakashi were the only ones who weren't drunk, though Kakashi was getting there.

"Ready, set, go!"

I shouted and me and Iruka downed another shot and I smiled triumphantly when he slumped to the table and passed out.

"You won."

Kakashi said and I giggled.

"That I did."

I said with a smile and turned to look at him. He was swaying a bit too and I shook my head at him.

"Come on Kashi, I think we should leave."

I said and he turned to look at me and frowned from behind his mask.

"But I don't wanna."

He said and I smiled at the fact he sounded so childish.

"Yes well that doesn't matter, what does is that you get to bed so we can have training tomorrow. Now move."

I said before pushing him out of the booth. I laid down enough money to pay for everyone since they were all too smashed to really do anything, then looked around for Kakashi only to find him gone.

"Dear Lord."

I said shaking my head and walking outside. I found him standing under a streetlight looking up at the sky. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Kashi, let's get you to bed."

I said before pulling him down the street. My eyes widened when I felt him lace his fingers with mine and couldn't keep the blush from rising to my face, but I was thankful it was so dark out and he was too out of it to see.

"I just realized something."

I said stopped and making Kakashi stop too. I turned around and looked up at him.

"I have no idea where you live."

I said and he smiled down at me before tightening his grip on my hand and walking down the street, pulling me along with him. He led the way to a rather large apartment complex before leading me up the stairs to the third floor and stopping infront of a door. We stood there for a while before I got fed up with it.

"Are you going to open the door or what?"

I asked and he turned to look at me.

"I forgot where I put the keys."

He said and I face palmed with my free hand.

_'You have got to be kidding me.'_

I thought before glaring up at him.

"Where'd you put them?"

I asked and it looked like he was thinking for a minute before he smiled down at me.

"In my pants."

He said and I couldn't help but blush at how that sounded.

"W-Well find them."

I said and when he didn't move I looked him in the eye.

"What's wrong?"

I asked and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't wanna."

He said and I stared at him in shock.

"Oh come on, please?"

I asked and he shook his head childishly and I groaned.

"If I find them will you promise to go to bed?"

I asked warily and when he nodded I sighed.

_'Please let him be too drunk to remember this in the morning.'_

I thought before I walked up to him and started searching through the pockets in his pants. He laughed and I froze.

_'Is Kashi ticklish?'_

I wondered before shaking the thought out of my head and sticking my hand down his front pocket and pulled out his keys. I opened the door and pulled him inside. I pulled him down the hall that led to his bedroom and stopped beside the bed. He looked at me, then at the bed, then back to me with a hopeful expression as if asking if he could stay up.

"Bed."

I said and pointed to it for emphasis. He whined, but kicked off his shoes and started to pull his shirt up over his head. I squealed and turned around. I could feel my face burning at the fact I'd almost seen my sensei shirtless. I heard him get on the bed and sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm gonna g-ah!"

I shouted when I suddenly felt his arms around my waist and he pulled me down onto the bed with him.

"What the hell Kashi!?"

I shouted as I tried to get up, but his grip tightened and I froze when he buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"Stay with me."

He said and I blushed at how that sounded.

"Kashi, I can't."

"Please?"

He asked and I shook my head.

"No, it's inappropriate. You're my sensei."

I said and saw him pout and couldn't deny the fact that he looked really cute at that moment.

"You're only two years younger than me, please?"

He asked and I was going to protest again when I felt his breath ghost across my neck as he leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I'd really like for you to stay with me."

He said and I shivered at both how that sounded and the feel of his hot breath on my neck and found I lost all will to protest.

"F-Fine."

I whispered and could feel him smile against my neck, despite the fact he had his mask on. I felt him pull me back against him and keep his arms wrapped around my waist. I couldn't help but blush at the position we were in. I was laying in bed with my sensei, my _shirtless_ and very _drunk_ sensei. But what was worse was the fact that I was enjoying the way his arms wrapped so possessively around my waist felt. I turned slowly in his arms so that I was facing him and noticed he'd fallen asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

**'You're falling for your sensei.'**

Shakelle said and I froze.

_'You don't come out all night and now that you do you come and say something as absurd as-'_

**'Is it really? Because from where I'm sitting it looks like you're falling for your sensei. You were just thinking of how nice it felt to have his arms wrapped around you. And right now you're thinking of when you kissed him.'**

She said and I blushed at being caught.

_'Stop that! Stay out of my head.'_

I said and she laughed at me.

**'Admit it, you're falling for him.'**

She said and I sighed as I looked at Kakashi's sleeping face.

_'Maybe I am, but that doesn't mean he'll feel the same.'_

I thought sadly and she smiled at me from inside my head.

**'I wouldn't be so sure of that child. But if you're afraid of how he'll react in the morning I suggest you leave before he wakes up.'**

She said and I nodded before trying to slip out of his grasp only to have his arms tighten around my waist, him groan in his sleep and pull me back to his firm and still very shirtless chest.

_'M-Maybe I'll just wait til morning.'_

I thought with a blush and Shakelle just laughed at me before leaving me to my thoughts. I thought about all that had happened tonight and found myself smiling at one thought in particular.

_'Kashi's an affectionate drunk.'_


	20. Chapter 20

-Kakashi-

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I rolled over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. I groaned as my head started to pound. A sure sign of a hangover. I sat up and looked around my room. I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to remember how I got home last night. I remember sitting in the bar watching Alixa and Iruka drinking, I had a few more myself, then nothing. I got up and instantly noticed I was shirtless. I shook my head and walked into my bathroom. I took a shower and changed into clean clothes before taking something for my headache, then headed for the training grounds. I knew I was late, but then again I was always late. Halfway there I stopped as flashes of last night popped in my head. I remember Alixa leading me down the street, I laced our fingers together, then wound up taking her to my apartment. I forgot where my keys were and she…I blushed as I remembered she dug around in my pockets for my keys. I started heading for the training ground again as I remembered the rest of last night. She dragged me to my bedroom and told me to go to bed. I kicked off my shoes and took of my shirt. I smiled as I remembered her turning around with a squeak when I did so. I had laid down on the bed and she was going to leave when I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her down onto the bed and asked her to stay with me. I blushed as I remembered her trying to reason with me, but I was acting like such a child. I remember doing something that made her agree to stay with me, then I fell asleep with her in my arms. She had been gone when I woke up and I paled at the thought of how she was going to react when I saw her. I sighed to myself as I appeared in the training ground. There wasn't really much I could do about it now.

I stood there for a minute, then blinked in surprise. I had expected the usual 'You're late Kakashi sensei' from Sakura, but she was no where to be seen. I looked around and saw Naruto and Sasuke training on separate ends of the training ground.

"Morning guys, where's Alixa and Sakura?"

I asked and noticed both of them flinched at the sound of Alixa's name.

"Guys…?"

I asked and they both turned to look at me. Naruto was sporting a black eye, a busted lip, and a giant bump on his forehead while Sasuke was sporting just a split lip. I blinked in surprise and was slightly scared to find out what happened to them.

"What-"

I asked, but they both shook their heads.

"Okay, who did that to you?"

I asked and they looked at each other before looking at me.

"Sakura attacked me."

Naruto said.

"And Alixa attacked me."

Sasuke said and I stared at them in shock.

"Why?"

I asked.

"Well, Sakura said Alixa was going to teach her how to become stronger."

Sasuke said and I nodded in understanding.

"And Alixa said Sakura was going to teach her how to act more like a lady."

He said and I found I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"That's what we said and you see what they did to us."

Naruto said and I instantly stopped laughing.

"They did that to you because you laughed at them?"

I asked and they nodded.

"So where are they now?"

I asked and I noticed both of them looked past me and their eyes widened in shock. I turned to see what they were looking at and felt my jaw fall open though you couldn't tell it because of my mask.

* * *

-Alixa-

I needed something to keep my mind of Kakashi and this was perfect. I'd managed to slip out of Kakashi's arms when the sun came up and I headed for the training ground after having stopped by my place and changing into normal clothes. I grabbed Sakura and told her I'd start helping her today. Naruto and Sasuke asked where we were going and we told them that I was going to help Sakura to become stronger and she was going to help me to be more like a lady. They both laughed at us and we kicked their asses before leaving.

"Now, the main thing we need to work on with you is your attitude towards Sasuke."

I said and she nodded.

"Alright, close your eyes."

I said and she narrowed her eyes at me before doing as I said. I did the hand sign for the transformation jutsu and changed myself into Sasuke.

"Open."

I said and she opened her eyes and gasped before standing and going into full on fan girl mode.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here!?"

She asked with little pink hearts in her emerald eyes and I mentally groaned.

"I hate fan girls."

I said before scoffing at her and looking towards the window.

"T-That's not very nice Sasuke-kun."

She said and I sighed before releasing the jutsu.

"That's your main problem."

I said and she glared at me when she realized I'd played her.

"That was a dirty trick."

She said and I glared at her.

"I'm trying to help you!"

I snapped and she instantly shut up.

"The reason Sasuke is so annoyed with you all the time isn't because you aren't strong, though you could work on your fighting skills, it's because you act just like every other fan girl that sees him. Why do you think he liked me? Because I didn't instantly fawn all over him like a lost puppy."

I said and her eyes widened in shock.

"R-really?"

She asked and I nodded.

"Yes. We all know you're strong. Hell, at times you're inhuman with your strength. But none of that will matter because all he sees you as is a girl that'll love him because he's 'Sasuke-kun' not because he's a boy who's been through hell and back. A boy who lost his clan to his elder brother and is trying to become stronger to get revenge for that. Not for Sasuke Uchiha. Now if you want his attention you're going to have to stop being just another fan girl and start being Sakura Haruno."

I said and she nodded.

"Are you ready?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Good, then let's begin."

I said before transforming into Sasuke again.

"Alixa, it's not going to work, I know it's you."

She said with a frown and I smirked at her much like Sasuke would.

"Are you so sure about that, Sakura-chan?"

I asked and she blushed as I walked towards her.

"What have you been doing lately?"

I asked as I moved to stand across from her and leaned against the wall. Playing cool, just like Sasuke.

"I've been trying to get stronger so you'll notice me Sasuke-kun!"

She said and I stopped the jutsu and threw a kunai at her that she barely dodged.

"No! No Sasuke-kun!"

I snapped and she stared at me wide eyed.

"What the hell?"

She asked and I sighed.

"All the fan girls call him Sasuke-kun because they haven't been given his permission to call him Sasuke right?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Then stop calling him that and it'll be the first step."

I said and she looked at me confused.

"Then what do I call him?"

She asked and I thought about it for a while before smiling.

"Act like you hate him. He thinks you're in love with him, so if you act like you hate him he'll try everything to get back on your good side. Call him Uchiha, emo boy, or Saasypoo. Trust me, it'll piss him off to no end."

I said and she stared at me in shock.

"But I don't want to piss him off."

She said and I shook my head at her as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes you do Sakura. Every fan girl will try their best to never piss him off, but you have to be different. Act as if you couldn't give a damn if he fell flat on his pretty boy face. Act indifferent towards him, like you couldn't care if he got hurt or not. But what will really sell it is if you call him by what I said and if you act more concerned for me and Naruto than him."

"What!? Naruto?"

She asked and I sighed.

"He'll get jealous. He won't show it at first, but if Naruto is getting your attention where he usually was, then he'll get jealous and try to get you to focus on him again. Trust me, this is fool proof so long as you do exactly as I said."

I said and she nodded.

"Okay."

She said and I smiled.

"Now it's time for your lessons."

She said and I groaned, but sat down on her bed anyway. We were training in her house.

"First off, you can't sit like that."

She said and I looked down to see I had one leg propped up and the other bent under me.

"Why not?"

I asked and she sighed.

"Because it's indecent."

She said and I shook my head.

"No, it's only indecent if I do it and I'm wearing a skirt. But I don't wear skirts that often so it's good."

I said and she got a look in her eye that I knew I wasn't going to like. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a pink and black skirt and for a minute I was shocked she actually owned something that was black, before I realized she wanted me to wear that.

"Oh hell no!"

I screamed and she frowned at me.

"Yes, and you have to stop cussing."

She said and I growled at her but consented and stripped out of my shorts and pulled on the skirt.

"I'll try, but you've got to understand. It's in my nature."

I said and she nodded in understanding.

"Let's go."

She said heading for the door, but I grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Hold on, there's one last thing that will make them realize that the new Sakura means business."

I said and she looked at me confused until I held up black eyeliner.

"Oh God no."

She said and I smirked as I took the cap off.

"Oh yes."

* * *

-Sasuke-

I couldn't believe my eyes. Alixa was in a skirt and it looked like Sakura was wearing _black_ eyeliner. And it surprisingly made it almost impossible to look away from her emerald colored eyes.

_'Wait a minute, since when did I noticed Sakura's eye color?'_

I thought and shook my head as they came over to us. The first thing I noticed was that Sakura didn't even look my way. Hell, if anything she was looking everywhere _but_ at me.

"What the hell was up with you two earlier!?"

Naruto shouted and I looked at him confused until seeing his face and remembering they'd beaten us for laughing at them.

"Why'd you attack us?"

I asked and Alixa looked over at me and smiled at me apologetically, but Sakura still didn't look my way.

"I'm sorry about that Sasuke."

Alixa said and I nodded in response. I waited for Sakura to turn to me and say she was so sorry for being so mean, but she turned to Naruto with a genuine look of worry on her face as she walked up to him and gingerly touched his head where she'd hit him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto. I guess I went a little too far."

She said and my jaw dropped in shock. Was Sakura actually worried about Naruto? What the hell happened in the short amount of time they were gone? I regained my composure before anyone could see, but kept my eyes on Sakura and Naruto. Naruto was shocked too, but he didn't seem to mind Sakura's attention. She put her hand on his eye and her hand glowed green and when she pulled away he no longer had a black eye. She touched the bump on his head and his lip until he was completely healed.

"There you go. Again, I'm really sorry Naruto."

She said and he shook his head and smiled at her.

"That's okay."

He said and she smiled at him before turning to look at Kakashi.

"Can we start our training now Kakashi sensei?"

She asked and he blinked in shock before nodding. She smiled and turned to look my way and for a second I thought she was going to look at me, but she looked at Alixa who was standing next to me.

"You coming?"

She asked and Alixa shook her head.

"No, I'm going to stay here and fuck around with-I mean practice my aim with my shuriken."

She said and Sakura smiled at her before running off to an empty spot with Naruto and started to spar. I stared at her in shock before turning to look at Alixa who had gone over to the targets and was throwing shurikens at them.

_'What the hell is going on here? Sakura's ignoring me completely, being nice to Naruto, and focused on training. While Alixa just stopped cussing.'_

I thought confused. I shook it off and headed over to Naruto and Sakura to join in.

* * *

-Kakashi-

I stared in shock at Alixa, she'd been about to say 'fuck around with shuriken', but she stopped and rephrased it so it didn't include a cuss word. Then there was Sakura, she was completely ignoring Sasuke and was almost acting cold towards him. Whatever the hell those two had been doing, it changed them.

_'This is just too weird.'_

I thought before going over to a tree and leaning against it while they trained. Not even a minute passed before I heard Alixa curse, but then change what she said again so that it was clean. I looked over towards Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura only to see she was fighting against Naruto and completely ignoring Sasuke anytime he tried to fight against her.

_'Okay, I gotta find out what's going on and I've got a feeling that the sudden Miss Innocent to my left knows what's going on.'_

I thought as I turned to look at Alixa and saw she cut her hand and she started to cuss, but bit her lip to stop herself. She glared at her hand before she reached into her pouch and pulled out a roll of bandages. She tried to wrap her hand, but it wasn't going so well.

"Let me help."  
I said as I appeared infront of her. She stared up at me in shock, but didn't protest when I took the bandages from her and started to wrap her hand properly.

"So what's with the sudden switch with you and Sakura?"

I asked and she sighed.

"It's simple. I'm told Sakura a way to do something, and Sakura told me a way to do something. Although I think mine is a lot harder to do than hers."

She said and I smiled at her comment as I finished bandaging her hand.

"And what exactly did you two teach each other?"

I asked and she looked up at me, but blushed and looked away.

"Alixa?"

I asked, but she still didn't answer. She looked down at her hand and blushed when she noticed I was still holding it and quickly pulled it back. I frowned at her actions.

"About last night…."

I said and she looked up at me in shock.

"Forget about it."

She said and I nodded.

"Though I gotta say…."

She said and I looked at her curiously.

"You're kinda cute, for an affectionate drunk."

She said and I blinked in surprise at her before she walked away.

_'Did she just call me cute?'_


	21. Chapter 21

**-TWO WEEKS LATER-**

* * *

-Alixa-

I stubbed my toe as I walked across my bedroom to my closet and started to cuss, but then I bit down on my lip and sat on my bed until the pain subsided.

**'Are you alright child?'**

Shakelle asked and I growled.

_'Of course I'm not fu-I mean of course I'm not alright. I practically came into this world screaming profanities and now I can't use them.'_

I said as I stood up and pulled on my sandal and headed for my closet. I pulled on a red halter top and looked down at the black skirt I was wearing. It had splits on either side and I was wearing shorts underneath, but I bet Sakura would still want me to sit properly. I swear, my lady lessons aren't working nearly as well as Sakura's screw-you-Sasuke lessons.

**'If we don't get going soon, we'll be late.'**

Shakelle said and I sighed as I went over to my window.

"Yeah yeah."

I said before jumping out onto the rooftops. We had gotten another mission today, we were suppose to guard some noblewoman from Konoha to some village in the rocks that I wasn't too interested in learning the name of. All I knew was that it was going to be a six day trip and I wasn't allowed to cuss.

I made my way along the rooftops until I got to the gate where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were already waiting. I landed next to Sakura and smiled at the others.

"Morning guys."

I said and they returned the greeting like usual. Naruto smiling brightly and Sasuke just nodding. I turned to Sakura and was surprised she'd taken to wearing the eyeliner even without me telling her. I think she's started to like it. I pulled her to the side away from the other two and asked her for the latest.

"It's wonderful! You were right. Yesterday once you and Kakashi sensei went home me, Sasuke, and Naruto continued training right? Well Naruto fell out of a tree and I went over to see if he was okay and Sasuke landed next to me and said to ignore the brat, talking about Naruto and I turned and glared at Sasuke and said 'He's my teammate you idiot. If you don't like it, then you can just deal with it Uchiha' you should have seen the look on his face!"

She practically screamed and I smiled at her. I'd noticed the first time I'd asked her how it was going that Sakura liked to talk. I looked past her shoulder and smiled when I saw Sasuke was looking straight at Sakura.

"You're right, it is working."

I said looking back at her.

"Keep this up until the end of this mission, then slowly and I do mean _slowly_ start to pay him some attention, but keep calling him names, but drop the Saasypoo one though the look on his face when you said it was hilarious."

I said and she smiled at me as she remembered it.

"Thank you so much Alixa."

She said and suddenly hugged me.

"Y-You're welcome."

I said and she pulled back, smiled at me, and ran over to Naruto smile still in place. I shook my head at her and walked over to them and leaned against the gate while we waited for Kakashi to show up. I blushed as I thought about what had happened over the past week. I'd gone to the bar with Anko almost every night and every night was a new experience. One time Genma had managed to convince me to go out on the dance floor with him and just as I was getting into the song Kakashi suddenly grabbed me and said we were leaving, then once outside said goodnight to me and left. Then another time was when a guy at the bar had offered to take me out on a date. He was cute and a year younger than me and I had been considering it, but Kakashi who had been standing beside me and heard said we had training that day so I couldn't only for it to turn out that Kakashi cancelled training that day. But the weirdest thing was while me and the others were doing a D class mission of trying to capture some lady's cat. Naruto had chased it up a tree and I had climbed up after it. Just as I was about to catch it it ran and the others ran off to chase after it. I'd tried to climb down, but slipped and started to fall, but Kakashi came out of nowhere and caught me, but we both wound up falling to the ground with me ontop of him and his arms wrapped around my waist. We'd both blushed, though his was harder to see because of that mask, and he had avoided me for two days after that. I'm not sure what was going on with Kakashi, but it was slowly starting to get on my nerves with how he was acting around me. He wouldn't spar with me anymore, he'd avoid being close to me unless the others were around, and he avoided eye contact as much as he could, and I just had a feeling like this mission was going to be my breaking point.

"Good morning guys."

I heard Kakashi's voice as he appeared behind Sasuke and them.

"Morning sensei."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all said in unison. I just looked at Kakashi to see if he was going to avoid eye contact again. He didn't disappoint. He looked at me but before he looked me in the eyes he looked away. I frowned and pushed off from the wall.

"Let's get going, I don't want to be on this mission longer than we have to be."

I said harshly before walking out of the village. I waited till they all passed me and started running, I brought up the rear so I could freely glare at the back of Kakashi's head. Normally being ignored like this would piss me off, but with it being Kakashi it was just upsetting me and I didn't understand why.

**'I'm telling you, it's because you're in love with him.'**

Shakelle said and I growled at her to be quiet, but when Sasuke and Sakura looked at me in shock I blushed as I realized I'd growled outloud. It took us several hours, but we finally reached the mid-point where we were going to pick up the noblewoman. We walked through the village to the restaurant the mission scroll had said she'd be inside when we arrived. Kakashi walked inside and me and the others waited outside. I leaned against the side of the building and listened to my surroundings to make sure nothing was going on and tried my best to ignore Kakashi and the noblewoman's conversation, but it wasn't going so well.

"Kakashi-kun?"

A feminine voice asked and I heard a chair being slid back.

"Yes, are you Meyara Brikezuki-san?"

Kakashi asked and I heard the woman laugh.

"Yes, but please call me Meyara."

She said and I heard Kakashi laugh uncomfortably.

"Alright Meyara-san. My team is waiting outside."

He said and I heard his footsteps come towards the door, but the woman's followed.

"Wait! Please, won't you have dinner with me first?"

She asked and I suppressed the urge to growl.

"I can't, we must get going."

Kakashi said, but I heard the woman whine.

"Please? I already paid."

She said and I heard Kakashi sigh before two chairs were pulled out. I growled outright causing the others to look at me.

"Umm, Alixa, is everything alright?"

Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Just peachy."

I growled out and he flinched at the tone in my voice. I heard the woman laugh and felt my teeth lengthen with my anger and knew my eyes had changed color. I closed them so the others wouldn't see and clenched my hands together to try and reign in my emotions, but when I heard Kakashi's laughter I lost it and my eyes snapped open and Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all jumped back when they saw them.

"Tell Kakashi sensei that I've gone ahead to make sure it's safe. I'll join you when I'm done."

I said and disappeared before any of them could respond.

**'Now where are we _really_ going?'**

Shakelle asked within my mind and I growled my response to her, knowing she'd understand me.

**'Yes. It's been far too long since we last changed.'**

She said and I simply growled in response as I jumped across the rooftops at speeds no one could see until I reached the forest. Once I was surrounded by trees I let Shakelle's power surround me until I fell on all fours, then I started running.

* * *

-Sasuke-

I stared in shock at the place where Alixa had disappeared.

"Okay, you guys saw her eyes too right? I'm not going crazy right?"

Naruto asked and both Sakura and I nodded.

"That was kinda scary."

Sakura said and I nodded in agreement.

"And what was up with those growls? They sounded almost animal like."

I said, but none of them seemed to have an answer. Some time later Kakashi came out of the restaurant with a woman on his arm. She was a good couple feet shorter than Kakashi, but I couldn't deny she was beautiful. She had black hair to her mid-back, blue eyes that reminded me of the sky, and a rather curvy body. She was any man's dream woman, but not mine. Over the course of the past two weeks I'd found that I had started to like Sakura, but it annoyed me to no end that she no longer seemed to care whether or not I got hurt or not and she constantly cared about Naruto. She no longer called me 'Sasuke-kun' like she used to, hell, she no longer paid me any attention unless on missions and the few times we did exchange words she called me 'Uchiha' or 'emo boy'. One time she'd even called me Saasypoo when I'd cut my hand during one of the few sparring matches we'd had and I cried out.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

I ducked to avoid Sakura's attack only to be knocked forward from behind. I turned with kunai in hand only to have it knocked out of my hand and the blade slice my palm. I cried out and held my bleeding hand to my chest.

"Aw what's the matter Saasypoo? Did I cut you? Too bad."

Sakura said and I looked at her in shock. Not only had she managed to disarm me, hurt me, and say she didn't care, she just called me a rather embarrassing name and wasn't blushing like a mad woman, in all actuality I was blushing a bit.

* * *

**-END FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Since then I've been trying to get her to go back to the way she was, but nothing I do makes her call me 'Sasuke-kun' again or look at me the way she did. Though I will admit, her cold attitude has reduced a little bit and she'll talk to me every now and then, but she still calls me Uchiha or emo boy. I'm not sure what it is about her that's changed so much that I like her now, but I want her to look at me the way she did no matter what it takes.

"Where's Alixa?"

Kakashi asked as he looked around, only just now noticing she was gone.

"She said she was going to scout ahead and she'd join us when she was done."

Sakura said and Kakashi seemed to be in deep thought before nodding and starting to walk down the street.

"Come on emo boy, let's move."

Sakura called and Naruto laughed at her comment before I glared at him. We ran after our sensei and charge until we caught up to them, then we slowed to a walk as we made it out of the village. I kept glancing at Sakura and tensed when she met my eyes once.

"What do you want emo boy?"

She asked and I sighed.

"You _can_ call me Sasuke, you know that right?"

I asked and she simply shrugged before speeding up until she was instep with Naruto with me bringing up the rear. I glared at my blonde haired teammate until Sakura called back to me.

"Hurry up Sasuke, we don't want to leave you behind!"

I mentally smiled at the fact she called me by my name and leisurely sped up until I was instep with her. I wasn't going to let it show how happy her calling me by my name made me.

* * *

-Kakashi-

I frowned when Sakura told me that Alixa had decided to go on ahead, but there really wasn't much I could do about it now. The whole way out of the village I couldn't stop thinking back to the conversation I'd had with Iruka last night about Anko and the others had showed up at the bar.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"I just don't know what to do Iruka. Any time I see her I want to go up to her and hug her. When she's upset I want to make her smile. When she's sparring with someone, I want to be that someone. I got jealous when Genma was dancing with her, when that boy asked her out I wanted to hunt him down and kill him. When she fell out of that tree I was so afraid she'd get hurt. She's taken over every one of my thoughts and I can't get her out of my head."

I said and Iruka laughed at me.

"It's simple, you're in love with her."

He said and I groaned as I laid my head on the table.

"I was afraid of that."

I said and heard him laugh again.

"Why? She's not a minor. She's a legal adult and only two years younger than you. It's obvious she likes you too."

He said and my head shot up and I stared at him.

"What?"

I asked and he smiled at me.

"Oh come on Kakashi, you can't tell me you haven't noticed."

He said and when I just continued to look at him he smiled.

"Then you'll just have to see for yourself."

He said and I groaned.

"I can't love her Iruka, she's my student."

I said and he just shrugged at me.

"I don't know what to tell you, but if you keep acting the way you are you're going to push her away."

He said and I looked at him confused, but before I could say anything Anko, Genma, Asuma, Kurenai, Guy, and Alixa showed up.

* * *

**-END FLASHBACK-**

* * *

"Kakashi sensei, it's starting to get dark."

Sakura said and I looked around as I came back to reality.

"Alright, we'll keep going a little bit more before setting up for camp."

I said and the others nodded, but when Meyara said she was getting tired we stopped and made camp. Sasuke and Sakura gathered firewood while I listened to Meyara talk about her hometown. Once the fire was made we sat in silence until Meyara started to complain about being hungry. I tried to ignore her until she pulled on my arm and started to whine.

"Kakashi-kun, please send one of your team members to get food."

She begged and I was about to do just that when a deer carcass was suddenly dropped at our feet making Meyara scream. I looked up to see Alixa walk past me and sit down on the ground far enough away from the fire so that I couldn't see her face, but I could just make out her eyes and they weren't their normal storm cloud gray. They were pure gold.

* * *

-Alixa-

Even after running for a while my emotions were still strong and the fact that I could smell that woman's arousal wasn't making it any better.

_'I need something to let my emotions out since I can't cuss.'_

I thought as I put more force into my push off from the ground as I ran.

**'Hunt. When we get back the others will be hungry. Hunt, kill, and take it back to camp.'**

Shakelle said and I smiled at her in my mind.

_'Have I ever told you how much I love it when you do that?'_

I asked and she just smiled at me from inside my mind. I slowed to a walk and sniffed at the air. Ignoring the woman I scented a few deer not too far off and started stalking them. I hid in the grass and singled out the easiest one. It was a doe about two years old, but she had a limp in her back leg.

_'Puuurrfect.'_

I thought and heard Shakelle laugh at the unintended joke. I stepped forward, but froze when I stepped on a twig. I stayed still while the doe's head shot up, but after a while she went back to grazing and I stalked closer until I was barely a foot away. I leaned back on my haunches before pouncing on her. It made a startled cry and tried to buck me off it's back, but I sank my teeth into the side of it's neck and dug my claws into it's back and stomach and after a while it stopped moving and I held a dead doe in my teeth. Because it was easier to drag in tiger form I stayed that way until I got to the edge of my team's campsite. I heard the woman complain about being hungry and scoffed at her. If she were to be left alone in the wilderness, she'd die within the first five minutes. I changed back and hoisted the dead doe over my shoulders and kept myself hidden as I walked into the campsite beside Kakashi. The others were too preoccupied with something else to notice me.

"Kakashi-kun, please send one of your team members to get food."

The woman begged and I suppressed a growl as I threw the deer carcass to the ground at her feet. I smirked when she screamed. I walked past Kakashi and the others and sat down on the ground out of the way of the fire-light. I stared at Kakashi and for the first time in about a week he looked me in the eyes.

* * *

A/N: Now, who else doesn't like Meyara? Read and review!


	22. Chapter 22

-Kakashi-

I stared at Alixa for a while and wouldn't have looked away if it hadn't been for Meyara pulling on my arm.

"Kakashi-kun, it looks like this deer was attacked by an animal. Is it really safe to eat it?"

She asked and I looked down at the deer and saw the teeth marks on the side of it's neck and the claws marks on the side and looked up at Alixa to see her reach into her kunai pouch before moving so that she was standing next to the deer.

"I'll be back in a minute."

She said before picking it up with one hand and walking into the woods. I'm not sure what she was doing, but she came back some time later without the carcass with her hands full of slices of meat. She speared each piece on a stick before putting it in the fire. I stared at her in shock. I hadn't seen her this quiet since the first time I'd seen her in the Hokage's office.

"Alixa, there's only five sticks."

Sakura said and Alixa shrugged.

"Your point?"

She asked without looking away from the fire.

"There are six of us and-"

Sakura started, but Alixa cut her off.

"It's okay, I'll eat later."

She said and I was going to protest when Meyara cut me off.

"Is it safe to eat Kashi-kun?"

She asked and I didn't miss the rather loud growl that came from Alixa at Meyara's comment.

"Seems like we're not as alone out here as I first thought."

Alixa said getting to her feet and turning towards me and Meyara. She smiled warmly at the woman.

"I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, and I'm really sorry if I scared you earlier. I'm the fourth member of Team 7, Alixa Dromynia at your service."

She said before curtsying to Meyara. That action made me and the others stare at her in complete shock before we all looked at Meyara for her response.

"That's quite alright. My name is Meyara Brikezuki."

She said and for some reason I didn't like the way she was looking at Alixa.

"Well, if you will all excuse me, I'm going to do a perimeter run."

She said and before anyone could say anything she was gone. I got to my feet, against Meyara's protests and after telling Sakura and the others to keep an eye on our guest went into the woods after Alixa. I heard growling and turned to my left only to see a white and gray stripped tiger dragging the deer carcass from before deeper into the woods. When it noticed me it growled.

"Alixa, please change back."

I said and she looked at me before her body was enveloped in a white light and she changed back. She crossed her arms under her chest and glared at me.

"What do you want?"

She asked and I couldn't miss the anger laced in her words.

"What has you so upset?"

I asked and she remained silent.

"Alixa…"

I said and she sighed before looking at me. I was relieved to see her eyes were their original color.

"I'm confused. The way you were acting towards me suddenly changed, then you all but avoided me as if I had the plague. I don't need that, especially not from you! I've been through that once in my life and that one time was enough."

She said and I instantly regretting trying to put distance between us since it had obviously caused her pain.

"Alixa I didn't mean-"

"Save it Kakashi sensei."

She said and I flinched at the fact she'd started calling me Kakashi sensei instead of Kashi like she normally would.

"Lixa-"

I started but she cut me off.

"Go on back to her Kakashi sensei, before she comes looking for you and gets lost in the woods."

She said and I turned to see Meyara coming towards us. I turned back to say something to Alixa only to see both her and the deer carcass were gone.

"Kashi-kun!"

I heard Meyara call and sighed to myself. I personally hated women like Meyara, but I had to be nice or the Hokage would be upset. I turned and walked back towards the camp before Meyara could step into the woods.

"Sorry 'bout that, I just needed to talk to Alixa about something before she did her perimeter run."

I lied quickly, but with a simple smile Meyara blushed and nodded as I led her back to the fire. We sat down and we all ate, the entire time what Alixa said kept playing in my mind.

* * *

-Alixa-

**'I want to kill her. Can we kill her. Please, let's kill her. She'll be asleep, so will the others. We can sneak in and kill her with such ease.'**

Shakelle said and I growled for her to be silent.

_'No, we can't kill her despite how much I'd like to. We're on this mission to escort and protect her and until that is done we will be required to lay our lives down to protect her. No matter how much we'd like to kill her.'_

I said and Shakelle pouted, but nodded in understanding.

_'Good, now stay silent so I can keep my senses open.'_

I said as I jumped from the ground to the trees. I listened to the sounds of nature around us and smiled when I only picked up what belonged. I laid down on the tree branch I had been standing on and let my tail hang down. I'd changed back into my animal form because it was easier for me to keep track of what was going on around me. I kept my eyes on my team while keeping my ears open. Kakashi was the only one in my team who knew about this form, hopefully some day the others would trust me enough to see me in this form. Naruto was the first one to fall asleep, then Meyara, followed by Sasuke, then Sakura. Kakashi stayed awake and for a split second when he looked my way and our eyes met I thought he knew where I was, but he looked away too fast for me to be sure. Kakashi wound up falling asleep sometime in the middle of the night and I found myself watching him sleep. It was while I was doing that that I realized Shakelle was right. I was in love with him, that's why his actions had hurt me. That's why I didn't like the way the noblewoman clung to him. But no matter how much I loved him, no matter how much I wished for it, he'd never love me in return. I felt something wet slide down the side of my face and down to the ground, but didn't do anything about it. I so rarely cried, I thought that just this once it would be okay. Everyone else was asleep and no one was around to see so it was fine, right?

As the sun started to come up over the horizon I jumped down from my place in the trees, transforming mid air, and landing lightly on my feet in human form. I walked into the campsite and laid down on my back between Naruto and Sakura and as far away from Meyara and Kakashi as I could get. I put my hands behind my head, crossed one leg over another and stared up at the steadily lightening sky. Kakashi was the first to rouse and I hardened my emotions and kept my face blank, something I hadn't done in so long.

"I see you're finally awake, Kakashi sensei."

I said and felt him stiff from behind me.

"You've been awake all night?"

He asked and I heard him get to his feet.

"Maybe, maybe not."

I said and didn't need to look to know he was looking at me.

"You should wake the others."

I said before moving my hand so my palm was pressed against the ground, then pushed against it and flipped in the air and landed on my feet.

"R-right."

Kakashi said and I glanced at him for less than a second before I heard Meyara wake up. She blinked the sleep from her blue eyes and looked around for Kakashi. She stood and walked towards him, glaring at me as she passed. I rolled my eyes when she wrapped her arms around his left arm and said 'Good morning Kashi-kun'. I moved over to Naruto and kicked his foot.

"Ah!"

He said, startling awake.

"Get up, we're leaving."

I said and he blinked in shock before getting up and waking Sakura. Kakashi having already woken Sasuke. We packed up camp and were on our way. Kakashi and Meyara in front, Naruto behind, Sasuke and Sakura in the middle, and me bringing up the rear. We were going to pass the great water fall today, then it'd be an easy two day trip there and a nice, relaxing three day trip back. It didn't take us long to get to the water fall and we all took a short break a few feet away from it.

"So, all of you are ninja?"

Meyara suddenly asked and I didn't like the tone in her voice. It said she had something extremely stupid planned in that black haired little head of hers.

"Yes."

Kakashi said.

"So, you'd risk your lives to make sure I was okay?"

She asked and my eyes narrowed as I realized she was walking closer and closer to the edge. The others followed thinking she just wanted to see the falls below, but I had a sinking suspicion she was about to do something really _really_ stupid.

"Yes, each and every one of us would risk our lives to make sure you were unharmed."

Kakashi said, looking at her warily.

_'At least he has **some** sense in his head.'_

I thought as I watched each one of the noble woman's moves carefully.

"So if I were to fall off this cliff, one of you would jump after me?"

She asked, but before any of us could even move she ran towards the edge and jumped off. I stared at where she'd just been in shock before looking at the others. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all staring wide eyed and mouth agape at where she'd been, and even Kakashi was stunned still.

"Move you idiots!"

I snapped before running past all of them while tying a rope around my waist. I looped the end around a rock before jumping off after the insane woman. She was flailing like the idiot she was and I kept my limbs close to me as I did a nosedive towards her. I held out one arm and wrapped it around her waist as I caught up to her. She screamed as we kept falling, but we suddenly stopped as we reached the end of the rope.

"You?"

She asked staring at me with a look of repulsion.

"Yes me, who did you expect?"

I asked though I already had an idea.

"Kashi-kun of course."

She said and I growled as I tugged on the rope signaling the others to pull us up. It didn't take long for them to slowly start to pull us up. I kept a firm grip on Meyara until we reached the top. Once we were both on firm ground I pushed her towards Kakashi, untied the rope from around my waist and the rock and stuffed it back in my pouch.

"I'm going for a walk. Someone keep an eye on Miss Suicidal here."

I said before walking off.

"Alixa!"

I heard Kakashi call after me, but ignored him and kept going until the forest surrounded me.

* * *

-Kakashi-

I snapped out of my state of shock when I heard Alixa's voice and she suddenly ran past me and dove off the cliff side. I started to panic until I saw the rope attached to a rock. I waited along with the others until she pulled on the rope, then we all hauled them back up to the top. As soon as they touched down Alixa pushed Meyara towards me, untied the rope from around her waist and the rock, then stuffed it back into the pouch on her side.

"I'm going for a walk. Someone keep an eye on Miss Suicidal here."

She said before walking off.

"Alixa!"

I shouted, but she ignored me and kept going until she was out of sight. I heard Meyara giggle and turned to look at her like she was insane.

"What the hell was that!?"

I snapped and she stopped laughing to look up at me in shock.

"K-Kashi-kun? I just wanted to test that theory."

She said and I sighed.

"You as a noble woman should know better than to do something so reckless!"

I snapped and she looked down at her feet. I walked past her and the three shocked members of my team who had never seen me so upset and walked across the bridge. It didn't take the others long to follow with Meyara between them. We walked in silence until we were in sight of Meyara's village. We set up camp and Alixa still hadn't come back. It would take us a day to get to the village, but then we'd be done and we could go home.

"Get some sleep."

I said and the others nodded. Meyara had tried to apologize for her reckless behavior and I said it was alright and she went back to the way she had been, but I was still upset. But it wasn't because of Meyara, it was because of Alixa. When I saw her jump off that cliff I thought I was going to lose her until I saw that rope. She had done some so reckless, but if she hadn't Meyara would be dead. And the fact that Alixa still hadn't come back to camp didn't help ease my mind. As the moon rose in the sky my eyes got heavier and heavier and against my better judgment I fell asleep.

* * *

-Alixa-

I watched as Kakashi slowly fell asleep. I'd seen Kakashi yell at Meyara and found myself smiling at her discomfort, then went off to make sure no one was following us. I cut my perimeter run short when I sensed the others were moving. I ran to catch up to them, but stopped when I heard something. I turned to see what it was, but all was silent. I frowned but shook it off as nothing and ran to catch up with the others. I stayed out of sight and stayed where I was for the night. My exhaustion from staying up the night before and having to jump off a cliff to save Meyara got the better of me and I wound up falling asleep even though I knew I shouldn't have.

I woke up to find the campsite empty. I got to my feet and sniffed at the air to catch their scent and my eyes widened when I smell three others.

_'Fuck.'_

I thought before taking off after them.

**'So much for the no cussing thing.'**

Shakelle said and I growled at her to be quiet as I ran faster. They had headed for the village today, but there was a river before then that was connected to a mill of some kind and that's where they were. I sped up even more when I smelled the blood of my teammates as well as Kakashi. I hid behind some boulders and peered around them to see what was going on. Naruto was on the ground, badly beaten but still conscious. Sasuke was crouched infront of him with a kunai at the ready, but I could see his left leg was severely injured. Sakura was infront of both of them with a kunai drawn and was glaring at one of the rouge ninja. I couldn't place where they were from from their clothes, but their scent was clearly that of Rock ninja. I wouldn't forget that scent for the life of me. It was then that I remembered the name of the village we were going to. It was Iwagakure, the Village Hidden by Rocks.

_'Wait a minute, if she's from there why are ninja from her own village trying to attack her?'_

I wondered as I watched one ninja advance on Sakura, but I wasn't worried about her. I'd been training her how to fight and she'd improved greatly. I was more worried about the two Rock ninja advancing on Kakashi who was trying to protect Meyara. I saw a kunai embedded in his side and growled to myself. I was going to kill whoever did that to my Kashi.

"Haha, seems like your kunai didn't do the job Hiranu."

A blonde Rock ninja said to one with brown hair to his shoulders.

"Shut up Jika, at least I was able to wound him."

He said and I glared at him.

_'He's going to die first.'_

I thought and Shakelle agreed with me.

"Enough you two, finish off the Jonin and get the girl."

The one advancing on Sakura said and the other two nodded before pulling kunai and charging at Kakashi. He was too busy trying to protect Meyara that he couldn't pull a weapon to defend himself. In a split second I ran out into the clearing and let Shakelle's power surround me and transformed into my tiger self before running and jumping right at the brown haired Rock ninja named Hiranu. I tore his throat out and heard Meyara scream as I turned my eyes on Jika.

"Well that was interesting."

He said with a smirk before flipping his kunai and charging at me. I jumped out of the way, ran around him and jumped on his back making him fall on his own kunai and kill himself. I turned towards the one that was still oblivious to me and advancing on Sakura and growled making him turn to look at me. As he turned I jumped and dragged my claws across his neck, killing him instantly. I looked around the area and made sure there were no more threats before slowly straightening back up and stopped growling. I looked around at the carnage I'd just caused, then looked at my teammates faces and saw fear. Something I never wanted to see in their eyes when they looked at me.

**'Change back child.'**

Shakelle said and I did as she said and my body was enveloped in white light and I stood up and scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"Hi guys."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I aplogize ahead of time if i'm wrong with the mission ranking, i'm not all that educated in the Narutoverse, but it seems right. if it's wrong i'll fix it. Also, later in this chapter Alixa is a little mean to the boys, but it's kinda funny. Sorry if any of the characters seem really out of character, but i liked how this chapter turned out and I hope you guys enjoy. Read and review, if you review I'll update again. I'll tell you guys one thing, once it comes time for the Chuunin Exams, things will get GOOD. Love ya muches, love ya more if you review. Later.

* * *

-Kakashi-

I stared in shock at the now dead Rock ninja laying on the ground infront of us. I had only seen Alixa in her tiger form twice, but neither of those two times had I seen her attack someone like that. She'd attack with such speed that in the blink of an eye all three ninja were dead.

"Hi guys."

Alixa said after she'd changed back. The blood of the ninja was smeared on her face and hands and some of it smeared in her white hair as she rubbed the back of her head.

"You…what….how?"

Naruto finally managed to ask, breaking the silence that had fallen around us. Meyara suddenly screamed and I turned to see her faint. I caught her before she hit the ground and laid her down gently before turning to look at my team.

"I have a animal spirit housed within me, but it's not like a jinchuriki. I'm a special case. I'm a descendant of the original founders of the Village Hidden Beneath the Moon and they had the power to change into hunters in the form of tigers, panthers, foxes, and wolves though now only tigers, panthers, and wolves remain. The trait is passed down through the blood and its because of that that my parents were murdered."

She said and I saw sympathy in all three of their eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you guys when you set out, but I was tired from getting no sleep the night before, then when I jumped off the cliff after her highness over there it took a lot out of me."

She said waving a bloody hand in Meyara's direction.

"And when I woke up I smelled you guys' blood and when I got here I saw you fighting with those three and when they attacked I freaked and transformed without thinking and I'm sorry if I scared you or something, please don't hate me."

She said in a rush and I could see the tears in her eyes and it made my heart clench at the fact she thought we would hate her for something that had just saved our lives. I looked at my team to see their reaction.

"Cool, you're kinda like me."

Naruto said with a smile and Alixa's head shot up and she stared at him in shock.

"You protected us, so it's a good thing you're the way you are."

Sakura said and I saw Alixa's eyes fill with more tears, but she held them back.

"Hn, you're still you."

Sasuke said and Alixa smiled at them as the tears fell down her face.

"Thank you."

She whispered as she reached up and wiped her eyes with her arm. I smiled at her, she was so scared that they'd reject her, but they accepted her for her just like I did.

"Ugh, Kashi-kun?"

I heard Meyara ask as she came to. I mentally sighed before turning to tend to her.

"How does it feel to transform?"

I heard Naruto ask Alixa and I ignored them as I walked over and knelt infront of Meyara. I helped her sit up and when she saw the dead bodies and Alixa covered in blood her eyes widened and she started screaming.

"Monster! You're a cold-blooded monster!"

She screamed pointing past me at Alixa. I expected Alixa to get upset and cry like before, but I saw her calmly got to her feet and walked over to me and Meyara. She crouched down infront of her and I noticed she flinched back and couldn't help but smirk, though I was curious about what Alixa was going to do.

"Meyara-chan, it is my-no, _our_ mission to make sure you arrive at your destination safely. And because you are a noblewoman the mission was ranked as a C-class mission because we expected robbers or thugs to come after you for ransom."

She said and by now the others had come over to listen to Alixa.

"However…"

She said and I saw Meyara flinch at Alixa's tone.

"Considering those ninja were from your own hometown I suggest you start talking otherwise I may have to get a little….creative."

She said and I looked at her in shock and Meyara opened her mouth to protest, but Alixa cut her off.

"And before you say anything about us returning to you unharmed to your village let me assure you, my teammate Sakura is _very_ skilled in the healing arts so I can get as creative as I like and she can make it seem as if it never happened, though both me and you will know it did."

She said and held up a bloody hand and flexed her hand so that her claws glistened.

"Now, why don't you start from the beginning?"

* * *

-Alixa-

I sighed to myself as I leaned against the outside wall of the rather big palace like estate the others had taken Meyara into. I'd opted to staying outside and waiting till everything was done. Meyara all too willingly spilled the beans about her being the only heir in a long and ancient bloodline and many people wanted to kidnap or kill her to stop that bloodline. Her father wasn't the best ruler, but he tried his best. The three ninja from before had been a part of some secret group trying to uproot Meyara and her family and on the night they tried to kill her in her bedchambers she had snuck out and disappeared until her father sent word it was okay for her to come home. It was then that she asked for an escort team from Konoha. If we had known that then the mission would have been ranked B not C and we would have been more prepared, though I guess it was a good thing Kakashi and the others had me.

_'I knew I didn't like her for a reason.'_

I thought and Shakelle snorted in response.

**'Oh please, you and I both know the real reason you disliked her. You could smell her arousal when she was around our mate and you disliked it.'**

She said and I choked on my spit in surprise and started coughing.

_'Our mate? When the hell did Kakashi become our mate!?'_

I asked in shock and heard Shakelle laugh at me.

**'The moment you called him your Kashi.'**

She said and I blushed as I vaguely remember thinking that before attacking the Rock ninja.

_'Doesn't change the fact he'll never see me that way.'_

I thought and she fell silent and I leaned back against the stone gate surrounding Meyara's home. I noticed the stares of villagers as they passed and tried to ignore them. I'd stare too if I saw someone leaning against the village leader's house with blood covering their mouth, hands, and in different places in their hair.

"Thank you again Kakashi."

I heard someone say and looked out of the corner of my eye to see Kakashi and the others coming back outside. I silently pushed off from the wall and followed them out of the village. Once we were a decent ways away I walked up to Sakura.

"Hey, you up for a bath?"

I asked in a whisper so that the others wouldn't hear and she turned to look at me confused.

"Where? We're too far away to turn back."

She said and I smiled and shook my head at her.

"No silly, there's a hot spring a couple miles from here."

I said and saw her eyes light up at the thought of hot water.

"What about Sasuke and the others?"

She whispered and I frowned before turning forward.

"Hey, you guys wouldn't mind if Sakura and I went to a hot spring without you would you?"

I asked loud enough to get the males' attentions and couldn't help but smile when I smelled all three of their arousals spike a bit.

**'Typical males.'**

Shakelle said and my smiled widened.

_'I'm going to make them squirm.'_

I thought and heard Shakelle laugh in my mind.

"Why do you want to go alone? Are you sure you won't get lost?"

Naruto asked, trying to keep his voice even though I could tell his mind was heading towards the gutter.

"You really think I can't find a hot spring without getting lost?"

I asked and he shut up.

"Yeah, but will you two be safe?"

Sasuke asked and I turned to see his face was a rather nice shade of pink and I could tell where his mind was.

"You really think Sakura and I can't take care of ourselves? Even if we are in nothing but our underwear?"

I asked and my smile widened when his arousal spiked and his face turned a darker shade of red. I glanced back at Sakura and saw she was blushing too, though she was looking at Sasuke.

"What about animals? Can you take care of any wild animals that might show up?"

Kakashi asked and I sped up until I was infront of him and made him stop. I leaned up so my face was close to his and moved so I could whisper in his ear.

"Believe me when I say I'm wilder than anything in this forest."

I said huskily and smirked when I smelled his arousal spike higher than either Sasuke's or Naruto's.

"A-Alright."

He said and I pulled back and smiled innocently at him.

"Thank you Kakashi sensei!"

I shouted before running back to Sakura, grabbing her hand and running off towards the hot spring leaving three very aroused gutter-minded males behind. When we reached the hot spring we both burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on Sasuke's face!?"

She asked as she stripped and sank beneath the water.

"I could tell all three of them were trying to keep their thoughts to themselves, it was hilarious."

I said as I slipped in and started to wash the blood out of my hair.

"It's really cool you could tell there was a hot spring here. How did you know?"

She asked and I smiled at her.

"Well, having Shakelle inside me gives me heightened senses. Like smell and hearing."

I said and she nodded in understanding. We bathed and just relaxed, I could still smell the guys' arousal and knew they needed some time to cool down.

* * *

-Kakashi-

Alixa's sudden question about if her and Sakura could go bathe in a hot spring sent flashes of her naked through my mind. Naruto questioned if she could find it and she got him to shut up, then Sasuke asked if they could protect themselves and when Alixa asked if he doubted their ability to protect themselves even in just their underwear an image of her in just her panties and bra flashed in my head and I couldn't keep the blush off my face. I'd asked about the wild animals and if they'd be alright. I hadn't expected her to walk up to me and lean in to whisper in my ear. The sound of her whispering huskily in my ear made an image of her naked and laying beneath me pop in my mind and I couldn't help but shiver as her words sank in with a double meaning and I'd given her permission to go. She flashed me an innocent smile before grabbing Sakura and disappearing. As soon as they were gone Naruto, Sasuke, and I all slumped to the ground all our minds deep, _deep_ down in the gutter.

_'She needs to stop reading so many of Jiraiya's books.'_

I thought as I tried to chase away the images in my mind.

It was some time later, but Sakura and Alixa returned completely clean laughing as they came through the woods.

"Sorry we took so long guys, but we're ready to go now."

Alixa said with a completely innocent smile and I shook my head in disbelief. She'd said such naughty things and now she was acting as if none of that even happened. Jiraiya's books had definitely poisoned her mind, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't help but wonder exactly how poisoned her mind was because of them. We continued traveling. Me in front, Naruto and Sasuke behind me, and Sakura and Alixa bringing up the rear. We managed to put a good distance between us and Iwagakure before it got dark and we settled down for the night. Naruto and the others passed out after we ate, but Alixa seemed to have trouble sleeping. After a while of her tossing and turning she sat up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Something wrong?"

I asked and noticed she glared at me.

_'Is she still upset with me for how I've been acting with her?'_

I wondered then sighed to myself before moving to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry."

I said quietly and I saw her turn to look at me surprised, but kept my gaze on the fire infront of us.

"I'm sorry I ignored you, I was just….I had to sort some things out."

I said as an excuse and saw her eyes narrow at me before she turned to look at the fire.

"Did you sort them out?"

She asked and I smiled to myself.

"Yes, but the conclusion didn't really help."

I said truthfully. She didn't know what I was talking about, but for some reason talking to her about it kinda helped ease my mind. Just as long as she doesn't ask what it was that I had to sort out.

"What was it that you needed to sort out?"

She asked and I mentally groaned. I just had to jinx myself.

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

I said turning to her with a smile. I saw her eyes narrow as she looked at me before her features softened and I heard her sigh.

"I suppose I can forgive you since you did apologize, but it hurt being ignored by you you know that?"

She said quietly and I blinked in shock as I saw her draw her knees up to her chest and wrap her arms around them and lay her head down on her arms.

"I'd gotten closer to you than anyone, even more so than Jii-san then you suddenly started to act differently around me. I'd thought I'd done something to upset you and I was going to apologize when you started to ignore me completely. When you stopped meeting my eyes I thought I'd done something that was unforgivable and it hurt. It hurt that I might have done something to make you hate me and I couldn't even make up for it."

She said quietly as she stared into the center of the flames and I stared at her in shock. I hadn't meant to make her feel like that, I was just trying to put some distance between us while I sorted out what was going on with me. I loved her, but I couldn't love her. She may only be two years younger than me and be a legal adult, but she was still my student. It'd be wrong. I sighed to myself before responding the one way I thought would make up for how I'd made her feel. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder in a one arm hug. She gasped and tensed before slowly relaxing. I felt her lean into my side and felt her lay her head on my shoulder as she stared into the fire.

"Thank you Kashi."

She said quietly and I felt my heart leap at the fact she was calling me Kashi again and turned to look at her only to see she'd fallen asleep. I smiled at her before moving her so she was laying down on the ground. I covered her with the little blanket she'd brought, then moved back so I could watch over the rest of them. When the sun finally started to come up over the horizon I woke them and they all packed up their stuff and we started on the second day of the journey back home.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Alixa quite literally snaps in this chapter, but it has a very...nice result. You'll see. Read and review! Things are going pretty good for Kakashi and Alixa, but nothing will happen just yet. But they will...hehehe...oh they will. ;)

* * *

-Alixa-

It's already been a day since we left Iwagakure and we're already half way back to Konoha and it's only midday of the second day, but I'm about to die from the heat.

_'I swear, if I sweat much more I'm going to drown in my own bodily fluids.'_

I thought and saw Shakelle shiver in disgust.

**'That's not the most appealing thought you've ever had.'**

She said dryly and I chuckled at her response before taking off my shirt and leaving myself in just my black shorts that stopped mid-thigh and the black ninja mesh top over my blue swimsuit top. I didn't really like bras all that much so whenever I got the change I wore my two piece swimsuit as underwear instead.

"A-Alixa! W-w-what are you doing!?"

Naruto asked in shock and I looked up to see his face was a beat red color and it looked like he was about to have a major nosebleed. His exclamation made Sasuke and Kakashi turn my way as well. Sasuke blushed and looked away while I saw Kakashi's visible eye widen and his face darken with a blush of his own though I couldn't really see it because of that dang mask. I really hated that thing. I looked down at myself and saw the heat made me sweat enough so you could practically see everything through my mesh top.

"I'm hot alright?"

I asked as I kept walking. I glanced at Sakura to see she'd done the same thing I had, though she had on a pink tank top and blue shorts. I saw Sasuke's eyes bulge and smirked to myself.

_'Looks like Sakura already has Sasuke hooked.'_

I thought and saw Sakura look up to see Sasuke looking at her and just looked away, allowing him to ogle her. The only indication that she knew he was looking at her was the slight blush on her face that matched the color of her hair.

We continued on in silence after that for about another hour or two. Naruto had stripped out of his jacket and tied it to his waist. Sasuke kept his clothes on, though I could tell he was burning up with them on. Kakashi didn't seem too effected by the heat, though I had my doubts on that considering he had on the full Jonin outfit and his mask over his left eye and the mask covering his face. He had to be dying, though he was doing a really good job hiding it.

"Kakashi sensei, could we take a break?"

Sakura asked, but he ignored her resulting in us having to keep going in the heat. About ten minutes later Naruto asked for a break, but still Kakashi ignored him. I was starting to get upset. Was he trying to make one of us have heatstroke? Five minutes passed and even Sasuke asked for a break, but still Kakashi kept going. We walked in silence for maybe a minute or two more before I suddenly stopped. Sakura stopped and looked at me.

"Are you alright Alixa?"

She asked, catching the attention of Sasuke making him stop.

"Alright that's it!"

I shouted making Naruto stop, but Kakashi kept going. I turned to look at Sakura and she looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I can't do this anymore."

I said and she continued to look at me confused.

"I can't take it."

I said before turning to glare at Kakashi's still moving form as if the heat was nothing more than a fly buzzing around.

"Look here you gray haired motherfucker!"

I shouted and I heard gasps from all three of my teammates and Kakashi stopped and turned to look at me in shock. I started walking towards him, glaring at him the entire way.

"The heat may not bother you, but it's fucking killing the rest of us!"

I shouted as I got closer.

"I don't give a _damn_ if it'll make us late getting back to the village or if it'll piss you off or whatever! But I do know one thing…"

I said trailing off as I stood before him. I lifted my hand and poked him in the chest making him take a step back.

"If I don't get a goddamn break sometime soon then I'm going to fucking snap and you better hope to God you're not too close when I do. Now you can either stop long enough for the rest of us to cool off or I swear to every higher power you can think of that I will fucking tackle your ass to the ground, take a kunai from your _own_ pouch and skin you from naval to tongue, castrate your ass, and make you scream like a little girl do you fucking understand me!?"

I snapped, poking him in the chest to emphasis each of the last couple words. He fell back on his ass and stared up at me in shock. There was complete silence from the others, but I didn't care. I simply glared at Kakashi, waiting for his response.

"Well!?"

I asked after a while and noticed he flinched.

"There's a river a couple miles from here, we can go there and cool off."

He said hesitantly and I smiled down at him.

"That's all I needed to hear."

I said before turning and following my nose towards the river. Leaving a very stunned team, and a probably scarred for life sensei behind.

* * *

-Kakashi-

I had just been focused on getting as close to Konoha as we could before dark. The heat was unbearable, but I ignored it and kept going. I could hear the others following behind, but their pace was slowed by the heat. I'd heard Naruto's remark about Alixa and turned to see her stripped down to the ninja mesh underneath and I could practically see through it to the blue bra she was wearing. I kept walking, trying to keep my mind out of the gutter and off my oldest student. I ignored Sakura when she'd asked for a break. I ignored Naruto and Sasuke when they asked. My mind was still focusing on Alixa and how she'd looked in just her ninja mesh when I suddenly heard Alixa's voice yelling at me.

"Look here you gray haired motherfucker!"

She shouted and I turned to look at her in shock. I heard the others gasp, but she didn't seem to care. She started walking towards me, glaring the entire way.

"The heat may not bother you, but it's fucking kill the rest of us!"

She shouted as she got closer to me. I couldn't help but notice how hot she looked in such few clothing, but her yelling at me snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I don't give a _damn_ if it'll make us late getting back to the village or if it'll piss you off or whatever! But I do know one thing…"

She said as she stopped to stand infront of me. She lifted a hand and poked me in the chest making me take a step back.

"If I don't get a goddamn break sometime soon then I'm going to fucking snap and you better hope to God you're not too close when I do. Now you can either stop long enough for the rest of us to cool off or I swear to every higher power you can think of that I will fucking tackle your ass to the ground, take a kunai from your _own_ pouch and skin you from naval to tongue, castrate your ass, and make you scream like a little girl do you fucking understand me!?"

She snapped, poking me in the chest to emphasis each of the last couple words. I fell back on my ass and stared up at her in shock. There was complete silence from the others, but it didn't seem like she cared. She kept staring at me, but I was at a loss for words.

"Well!?"

She asked after a while and noticed I flinched.

"There's a river a couple miles from here, we can go there and cool off."

I said hesitantly after a while and she smiled down at him.

"That's all I needed to hear."

She said before turning and heading towards the river. I blinked after her in surprise. I'd gotten so use to her not cussing, that when she'd called me a motherfucker I was shocked, but then she just snapped and kept cussing at me, but that wasn't what scared me. What scared me was the fact that she sounded so serious when she'd said she'd tackled me to the ground and skin me alive. The rest of it I didn't even want to think about.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Naruto shouted to the others and in the blink of an eye they were running off in the direction Alixa had gone. I slowly got to my feet, still a little shaken up from Alixa flying off the handle like that and followed after them myself.

When I got to the river I saw that Naruto and Sasuke had shed their shirts and Sakura and Alixa were in just their underwear, though on closer inspection I saw both were actually wearing swimsuits. Sakura's was a dark pink and Alixa's was a light blue. I sat down in the shade and closed my eye as I leaned against a tree and relaxed. I could hear my team splashing around in the water as if the incident earlier hadn't even happened.

"Kashi."

I heard Alixa say and tensed as I opened my eye and looked up at her. I bit back a groan as I saw the water clinging to her like a second skin.

"Hm?"

I asked and noticed she was playing with her middle and pointer finger and I realized she was embarrassed.

"I…about earlier…"

She said softly and I paled as I remembered all that she'd said.

"I'm really really sorry!"

She said suddenly and I looked up at her surprised to see she was slightly bowing towards me in apology.

"It's just I was really really hot and if we kept going then I really was going to snap and I just-"

She stopped when I held up a hand. She continued to play with her fingers, switching from her middle and pointer to her middle and ring then back.

"It's fine. Though I'll be honest you did scare me a little bit."

I said with a smile and she looked up at me in shock.

"I'm really sorry."

She said and I smiled at her.

"It's okay."

I said and she nodded before turning and looking back at Naruto and the others who were still playing in the river.

"Why don't you go back?"

I suggested and she looked back at me.

"Come with me?"

She asked and I blinked in shock before shaking my head.

"I'm fine."

I said and she frowned at me.

"There is no way you're fine with wearing all that."

She said and I smiled at her.

"I am."

I said and she continued to frown at me.

"Take it off."

She said and I looked at her confused until she pointed at my Jonin vest. I was going to protest, but the look in her eyes made me think twice about it. I took off my Jonin vest and laid it beside me.

"Now your outer shirt."

She said and I looked up at her since she was standing above me to see she had her hands on her hips and I sighed before pulling off my outer shirt leaving me in the black sleeveless tank that went up to my neck. I'd worn my actual mask today instead of using my shirt to cover my face.

"Now that one."

She said and I frowned up at her.

"No."

I said and noticed her eyes narrowed at me.

"There is no way you're not hot with all that black on, and you can't tell me you wouldn't like to cool off in the river."

She said and despite how appeasing that sounded, I wasn't about to take my shirt off infront of my students. Especially not her.

"I'm fine."

I said as I looked away. I heard her growl and looked up at her shocked.

"Take…off…your…shirt."

She said each word slowly and I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"No."

I said and she growled before lunging at me. I managed to roll out of the way and get to my feet before she realized I'd dodged her. I smiled as I saw her glare at me before she crouched down and growled again. I shivered at the feeling that simple sound sent through me and smirked at her. She lunged at me again and I sidestepped her expecting her to keep going, but she disappeared in a puff of smoke and I was suddenly forced to the ground from behind. I turned as I hit the ground to see Alixa ontop of me, smiling triumphantly. I narrowed my eye at her before grabbing her forearm and kicking her over my head. I got to my feet and looked around, but she was gone. Naruto and the others were still playing in the river completely oblivious to what was going on. I heard a growl from my side and turned just in time to block two kunai that were thrown at me.

"You'll have to try harder than that."

I said and heard her growl again making me laugh. I heard something from behind me and moved and saw Alixa go headfirst into the river and I laughed at her until she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_'Another substitution?'_

I wondered as I tried to sense where she was. I looked around, but couldn't find her. I suddenly heard the bushes to my left move and threw a kunai in that direction and waited. When nothing happened I started to relax when I was suddenly knocked sideways. I rolled and dropped the kunai I'd had in my hand. I looked up to see Alixa was ontop of me again. I frowned and grabbed onto her arms, but she wrapped hers around mine and she came with me when I rolled. I tried to pin her down, but she wasn't making it easy. She tried clawing at me, but I moved out of the way at the last minute. She used my distraction to her advantage and rolled us over so she was ontop, but I stopped us halfway and rolled so I was ontop of her. I moved so that my hands were pinning her shoulders down. I had one knee between her legs and the other on the outside and she had one leg between mine and one of the other side. She stared up at me and I stared back. Her hair was sprawled out on the ground around her and she was breathing heavily with a smile on her face. She moved the leg that was in between mine and I closed my eyes as her leg rubbed against me.

"Kakashi."

She said breathlessly and I opened my eyes and looked down at her. It was the first time she'd fully said my name since she'd joined the team and it sent shivers throughout my entire body.

"Kakashi sensei!"

Sakura said and I looked up to see her calling out because Naruto and Sasuke had gained up on her and were splashing her relentlessly. I felt Alixa's hands on the hem of my shirt and looked down at her only to have her slip out from under me, bringing my shirt with her.

"Ha! I win."

She said triumphantly as she jumped back a few feet with my shirt in hand. I ran a hand through my hair as I stood up and stared at her. She had a clear blush on her face, but it could easily be mistaken for her being effected by the heat. I glared playfully at her before chasing after her. She squealed and ran into the river and got the others to protect her and somehow it ended up as a huge water war.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Alixa is still quite doubtful, but she no longer denies she's in love with Kashi! This chapter the gang gets to see her hunt. Curious? You should be, read and review!

* * *

-Alixa-

We all played in the river until the sun sank down below the horizon and it started to get cold. We all pulled on our clothes and headed for Konoha again, traveling in comfortable silence. I glanced Kakashi's way and blushed when he looked my way and averted my gaze as we jumped through the trees. When he'd pinned me down earlier I'd moved my leg and it had accidentally rubbed against him and I couldn't miss how his arousal had spiked and he'd closed his eye at the feeling. I'd said his name and when he'd opened his eye again I felt like I couldn't move. If it hadn't been for Sakura calling out then I'm not sure what I would have done. I was too embarrassed to even look him in the eye now.

**'But he reacted! You smelled his arousal.'**

Shakelle said and I sighed.

_'That's probably just because its been a while since he last got laid.'_

I thought, then immediately frowned at the thought of him having sex with another woman.

**'You really do love him don't you child?'**

She asked and I just sighed in response. I'd had a lot of fun today with having him chase me and playing with the others and I wasn't going to forget it any time soon, but I couldn't help but feeling like I wanted more. And I knew exactly what I wanted, but knowing I couldn't have it only made me want it more.

"We'll stop here for tonight. If we keep a steady pace we should reach the village by sundown tomorrow."

Kakashi said and we all nodded before going about our usual nighttime regimen. Sasuke and Sakura left to go find firewood. Naruto went to get some water after I pointed out the nearest water source and Kakashi simply leaned back against a tree and kept an eye on us.

Once the fire had been built we all sat down in a loose circle. Sakura and Sasuke next to each other. I noticed with a small smile that Sasuke had been sure to sit close enough so that their legs were touching, but Sakura acted as if she didn't notice, but she didn't pull away either. Naruto plopped down on his stomach and was drawing in the dirt with his kunai and Kakashi and I were sitting next to each other. My heart wouldn't stop racing and I couldn't keep the image of him at the river out of my head. His eyes closed as he hovered over me so close.

"Alixa!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around wildly before I realized Kakashi was looking at me.

"Huh?"

I asked and heard him sigh.

"I've been calling you for the past five minutes."

He said and I blushed.

"S-Sorry."

I said and started to play with my fingers.

"It's fine, but what were you thinking about that has you so distracted?"

He asked and I bit the inside of my lip to keep from blushing as another image of Kakashi popped in my head.

"Nothing."

I mumbled after a while and was glad when he let it drop. Silence fell around us and I started to relax until I heard Naruto's stomach growl quite loudly. I couldn't help but laugh at that which made him blush.

"I guess I should go out and hunt."

I said as I got to my feet. I noticed they all looked up at me, even Kakashi and they seemed to be looking at me curiously.

"What?"

I asked after a while.

"We were wondering…."

Sasuke started and I looked at them confused.

"If we could watch you hunt."

Sakura finished and I blanched.

"You…actually want to _see_ me hunt?"

I asked shocked and they all just nodded.

"Well, I suppose it would be alright."

I said scratching the back of my head awkwardly. I'd never had anyone want to watch me hunt, then again Jiraiya never really questioned how I got the food, he just ate it when I brought it to him. They all got to their feet and huddled around me, even Kakashi seemed extremely curious as to how I got our food.

"Right. Umm, just keep silent and try not to be spotted."

I said before walking off towards the forest with them behind me. I jumped up into the trees and they followed me silently. I jumped from tree to tree until I caught whiff of a herd of deer. I changed direction to stay out of their scent range and crouched silently in a tree. I could hear the others behind me and if I could that meant so could the deer below. I turned to the others and held up my hand to make them stop.

"You've got to be more silent."

I whispered and they looked at me confused.

"We're being as silent as we can be."

Sakura whispered back and I sighed as I looked over my shoulder at the deer.

"Then, just…stay here."

I said before jumping from the branch to another one. I could feel their eyes on me, but ignored them. I pulled a kunai from my pouch and put it in my teeth as I hid my chakra and my scent and crawled along the branch with the cat-like grace Shakelle gave me. I waited until I was right above the herd before looking for the weakest one to single out. I saw one stray away from the others and smirked around the kunai in my mouth as I noticed it come closer and closer towards me. I pulled the kunai from my mouth and flipped it so the blade was along my arm. I flipped down so that I was hanging upside down among the leaves with my legs wrapped around the branch. I tightened my grip on my kunai as I waited for just the right moment. The deer was just about right below me when I heard a twig snap from across the clearing and I looked up with the rest of the deer to see Naruto and the others in plain sight. The deer, startled at having humans so close, scattered and ran.

"Fuck!"

I shouted as I dropped down from my branch and landed lightly on my feet as the others came over to me.

"What happened? Why'd they run?"

Naruto asked and I growled at him.

"Because you guys didn't listen to me. I said to be silent and stay out of sight."

I said through clenched teeth. I loved hunting, but I absolutely _hated_ when someone fucked up my game.

"Calm down Alixa, you can just try again right?"

Sakura asked and I flicked my gaze over to her and sighed after a while.

"You're right, but if there's a chance they'll bolt like that I won't be able to hunt in this form."

I said and their eyes widened.

"You can still watch, but _stay_ silent and _stay_ hidden."

I said and they all nodded before following me as I tracked the deer that had bolted. We hid in the grass and I scanned over the herd for my deer. I smirked when I saw it.

"Alright. Stay here."

I said and they all turned to look at me. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but a glare from me had her shutting her mouth. I nodded and let Shakelle's power envelope me and I felt my body change. I shook myself to make myself focus before slinking low to the ground and running through the grass towards the deer.

* * *

-Kakashi-

I watched as Alixa crawled across the limb with grace I didn't think was possible for humans, then remembered she wasn't exactly human. She wrapped her legs around the limb she was on and swung down with kunai in her mouth. She looked like she was just about to jump on the deer when a twig snapped. I looked up to see Naruto had moved and tried to get closer. The deer bolted and I saw Alixa jump down and heard her curse. After she fussed at us for scaring away the deer we followed her to a plain with tall grass. She told us to stay put, then she transformed into her tiger self. I saw her shake herself before slinking low to the ground and running through the grass and disappear from view.

"Where'd she go?"

Naruto whined and I heard him get hit by Sakura.

"Quiet!"

She whispered to him harshly and he clapped his hands over his mouth.

"There she is."

Sasuke said and we all looked to where he was pointing to see Alixa steadily crouching forward through the grass. She was practically laying down on the ground as she watched the deer from earlier come closer and closer towards her. I saw her tail flick up and down silently and briefly wondered just what was going through her mind before I saw her pounce. The deer saw her, but it was too late for it to get away. She jumped on its back and I saw her dig her claws into its sides before she bit into its neck and snapped it.

_'At least she kills them quickly.'_

I thought as I saw the other deer quickly run away. We all stood up as Alixa started to drag the deer towards us.

"Alixa, we can help with-"

Naruto started, but stopped when she growled at him. He looked hurt at her response until she changed back into her human form and apologized.

"Sorry Naruto, but when I'm in that form I take on a tiger's instincts and they are quite territorial when it comes to their kill."

She explained and he smiled in understanding.

"I'd love some help."

She said and the others nodded before picking up the dead deer. Alixa walked towards me and kept going. I couldn't help but stare at her in shock.

_'That's how she keeps getting our dinner every night?'_

I wondered in awe. I had no idea. She had no blood on her at all unlike when she'd attacked those ninja and it made me wonder how many years she'd been getting food that way.

"So, can you hunt in both forms?"

I heard Naruto ask and saw Alixa nod.

"Yeah. I can hunt effectively in both my animal and human form, though I won't deny there's just something about seeing the world through the eyes of a tiger as I hunt that gets my blood pumping. Its like, its like standing ontop of a really big cliff with a lake beneath and jumping right off to perform a really big nosedive. It's the adrenaline that comes with it."

She said and I found I couldn't help but smile as she explained a bit of her life with us. Even now I was learning something new about her.

"Well, let's eat!"

Naruto shouted as we made it back to the camp.

"Idiot, we have to cook it first."

Sakura said and Naruto's smile faded.

"Do you know how to gut and skin a deer Sakura? If not I can teach you."

Alixa said as Sasuke and them set the deer down next to the fire.

"Okay."

Sakura said and knelt down next to Alixa as she sat cross legged infront of the deer.

"Can we watch?"

Naruto asked and I heard Alixa giggle.

"Why would you want to watch?"

She asked and Sasuke and Naruto looked at her like she was crazy.

"Come on, you're a girl who can hunt and have no problem gutting and skinning a freshly killed deer. We've _got_ to see that."

He said and I noticed Alixa blush before she nodded and drew a kunai from her pouch. I already knew how to gut and skin a deer so it wasn't really anything new. I leaned back against a tree and closed my eyes to rest while listening to the things around us. I smiled when I heard Sakura say something was gross, then heard laughter as Naruto complained about something. My smile widened when I heard Alixa's laughter above the others'.

* * *

-Alixa-

I couldn't help but laugh when Sasuke threw the liver at Naruto and it landed in his hair. He pranced around like an idiot trying to get it out of his hair with a look on his face that was purely priceless.

"What do you do with the guts once you're done?"

Sakura asked and I smiled at her.

"I dig a hole in the ground and cover them."

I said as I did so.

"Why?"

Sasuke asked and I smiled again.

"That way, the other animals that come by just have to dig it up for some food."

I said and they blinked at me in surprise before smiling at me.

"That's rather thoughtful."

Sakura said and I nodded before handing her the kunai making her look at me confused.

"You skin it."

I said and she paled considerably.

"Oh come on, it's easy."

I said and when she started to shake her head I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Come on, don't freak out infront of Sasuke. Show him you don't mind getting your hands dirty."

I said and could feel the determination in her chakra and smiled before showing her how to start, then she picked it up like a natural. Once we were done I skewered the meat and put it in the fire to cook and we all sat back after I'd dragged the carcass into the woods for the wolves.

"Now, let's eat!"

Naruto said and I smiled at him as we all ate. I'm not sure why, but for some reason the food tasted a little better than usual. Maybe it was because my team, that had become like a family to me, learned one of my deepest secrets and was completely okay with it. I smiled as I threw my stick into the fire and laid down. The others finished and before long they were all asleep aside from Kakashi who was keeping watch. I smiled to myself before closing my eyes. Maybe life wasn't as bad as I had come to think it was. I still wanted revenge on Orochimaru for what he'd done, but I wouldn't mind enjoying this peace while it lasted. No matter how fleeting it may be, I would enjoy it while I could.

* * *

A/N: Did I make you curious again? No, Orochimaru won't show up just yet. I already have this planned out in my head. There is more to come, believe me, there is more to come. Read and review, i'll update faster if you guys review. spread the word to your friends too, I want more opinions on this story. Also, who else is really glad that Meyara is gone? She may have been a noblewoman and part of their mission that led to what happened in the last chapter, but she clung to Kashi too much for my liking. Anyone else agree? Anyway, review! Love ya muches, later.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: I'm going to tell you guys ahead of time that this chapter and the ones following will follow the anime quite closely until i decide to change it. You'll be able to see the changes in them, but for the most part they follow the anime. Anyways, read and review. Much love, later.

* * *

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

-Alixa-

We'd gotten back to the village in no time and it was nice to relax for a while. Kakashi had reported the mission as a success to the Hokage and I was actually surprised when Kakashi said he had another mission for us so soon after the last one.

"We're going to escort our charge to the Land of Waves."

He said and I groaned.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll pass."

I said as I started to walk away.

"What?!"

Naruto and the others called.

"But Alixa, don't you want to go on a mission with us?"

Naruto asked and I stopped to turn and look at him from over my shoulder.

"It's not that, it's just the last escort decided to go cliff diving. I'm not up for dealing with another one so soon."

I said and started to walk away again.

"This time it's a guy."

I heard Kakashi say and smiled.

"It does make it a lil better, but I haven't spent any time with Jii-san lately and I'm starting to feel bad for abandoning him. You guys go ahead, it's been a while since you guys went on a mission with the original three members of squad seven."

I said and felt shock in all of their chakras.

"Besides…"

I said as I stopped and turned back to look at them.

"I don't like water all that much, remember?"

I asked with a smirk before jumping up onto the roof and heading for the one place I knew I'd find Jiraiya. The bathhouses.

I didn't see Naruto and the others for about a week after that and when I did it was by pure coincidence that I'd been walking by and saw Naruto talking with a bunch of academy students.

"Hey Naruto, you guys are back from your mission."

I said as I walked up to him, deciding to say hi.

"Oh Alixa, hey. Yeah, we got back a couple days ago."

He said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey boss, who's the girl?"

One of the kids asked and I looked down at him. I'd seen him around the village before as well as the little girl with orange hair and the boy in the glasses. I sniffed at him and smiled when I recognized him.

"You really don't remember me Lil Maru?"

I asked and Konohamaru blushed at the nickname I'd given him after I'd found him trying to hide from his sensei. He was almost a bigger perv than Jii-san.

"You're that girl!"

He shouted and I smiled at him.

"Still don't remember my name?"

I asked and when he hesitated I sighed.

"It's Alixa. Who's your friends?"

I asked and he blinked before turning and introducing his two friends.

"Well it's nice to meet you."

I said, then the girl started talking to me about random things while Konohamaru talked with Naruto. I leaned against the side of the fenced in yard around us and listened to both conversations and occasionally responding to the little girl talking to me.

"Oh Alixa, I didn't know you were here with Naruto."

I heard Sakura say and looked up to see her walking this way. I noticed that Naruto blushed when Konohamaru asked if Sakura was his girlfriend.

'Yeah right, in his dreams. She's completely in love with Sasuke, but Naruto just won't give up.'

I thought, then laughed when I saw Sakura hit both Naruto and Konohamaru in the head for their stupid remarks. As she was walking away Konohamaru commented on her forehead and I paled.

_'Oh shit. Bad move kid.'_

I thought as I saw Sakura slowly turn around. I picked up the little girl and started running.

"Ah shit, run!"

I shouted when Sakura suddenly started to run after us. We weren't really looking where we were going and Konohamaru suddenly ran into someone and fell back. We all stopped when the person he'd run into turned to look at him. He was slightly taller than Naruto. He had reddish brown hair poking out from underneath his hat and had something strapped to his back. But what stood out the most about him was the fact that one, he was wearing purple war pain on his face. Two, he had a headband from Suna sewn into his had. And three, which was probably the most important thing, was the fact that his hat had little car ears ontop that looked just adorable.

**'I sometimes worry about you child.'**

Shakelle said, but I ignored her as I saw the blonde haired girl with four pigtails and a giant fan strapped to her waist standing beside him.

"Do you need something?"

The kitty eared guy asked and we all stared at him until he reached down and picked Konohamaru up by his scarf.

"So, does this hurt punk?"

He asked as he tightened his grip on Konohamaru's scarf making him whimper.

"Put him down Kankuro."

The blonde said and I looked from her to the kitty eared guy.

"Or you know you'll pay for it later."

She said and I looked at her confused. What was she talking about?

"Hey I'm sorry, the whole thing was my fault."

Sakura said apologizing since it had technically been her fault we were running blind in the first place.

"You better take your hand off him right now!"

Naruto shouted like the idiot he was.

_'Idiot, can't he tell they're stronger than he is? Violence will not end well.'_

I thought as I saw the kitty eared guy, Kankuro, smirk a bit.

"We've got a few minutes before he gets here. Let's mess with these punks huh?"

He said looking at Konohamaru.

**'You could easily stop this, why don't you do anything?'**

Shakelle asked and I mentally sighed.

_'Because if I did everything for this village then their ninja wouldn't be able to deal with things themselves.'_

I said as I looked over the two ninja infront of us.

_'But if things get too out of hand I'll step in.'_

I thought and Shakelle nodded in agreement. Konohamaru started kicking at Kankuro calling him a big jerk and he tightened his grip on him making my teeth lengthen as my anger grew. I hated when people picked on others.

"You're feisty, but not for long."

Kankuro said and I glared at him. I heard Naruto growling and relaxed a bit. I'd let him handle this. I leaned back against the side of the wall and crossed my arms under my chest as I saw Naruto charge at Kankuro when he suddenly fell on his ass. I blinked in confusion until I saw the chakra strings around Naruto's ankle that led back to Kankuro's hand.

_'Not bad.'_

I thought slightly impressed.

"You're a Leaf genin too? Looks like you're village is full of wimps."

He said with a smirk and I growled slightly, but none of them heard.

_'Our village is **not** full of wimps.'_

I thought angrily.

**'Calm down child. It'd do no good to lose your cool now.'**

Shakelle said and I slowly calmed down, but continued to glare at Kankuro. Naruto threatened him again and Sakura put him in a headlock, which despite the situation, was kinda funny.

"You're annoying, all of you."

Kankuro said and Naruto and Sakura looked up at him in shock.

"I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings."

He said lifting his other hand and I tensed.

"So when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth, I just want to break him in half."

He said and I saw the others staring at him in shock. I wanted to do something, but this guy was unpredictable and I had no idea what he might do if I acted.

"Fine. I'm not involved in any of this okay?"

The blonde said with a sigh and I turned to look at her to see she really didn't care what the kitty eared boy did.

"Okay, put the kid down."

I said finally having had enough of this. Naruto and the others looked at me in shock while Kankuro looked at me surprised.

"What'd you say?"

He asked and I smirked at him as I walked up to him slowly.

"You heard me. I said put the kid down."

I said and he glared at me, but before he could even blink I'd grabbed his wrist and dug my nails into his veins making his hand open up. I grabbed Konohamaru by the back of his shirt and threw him back towards Naruto and the others before releasing Kankuro.

"Why you…"

He said as he held his wrist I simply smirked at him.

"You little punk."

He said before walking up to me and grabbing a fistful of my shirt and lifting me off the ground. I was slightly surprised he had that much strength, but then again I was really light.

"I'm going to make you regret that."

He said in what was suppose to me an intimidating tone. It made the others flinch, but I just stared boredly at him.

"You know, I don't take kindly to people picking on those from my village."

I said and he tightened his grip on my shirt making it a little hard to breathe.

"Yeah? Well I don't care."

He said and I narrowed my eyes at him before grabbing onto his wrist again.

"Is this how ninja from Suna get their kicks?"

I asked and he and the girl looked at me confused.

"Coming into other villages and picking on those weaker than them? I didn't really expect much from ninja from a _sand_ village, but isn't that a little low, even for you kitty?"

I asked with a smile and heard him growl at me.

"Why you little-"

He started to say, but suddenly stopped when something flew out of a tree and hit his hand making him drop me. I landed on my feet since I wasn't that far off the ground and we both turned to see Sasuke sitting in the tree across from us bouncing a pebble in his hand.

"You're a long way from home and you're way out of your league."

He said as he tossed the pebble up and down. I heard Kankuro growl at him, but it wasn't all that impressive.

"Oh great, another wimp to tick me off."

He said and I couldn't help but laugh at his comment. He'd just been attacked by a _pebble_ thrown by Sasuke and he's calling him a wimp? My laughter got me a glare, but I didn't care.

"Get lost."

Sasuke said as he crushed the pebble in his hand and let the dust fall to the ground.

_'Show off.'_

I thought as I crossed my arms.

"Hey punk, get down here."

Kitty, yes I'm going to call him that now, said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most."

He said and I noticed he reached for the thing strapped to his back.

"What? Are you going to use the Crow for this?"

The blonde haired girl asked shocked and I looked from her to the Kitty as he slammed whatever was bandaged onto the ground. I stiffened when I smelled the scent of blood in the air, but it wasn't coming from anyone here. It wasn't just blood, it was mixed with the scent of sand. I looked up into the tree and looked at the branch to the left of Sasuke and smiled.

"Then there was eight."

I said softly to myself before a red head showed up hanging upside down in the tree with his arms crossed over his chest. No one else noticed him, but I did. He had spiky red hair that seemed to stick up in random directions. He had teal colored eyes rimmed in black telling me he didn't sleep much if at all. He was wearing a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves and an open neck. He had a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. He had the leather strap attached to the rather large gourd on his back that I could tell just from scent that the smell of blood and sand was coming from. He had the same headband as the other two, though his was tied around the leather band hanging from his hip. What stood out the most was that his hair was parted a bit to show a red scar on his forehead in the kanji for 'love'. He was actually rather cute.

"Kankuro, back off."

He said and I smiled when the others finally took notice of him.

"You're an embarrassment to our village."

He said in a monotone voice and I sensed the shock of Naruto and Sakura as they fully saw him and was confused when I sensed the fear coming off of the blonde and Kitty.

"Uh, hey Gaara."

Kitty said and I smiled to myself.

_'Gaara huh? He'd definitely cute.'_

I thought and heard Shakelle growl.

**'What happened to you being in love with Kakashi?'**

She asked and I smiled at her in my mind.

_'What? He obviously doesn't feel the same and what's the harm in looking? You can't deny red head here isn't cute.'_

I said and when she didn't respond I smiled at her again.

_'Uh huh, that's what I thought. And besides, I'm not taken by anyone so I'm free to play the field if I wish.'_

I said and heard Shakelle growl in disagreement, but she knew I was right.

"You're an embarrassment to our village."

He said and I blinked in surprise, coming back to reality and looked at him.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?"

He asked and I smiled when I heard Kitty stumble over his words and try to blame the whole thing on us. And despite how true that may be I didn't like the fact he tried to make himself look innocent.

"Coward."

I whispered under my breath and noticed the redheaded boy's eyes pass from Kitty to me. I couldn't help but blush at his intense gaze and was extremely happy when he looked back at Kitty.

"Shut up."

He said and Kitty shut his mouth quickly which made me have to stifle a giggle which earned me weird looks from my teammates.

"Or I'll kill you."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Things are going to get interesting soon. Hope you guys enjoy this, please read and review. By the way, just cuz i can i decided to make Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara older than they were in the anime. Temari is one year younger than Alixa, Kankuro is two years younger, and Gaara is four years younger. I don't care if you guys don't like it, i wanted to change it so i did. Naruto and them are still six years younger than Alixa. Ignoring that, just know that the chapters may get longer now, or they may not. I'm not quite sure. I'll know when i update. Much love, later.

* * *

-Alixa-

I stared at the redhead in shock. He'd just threatened to kill his own teammate and despite the fact that I wouldn't mind seeing Kitty hurt for what he did, I didn't really want him dead.

"Uh, right, I was totally out of line."

Kitty said and I looked from him to the redhead, then back to him. I could clearly tell both he and the girl were afraid of the redhead and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"I'm sorry Gaara, I was totally out of line."

Kitty said and I was barely able to hide my laughter as Kitty repeated himself. I'm not exactly sure who this kid was, but I liked him. The redhead turned towards Sasuke and I wondered what he was going to do next.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused."

He said and my eyes widened. He just apologized!? He had practically had Kitty and blondie here shaking in their shoes and he just turns to Sasuke and apologizes?

_'Well he's just full of surprises now ain't he?'_

I wondered to myself since Shakelle was ignoring me. The redhead suddenly disappeared in a wave of sand and reappeared next to me and between Kitty and the blonde girl. I blinked in surprise at him.

_'Definitely full of surprises.'_

I thought with a smirk.

"Let's go."

He said as he stood up. I noticed then, since he was standing next to Kitty and the blonde that he was rather short for however old he was. He was just barely the same height as Naruto and for once I was kinda glad I was short too, thought not as short as him.

"We didn't come here to play games."

He said and I looked at the back of his head confused. Now that I thought about it, what _were_ they doing here?

"A-Alright sure, I get it."

Kitty said and they turned to walk away, but Sakura stopped them.

"Hey!"

She shouted and they all stopped, but didn't turn around.

"What?"

The blonde asked and I looked at Sakura curious as to what she was going to say next.

"I can tell from your headband, that you come from the Village Hidden in the Sand."

She said and I rolled my eyes at her. No matter how much we trained or how much I changed her attitude towards Sasuke, that bitch was always going to be a know-it-all and know what to and not to say. Their headbands made it _obvious_ where they were from, why point it out?

"Of course the land of fire and the land of wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another's village without permission."

She said and I inwardly groaned at her.

"So state your purpose."

She said taking a step towards them.

"And it better be good."

She said and I sighed.

_'Sakura, I love you, but sometimes you really annoy the hell out of me.'_

I thought, but I had to admit I was curious as to what they were doing in our village.

"Really? Have you guys been living under a rock or what? You don't know what's going on do you?"

The blonde asked as they all turned around to look at us. I blinked in surprise when I saw the redhead's eyes look straight at me. I resisted the urge to blush and just held his gaze until the blonde continued.

"We have permission."

She said and I looked over at her to see her holding up a village pass.

"Of course you're correct. We are Hidden Sand genin, our home is the land of the wind."

She said putting the pass away.

"And we're here for the Chunin Exams, get the picture?"

She asked and I stared in awe at them. I hadn't been expecting that.

"The Chunin Exams? What's that?"

I heard Naruto ask and face palmed at his stupidity.

"You dumbass. You asked Jii-san to train you for them and you can't even remember what they are!"

I said and he looked at me before his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! Now I remember!"

He shouted with a smile and I sighed.

"Do you really? I wonder."

I said as I crossed my arms under my chest.

"If you remember, then what, pray tell, are they?"

I asked and his smile faded making me sigh at his lack of knowledge.

"You idiot. They're the test every Genin has to take in order to become a Chunin. Geez, and you say you're dream's to become Hokage. How the fuck you plan on doing that when you can't even remember something as simple as this?"

I asked and he frowned at me.

"Hey, no need to be rude."

He said and I rolled my eyes at him before turning back to the Sand genin. I heard the redhead scoff before turning to leave, the other two doing the same.

"Hey!"

I heard Sasuke say as he jumped down from the tree and landed in the street infront of our little group. I leaned looked at him confused to see him looking at the retreating Genin.

"You! Identify yourself."

He said and the blonde turned with a hopeful expression.

"Hm? You mean me?"

She asked and I groaned. She was worse than Sakura when she was fan girl crazy about Sasuke.

"No, him. The guy with the gourd on his back."

Sasuke said pointing at the redhead. Kitty and the redhead stopped and turned to look at him.

"My name is Gaara, of the Desert. I'm curious about you too."

He said as he fully turned around and I noticed he looked at Sasuke for a brief moment before his eyes flicked to me.

"Who are you?"

He asked and I felt my face heat up at the intensity in his eyes.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke said and silence followed. Gaara's eyes were still on me and I was wondering what exactly was going through that cute little red head of his.

"And you?"

He asked and I blinked in surprise as he addressed me for the first time since showing up.

"Alixa Dromynia."

I said with a small smile and he nodded in greeting towards me before turning to look at Sasuke. They had a mini showdown when Naruto suddenly butt in.

"Hi there. I bet you're dying to know my name right?"

He asked and I shook my head at him. Sometimes that boy just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

"I couldn't care less."

He said before looking back at me, then he and the other two turned around and crouched down, ready to jump.

"Bye Kitty!"

I shouted before they disappeared.

_'Thinks are getting pretty interesting around here.'_

I thought with a smile and saw Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

"Hey, Konohamaru. Do I seem uncool or something?"

I heard Naruto ask and turned to see him crouched down infront of Konohamaru.

"Well, compared to Sasuke and Alixa, yeah, you're pretty lame."

He said and I smiled as Naruto freaked out. I smiled as he started yelling at Sasuke, but tensed when I smelled something and heard someone whispering in the tree Sasuke and Gaara just vacated.

"What do you think Dosu?"

A male asked and I looked up to see three ninja from the Sound village in the tree.

"The usual weaklings. Nothing special."

The one with the bandages around his head said.

"But the one from the Uchiha clan and that desert rat, we should watch them…carefully."

He said and I glared at them. The woman's eyes widened when she saw me looking at them.

"That girl, she sees us."

She whispered and I smirked at her before they all disappeared. I sniffed at the air and once I was sure there were no more surprises I relaxed and enjoyed watching Naruto make a fool of himself.

* * *

-**ELSEWHERE-**

* * *

-Kakashi-

We got back to Konoha right when I'd expected us to and I told the others to go home and rest as I reported the mission. We had gone on a short mission to the Land of Waves and a lot had happened, but we'd managed to complete the mission and return safely. Now I was standing in the Hokage's office with the other Jonin as he talked to us about the upcoming Chuunin Exams.

"Alright, Kakashi you first."

The Hokage said and I smiled behind my mask before holding up my hand infront of my face and starting.

"I lead squad seven. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Alixa Dromynia. I, Kakashi Hatake recommend all four of these genin for the Chunin selection exams."

I said and heard Iruka gasp from behind me, but ignored him as Kurenai started to speak.

"And my squad is number eight. Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. And now I, Kurenai Yuhi recommend all three."

She said and Asuma started right after her.

"And my squad is number ten. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi And now I, Asuma Sarutobi recommend all three."

I heard the whispers from everyone present, but ignored them as I thought of how Naruto and the others would react when I told them they were going to take part in the Chunin Exams, but I was brought out of my thoughts when Iruka interrupted saying he knew all of the genin named, aside from Alixa, and knew their skill level and he didn't think they were ready for the Chunin Exams. I told him differently and despite him being my friend, I found it kinda annoying he doubted my students so much.

* * *

-Sarutobi-

I listened to both Kakashi and Iruka's argument before ending it myself.

"Iruka."

I said and he turned to look at me.

"You have made your point, I understand."

I said and everyone turned to look at me.

"Accordingly I have decided that the best thing to do is to hold a special preliminary test."

I said and Iruka struggled to understand, but eventually he nodded and I dismissed everyone except for Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi.

"Asuma, you and Kakashi already know about Alixa's…special abilities, but Kurenai does not."

I said and she looked at me confused.

"Her special abilities?"

She asked and I nodded.

"Yes. I ask that Alixa shows her before the Chunin Exams start so she is aware of what I'm about to ask of you three."

I said and Asuma and Kakashi both nodded while Kurenai continued to look at me confused.

"You will watch Alixa and only interfere should she lose control. Other than that, do not interfere."

I said and the other two Jonin nodded while Kurenai looked at them both confused before looking at me.

"What are you talking about Lord Hokage?"

She asked, but I simply looked at Kakashi.

"You can take her with you when you go to tell your team."

I said and Kakashi nodded before I dismissed them. Kakashi disappeared as did Asuma. Kurenai blinked in confusion before bowing to me and disappearing herself. I sighed as I leaned back in my seat and enjoyed my now empty office and basked in the silence.

_'I am curious as to how this year is going to turn out.'_

* * *

-Sakura-

"Where is he?"

I asked aloud while I waited on the bridge with Sasuke, Naruto, and Alixa. Kakashi had said to meet him here, but he was late as usual.

"I don't know."

Naruto said and I sighed as I saw him glaring at Sasuke and him returning it. Ever since the mission to the Land of Waves they have been getting along worse than before, if that was even possible.

"Will you two stop it already!?"

Alixa snapped and they both turned to glare at her, but one growl had them both apologizing and looking away. I couldn't help but smile at the effect Alixa had on them. Our team was like a family. Kakashi was the father and Alixa was the mother, though sometimes Alixa could get Kakashi to straighten up which was kinda funny to watch. Silence fell around us and I was about to say something about how Kakashi sensei was always late when Alixa's head suddenly shot up.

"What is it?"

Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi's here."

She said and not a second after she'd said it did he appear on the beams of the bridge.

"And so it Kurenai."

Alixa said and the black haired Jonin showed up a few seconds later crouched right next to Kakashi.

"I'm not sure how you do that Alixa, but it's really cool."

Naruto said as Kakashi and Kurenai jumped off the beams and landed next to us.

"Say what?"

Kakashi asked curiously as he looked at Alixa.

"She told us you two were here before you showed up, but we couldn't sense your chakra signatures."

I explained and noticed Alixa blushed slightly.

"I just used my nose."

She said and we all nodded in understanding except for Kurenai who looked at her confused.

"I know this is a bit sudden guys, but I recommended you for the Chunin Exams, all four of you. These are the application forms."

He said as he held out four slips of paper. We each took one and looked it over before looking back at Kakashi.

"Application forms?"

I asked.

"You're repeating me Sakura."

He said and I glared at him.

"It's completely voluntary. If you think you're up for it then sign the forms and meet in room 301 at the academy. It's at 3pm in five days from now."

He said and we all looked back down at the application forms in our hands.

"It's up to you guys if you want to participate this year or wait until next year."

Kakashi said and we all nodded in understanding.

"Go home and think about it."

He said and we all started to head home, but Kakashi stopped Alixa and held her back.

"You want me to wait for you?"

I asked and she shook her head.

"Nah, I'll see you three tomorrow at the academy."

She said and I nodded before running to catch up with Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

-Alixa-

I watched as Naruto and the others walked away before turning to look at Kakashi.

"What is it?"

I asked and he scratched the back of his head.

"Well you see…"

He said and I glared at him.

"I know you don't want to, but the Hokage thinks it'd be a good idea if Kurenai knows about your other form so that she can help me and Asuma make sure nothing happens during the exams."

He explained and I sighed as I looked past him and Kurenai who was looking at us completely lost.

"She's not going to flip out on me is she? I've already had one person scream and faint on me."

I said and heard Kakashi laugh as I mentioned Meyara.

"She won't faint if that's what you're asking."

He said and after a while I sighed.

"Alright fine."

I said before walking past him and up to Kurenai.

"Hey Alixa, maybe you can tell me what's going on. The Hokage said for Kakashi to have you show me something he and Asuma already know, but they won't tell me what it is no matter how many times I ask and-"

I stopped listening to her and changed into my tiger form. She cried out in shock and fell back on her ass. I did a tiger's version of a cat's meow and sat down and stared at her.

"S-S-She just turned into a…."

She said with wide eyes.

"A tiger, yes."

Kakashi said as he came up behind me and put his hand on my head. I growled at him and his only response was to move his fingers through my fur until he was scratching me behind the ear. I couldn't help but close my eyes and purr at the action. My ears were my weakness. They're what Jiraiya would describe as my hotspot, one of many actually. If you rubbed my ears when I was pissed, I'd calm down immediately. If I was upset and you did it it'd make me feel better. And if you did like Kakashi was doing right now, then you'd make me really happy and it would result in me purring like the giant ass cat I was. So long as you didn't fuck with my ears when I was in my human form then we were fine. You mess with them when I'm in my human form and all it does is turn me on.

"She…..it….but when….how?"

Kurenai finally managed to ask and I opened my eyes to look up at Kashi when he stopped scratching my ear.

"I think she could explain better than I could."

He said and I whined before pushing my head back against his head. He blinked down at me confused and I repeated the action until he started to scratch behind my ear again. I smiled in my mind and started purring again. I didn't give a damn that this was extremely personal to me, I'd never willingly let Jii-san touch my ears when I was in this form, but Goddamn if it didn't feel good with Kashi scratching my ear.

"Okay, I guess I'll explain."

He said with a laugh and my only response was to purr louder.

"Alixa is from the Village hidden Beneath the Moon. She's a direct descendant of the founders of that village. Something not everyone knows is that the founders housed the spirits of animals within themselves. Animal that hunted beneath the light of the moon, thus the name of the village."

Kakashi said and Kurenai just blinked in response. I heard Kakashi chuckled before continuing.

"They passed on that trait to their children and they passed it to theirs and so on and so forth until it got to Alixa. Though through the years less and less children were born with the animal spirit housed within them. The original four animals were the fox, the wolf, the tiger, and the panther. But after so many generations the fox trait was dropped and so now only the panther, the wolf, and the tiger remain."

He said and Kurenai slowly got to her feet.

"Okay, so what exactly does the Hokage want us to do that I had to learn about all this?"

She asked and Kakashi stopped scratching my head and I resisted the urge to whine at the loss of the feeling and he walked towards her to whisper in her ear. In tiger form I could hear better than in human form so even with them whispering I could hear what was said.

"Lord Hokage wants us to watch Alixa during the Chunin Exams to make sure nothing bad happens, but we're only to interfere if it's really necessary."

Kakashi said and Kurenai nodded as he stepped back. Kurenai turned to look at me.

"I promise to keep your secret."

She said, but it sounded like she was talking to a kid as if she thought because I'd changed into an animal my intelligence was lowered. I changed back and crossed my arms under my chest.

"You know, tigers are one of the most intelligent felines in the world aside from panthers and I keep all my knowledge when I transform, so I don't appreciate being talked to like I'm slow."

I said and she frowned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

She started, but I cut her off with a smile.

"It's fine, I know you didn't. I was just letting you know for future references."

I said and she nodded.

"So Kashi, can I go home now?"

I asked as I turned to look at my sensei. He nodded and I smiled at him before using the transportation jutsu to get home quicker. Jii-san wasn't in my apartment, he stopped hanging around and went back to doing his thing, researching at the bathhouse, and I enjoyed the silence.

I headed for the bathroom, stripping on the way and sat on the edge of the tub as it filled with water. Once it was done I shut the faucets off and eased myself into the hot water.

_'The Chunin Exams hmm? Sounds pretty interesting. What do you think Shakelle?'_

I asked as I bathed.

**'I think it would be interesting to see how things play out.'**

She said and I smiled as I leaned my head back against the rim of the tub. I couldn't agree more.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems a little drawn out, it kinda was, but i liked the end result. Read and review.

* * *

**-FIVE DAYS LATER-**

* * *

-Alixa-

I stood outside the ninja academy with Naruto and Sasuke as we waited for Sakura to show up.

"You don't think she chose not to participate do you?"

Naruto asked and I scoffed at his lack of trust in his teammate.

"Please, Sakura would never miss an opportunity this big."

I said and they both turned to look at me. I simply crossed my arms and leaned back against the side of the building.

"Then where is she?"

Naruto asked with a frown and I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you turn around and look you idiot."

I said and he growled at me before he and Sasuke sensed Sakura coming towards us.

"Sakura! Uh, hey you're late."

Naruto said shocked and I just shook my head at him.

"Uh right, sorry guys."

She said with a smile and I picked up a small hint of fear in her scent and looked at her confused, but shrugged it off as we went inside. I groaned as I smelled a Genjutsu as soon as we walked through the door.

_'Really? Do they think we're idiots?'_

I wondered and looked around at my team as we went up the stairs to see if they noticed it too. If they did, they sure didn't show it. As we got to the top of the 'third' floor I noticed a crowd had gathered and we pushed through to see what was going on. I sighed exasperated as I saw two kids blocking the way into the room. They beat back a kid in a green jumpsuit with a bowl cut just like Guy's. I shivered as I remembered that pedophile.

"You're taking the Chunin exams, but you can't even get past us."

The one with the spiky hair said and I crossed my arms as the one wearing the bandana said something about giving up while we were ahead. I watched as a girl in a pink top tried to go through, but got knocked back. I suppressed a growl at the fact they just hit a girl. Kunoichi or not, I didn't like guys hitting girls unless they deserved it. Someone in the crowd said they were being harsh and that got the spiky haired kid to react.

"Did you say harsh? Don't kid yourself. We're being nice by comparison. The exams are going to make this look like a picnic."

"Some of you won't survive the exams."

The kid in the bandana said and I was really getting tired of them yapping like they knew everything.

"Others will be wrecked for life and some of you may go crazy. For Chunin it's always life and death."

I rolled my eyes as Sasuke led us forward some more as the spiky haired kid said something about how Chunin were qualified to lead missions and that we should be tough enough to take the heat.

"Delicate little girls, don't belong here."

The spiky haired kid said and I growled making Sakura look at me. When the bandana wearing kid said something about us girls going home to play with our dolls I clenched my hands tightly and pushed past Naruto and Sakura and walked up to the two kids.

"Go home and play with our dolls? Is that the only thing us girls can do?"

I asked annoyed and the spiky haired kid smirked at me.

"Yeah. Girls are weak, both emotionally and physically. The Chunin exams is no place for you, so go home to your mommy while you still can."

He said and I growled at him.

"I suggest you step aside before I toss the both of you out the window."

I said through clenched teeth. I was really close to snapping, he shouldn't have said anything about my mother.

"Ha, you couldn't even if you tried."

He said and just as I was about to step forward to show him I could Sasuke walked up to us and laid a hand on my shoulder. He had his other hand in his pocket, looking as bored as ever but I could tell he was just as pissed off as I was. My team knew what happened to my mother and father, so they knew why I'd gotten so upset.

"I personally don't feel like having to explain to the Hokage why he needs to replace the window in the academy."

He said as Naruto and Sakura came up and stopped infront of the two kids.

"Now both of you, step aside and let us through."

He said as he dropped his hand from my shoulder.

"And while you're at it, reverse the Genjutsu. We can see through your illusion anyway. We're going to the third floor."

He said and I heard whispers of confusion from some of the other genin who thought we were already on the third floor.

"Well well…."

The spiky haired kid said.

"So you noticed the Genjutsu ah?"

The kid in the bandana said.

"Go ahead, tell them Sakura. I'm sure you and Alixa saw it before anyone else did."

Sasuke said and Sakura looked at him confused.

"You two have the sharpest eyes and the best analytical skills on our squad. You must have seen this coming a mile away."

He said and I couldn't help but smile at him. Seems like he knew about the Genjutsu as well.

"I must have?"

Sakura asked in a fake confused voice and I smiled even more as I realized she noticed it too.

"Well sure, of course. Sure, I spotted it right away. This is only the second floor."

She said with a smirk and my smile widened so much that I was showing my fangs. I heard Naruto agree with us, but I knew he had no idea there was a Genjutsu going on.

The sign over the classroom changed from 301 to 201, proving us right. The spiky haired kid scoffed at us.

"Well aren't we the smart ones? So you noticed an illusion."

He said and I didn't like the way he said that. I could tell by his voice that he was up to something.

"Now let's see you deal with this!"

He said before flipping and sending a kick towards Sasuke who reacted with a kick of his own. I heard something from my left and saw the boy in the green jumpsuit move at speeds I didn't think a human possessed and stood between the two of them, blocking each of their kicks. I felt the shock of everyone else in the room except for the girl in the pink top and the guy with the rather long hair.

"Hey, what happened to the plan?"

The guy with the long brown hair asked as he and the girl walked up to the guy in the jumpsuit.

"I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level."

He said and I frowned at the patronizing tone of his voice.

"I know but…"

The bowl cut boy said and I ignored the others as I saw him look at Sakura with a small blush on his face.

_'Oh you have got to be kidding me. He did it because he wanted to show off infront of her?'_

I thought and mentally sighed. He turned and walked over to me and Sakura and stood infront of her. I noticed the bruises on his face were gone, guess those were part of the illusion too.

"My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura right?"

He asked and I looked at him confused. Was there a point behind all this? I looked at Sakura and saw she was as lost as I was.

"Please be my girlfriend."

He suddenly said holding up a hand with his thumb sticking up. He winked at her and smiled and I bit the inside of my lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

"I vow to protect you with my life."

He said and I blinked in surprise and turned to see what Sakura had to say and bit down harder when I saw her look at him with a what the fuck look on her face.

"Definitely..not."

She said and I looked back at Lee to see him look so heartbroken.

"Why?"

He asked and I looked back at Sakura for her response, this was kinda funny.

"Because you're a weirdo."

She said simply and I giggled at her comment making him look at me. His eyes widened and I stopped giggling to see what he was going to do next.

"You are just as beautiful as Sakura. Since she will not be my girlfriend, how about you?"

He asked and I blinked a couple of times in surprise before I realized he was serious.

"I don't think so."

I said and he looked even more heart broken than before.

"Why?"

He asked again and I just looked at him.

"I just met you, you don't even know my name, you just asked out one of my best friends, and you're wearing a green jumpsuit and have the same haircut as someone who keeps asking me to marry him so in my mind, you're a mini-him which is a major turn off."

I listed off the reasons one after another and by the time I got to the last part Sakura and Sasuke started laughing while Naruto looked at me confused.

"Hey you, over here."

The guy with the brown hair asked and I saw Sasuke turn to look at him.

"What's your name?"

He asked and I could feel Naruto's anger from beside me, but ignored it.

"You too."

He said to me and I blinked in surprise before walking over and standing next to Sasuke who had his hands in his pockets.

"You know, it's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's."

I said, but it didn't seem to phase him.

"Hey you're both rookies aren't you? How old are you anyway?"

He asked and I rolled my eyes. I saw no point in answering his questions, but I was going to see what Sasuke was going to do first.

"I'm not obliged to answer."

He said coolly and I couldn't help but smirk.

"What's that?"

The guy asked and I turned to look at him. On closer inspection I noticed his eyes were a rather odd color. They were a pale purple, almost lilac color and they had no pupils. The girl giggled and I rolled my eyes at her before turning around and walking back to Sakura to see that Lee boy and Naruto sulking by the wall.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke, Alixa. Come on, let's go."

Sakura said and we all nodded and started walking down the hall. She tried holding hands with me and Sasuke as we walked, but I pulled my hand back. She looked at me confused until I winked at her causing her to blush.

_'You're welcome Sakura.'_

I thought as we headed for the third floor.

"Hey you! With the attitude, hold on."

I heard the sound of that Lee kid's voice and we all stopped and turned to see him standing behind us.

"What do you want?"

Sasuke asked and I looked between the two and rolled my eyes.

"I want to fight. Right here and right now."

Lee said and I sighed.

"You want to fight me here and now huh?"

Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes at him.

_'What the hell is it with all these damn interruptions? Is this going to be happening a lot?'_

I wondered getting slightly annoyed. If so then I was going to give Kakashi a really big piece of my mind the next time I saw him.

I ignored Lee's babbling about how everyone kept talking about the Uchiha clan and some other useless jazz that I had no interest in, but when I smelled his embarrassment I looked up.

"And also…"

He said looking at Sakura and I looked at him slightly curious.

"I love you."

He said and I laughed when she screamed and started freaking out about his eyebrows and his hair style. It was rather hilarious. Then to top it all off he started blowing kisses at her and she tried dodging them as if they were real things. I was laughing so hard my sides hurt. All too soon there was a serious atmosphere around us again and Lee and Sasuke were staring each other down until Naruto claimed he wanted to fight Lee first, but Lee said he only wanted to fight with Sasuke. Then Naruto, being Naruto, started running at him without thinking.

_'Oh enough of this shit.'_

I thought before appearing between the both of them just as Naruto got close. I held up a hand and stopped them both although Lee hadn't really moved.

"Stop it, both of you. I don't give a damn who wants to fight who right now, you're all starting to give me a headache."

I said and Naruto looked at me confused while Lee looked at me in shock.

"Now both of you shut up and save it for later on in this fucking exam or so help me I'll tie you both together and hang you upside down from the Hokage monument for the birds to feed on your entrails."

I said and Naruto stepped back, but Lee ignored me and said something to Sasuke that made him charge at him. Before I could move to stop them Naruto pulled me out of the way and those two started to fight.

"Dammit let me go Naruto."

I said struggling against his hold, he had a surprisingly strong grip.

"No."

He said and I groaned until I saw Lee kick Sasuke across the room. I watched as he stood back up and was shocked when I saw he'd activated his Sharingan. I watched from Naruto's arms as they continued to fight, but somehow Lee kept managing to land blow after blow on Sasuke.

_'Despite the fact I don't want to admit it, Lee's pretty good.'_

I thought as I watched in awe. I watched as Lee kicked Sasuke up into the air and followed him. I'm not sure what Lee was about to do, but the bandages on his arm unraveled and I could tell he was about to do something that would injure Sasuke for a while when the bandages were suddenly pinned to the wall and Lee landed in a crouch before a rather larger turtle. Naruto let me go as Sakura caught Sasuke. I heard Lee talking to the turtle about something, but I was having a hard time getting my head to wrap around one fact.

_'He's talking to a turtle.'_

I thought.

**'And it's talking back.'**

Shakelle said and I just shook my head in disbelief. I listened to their conversation until the turtle said something that caught my attention.

"Come on out Guy Sensei."

_'D-Did it just say Guy?'_

I wondered as I stared at the two infront of me.

_'Please oh please tell me it didn't just say-'_

I stopped mid thought when the pedophile from the times I'd gone to the bar suddenly showed up ontop the turtle's back with a puff of smoke. I moved behind the others while Guy just punched the shit out of Lee then went off to talk about something about running off into the sunset.

_'Okay, maybe if I can get out of here without him noticing me then I won't have to deal with his crazy marriage proposals.'_

I thought as I tried to sneak towards the pillars, but sadly the Kamis decided my life wasn't fucked up enough.

"You!"

I heard Guy's voice and froze.

"Youthful Maiden!"

He yelled and I turned to see him suddenly behind me. The others gasped in shock, but I just glared at him.

"Please young flower, do me the honor of marrying me!"

He shouted as he got down on one knee infront of me. The others, even Lee, stared at him in shock. I growled in annoyance before hitting him really hard on the head making him fall to the floor.

"Why can't you get it through that thick ass skull of yours? I am not going to marry you!"

I shouted and turned away from him and crossed my arms. He got to his feet and said something about just what he'd expect from Kakashi's students.

"You know Kakashi sensei?"

Naruto asked and I groaned. Why did everything have to be so bizarre?

"Yes, we are rivals."

He said and I tuned him out. After a while my headache was getting so bad that I was about to start screaming.

"Alright enough of this shit."

I said getting everyone's attention.

"You're Kakashi's rival, good for you. No one here really cares. You."

I said turning to look at Lee.

"You've got major issues, but you didn't even really want to fight Sasuke, so deal with your own issues and leave my team alone before you piss me off."

I said before rounding on Naruto and Sasuke.

"And you two."

I said and they both flinched.

"The next time you start trouble that could easily be avoided I'm going to make you two wish you'd never been fucking born."

I said and they both paled considerably.

"Now, we're leaving before my headache turns into a migraine and I decide to go primitive on all of your asses."

I said before grabbing both Naruto and Sasuke by the back of their shirts and started to head up stairs, pulling them along with me.

"Come on Sakura."

I said over my shoulder without looking back.

"Uh, right."

She said before I heard her following me. I didn't stop until we reached the classroom. I released the two idiots and glared at them before crossing my arms and waiting for them to lead the way.

_'Great, now I've got to deal with whatever they throw at us in this stupid exam with a fucking headache.'_

I thought with a frown. But at least I got to see a somewhat interesting fight.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: As you all have probably noticed or at least WILL notice i add subtle changes here and there because i can. I changed Gaara and his siblings' ages because I didn't like them being so young and you're learning that Alixa really does have a short temper and is quite the potty mouth, but she is a hoot to be around so long as you don't piss her off like Ino does and you'll see how Alixa handles that. Please read, review, and enjoy. Love you all muches, later.

* * *

-Sakura-

Alixa sometimes scares me with how she can suddenly be all happy one moment, relaxed the next, then completely pissed of the next. When we got to the classroom Kakashi was there and told us that if any one of us had decided not to come then the others wouldn't have been able to participate. Talk about no pressure. After he'd said he was proud of us we all walked into the classroom. Once the doors shut behind us I finally realized just how many genin were in the room.

"Gee, I guess we're not alone."

I said to Sasuke and the others. To be honest, it was kinda frightening.

"Relax Sakura, if any of them start to bother you tell me and I'll kick their ass."

Alixa said calmly as if she were talking about the whether and I felt a little bit better having her on my team.

"Sasuke, where have you been?"

I heard a familiar voice and my eyes narrowed as I saw Ino run up behind Sasuke and jump on his back and giggle.

"You have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up here. I've missed those brooding good looks of yours."

She said and I glared daggers at her.

* * *

-Alixa-

I noticed almost instantly the change in Sakura as soon as that other girl jumped on Sasuke's back. I could tell from the blonde's scent that she liked Sasuke, but the idiot was obviously a fan girl so at least Sakura's got her beat when it comes to that. Plus Sasuke doesn't seem too happy to have her hanging all over him like that. I listened to Sakura and the girl bicker back and forth until I heard someone else come over.

"Oh it's you guys."

I looked up to see a guy with spiky black hair pulled back into a ponytail and a rather bored, if not lazy expression on his face and a rather well rounded boy with a bag of chips in his hand. The boy with the lazy expression and Naruto got into it, but before anything else could happen three others showed up.

"Well well. What do ya know? It looks like the whole gang's back together again."

I looked up to see a boy in a rather large coat and black glasses, a girl with purplish blue hair with the same eyes as the guy that was with Lee and a boy in a fur lined coat with red upside down triangles on his face and a white dog laying ontop of his head. I blinked in surprise at the dog before smiling. Despite what you'd believe considering I house a cat's spirit inside me, I loved dogs. I just stood back and listened as they conversed with each other. I looked around slightly confused since I wasn't entirely sure how they all knew each other.

"Oh, w-who's that?"

The girl with the purplish blue hair asked and I looked up to see she was talking about me. Thanks to her question everyone turned to look at me and I smiled at the nervously as I played with my fingers behind my back.

"Yo."

I said and they all continued to stare at me.

"You know, staring is still considered rude even in the shinobi world."

I said and they all looked away only to look right back, but this time they didn't stare.

"Who are you?"

The boy with the dog asked and I decided to try something that might be fun. I answered him with a short, sharp, bark and both his and his dog's eyes widened.

"No way."

He said and my smile widened. Seems like he understands animals pretty good.

"What was that?"

The blonde haired girl who had been all over Sasuke asked and I mentally groaned. I'm not sure why, but for some reason I just didn't like that bitch.

"Well, since not all of you can understand that I'll introduce myself."

I said playing off the short response I'd given the dog boy.

"The name's Alixa Dromynia and I'm the fourth member of squad seven, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

I said politely and they all blinked at me in shock. When no one said anything I sighed.

"You know, you could introduce yourselves so I know what to call you when I talk to you."

I said and they all rushed to tell me their names and eventually they got it that they had to go one at a time.

"I'm Shino Aburame."

The guy with the coat and glasses said and I nodded before turning to the next person.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga."

The purplish blue haired girl said and I nodded.

"Kiba and this is Akamaru."

The dog boy said and I smiled at him and his dog before turning to look at the boy with the chip bag.

"Choji Akimichi."

He said through a mouthful of chips.

"Shikamaru Nara."

The guy with the lazy expression said and I turned to look at the blonde only to see her glaring at me. It took me only a minute to realize she was jealous of me, though why I couldn't understand.

"You better stay away from my Sasuke you hear?"

She asked and I face palmed.

"You have _got _to be kidding me. Sasuke, handle your crazy ass fan girl."

I said around my hand and saw the blonde glare at me.

"That's Ino Yamanaka."

Sakura informed me and I nodded in response.

"Who you calling crazy you abominable freak!?"

She shouted and I glared at her and she froze in place.

"What was that blondie?"

I asked and noticed the fear in her scent before she masked it and started yelling at me again.

"You heard me! You're just as bad as billboard brows over here trying to steal my Sasuke!"

She said and I ground my teeth together before walking over to her and Sasuke, grabbing Sasuke by the shoulder and pulling him away from the crazy blonde and pushing him towards Sakura before glaring at the blonde girl before me.

"First off, my friend's name isn't billboard brow it's Sakura. Hear it, learn it, _use_ it."

I said and she blinked in surprise at me.

"Second, if I hear you say one more thing about Sasuke being yours I'm going to personally pull out each and every one of your hairs strand by fucking strand before tying them together to make a noose to hang your ass out the window with. He's his own damn person not some fucking object to idolize over."

I said and by now the others were looking at me like I'd lost my mind.

"And third, I already have a fucking headache so I suggest you shut that big ass mouth of yours before you piss me off more than I already am and I wind up snapping on your ass and using you as a goddamn scratching post."

I growled out the last bit and her eyes widened before she shrank away from me and hid behind Shikamaru and Choji.

"That's a very smart decision."

I said before turning around to the others who all flinched expecting me to snap on them too.

"Now, who's ready to get this thing started?"

I asked with a smile making all of them blink in shock at my sudden change of attitude.

"You guys should really try to keep it down."

Another voice said and we all looked up to see a guy with silver hair and glasses coming towards us.

"Who are you?"

Ino asked and this one time I was glad she opened her mouth.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi."

He said and I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew by his scent exactly who he was, but it looks like he didn't recognize me. I growled low and Kiba and Akamaru turned my way.

"But really, look around you. You've made quite an impression."

He said and we all looked around to see everyone staring at us, and not in the most friendly of ways. I growled again, but this time because I was annoyed.

_'If Kabuto's here by himself then I won't bother with him, I only want to kill that bastard Orochimaru.'_

I thought as I glared at Kabuto. I listened as he talked with the others and acted completely innocent, but I wasn't buying it. Though when he brought out a deck of cards and explained he had info on other ninja participants even the fact that he was in league with Orochimaru didn't stop me from being curious. Sasuke told him to look up the stats of Gaara and Lee. I watched with the others as Kabuto used his chakra on the cards and held them up for us to see. I saw that Lee's best fighting style was Taijutsu, though I learned that when he explained it to us himself. So I wasn't really that interested, but I did want to know more about Gaara. Though I did learn the names of that girl and guy from earlier. Neji Hyuga and Tenten. Gaara's information was a mystery, except for him having gone on a B rank mission and never being injured.

_'Seems like little red's more interesting than I first thought. But he's too young for my taste, but that don't mean he isn't cute.'_

I thought to myself as the others continued to talk with Kabuto. I'd act normal around him, but as soon as he showed one ounce of shady activity I'd be ready for him. I noticed they'd stopped talking and smelled their fear and uncertainty and looked around at them. I noticed Naruto was shaking, but it wasn't from fear. Sakura tried to comfort him, thinking he was freaking out when he suddenly turned around to face all the other genin and pointed a finger at them all.

_'Oh dear God tell me he isn't going to do something stupid.'_

I thought.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to beat every one of ya."

He said and I sweat dropped.

"You damn idiot."

I said, but I couldn't help but smile at him. He'd managed to ease the somewhat tense atmosphere around the rest of us. Then it got tense again when they all noticed the other genin were still staring at us. I heard someone coming our way and looked up to see the three people from the Sound village coming our way. I narrowed my eyes at them and waited to see who their target was before acting. When I saw they were going after Kabuto I relaxed and just watched. Kabuto dodged the guy with the bandages wrapped around his head's attack, but then his glasses broke and I held the sides of my head as a high pitched ringing sounded.

"Agh!"

I cried out as I held my head trying to block out the noise, but with Shakelle's hearing it was impossible.

"Alixa!"

I heard Sasuke shout, which was surprising within and of itself. The ringing stopped, but I could feel the damage done to my ears. I wouldn't be able to hear for about an hour tops.

"Your bleeding!"

I heard Shikamaru say in shock and I brought my hands down to see there was blood covering them.

"Fuck."

I said as I reached up towards my ears to find I was bleeding from them.

"What happened?"

Sasuke asked as he crouched infront of me.

"Fucking Sound ninja and their high pitched fucking attacks. It just effected me because my sensitive hearing. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

I said as I wiped the blood away and stood back up.

"Alright you baby faced degenerates. Pipe down and listen up."

Someone said from the front of the room as there was a giant cloud of smoke caused by a transportation jutsu. I looked up to see a whole lot of people.

"It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, your proctor and from this moment, your worst enemy."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Okay, this one's a short chapter but that's cuz i had to do something for my mom and didn't get much time to type before i had to go. Hope you guys like it, sorry if you don't. Read and review anyway. much love, later.

* * *

-Naruto-

Once that Ibiki guy showed up things got suddenly tense again. He scolded the ninja from the Sound village and they apologized. He told us to hand in our papers and we did, then we were given a number telling us where we were to sit for the first part of the exam. I didn't like the fact I was separated from Sakura, but there wasn't much I could do about it. At least she wasn't sitting with Sasuke. They'd gotten closer lately and I didn't like it, and to top it all off we're about to take a written test. I suck at tests.

"Umm, Naruto?"

I heard a voice from my left say and turned to see Hinata.

"Oh, where'd you come from Hinata? I didn't see you."

I said and noticed she looked down at the desk and her face got red. She wished me good luck and I blinked in surprise. She usually never said more than two words without stuttering.

"Thanks."

I said smiling at her. I looked at her as she smiled at me with her eyes closed and blushed a little as I realized she was actually rather pretty. Prettier than even Sakura.

"Everyone, eyes front."

The proctor dude said and I jumped in my seat and looked forward.

_'Man, this thing hasn't even started and I'm already freaking out. This is so not good.'_

* * *

-Sakura-

I shook my head as I saw Naruto freak out as Ibiki started to explain the rules for the written exam. The first rule wasn't so bad, but when he said that teams passed or failed based on the total score of all three members I paled. Me, and Sasuke would be fine. I wasn't so sure about Alixa since I wasn't sure how smart she was, but I wasn't too worried. What I was worried about was Naruto. I looked down at him and saw he was freaking out as well.

_'You better score at least one point Naruto.'_

I thought as Ibiki started to explain the next rule.

"Rule number three. The sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score."

He said and my eyes widened in shock.

"Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp. And if they catch you five times you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored."

He said and I frowned.

_'Sheesh, they make it so there's all sorts of ways you can lose points.'_

I thought.

"Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here."

Ibiki said and one of them said he had his eyes on us and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I had no doubt they'd be watching us extremely closely.

"If you want to be considered shinobi, then show us, what exceptional shinobi you can be."

He said and I gulped. This was going to be harder than I thought.

* * *

-Sasuke-

I couldn't help but wonder how this was all going to pan out. I wasn't going to have any issues with this test, and I doubted that Sakura or Alixa would either. But Naruto was a whole nother story. But if they're scoring the tests as a team and we have four members then even if Naruto were to get a zero then we should be able to survive this.

"One more thing."

Ibiki said and I tensed. Why did I have a feeling I wasn't going to like this?

"If any candidate should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails."

He said and my eyes widened.

_'Say what!?'_

I thought in shock as I looked down at Naruto. This was not good, Naruto is such an idiot there's no way he'd be able to get any of the questions right.

_'We're doomed.'_

I thought as I rested my head on my hands.

"The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period."

Ibiki said and I sighed, there really was no helping this. We'd just have to hope Naruto would be able to cheat and _not_ get caught, otherwise we were goners for sure.

"You'll have one hour total."

He said getting everyone's attention. Silence fell around the entire room as we waited for whatever he was going to say next. It seemed to drag on forever, I could hear every tick of the clock hanging at the front of the room. I saw the second hand pass over the twelve before Ibiki's booming voice broke through the silence.

"BEGIN!"


	31. Chapter 31

-Alixa-

I flipped over my paper after Ibiki told us to begin and scanned the sheet. I almost burst out laughing right then and there. These were a piece of cake, for me at least. Having Jii-san as my sensei since I was twelve really did have it's perks. Though I was a little worried about the others. Sakura was smart so I didn't really worry too much about her, Sasuke could just use his Sharingan to copy the movements of someone's pen if he couldn't figure out a question, but then there was Naruto. There's no way he knows any of the answers and he's too stupid to be able to cheat without getting caught. Then there's the tenth question, it could be anything. If they deduct two points for cheating and each point we have is scored as the final grade on the test and we all start out with a perfect ten, then if Naruto just waited until the final question he'd still have a perfect score, so even if he didn't answer a single one he'd keep that score and there's a chance he could answer the tenth question. I smiled as I realized we'd be able to pass this. I picked up my pencil and quickly filled out my paper before laying my head in the palm of my right hand as I twirled my pencil in my other absentmindedly. It's only been five minutes and I'm done, now what the hell am I suppose to do?

**'Someone's trying to look at our paper.'**

Shakelle said and I looked around to see the boy behind me was trying to lean over without being noticed and see my paper. I didn't even need to do anything. I smiled when one of the sentinels threw a kunai past my head and it landed right in his desk.

"You fail."

The sentinel said and the guy literally started crying as he was dragged from the room by his teammates. I yawned and laid my head back in my hand as I looked absentmindedly around the room. I caught Ibiki looking at me and lifted my hand and waved at him causing him to blink in shock before looking away which made me giggle earning me a few looks from the others taking tests around me, but I ignored them. I was bored out of my fucking mind and there was still a good thirty minutes left.

**'Someone's looking again, this time from right beside you.'**

Shakelle said and I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a black haired girl occasionally glancing at my paper. I smirked as I found something to do.

_'Let's see how she likes trying to look at my paper when the words are dancing off the page.'_

I thought to myself before performing the low level Genjutsu on my paper and waited. I didn't have to wait long before the girl suddenly let out a rather loud shriek and jump back in her seat. I giggled outright, but stopped when a kunai flew through the air-cutting through my hair-and landed on the desk before the girl. She got up and left. I turned in the direction the kunai had come from and glared at the fake sentinel that Kitty had made. I growled slightly when I saw Kitty's form shaking with laughter. That motherfucker had done that intentionally. As I was glaring at Kitty I saw Little Red looking at me. I met his gaze and blinked a couple of times before he looked away. I shrugged and went back to absentmindedly twirling my pencil while I waited for the time to pass. I noticed Sasuke was done with his test, as was Sakura though she'd been used by that Ino girl to get her answers. I'm not sure how, but I know she was. My eyes widened when I heard the ticking of the clock and did a mental happy dance.

_'Yes! My hearing is back! Stupid fucking Sound ninja, you just wait until I get your asses alone I'm going to fucking tear you a new one for messing with my hearing.'_

I thought angrily, but stopped my inner musings when I heard what sounded like the shifting of sand. I looked around, but didn't see any but then I sniffed the air and froze. I looked down at my paper to see a small little eyeball floating right above my paper looking at my answers.

_'Talented little bugger.'_

I thought before wrapping my fingertips in my chakra and gently picking the eyeball up and lifting it to eye level.

"Really? Stealing answers from me Little Red?"

I asked silently so that no one else would hear, but when I saw Gaara tense from the corner of my eye I knew he could read my lips if not hear me since he wasn't really that far away from me. I smiled before placing the eyeball back where it was and picking up my pencil, then started twirling it again as I stared out the window boredly. I had nothing else to do but wait til Ibiki gave out the final question.

* * *

-Gaara-

I'd used my sand to create the third eye and surveyed the entire room to find the person with the most of their paper filled out and stopped when I saw the white haired girl, Alixa, just sitting with her head in her hand while she twirled her pencil like she wanted to be anywhere but here. I took a closer look and was surprised to see she'd already finished the test. I looked up at her to see her looking anywhere, but at her paper so I moved the eye closer so I could read over her paper. I was halfway done when I felt someone touching the eye and I tensed. I blinked in complete shock when the eye was lifted until it was eye level with Alixa.

"Really? Stealing answers from me Little Red?"

She asked silently and I tensed even more at the nickname she'd given me. Who the hell did she think she was giving me ridiculous nicknames like that? I was fully prepared to release the jutsu when she suddenly smiled and placed the third eye back where it had been before she picked her pencil up and started twirling it again as she stared out the window boredly like none of that had happened. I was stunned for a couple of minutes before I got the rest of the answers I needed and finished filling out my paper before releasing the jutsu. I shook my head confused at the white haired girl a few rows behind me. There was something about her that made her different from the others, but I couldn't place what it was.

* * *

-Alixa-

I yawned for about the tenth time before Ibiki finally walked to the front of the room and turned to address us for some reason or another.

"Alright. Listen up, here's the tenth and final question."

He said and I sat up in my chair and stopped twirling my pencil to listen to him. I noticed the others were all listening closely as well.

"But, before I give you the tenth question, there are some more rules you need to be aware of."

He said and I mentally groaned as I laid my head down on the desk and decided to ignore him. I didn't need to listen to more rules, I just wanted this test to be over so I could get the fuck out of this damn classroom. I hated sitting still for so long and this was practically killing me. The door opened and I lifted my head to see Kitty walk back in from his bathroom break and rolled my eyes at him. How they hadn't realized that sentinel wasn't real was beyond me. I watched as Kitty walked down the row of desk and smirked when I saw him drop a small piece of paper on the desk the blonde girl with the pigtails was sitting at.

_'So that's the real reason he left. He got the answers, wrote it down, then came back to give it to the girl. Not bad.'_

I thought with a smirk before laying my head down again.

"Rule number one, each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision."

He said and at that my head shot up.

_'Say what!?'_

I wondered in confusion. The blonde that Kitty gave the cheat sheet to asked what the catch was and I had to admit, it was a legitimate question.

"If you choose not to take the tenth question, regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero."

He said, but I could tell there was more.

"In other words, you fail."

He said and I found I couldn't help but smirk at this man's logic. I liked the way he thinks.

"And that means of course, both your teammates fail as well."

He said and my smile just kept getting wider.

_'If he keeps this up I may wind up asking him to marry me. I love his logic!'_

I thought with a small giggle and Shakelle just shook her head at me. I was kidding about the marriage thing, but I really did love the way he thought. It was exactly on my wavelength.

"If you do accept the question but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail…"

He said trailing off gaining everyone's attention, like he didn't already have it.

"You will be barred from taking the Chunin Exam ever again."

He said and I smiled so much I'm sure you could see my fangs all the way in Iwagakure. I listened as Kiba said that the rules weren't fair, then Ibiki say he could skip the question if he wasn't feeling confident he could come back and try again next year.

_'It's official, I'm in love.'_

I thought and heard Shakelle sigh.

**'Could you please just _try_ and be serious?'**

Shakelle said and I frowned.

_'Fine.'_

I thought and she smiled at me.

**'Thank you.'**

She said and I listened to see if there was anymore rules.

"Now then, if you're ready."

Ibiki said and we all waited for him to continue.

"The tenth and final question. Those who don't want to take it, raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you're free to go."

He said and I leaned back in my seat and scoffed at him.

_'Like I'm going to chicken out of this shit, but I wonder about the others. Sasuke looks fine, Sakura's slightly worried, but I can tell she won't chicken out. But Naruto, his scent is all over the fucking place. Come on Naruto, just calm the fuck down.'_

I thought as I looked at my blonde haired teammate. It didn't take long for one after another to slowly start raising their hands and leaving. I rolled my eyes at them and waited to see if any of my teammates would raise their hands. I wouldn't be all that upset if they did, though I'd want to know why they chickened out after coming this far.

My eyes widened when I saw Sakura start to raise her hand, though I could tell it wasn't for her, but she stopped when Naruto shakily raised his hand. I blinked in shock, I hadn't actually thought Naruto would back out. I was even more shocked when he slammed his hand down on the desk and started shouting.

"Don't underestimate me. I don't quit and I don't run. You can act tough all you want, you guys aren't going to scare me off. No way! I don't care if I _do_ get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life…."

He said trailing off as he stood up. I looked around to see everyone staring at him in complete and utter shock.

"I'll still be Hokage some day."

He said before sitting back down and crossing his arms. I could smell the changes in everyone's scents as they slowly got their confidence back because of Naruto's little speech and I couldn't help but smile at the blonde haired little knucklehead. He did say something good every once in a while.

"This decision is one that could change your life."

Ibiki said.

"If for any reason you would rather quit, now's your last chance."

He said and I smirked when no one raised their hands, none of them were even thinking about it after Naruto's little speech. He'd given them the courage to keep going.

"Well then, I admire your determination if nothing else. For those of you remaining, there's only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you…."

He said and we all waited for what he was going to say next with baited breath.

"That you've all passed the first exam."

He said and I stared at him in shock and I could feel the shock coming from the other genin in the room as well. Sakura asked him what he meant and Ibiki explained that our decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question. I shook my head as the blonde asked what the point of the first nine questions were and Ibiki explained-with lots of big words-that they were to test our abilities to gather information under extreme circumstances. I listened as Ibiki explained in more detail that he'd disguised two Chunin who already knew the answer to sit in with us and I face palmed when Naruto's scent spiked with disbelief when he saw there was a Chunin sitting right infront of him with all the answers.

_'That idiot.'_

I thought as I listened to the rest of Ibiki's explanation. I gasped along with the rest of the genin when he took his bandana off and showed his head.

_'Okay, my love for him is now officially dead.'_

I said and Shakelle nodded in agreement with me. Ibiki continued to explain the qualities needed in a Chunin squad leader and wished us luck on the next part of the exam. I couldn't help but smile when Naruto cheered from his seat.

"Crazy little knucklehead."

I said under my breath, but I couldn't stop smiling at him. He sure was energetic. I stiffened when I heard something coming towards us and looked at the window at the front of the room a second before Ibiki did, then a big blur shot through the window and the next thing I know Anko's announcing she's our next proctor.

_'Dear lord help us all.'_

* * *

A/N: Well, i enjoyed writing this chapter. Things are going to get interesting in the chapters to come...i think. Still working it all out to be honest. Please leave a review! Much love, later =^.^=


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I kinda like this chapter, sorry if you guys don't. Read and review anyway! I'll update when I can. Much love, later. =^.^=

* * *

-Alixa-

I followed Sasuke and the others to where we'd been told to meet Anko for the second part of the exam and couldn't help but smirk when I saw we were standing infront of a rather large forest.

_'This is going to be fun.'_

I thought with a smirk as I shifted my weight to my back leg and crossed my arms under my chest.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam. It's the 44th battle training zone, but we call it the Forest of Death."

Anko said and I smiled.

"The Forest of Death?"

I heard Naruto ask and sigh.

"Don't repeat her idiot."

I whispered and he scowled at me before we turned back to look at Anko. I noticed the scent of Konohamaru and his two friends and looked behind me to see them in another square rock disguise as they followed Naruto around.

_'Not again.'_

I thought somewhat annoyed. I watched as they released the camouflage and said they needed to do interviews for the academy newspaper. Anko said we'd take a ten minute break and I sighed as I tuned out Naruto's stupid rambling.

"If ya need me I'm gonna go find a nice shady tree."

I said from over my shoulder as I walked away.

"Alixa, wait!"

I heard Naruto say and stopped and looked at him from over my shoulder boredly.

"What?"

I asked, I still had a headache from his loud ass waking me up this morning.

"Konohamaru says he wants to interview you too."

He said and I looked from my blonde teammate to the Lord Hokage's grandson.

"Lil Maru, save me for last iight? I want to relax a bit."

I said and he blinked a few times before nodding and turning to start asking Naruto questions. I sighed before walking over to the nearest tree and leaned against the bark. I slid down until I was sitting. I stretched out one leg parallel to the ground while I propped the other one up and rested my left arm on it. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. I sighed in relief at the quiet and was glad my headache seemed to be disappearing, albeit slower than I'd like.

"You seem rather relaxed for someone so unskilled."

I heard a somewhat familiar voice say and I frowned. I sniffed at the air and mentally sighed.

"Well if it isn't Kitty. What do you want?"

I asked without opening my eyes. I could smell his shock, but he covered it well.

"Stop calling me that!"

He snapped and I smirked at him.

"Answer my question and I might."

I said, though I had no intention of doing so. I found it entertaining to mess with him.

"You're not like the others are you?"

He asked me suddenly and I was caught off guard, but recovered quickly and shrugged.

"Eh, maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. But I don't know you well enough to tell you anything about me."

I said and could sense the anger in his chakra as well as smell it in his scent.

"Why you…."

He said and I rolled my eyes, though he couldn't see since I still had them closed.

"Kankuro, enough."

I heard the sound of another voice and smirked when I smelled the scent of blood mixed with sand.

"Yo Little Red, you came to keep me company too?"

I asked, still without opening my eyes. I didn't need to have them open to know Kitty was staring at me in shock and Little Red was most likely glaring at me.

"And blondie, who've I've still yet to be introduced to."

I said as I smelled the blonde girl with the four pigtails walk up and join the other two. I was slightly shocked when I scented that they were siblings.

"Okay stop that, it's creepy."

Kitty said and I smirked at him.

"What is?"

I asked and heard him growl in annoyance.

"How the hell could you tell when each of us showed up?"

He asked and I sighed, my headache was coming back with all his questions.

"Let's just say I'm more skilled than I look."

I said with a shrug. I heard movement in the air coming from blondie's direction and frowned though I schooled my emotions and didn't show it. I heard the sound of two kunai being thrown at me and flipped backwards and landed in a crouch in the tree with my eyes still closed.

"That wasn't very nice. If you're going to attack me…."

I said and could feel the blonde who was looking at me in shock. No doubt wondering how I'd dodged her attack with my eyes closed.

"At least tell me your name."

I said opening my eyes.

* * *

-Gaara-

I watched annoyed as we were delayed by three children from the ninja academy wanting to do interviews. It was then that I heard the blonde idiot that had shouted during the first part of the exam call after someone. I looked up to see the white haired girl Alixa walking away from him, but stop when he'd said something about one of the brats wanting to interview her too. I could see her annoyance, but she hid it well as she turned her gaze to the kid.

"Lil Maru, save me for last iight? I want to relax a bit."

She said before walking away and headed for a tree. I blinked in surprise at her. She seemed perfectly at ease, even more so than me. I noticed Kankuro walk over to her and didn't stop him because I was curious as to what my brother was up to. I heard her call him Kitty again and heard him snap at her to stop calling him that. Just as he was about to punch her I stopped him by calling his name.

"Yo Little Red, you come to keep me company too?"

She asked me and I looked at her and blinked in surprise when I saw her eyes were closed, but she had still been able to tell I'd showed up. I was even more shocked when she addressed Temari when she showed up and dodged her attack easily.

"That wasn't very nice. If you're going to attack me….."

She said as she crouched in the tree above us.

"At least tell me your name first."

She said before opening her eyes and staring straight at my sister.

**'She's good.'**

Shukaku said and I mentally agreed. She was.

"Temari. The boy with the red hair next to me is-"

Temari started, but Alixa cut her off.

"We already met remember? I caught Little Red's name and Kitty's, but not yours."

She said and I glared up at her as did Kankuro as she called us those nicknames again and she simply smiled down at us.

"You're the oldest correct?"

She suddenly asked and Temari looked at her in shock.

"Yes, but why do you need to know-"

"Just wondering."

Alixa cut her off and I wanted to smirk as Temari growled in annoyance.

"Mind explaining to me why you suddenly attacked me?"

She asked and I glanced at my sister from the corner of my eye.

"Just testing your reflexes. You seemed too relaxed."

She said and I turned back to Alixa to see her shrug as she moved on the tree branch to lean against the bark. She crossed her hands behind her head casually and stared off into the distance.

"I wasn't fully relaxed, I never am. I was just trying to get rid of a headache caused by my rather loud and obnoxious teammate."

She said and I couldn't help but smirk at her comment.

"You mean the pink haired girl?"

Kankuro asked.

"Nah, I fixed her fan girl phase. I'm talking 'bout the blonde little knucklehead known as Naruto."

She said and I smirked again. I wasn't sure why, but there was something about this girl that I liked. She suddenly turned to look at something and I wondered what before I heard someone shout.

"Alixa!"

We all turned to see the three brats running this way. When they saw us they slowed to a walk and stared at us cautiously.

"Oh calm down already Lil Maru, they ain't gonna hurt you guys. Right?"

She asked, though it sounded more of a challenge than a question and I narrowed my eyes at her. She held my gaze until I scoffed at her. Taking that as an answer she turned to look at the three kids and smiled at them.

"You three think you can get up here or do I gotta get down?"

She asked and when they looked up at her I heard her sigh.

"Oh come on, I'm comfy."

She whined and I heard Kankuro chuckle at how childish she sounded. I had to admit, it was quite entertaining.

"Go ahead and laugh at me Kitty, I _dare_ you."

She said narrowing her eyes at him and I was shocked to sense Kankuro's fear spike because of this woman and mentally smiled.

_'She is good.'_

I thought as she turned back to the kids. After a small staring contest the three kids jumped up into the tree and sat around her, much to her delight.

"Alright, ask ya questions."

She said and I tuned them out as me and my siblings walked away a bit. I had no interest in listening to a stupid interview. We were on a mission, though I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious about Alixa. Something about her didn't quite seem….human, but she wasn't like me and that blonde haired kid, Naruto.

"Okay, well start off by telling us a little about yourself. Word is that no one knows anything about you other than your name and that your in Squad 7."

One of the kids said and I tuned out my siblings to listen to their conversation.

"My past really isn't that great, and to be honest I'd prefer to keep it to myself if I can help it. But if ya really want to know something I suppose I can tell you a little."

Alixa said and I listened closely, my interest rising despite myself. I had not been expecting what I heard.

* * *

-Alixa-

I sighed before leaning back against the bark of the tree. I didn't have to tell them everything, just a little to satisfy them.

"Well, I guess the best place to start would be the fact that I'm from the Village Hidden Beneath the Moon."

I said and watched as Konohamaru nodded and wrote what I said down. I sighed and looked off towards the forest, a sudden feeling of wanting to shift and run through the trees running through my body.

"But it didn't have the best life after I turned nine."

I said and that got the kids' attention.

"Why?"

Moegi asked and I sighed again.

"Because my parents were taken from me."

I said and they gasped and I smiled at them.

"You mean like kidnapped?"

Udon asked and I shook my head.

"No, they were murdered right before my eyes."

I said and they gasped in shock, but I heard Konohamaru furiously writing all of this down.

"I'm not going to go into detail of what happened because, well to be honest, you guys really don't need to know."

I said and they all nodded understandingly.

"But a couple years later I was run out of the very village I'd called home because of what I a-I mean what happened. They didn't want to take care of an orphan, so I was on my own until I was found by my Jii-san."

I said with a smile as I remembered the day.

"Who's that?"

Moegi asked curiously.

"Jiraiya."

I said and saw their eyes widen, but they didn't comment so I kept going.

"He trained me until I turned sixteen, at that time I'd asked to travel on my own so I could find the man who killed my parents. I found him by literally running into him, but it didn't go the way I'd planned."

I said as I dug my nails into my palm as I remembered all the shit Orochimaru and Kabuto had done to me in those three years.

"What happened?"

Konohamaru asked and I smiled at him.

"Trust me Konohamaru, you don't wanna know."

I said seriously and because I used his name he knew I meant was serious.

"Couple more years later I found Jii-san in Konoha and got into some trouble with the ANBU black ops and actually wound up being brought before the Hokage and almost thrown in the S-class jail, but thankfully Jii-san convinced him I wasn't a threat to the village."

I said and I noticed they were all staring at me in shock, but I ignored them and continued.

"The Hokage then decided to place me in Squad Seven and here I am now, taking the Chunin Exams with my teammates."

I said with a smile and Konohamaru nodded as he wrote that all down.

"Alright, what's your full name?"

He asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alixa Crescent Dromynia."

I said and he nodded as he wrote that down.

"Age?"

"19, gonna be 20 in December."

I said rolling my eyes again.

"Likes? Dislikes? Hobbies? Future dreams? And your opinion on the exam so far as well as the competition."

Konohamaru listed off and I sighed.

"Likes? Well, I liked string, shiny objects, fish, training, and reading. Dislikes? I'm not a real big fan of water, but I don't mind the rain. I hate when others pick on those weaker than them."

I said glaring down at Kitty when I said that and noticed with satisfaction that he stiffened.

"Hobbies? Hmm, training I guess. And reading, even though my Jii-san doesn't like me to."

I said and they nodded as Konohamaru wrote all the information down.

"Future dreams? That's one's easy, I want to hunt down and kill the bast-I mean, the man who killed my parents."

I said, stopping myself from cussing infront of the three eight year olds before me. I really did have a potty mouth.

"As for the exam so far, that test was easy as heck. I was done before five minutes had even passed and I was bored out of my mind the rest of the time. This part of the exam seems like it's gonna be more fun. Forest are _definitely_ my kind of place."

I said with a smirk and heard Moegi gasp when she saw my fangs. I didn't care, it was who I was. I couldn't keep getting hurt everything time someone freaked out. And after seeing Kiba, I couldn't care less. At least I wasn't carrying a dog-even if it is a really cute dog-ontop of my head.

"And as for the competition so far…."

I said trailing off and found myself looking down at Little Red before I could help myself. I tensed when his gaze met mine and for some reason I had a feeling that he had been listening to our entire conversation. I blushed, but quickly masked my emotions and looked over the crowd of gathered genin.

"A few seem like they'll be a challenge, some might be hiding their talents right now, but the majority of them don't really seem like something to worry about."

I said and Konohamaru nodded before shutting his notebook.

"Thanks Alixa! You really helped us out."

He said as he and his friends got to their feet. I smiled at them before reaching out and ruffling his hair.

"No problem kid."

I said with a smirk when he frowned. I waited until they jumped out of the tree before sighing heavily. I looked down to see Little Red still looking up at me and rolled my eyes. I jumped down and landed silently behind Kitty. I hid my aura and scent before reaching up and pulling his hat off his head. I laughed as I jumped a few feet away as he cursed and turned to glare at me.

"Aww, is Kitty mad at me?"

I asked teasingly and he glared at me only making me laugh that much more.

"Alixa! Quit fooling around and get yer ass over here!"

I heard Naruto shout at me and instantly straightened up and glared at my blonde haired friend.

"Like you're one to fucking talk ya blonde haired idiot!"

I shouted back and smiled when I heard Sakura, Sasuke, and even Temari and Kankuro snicker at my comment.

"Alright! The break is over!"

Anko shouted and my smile fell and I sighed before getting serious.

"See ya later Kitty, Little Red, Temari."

I said nodding to each of them before disappearing and appearing behind Naruto who jumped six feet in the air and screaming like the idiot he was.

"Baka."

I said before smacking him in the back of the head. I wasn't worried about causing brain damage because there really was nothing to damage.

* * *

-Sakura-

I sighed as I watched Alixa smack Naruto in the back of the head and he howled in pain. That idiot was never going to learn to grow up. I looked over at the forest and shivered.

"This whole place just completely freaks me out."

I said and saw Anko smirk.

"It should, they call it the Forest of Death. And soon enough, you're going to find out why."

She said and I shivered. Way to boost my spirits.

"Oh calm down Sakura, ya really think I'm gonna let anything happen to you?"

Alixa asked and I looked up at her and blinked. I'd forgotten she was going to be with us. Sometimes it was hard to remember she was an extremely skilled shinobi when she acted almost as goofy as Naruto.

"They call if the Forest of Death. And soon enough, you're going to find out why."

Naruto said doing a stupid little dance and mocking the proctor's voice. I glared at him as I felt a vein pop in my head and was about to smack the shit out of him, but Alixa got to him first.

"Shut the hell up you damn idiot."

She growled as she hit him ontop of his head. He yowled in pain and held his head as a bump appeared, but he shut up.

"Now before we begin this test, I have something to hand out to you all."

Anko said as she reached into her coat and pulled out a rather large stack of papers.

"It's just a standard consent form. Before the test, all of you are going to have to read over this form and then sign it."

She explained.

"What for?"

Naruto asked like the idiot he was.

"Some of you may not come back from this test, and I have to get your consent to that risk. Otherwise it would be my responsibility."

She said before laughing.

_'Oh great, this proctor's just as crazy as the last one.'_

I thought with a frown. I listened as she continued to explain what we had to do during this test and sighed, it seemed relatively easy. All we had to do was collect both of the scrolls and get to the tower in the middle of the forest within five days. So long as we avoided useless fights, this would be easy. She explained the three ways to get disqualified, then told us to take our consent forms after having filled them out over to the three ninja sitting behind a booth to get our scroll. Everyone broke off to read over their consent forms. I walked over to a rock and sat down. I looked up when I saw Alixa lean against the boulder behind me.

"This sounds fun don't it?"

She asked and I shook my head at her.

"You sometimes worry me Alixa."

I said and she just smiled at me before filling out her consent form and waiting for Naruto, Sasuke, and I to finish with ours. Just when we were about to go over to get our scroll the proctor looked our way and her eyes widened when she saw Alixa.

"Oh my God! Alixa!"

She shouted and we all stopped, even the teams closest to us, to see the proctor run towards us and wrap Alixa up in a hug.

"What the hell?"

Naruto, Sasuke, and I all asked in confusion.

* * *

-Alixa-

I hadn't expected Anko to suddenly hug me like that when she finally saw me.

"Dammit Anko, put me down!"

I said as she hugged me tightly.

"I missed you!"

Was my only response and I growled at her.

"Anko…"

I said, but still she ignored me.

"I didn't know you were participating in the Chunin exams. How's it been so far? You happy to go back into the forest?"

She asked and I growled louder, noticing the surrounding teams flinch at the sound, but I didn't care.

"Anko, put me down this fucking instant or I swear to God I'm going to go through your entire fucking closet and dye everything a bright ass fucking hot pink!"

I shouted and she gasped at me and let me go.

"You wouldn't dare!"

She said and I smirked at her as I got my breathing under control. She had started to squish my lungs.

"You really want to try me?"

I asked and when she shivered my smirk widened.

"I didn't think so."

I said before straightening up and purposely ignoring the confused and curious glances from the other teams.

"I never would have though _you_ of all people would be our next proctor."

I said after a while and Anko pouted at me.

"Oh, that hurts Alixa, really that does."

She said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Dammit woman, act like the fucking adult you're suppose to be!"

I shouted and smacked her ontop of her head, making my team and several others gasp in shock.

"You don't have to be so mean Ali."

She said and I sighed. Why'd she have to go and use my nickname?

"Any particular reason you suddenly attacked me or are you just being you again?"

I asked as I crossed my arms under my chest.

"I wanted to hug you, but the Hokage also said something about you being here, but I guess I kinda forgot."

She said rubbing the back of her head and I sighed at her.

"Anko…"

I said disapprovingly. I noticed the confused feeling in the chakras of my teammates and realized they were probably completely lost.

"Oh right, sorry guys. I met Anko here before the Chunin exams and we became pretty good friends."  
I said in way of an explanation and they all blinked at me, but I ignored them. Let them be idiots for now.

"What did the old man say?"

I asked and noticed Anko giggle at my blatant disrespect for the Hokage. Hell, if I wasn't in his presence then why the hell did I have to call him 'Lord Hokage' or 'Hokage-sama'? I didn't see a reason to, so I wasn't gonna. Anko looked around before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the rocks away from the other groups. My team followed naturally.

"He set a condition for you since you are technically a special case."

She said and I frowned. I didn't like the sound of this.

"And what is that?"

I asked.

"He wants you to do the entire second part of the exam in your tiger form."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Keep in mind that i'm making this bitch similar to and yet different from the anime. If you dont like it, sorry, read and review anyways.

* * *

-Anko-

"Eh!?"

They all shouted in shock and I cringed at how loud they were.

"Don't flip on me, I'm just the messenger. He said if you don't consent to this then you and the rest of your team will have to drop out of the Chunin Exams all together."

I said and saw them about to protest, but cut them off.

"He wants to see how long you can stay in tiger form and how well you can interact with your teammates in that form."

I said and heard Alixa sigh.

"And just what are we going to do? If I transform and we all walk out, those who noticed there were four of us that went behind these rocks with you will wonder where the white haired me went and where the tiger me came from."

Alixa said and I sighed. The Hokage hadn't said anything about that.

"We can have Anko yell at us to release the Genjutsu we've placed on her. We can pretend that we put a Genjutsu on Alixa's tiger form to make her appear human when in reality she's been a tiger this whole time."

Sakura said suddenly and we all looked at her. I was slightly shocked she'd come up with something like that off the fly. She was pretty smart.

"I mean, Kiba has Akamaru with him as a part of his team. So, Alixa in her tiger form would be the same for us."

Sakura said and I had to admit, it was a really good plan.

"But…"

Alixa said, gaining all of our attentions.

"How will we explain me going back to my human form when we reach the tower or for the first part of the exam? Or even the third? A tiger can't take a written exam, and who knows what the third part of the exam is."

She said and I frowned, she was right.

"Then what do we do?"

Naruto asked and I frowned. I had no idea.

"We go to get our scrolls, then wait at the gate. Once the gate opens I'll change and we can go from there."

Alixa said and we all agreed.

"Alright, good luck you guys."

I said before walking back to stand infront of all the teams and heard Alixa and the others follow, then go over to get their scroll.

Once all the teams had gotten their scrolls I got their attention again.

"I've got one more word of advice…."

I said and they all looked at me.

"Just don't die!"

I said and noticed they all either flinched or got really serious. I sighed as they moved to stand before their own individual gates and closed my eyes to relax. The second part of the Chunin exams was about to begin. The gates opened and I took a deep breath before using the transportation jutsu to appear in Lord Hokage's office.

"Well?"

He asked as I appeared and knelt before him.

"The second part of the Chunin exams has begun, and she know of her condition."

I said and he nodded.

"Good, now we just wait and see how things go."

He said and I nodded. I was curious as to how things would go as well, but I was also worried.

* * *

-Alixa-

"I guess that means it's time I transformed. It's gonna be hell trying to talk with you guys."

I said and they all nodded in understanding before I closed my eyes and let Shakelle's power wrap around my body. I crouched down and laid my hands on the ground as my transformation finished. I shook myself and stretched before I dipped my head, telling them I was ready to go.

"Alright, let's do this!"

Naruto shouted and I rolled my eyes at him before we all ran into the forest. I kept my senses open as the others jumped in the trees above me and I ran along the ground. I wouldn't deny that it felt good to run in this form again, but the lack of communication was bound to be a nuisance. We stopped when we heard screaming from somewhere and Sakura said she didn't like it here.

_'Well what did she expect? It to be like taking a walk in the park?'_

I wondered sarcastically.

"It'll be a piece of cake."

Naruto said and for once I agreed with him.

"'Scuse me a second, I really gotta y'know."

He said suddenly running over to a bush and started messing with the zipper of his suit. I growled in disgust and Sakura whacked him on the head and told him to go behind the bush so me and her couldn't see him. I sighed in annoyance as we all waited for Naruto to come back. He sure was taking his time.

"Ah man, that was a lot."

Naruto said coming back from behind the bushes.

"I wrote my whole name."

He said and I sniffed at him and growled as I crouched low to the ground.

"H-Hey, why you growling at me Alixa?"

He asked me and I bared my teeth at him and took a step towards him.

_'That is **not** Naruto.'_

I thought and I took another step towards him, making him take a step back. Just as I was about to pounce on his ass Sasuke came up behind him and knocked him across the clearing we were currently standing in.

"Hey, why'd you attack Naruto?"

Sakura asked and I growled at her. How could she not tell that wasn't Naruto?

"Yeah? What the heck was that all about?"

'Naruto' asked as he rubbed his cheek and I jumped at him making him dodge me. That also proved this wasn't our Naruto. He wouldn't have been able to dodge me so well. I sped up and appeared behind him and pinned him down.

"Better watch out Sakura, I think these guys have gone crazy."

He said and I bared my teeth to him as I pinned him down with my paws. Sasuke was standing next to me, glaring at the fake Naruto.

"Yeah you wish, we just struck before you could."

Sasuke said, reading my mind and pulled a kunai and walked closer.

"Guys!?"

Sakura called in shock.

"Where's the real Naruto?"

Sasuke asked and I growled at the 'Naruto' I was pinning down to add emphasis.

"What are you talking about? I am the real Naruto."

He said and I pressed him further into the ground.

"Oh yeah? Then why is your weapon holster on your left leg when Naruto is right handed?"

Sasuke asked and I heard Sakura's sharp intake of breath as she realized this Naruto was an imposter. She took out a kunai of her own and advanced on the fake Naruto as well.

"Talk!"

Sasuke said and I heard laughter before there was suddenly a puff of smoke that disorientated me because I was the closest and I caught a huge whiff of it up close and had to jump back and shake my head to clear my senses. In that time the fake Naruto jumped away and transformed back into his real self. I was still disorientated and could barely focus on what was being said, but when I finally came back to my senses I saw the enemy ninja charging at Sasuke and Sakura and acted. I ran up behind him and jumped on him. I sank my teeth into the side of his neck as I pinned him down. Without a second thought I snapped his neck and backed away from him growling.

_'Fucking imposter.'_

I thought angrily, thought I was mainly angry at the fact that I'd gotten disorientated because of the fucking smoke from his jutsu being released. I had been careless.

"Nice job Alixa. Think you can help us find Naruto?"

Sakura asked and I dipped my head before sniffing at the air. I picked up on Naruto's scent, a mix of ramen noodles and milk. That boy was definitely strange, but at least I couldn't confuse his scent for anything else. I led the way and we found Naruto tied up on the ground. Sakura quickly cut the ropes and Naruto got to his feet.

"Well, what just happened now proves we can't just trust appearances."

Sasuke said as we all sat down in a circle. I kept my senses open for anyone who might be close, but I got distracted as I listened to what Sasuke was saying.

"We have to come up with a way of knowing that each of us is who we say we are and not some imposter using some transformation jutsu."

He said and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Alright, so what do we do?"

Sakura asked and I saw Sasuke smirk.

"We need a password."

Sasuke said.  
"Hm? What kind of password?"

Naruto asked and I wanted to sigh, but in my current form I couldn't really do that.

"A secret one. One only known to the four of us. And don't trust anyone who doesn't know it, no matter what."

He said and once we all nodded he continued.

"Okay listen closely because I only want to say this once. The question will be, when does a ninja strike? And the response is, a ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that, is a moment for a ninja to strike. Got it?"

He asked and I had to admit, that was some pretty deep shit.

"I got it."

Sakura said and I noticed Sasuke smile at her.

"You got one….a little shorter?"

Naruto asked after a while and I sweat dropped.

_'You've got to be kidding me, was he dropped on his head as a baby or something?'_

I wondered and Shakelle laughed at that though I could tell she was wondering the same thing. I mean, who in the world was that stupid?

"No Naruto, that's it."

Sasuke said and Naruto whined.

"But what about Alixa? How is she suppose to respond when we can't even understand her!?"

He shouted and I blinked at him in surprise, he actually had a point.

"Alixa? Any ideas?"

Sakura asked turning to me. I had one, but I didn't like it. It was embarrassing, but I nodded my head as I got to my feet and walked away a bit. I stood up on my hind legs, focused my chakra in them, then pushed off from the ground, flipped in the air, and landed on my forepaw and balanced myself.

"That was awesome!"

Naruto shouted and I growled at him as I flipped so I was on all four paws and walked back over to them.

"Alright, Alixa will do that to prove it's her, though I doubt we have to worry about a ninja trying to impersonate her. She could just tear their throats out if they tried to tie her up."

Sasuke said and I purred at his compliment and rubbed my head against his thigh which made him stiffen. I rolled my eyes at him before sitting up and glaring at a certain part of the woods that I felt something.

"What is it Alixa?"

Sasuke asked and I growled before pushing them towards the trees.

"What? What are you trying to do Alixa?"

Sakura asked and I would have groaned if I could. There was suddenly a very strong gust of wind coming from where I had been looking and from the scent of the air I knew the grass ninja from earlier had closed in on our location.

"Move!"

I heard Sasuke say and smiled when they jumped up into the trees and I followed this time, wanting to get off the ground. I looked through the leaves of the tree I was hiding in to see the three Grass ninja standing in the clearing.

"Alright, you two fan out into the woods and keep your eyes open. I'll handle this, alone."

The one in the middle that sounded like a woman said, then they disappeared. I growled low to myself before sniffing out Sasuke and the others. I found Sasuke and Sakura just as Sakura finished saying the password. They both turned with kunai in hand when I came out of the bushes.

"Alixa?"

Sakura asked and I dipped my head.

"Hold on, do that thing."

Sasuke said and I glared at him.

"Do it."

He said and I rolled my eyes at him. As soon as I can transform back I'm going to kill him. It was humiliating to do something like that, even if it was to prove I wasn't an imposter. It made me feel like I was some stupid circus act. I stood up on my hind legs and did the trick to prove I was me and they both relaxed.

"Hey! What's up? Are you guys okay?"

Naruto shouted as he ran towards us from some random direction. I sniffed at him and growled as I realized this was yet again **not** our Naruto.

"Stop right there, don't come any closer."

Sakura said holding up her hand. She and Sasuke noticed my reaction, but were going to test this Naruto anyway.

"What's the password?"

Sakura asked and Naruto stopped and smiled at her before reciting the password word for word, which was not possible for our Naruto. I growled and jumped at him, pinning him down like I had the first ninja that tried to trick us.

"Alixa! He said the password word for word, what are you doing!?"

Sakura asked and I mentally groaned at her stupidity. For someone so smart she sure had her stupid moments. Sasuke, on the other hand, wasn't fooled. He threw his kunai and I jumped out of the way. At the last minute 'Naruto' leapt out of the way in a very non Naruto-like dodge. Sakura was confused and Sasuke explained to her why he attacked this Naruto and she glared at the ninja infront of us. I watched as the ninja revealed themselves to be that Grass ninja from before, the one that sounded like a girl. But I got no scent from them so I couldn't be sure. I watched with Sasuke and Sakura as they took out an Earth scroll and my eyes widened. We needed that scroll to get to the tower. I ignored the ninja's pointless babble and stayed alert for if they decided to try something sneaky, but when I saw them swallow the scroll my eyes bulged. That was so gross and yet really cool at the same time.

**'Focus Alixa!'**

Shakelle snapped at me and I shook my head and glared at the ninja infront of us.

"Well, when this is all over…."

The ninja said and we all waited for what they were going to say next.

"One of us will have both scrolls."

The ninja said and I heard gasps from both Sasuke and Sakura when the ninja pulled down on the skin surrounded their eye.

"And the other will be dead."

They said and I growled. I didn't like this ninja, something was off about them. They smelled of death, but not like one would smell if they killed people. No, that had a slightly more bloody scent. This ninja had the scent of a decaying body and it sent shivers down my spine as it reminded me of the man who murdered my parents.

I was snapped out of my musings when I smelled both Sasuke's and Sakura's scents spike with fear and Sasuke suddenly vomited.

_'What the hell!?'_

I wondered as I looked at them then back at the ninja infront of us.

"S-Sakura?"

I heard Sasuke ask, fear evident in his voice and turned to look at my teammates only to see Sakura shaking like a leaf with tears streaming down her face.

_'What the fuck is going on here!?'_

I demanded, but got no answer because even Shakelle didn't know. The ninja suddenly started to laugh and I glared at them.

"You're paralyzed with fear."

They said and she was right. They'd both slumped to the ground and theirs scents were nothing but fear. I saw Sasuke slowly get to his feet and smiled in my mind.

_'Thatta boy Sasuke!'_

I thought until the Grass ninja spoke.

"Very good. Now what happens?"

They asked and Sasuke's scent spiked again.

_'Dammit! Snap the fuck out of it Sasuke!'_

I thought as I watched the scene before me.

**'Why the hell aren't you doing anything? You could attack that fucking ninja and end all of this.'**

Shakelle said, but I ignored her and continued to watch Sasuke. The Grass ninja walked towards him and Sakura with kunais raised and saying some shit about expecting them to be more of a challenge and I lost it and charged at their crazy ass, tackling them to the ground.

"What!?"

They asked surprised and I bit down, hard on their stomach.

"Why you…get off!"

They shouted and I felt something hit me across the side of my head and I was sent flying across the clearing and I yelped when my back hit the trunk of a tree. She got back up and threw her kunai at Sasuke. I couldn't get my body to move, I wouldn't be able to help.

_'Fuck! Sasuke, move your ass!'_

I shouted in my head as I watched him stand there, frozen.

* * *

-Sasuke-

I managed to grab Sakura and get out of the way of the kunai just in time. I couldn't help Alixa, but I had a feeling she could handle herself to at least be able to get away. I stared down at the kunai still lodged in my leg that had helped me shake out of my state of fear, but I was still shaking. I had seen my own death. I gripped the hilt of my kunai and pulled it out. I heard Sakura gasp and crawl over towards me.

"That wound is deep. Will you be alright?"

Sakura asked and I slapped a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

_'We've got to get away from her. But how? Where?'_

I wondered as I searched the trees for any sign of that female Grass ninja. Sakura suddenly got my attention and I turned just in time to be able to jump away from a giant snake. I threw shuriken at it when I saw the image of that woman's eyes as it came after me and it fell against one of the tree limbs dead. I crouched in a tree, panting heavily as I looked at it. I was losing it, but I couldn't help it. That woman, whoever-no-whatever she was had shown me my own death and it was making me crazy. I watched in horror and shock as the skin of the dead snake split open and that woman came out.

"I sense your fear and desperation."

She said and I stared wide eyed as she kept coming out of the snake.

"It's only natural. The prey must never let down it's guard, not even for a moment, in the presence of its predator."

She said with a wicked laugh as her tongue slid out of her mouth.

_'Just what **is** she!?'_

* * *

-Alixa-

_'Fuck! I gotta move! I can't leave them to face that motherfucker by themselves!'_

I thought as I pushed myself to my feet. I hadn't expected that Grass ninja to be so strong, but as soon as I got a taste of their blood I knew _exactly_ who it was and this was bad. _Real_ bad. I sniffed the air and followed Sasuke's blood to see that bastard getting closer and closer to Sasuke. I was too far away to do anything.

_'Dammit!'_

I thought when shuriken were suddenly thrown into the tree he was wrapping himself around and I heard Naruto's voice.

"Looks like I came just in time!"

We all looked up at the sound of his voice and I could sense the relief in Sakura's scent, the shock in Sasuke's and the confusion in that bastard's scent.

"Naruto!"

Sakura shouted and I smiled in my mind. Thank god for that blonde dumbbell.

"Naruto! Get out of here!"

Sasuke started shouting and I looked at him in shock.

_'What the hell is he talking about? Naruto just saved his skinny lil ass.'_

I thought confused. I listened as Sasuke kept yelling at Naruto to leave then there was silence and I felt fear, confusion, and uncertainty coming from my teammates. I didn't give a damn what that bastard was feeling, I just wanted him dead. But I couldn't attack him while my teammates were in danger. I had to make sure they were safe first. Sasuke suddenly shocked everyone by saying the bastard could have the scroll and I scoffed.

_'You moron! He's not after the damn scroll! He's after you!'_

I screamed in my mind and cursing the third Hokage for giving me this one fucking condition. But what I couldn't understand was _why_ Orochimaru was after Sasuke.

Sasuke suddenly threw the scroll towards him and in the blink of an eye Naruto caught it and was on the branch next to Sasuke. My jaw dropped when Naruto turned and punched the living shit out of Sasuke. I watched as Naruto lectured Sasuke about having choked and not being the Sasuke he knew. I kept my eyes on Orochimaru. He may be in disguise, but I knew what that bastard's blood tasted like and there was no mistaking it. That was him. Naruto suddenly charged at him only to be stopped as he summoned a giant snake.

_'Oh fuck, this is bad.'_

I thought as I ran and caught Naruto by the back of his shirt and landed on the branch of a tree.

"Thanks Alixa."

He said as he got to his feet beside me. I simply nodded my head and kept my eyes on Orochimaru.

_'Just what are you planning you motherfucker?'_

I wondered with narrowed eyes.

* * *

-Anko-

I was eating my lunch when a ninja showed up saying I needed to follow him to see some corpses. When I got there I couldn't believe it. All of their faces, or at least where they were suppose to be were gone. I reached up and touched my neck where I'd received that mark from him.

_'There's no doubt about it, this is **his** jutsu.'_

I thought, but I couldn't understand what he was doing here. I asked to see photos of what these dead Grass ninja looked like and my eyes widened as I recognized them from before the second part of the exam started. I groaned as I turned to look at the ninja behind me.

"We've got big trouble. Okay, get move. Tell Lord Hokage exactly what's happened here. And while you're at it, tell ANBU black ops they better get a couple of convoys to the Forest of Death. Meanwhile, I'm gonna head in after these guys, now go!"

I said and they all left on my order.

_'He's come, he's here in the Hidden Leaf Village.'_

I thought as I reached up and touched my neck again. I shivered at the mere thought of him.

_'The only question is, **what** is his purpose for being here?'_


	34. Chapter 34

-Alixa-

He laughed and said Naruto and I'd make a tasty meal for his snake before it attacked. I pushed Naruto out of the way and got hit with its tail. I yipped in pain before turning and biting down, sinking my teeth into its skin making it cry out. Naruto used that time to jump onto its body and try to get to Orochimaru, but got sent flying through several trees.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke and Sakura cried out and I jumped away from the snake to look at my teammate as he fell through the air.

"Enough playing, finish him."

Orochimaru ordered and just as the snake was about to strike I felt a change in Naruto's chakra and he kicked the snake before jumping back. I got a good look at his face and my eyes widened. His blue eyes had turned red with slits and his canines had lengthened a bit.

_'The Kyuubi is coming out.'_

I thought in shock. I watched as Naruto continuously attacked the snake, coming after it again and again after being thrown back. He had power, but he had no idea how to use it. Orochimaru used fire and Naruto fell through the trees and before anyone could respond or move Orochimaru went after Sasuke. I tried willing my body to move, but it wouldn't listen. So I was forced to watch as Orochimaru got closer and closer to those who had become like a family to me, to fill the gap left when Orochimaru slaughtered my parents.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura shouted and out of nowhere Naruto was standing between Sasuke and the giant snake with two kunai stuck in it's face.

_'What the…when did he…?'_

I wondered as I stared at him in shock.

* * *

-Sasuke-

I looked at Naruto in disbelief. I hadn't even seen him move, but here he was standing before me breathing uneven as he'd just stopped that giant snake.

"Hey kid, you're not hurt are you? You scaredy cat."

He said suddenly lifting his head and my eyes widened as I saw the look on Naruto's face. This wasn't the Naruto we were used to. His blue eyes were now red, the marks on his cheeks were more prominent, and his teeth were like Alixa's.

_'Just what is going on here?'_

I wondered.

"Standing there frozen like a frightened rabbit, no way, you're not the Sasuke I know."

He said and I stared at him in shock. He was right, but what could I do? I suddenly saw something wrap around Naruto and looked up to see Naruto being lifted into the air only to see him get sent flying.

"Sasuke! Do something!"

I heard Sakura shout, but I still couldn't move. I didn't have the kind of power Naruto just showed and he just got tossed like a rag doll. I couldn't move.

* * *

-Alixa-

I watched as Sakura threw a kunai and stopped Naruto from falling to his death. Smart move. I turned to look at Sasuke and Orochimaru. Sakura was trying to get Sasuke to move, but his fear was making it impossible for him to move. I heard Sakura shouting at him and felt relieved when I felt him return to his old self, but I still didn't like the fact that Orochimaru was here and was obviously after Sasuke. I'm not even sure if he realized who I was, but at the moment that wasn't important. What was was the fact that this fucker was trying to take my family away from me again. To hell if I was just going to stand here and watch it happen like last time. I'm not some weak little girl anymore. I'm not a child who needs to hide under her bed to stay alive. I'm not going to run away while I can fight and protect those I hold close.

_'Shakelle, I'm going to need some more power.'_

I thought as I crouched down low.

**'No problem.'**

I heard her say and I smiled at her in my mind before using my chakra to push off from the tree branch I was on and launch myself at Orochimaru. I knocked him down off that giant ass snake of his and onto the tree branch that Sasuke was on.

"Alixa!"

Sakura shouted, but I ignored her. I sank my teeth into the side of Orochimaru's neck and started clawing at any part of his fucking body I could reach. I growled and as if he could understand me Sasuke was by my side in an instant. He dove in where I wasn't getting and pulled a kunai to attack when Orochimaru suddenly pushed us both back. Sasuke landed on his feet, I wasn't so lucky. I could fight in this form, but it'd been so long I wasn't as good as in my human form, but that fucking Hokage said to stay in this form.

_'Oh you wait until I get out of this, that motherfucker is gonna get a piece of my mind.'_

I thought before shaking my head to clear it and focus. I gathered my chakra to my paws and took off towards Orochimaru again. He laughed, thinking I was going for a frontal attack, but when I disappeared his eyes widened and I snuck up from behind him and bit down on his leg making him cry out as he fell. Sasuke wasted no time in jumping over to help me fight Orochimaru. He had kunai in hand and moved to pin him down. He pressed the kunai to Orochimaru's throat and I thought we had him until I saw that glint in his eyes.

_'Aww fuck! Sasuke, get the fuck away from him!'_

I screamed, but because I was in my tiger form Sasuke couldn't understand me and wasn't able to avoid when Orochimaru leaned up like the snake bastard he is and bit Sasuke's neck. My eyes widened in a mix of shock and terror as I realized what he was doing. He was marking him with his curse mark.

**'Stop him child! Stop him before he can complete it!'**

Shakelle shouted at me and I moved to tackled Orochimaru away from Sasuke, but was suddenly blocked by billions of snakes. They piled ontop of me and I had trouble fighting them off of me.

"Alixa! Sasuke!"

I heard Sakura shout, but I couldn't do anything.

_'Fuck!'_

I thought as I tried to think of something to do to stop this. I sighed before letting Shakelle's power wrap around me and I transformed back into my human self. Fuck the third Hokage, he can kiss my motherfuckin ass. To hell with him if he thinks I'm going to just sit by and do nothing while someone's attacking _my_ family. I pulled a kunai and spun in a quick circle, and using my chakra as an added bit of energy, sliced all the snakes around me before turning and charging at Orochimaru. Just as I got to him he released Sasuke and I glanced at him to see he was unconscious because of the curse mark.

_'Fuck! I was too late.'_

I thought as I felt my hatred rise.

"Sakura! Take Naruto and Sasuke and get somewhere safe."

I said as I landed on the same branch as Orochimaru who's face was starting to come off to reveal his real one.

"But-"

"NOW!"

I shouted and without another sound she grabbed Sasuke and Naruto and was gone.

"So, you did survive little tiger."

Orochimaru said and I growled at him.

"You are going to pay for what you've done."

I said as I pulled another kunai and tightened my grip on the other one.

"Really? And what can you do?"

He asked with a smirk and I glared at him before jumping at him.

"I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

-Sakura-

I'm not sure what Alixa's thinking, going up against someone like that on her own, but what could I do? Both Naruto and Sasuke are unconscious and Sasuke seems to be really hurt. I carried them as I jumped from tree to tree until I came to a clearing. I saw a certain tree whose roots provided a shelter of sorts and moved towards it. Once I got there I laid Naruto and Sasuke down and tried to tend to them the best I could.

_'You better be alright Alixa.'_

I thought as I looked back the way I'd come. She'd be alright, she had to be.


	35. Chapter 35

-Alixa-

I pushed off from the tree I'd been thrown into and charged at Orochimaru. He brought up his sword to block my kunai.

"My my, you _have_ gotten stronger."

He said with a laugh and I growled at him.

"Shut up!"

I shouted before pushing off from him and doing a hand sign for the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did."

Me and my clones said before we jumped at him. He laughed as he sliced through clone after clone until he got to me and knocked me back through the trees. I gasped when my back hit the bark of a tree. I shook my head and opened my eyes to see Orochimaru right infront of me with his sword pressed to my neck.

"And what exactly have I done?"

He asked and I glared at him.

"You killed my parents and took the only family I had away from me, and now you're trying to do it again!"

I shouted before bringing my legs up and kicking him away from me. I threw a couple kunai at him before disappearing into the trees above him. I hid my chakra and my scent as I kept my eyes on him.

_'Okay, think. What can I do that will hurt him.'_

I thought. I couldn't fight him on pure anger, that was a sure way to lose.

**'You were taught my Jiraiya, it shouldn't be that hard to come up with something to do.'**

Shakelle said and I smirked at her.

_'You're right. I'm going to make this bastard pay for what he did.'_

I thought before doing the hand sign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu again before jumping down silently on Orochimaru like I did when I was hunting. I watched as my clones pulled kunai and drove them into Orochimaru's skin. He hissed in pain before knocking them away. When he blinked in shock that they were clones I used that time to gather my chakra in my hand and run up behind him. He turned when he sensed me behind him, but he couldn't dodge me or block, but that didn't mean he didn't try. He moved to jump away, but I grabbed him by his hair and pulled his ass back down and slammed him to the ground.

"Rasengan!"

I shouted as I slammed the ball of swirling blue chakra into Orochimaru's chest. I saw his eyes widen and heard him cry out in pain as the chakra cut into his chest. Dust and debris flew up as the energy used created a giant crater in the large tree branch we were on. Orochimaru was going to die right here, right now.

As a last ditch effort Orochimaru leaned up and head butt me. I blinked in shock, but that was enough for him to get away from me.

"Fuck."

I muttered to myself as I saw him on a tree branch a couple feet away from me, a hand clutching his chest. I saw the skin trying to repair itself, but it was slower than usual.

"What did you do to Sasuke!"

I shouted as I started to gather my chakra for another Rasengan. Orochimaru laughed though it caused him to cough up blood.

"I just left him with a little parting gift."

He said and I growled at him before jumping at him. As I got closer I saw him sinking into the bark of the tree.

_'Oh hell no you don't, your ass isn't getting away that easily!'_

I thought as I used my chakra to kick myself forward, but just as I got to the branch he'd been on he disappeared.

"Fuck!"

I shouted and heard his laughter.

"You've gotten stronger little tiger. We will meet again."

I heard his voice echo from all over and growled as I slammed my fist into the tree branch.

"Dammit!"

* * *

-Sakura-

I heard Sasuke groan in his sleep and felt his forehead and frowned.

"At least he's finally breathing easier now, but he's still got a high fever."

I said to myself before looking over at Naruto. He was just as bad off as Sasuke.

_'Looks like it's up to me for the time being.'_

I thought as I looked out between the roots of the tree we were under. It had gotten dark and it was silent around us other than the sounds of nature.

_'Alixa, where are you? Did you make it out ok?'_

I wondered as I stared into the trees. I'd felt an enormous amount of chakra earlier, but it vanished just as quickly as it'd come up. I sighed as I leaned against one of the roots and closed my eyes. My exhaustion got the best of me and I fell asleep.

I woke up to the chirping of birds. I opened my eyes to see the sun was coming up. I looked over at Sasuke and Naruto and saw they were both still unconscious and I didn't see any sign of Alixa which made me worried. She didn't get killed by that guy did she? The bushes across from us started to shake and I drew a kunai. I relaxed when I saw it was just a squirrel.

"You scared me little guy."

I said with a smile as it ran towards me. I liked animals, but if he got any closer he was going to spring the trap I'd set. I threw my kunai at the squirrel and it landed a few feet infront of it, but it had been enough to scare it off.

_'Sorry little guy.'_

I thought as I turned back to Sasuke and Naruto. I changed the towel I'd draped over Sasuke's forehead to try and help him fight his fever. Even though I'd just woken up I was still exhausted and was barely staying awake.

"Some look out, you're half asleep."

A voice said and my eyes hot open and I whirled around to see who'd said that. I saw three ninja with Sound village headbands in the clearing. Two males, one female. The one speaking was a guy wrapped in bandages. I recognized him as the one who attacked Kabuto before the first exam started. The girl had long black hair and the boy sitting on the rock had short, spiky hair.

"At least you don't have to keep watch anymore. What's the point after we've already found you? Now wake Sasuke up, we want to fight him."

The guy with the bandages said and I glared at him.

_'You'll never get him you jerks.'_

I thought as I reached for a kunai with a shaky hand. My dream had been of that snake guy Orochimaru and I was still kinda shaken up.

"What do you want here? I mean, what do you _really_ want?"

I asked in a strong voice as I stood up.

"I know Orochimaru is calling the shots from the shadows."

I said and mentally smirked when I saw they all looked at me in shock. They obviously didn't know I knew that. Though when I'd said it it was a bluff, but they just proved me right. I asked what the mark on Sasuke's neck was and why they wanted to fight him when he couldn't even defend himself. That was low, even for them.

"I can't stay quiet after hearing you talk to us like that."

The guy with the spiky hair said with a smirk and I shivered.

"First I'm going to kill this girl, and then I'm going to kill Sasuke."

He said as he stood up on the rock.

_'This is bad.'_

I thought as I watched the three of them.

"Wait Zaku."

The one in the bandages said to the guy in the beige colored shirt with the spiky shirt and I narrowed my eyes as he walked closer, but stopped right infront of my trap. My eyes widened when he explained I didn't hide it very well, then they all jumped at me. I smirked before cutting the string tied to the kunai in the ground next to me to release the second trap I'd set. I wasn't expecting the log to be blown away like that by the guy in the bandages.

"Clearly, you have no talent as a ninja. Someone like you needs to make a little more effort. Don't you think?"

The guy in the bandages asked as they got closer and closer.

_'I'm done for.'_

I thought as I felt my eyes start to sting with tears before I heard someone yelling.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

* * *

-Alixa-

I slowly stood up and took a deep breath. I'd tried tracking Orochimaru, but he was gone.

_'Dammit, I let him get away again.'_

I thought angrily as I headed back to where I'd fought him to try and pick up on Sakura's scent to find where she had taken Naruto and Sasuke.

**'You need to rest child, you haven't slept in a while and it's almost morning.'**

Shakelle said and I sighed as I stopped in the tree I had been in.

_'I know, but-'_

**'No, rest.'**

Shakelle ordered and I sighed as I slid down the bark of the tree and leaned against it.

_'Fine, wake me if anyone comes near.'_

I thought before closing my eyes.

* * *

-Sakura-

I watched in awe as Lee fought with the guy in the bandages. I had no idea he was that strong. I gasped when he wrapped his arms around the guy and they both headed for the ground in a nosedive, but I saw Lee jump away at the last minute. As the dust cleared I saw the guy with the bandages in a soft mound of dirt that hadn't been there before. I looked over and saw the guy named Zaku had his hands in the ground. He'd caused the ground to soften somehow and break the other guys' fall. When he got up I heard Lee voice his disbelief, then watched as he dodged an attack from the bandaged guy, but still fell to his knees after a few seconds. Alixa had explained because they were Sound ninja their hits could miss you, but they'd still hit you with the sound used to amplify their attacks. That's what happening to Lee right now. It was mainly because the gadget the bandaged guy had on his arm. It was a low trick, but it was quite effective. I listened as the bandaged guy explained his attack as well as how Zaku explained what he could do, but the girl remained silent. The guy suddenly charged at me and I drew a kunai to defend myself when Lee suddenly tried to attack him again only to get hurt again and fall to the ground.

"Lee!"

I shouted, but he didn't move.

"Alright little man, time to end it."

He said looking down at Lee and I got to my feet and drew more kunai.

"That's what you think."

I said before throwing them at him. He blocked them with the gadget and I gasped.

"Ah, I'd almost forgotten you."

He said and I tensed.

"Catch these!"

I shouted as I threw shuriken at him, but that Zaku guy came out of nowhere and made them ineffective and fly back at me. I moved out of the way only to be tugged back by my hair and fell back on my ass.

"My my, what soft and shiny hair. But you know what? If you spent a little less time shampooing and lot more time practicing your jutsu, you might not be in this fix."

I heard the girl say as she moved my head side to side. I couldn't move.

_'Dammit.'_

I thought as I shut my eyes as the girl tightened her grip on my hair. I wasn't tender headed, but that didn't mean I liked having my hair pulled. What girl did?

I heard the girl say it'd be fun to make me watch as they killed Sasuke and I tried to move away, but she yanked me back.

"Don't even."

She said and I gasped at the pain.

_'It's no use, I've got no strength left.'_

I thought and felt my tears fall down my face. Alixa would be so upset with me. She'd helped me improve my fighting slightly, but had to stop because of missions. I can't even protect my teammates when it mattered most. Why was I so weak?

"Okay, let's do this."

Zaku said and I heard him start to get closer. When he walked past I panicked.

_'No!'_

I thought as I drew a kunai.

"Come on."

The girl holding me in place said.

"That's pointless, that won't work on me."

She said as I pointed it towards her as I held it in my grasp. I turned to look at her as I held it up.

"It's not meant for you."

I said and she looked at me confused and in shock.

"What the…?"

She asked and I reached up and cut my hair and started to stand up.

_'Everyone's been getting so much stronger than me, they risk their lives to protect me and all I can do is sit back and watch. I'm tired of watching from the background while the others move on. It's about time I do something to get stronger too.'_

I thought as I stood up fully.

_'Okay, no more caving.'_

I thought as I clenched my fists tightly.

_'Now it's my turn to be strong, and I'm not going to back down!'_

I thought and heard Zaku tell the girl to finish me and quickly did some hand signs for the Substitution jutsu. I jumped up into the trees as the girl attacked my substitution and ran towards the guy with kunai in hand. I wasn't going to back down this time, I wasn't going to cave. Sasuke and Naruto depended on me and I wasn't going to let them down.

I ran at the guy and threw several kunai.

"Pathetic. Thanks for the present, hope you don't mind if I return it."

He said as he held his hands out to me. I stopped and did another substitution jutsu just before he used his attack. I leapt in the air and landed in the trees. I jumped down towards him and it took him a while before he looked up. I started to sign again to make him think I was doing another substitution.

"You really want to keep playing this game? Cuz I got news for you, I'm not falling for it."

He said with a smirk as he reached for kunai of his own.

"Alright, if you insist."

He said and threw his kunai at me. I blocked the best I could and bit the inside of my lip to keep from making a sound as I got closer and closer to him. I heard him talking to himself as he looked around for me, thinking I'd done another substitution jutsu, but not this time. I pulled out a kunai and as he looked up and saw it was me he brought his hands up to block and I shoved the kunai straight into his arm and the added weight of the both of us sent him to the ground with me ontop. I pushed the kunai farther in his arm and bit down hard on his other.

"What are you, crazy or something?"

He asked as he hit me on the head, but I refused to let go. I was tired, weak, and low on chakra, but I wasn't going to let go.

"Get off of me."

He said as he repeatedly hit me in the head.

* * *

**~Unknown~**

I watched as Sakura was repeatedly hit by the guy in the beige shirt.

"Somebody get this crazy girl off of me!"

He shouted as he continued to hit her. I had no idea Sakura was so determined. Even though she knew she had no chance against the three of them she still fought against them to protect Sasuke and Naruto.

"Get her off!"

He shouted and I saw blood start to trail down the side of Sakura's face. I bit my lip as I saw she still wasn't letting go, despite the guy constantly hitting her. Sure we both argued like cats and dogs because we both loved Sasuke, but she was still my best friend. I saw the tears well up in her eyes at the pain she was enduring and felt my own eyes start to tear up.

_'Sakura.'_

I thought as I continued to watch her. I gasped when the guy knocked her off of him and threw her in the dirt.

"Now you're gonna pay."

He said as he got to his feet.

"Oh man, this is bad."

I heard Choji say.

"Well Ino?"

Shikamaru asked, but I kept my eyes on Sakura as she slowly got back up. I'd never seen her so determined. She was most likely going to lose her life, but she still got back up.

"Say so long kid!"

The guy said as he held his arms out towards her. I grabbed Choji by his scarf and Shikamaru by his sleeve and ran out into the clearing between Sakura and the guy. To hell if I was just going to sit back and watch my best friend get killed.

"So what's this? The second string?"

The guy infront of us asked, but I ignored his comment and kept my eyes on him to see if he moved. I could feel Sakura's shock and confusion through her chakra when she realized who we were.

"Ino."

She said.

"Surprised? I swore I'd never let you show me up didn't I?"

I asked glaring at the guy infront of us.

* * *

-Sakura-

"Sakura…"

Ino said and I turned to look at her.

"Your teammates are down, look after them."

She said and I stared at her in shock before nodding and heading over to Sasuke and Naruto. I heard Ino say something and turned to see the fight. I watched as Choji expanded his body and rolled towards Zaku. He got stopped by an airstream before he jumped up into the air. I saw the bandaged guy trying to run and help Zaku, but got stopped by Shikamaru somehow. Zaku jumped out of the way just in time.

_'These guys are amazing.'_

I thought as I watched them fight. I saw Ino use her mind transfer jutsu and take possession of the girl, then threaten her teammates to either leave of she dies, but they didn't seem to care. I saw Zaku send an airstream towards the girl, but Choji got their to stop it in time, but Ino was still sent flying into a tree. I looked back at her body that Shikamaru was holding to see blood come out of the corner of her mouth.

_'This is bad.'_

I thought. Ino asked who would attack their own teammate and I gasped when the bandaged guy explained they didn't care about the scrolls or passing the test, all they wanted was Sasuke. I watched as Zaku said they'd kill their own teammate if they had to as he got to his feet.

"Did you really think you could beat us?"

Zaku asked.

"Face it, you ninja are just a bunch of hacks."

He said and the bandaged guy laughed.

"From a second rate village."

He said and I glared at him. We were done for. Naruto and Sasuke were still out, I was too weak and chakra depleted to do anything, Ino's hostage strategy wasn't working, Choji was dizzy, and Shikamaru's shadow possession had reached its limit. We were screwed.

"Huh, that's pretty tough talk."

A voice said and we all looked up to see the guy with the long hair and pale eyes and the girl in the Chinese styled pink top from before.

"I guess that makes your village third rate."

The guy said, and if I remember correctly from when Kabuto showed us that ninja information card about Lee that his name was Neji and the girl's name was TenTen. They were his teammates. I looked over towards Lee to see he had passed out.

"I wonder if any of you amateurs are ready to take on the real thing?"

He asked and despite the condescending tone in his voice I was glad he and the girl had showed up.

"It looks to me like somebody used our teammate as a punching bag."

He said.

"No one does that and gets away with it!"

He said and I noticed his eyes changed, then I remembered hearing something about the Hyugas and their Kekkai Genkai.

"No more playing around TenTen, full power."

Neji said and TenTen reached for a weapon. When he froze and didn't move I looked at him confused.

"Well? Are you going to come down here or just stand there all day?"

The bandaged guy asked.

"Actually, it looks like it might have been taken out of my hands."

Neji said with a smile as he closed his eyes. I looked at him confused. What did he mean? I looked around until I saw Sasuke standing up.

"Sasuke! You're awake!"

I said with a smile until I noticed something was different about him. His chakra was different and he had black marks on his arm and the side of his face.

"Sakura…"

He said as he got to his feet completely.

"Sakura, who did this to you?"

He asked and I blinked in surprise a minute. Was this really Sasuke? His chakra seemed so different, almost…..evil.

"Who was it?"

He asked and I continued to stare at him.

"S-Sasuke, what's happened to you?"

I asked. I didn't like this Sasuke, he kinda scared me.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. It's only the power flowing through me."

He said and I looked at him confused.

_'The power?'_

I wondered.

"In fact, I've never felt better. He gave me this gift, and he made me understand what I am. I'm an avenger and to follow my path I need power. Even if that means being consumed by evil."

He said and I looked at him in shock. This was not the Sasuke I knew.

"Sakura, tell me. Which one of these people did this to you?"

He asked again and I opened my mouth to say something, but Zaku cut me off.

"That'd be me."

* * *

A/N: Heads up, things will now go to how i want them to be though some stuff will still follow the anime. You'll what parts are what. Though i will warn you, in the next chapter it is different towards the end and the characters may seem really OOC, but me no care. I wanted it that way so it is. You don't like it, then i'm sorry for you, i do. Anyway, review on this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. Much love, later.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: telling you now, i changed some things. I'm tired of a certain red head always out for blood and being a cold hearted little asshole, so i changed shit. if you don't like it, you can just get the fuck over it. fanfiction is fanfiction for a reason yes? its so that the author can make their own characters or use the canon characters and make a story that goes along with the themes or parts of the original anime, tv show, book, or whatever and that's just what i did. They can change the canon characters if they want or not. if you don't like how i did things, i'm sorry but i ain't changing it.

My rant's over, sorry. Didn't mean to offend anyone or anythin, just putting that out there.

**Disclaimer:** Of course i don't own Naruto. If i did then Kakashi and Gaara would be shirtless a lot more. I only own Alixa and her past. Shakelle, and Alixa's parents' real and fake names belong to OokamiLover19 since she came up with them. The Village Hidden Beneath the Moon is mine, as well as the idea of the animal spirits housed within those from that village. I do not own Naruto or the others, i just write about them and make some people enjoy my stories. Please read and review, but above all...enjoy.

* * *

-Sakura-

I watched as Sasuke turned towards Zaku and I shivered at the look in Sasuke's eyes. It was so cold, so…not Sasuke. I watched as the marks grew red and spread further along Sasuke's body until they covered part of his leg and his entire face.

"Dosu, what's wrong? You're not getting cold feet are you?"

Zaku asked and I saw the bandaged guy, Dosu, turn to look at him. I saw fear in his eyes.

"Watch this, I'll take care of the lot of them in one foul swoop."

He said raising his arms.

"Super Sonic Slicing Wave!"

He called and I gasped as I turned to look at him. Sasuke was suddenly infront of me, he grabbed me around my waist and picked up Naruto before jumping up into the trees to avoid the attack.

"Heh, what do you know, blew them all away."

Zaku said as Sasuke set us down.

"Not quite."

He said and Zaku turned to look beside him only to get knocked across the clearing by Sasuke. I watched as Sasuke used his Phoenix Flower Jutsu and Zaku blew the flames away to expose Shuriken.

"Zaku, get down!"

Dosu cried out as I saw Sasuke charge at him, but it was too late and Sasuke was behind him with his arms pulled back with a foot planted firmly on his back. I gasped when I saw Sasuke smirk.

"You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours. You must be, very attached to them."

Sasuke said and Zaku turned to look back at Sasuke, fear in his eyes.

"No, what are you doing?"

He asked as Sasuke pulled his arms back further. I gasped when I heard the snapping of bones as Sasuke broke Zaku's arm and kicked him away.

"It looks like you're the only one left."

Sasuke said turning to look at Dosu who stood frozen.

"I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did."

He said before turning and walking towards him. I didn't like this Sasuke. He was dark, and….evil. Whoever that is, its not Sasuke.

"No!"

I shouted as I got to my feet and ran after Sasuke. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind and held him to me as I buried my head between his shoulders and cried.

"Stop."

I said as I cried into the back of his shirt and he turned to look at me. I saw the evil look in his eyes and cried even more.

"Please Sasuke, just stop."

I begged and noticed the look in his eyes went back to normal and the marks disappeared. He coughed and we both collapsed to the ground.

"Sasuke."

I said and felt him shiver beneath me like he was afraid of something.

"You're strong Sasuke…"

Dosu said and we both turned to look at him.

"But, you lack the strength to carry through with it."

He said before charging at us. I felt Sasuke push me behind him and gripped his shoulder in fear as Dosu came closer and closer. I shut my eyes expecting to get hit, but heard a roar and opened my eyes to see a white and gray stripped tiger jump into the clearing and attack Dosu.

_'Alixa!'_

* * *

-Alixa-

I woke up and frowned when I saw the sun was up and getting close to midday.

_'Dammit, why the hell didn't you wake me!?_'

I snapped at Shakelle as I got to my feet and transformed.

**'Because you need the rest.'**

She said and I growled at her.

_'You idiot! My team is in trouble and you let me sleep the day away!'_

I snapped and saw her shrink back in her cage. I sniffed at the air and froze. I sensed Sasuke's chakra, but it was surrounded by something powerful, something dark.

_'Ah fuck!'_

I thought as I pushed off towards the direction I felt his chakra coming from. I sensed Sakura and smelled her blood which made me growl. I sensed that Ino girl along with Choji and Shikamaru. I smelled Lee and his two teammates as well.

_'I swear to God if I get there and anyone of my teammates has been hurt I'm going to fucking kill you!'_

I snapped at Shakelle and heard her whimper in apology. I heard Sakura shout 'no' and stopped on the edge of a clearing to see her wrap her arms around Sasuke from behind and saw marks on his body that hadn't been there before disappear and them both collapse to the ground. I smelled his fear rise and watched as Sakura tried to comfort him.

"You're strong Sasuke….."

The guy in the bandages from the Sound village said and I noticed it had been those three that had attacked. The guy with spiky hair was out cold on the ground, I could smell his blood and saw it coming from his arm so I guess something was wrong with it. The girl was out cold as well.

"But, you lack the strength to carry thought with it."

The bandaged guy said before charging for Sasuke and Sakura. I saw Sasuke push Sakura behind him as the guy got closer and I ran into the clearing. I roared as I leapt for him. He turned and I sank my teeth into his throat and pinned him to the ground with my claws digging into his stomach. I heard him struggle to breath and he tried to hit me with the contraption on his arm, but I bit down harder on his neck and felt the bone there snap and he fell still beneath me. I stepped back and moved to stand infront of Sasuke and Sakura and growled menacingly as I surveyed the clearing for any more threats. When I found none I stopped and straightened up. I looked over at Sakura and saw her face was severely swollen and her left eye was bruised and whined as I pushed my head against her side.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

She said as she ran her hands through my fur. I purred as she continued to run her hands along my sides until I heard one of the other Sound ninja stirring and crouched down and growled at them. Sakura looked where I was and saw the guy with the spiky hair getting up. His eyes widened when he saw the bandaged guy laying on the ground dead and looked at Sasuke. He went to take a step forward and I moved infront of Sasuke and growled at him, daring him to take another step. His eyes widened when he saw the blood on my mouth and backed away. He picked up the girl and after giving me one final glance he jumped away into the trees. I didn't stop growling until I could no longer feel their chakra signatures. I turned back to Sasuke and Sakura and whined. Sasuke still seemed really shaken up and I saw a mark on his neck where Orochimaru had bit him.

_'So he gave him the curse mark after all and he survived. This could be bad.'_

I thought as I walked up to Sasuke and pushed my head into his stomach and whined again. I felt him lift his hand and run his fingers along the top of my head, staying away from my ears and I purred to try and comfort him. It was working because after a while he finally stopped shaking.

"Thanks Alixa."

He said and I just purred louder before stepping back and allowing Sakura to help Sasuke to his feet.

"You guys okay? Choji, you check on Lee. Shikamaru and I will check on Sasuke and Sakura."

Ino said and I saw Choji run over to Lee who was unconscious on the ground looking pretty beat up. Ino reached us and I growled at her making her stop a few feet away.

"Hey, I'm no threat."

She said holding her hands up and I glared at her but stopped growling. I watched her carefully as she went over to Sakura. They went off somewhere after Ino said something about fixing Sakura's hair right and I noticed it looked like her hair had been sloppily chopped off and was uneven. I'd have to ask what happened the moment I change back. I heard Lee's teammates jump out of the tree they were in and start to walk over towards Sasuke and I turned and bared my fangs at them and growled warningly and they both stopped and held up their hands in surrender.

"Wow, we mean no harm."

The girl said, but I still didn't trust them. We were still in the middle of the Chunin exams after all.

"Calm down Alixa."

Sasuke whispered low enough so only I'd heard and I felt him run his hand through the fur on my back as he stood next to me. After a few seconds of glaring at them I stopped and relaxed. If Sasuke trusts them, then so do I. He's got the most sense out of this team.

"What's with the giant tiger? Did you guys train a wild animal living in the forest to protect you guys or something?"

I heard Shikamaru ask as he and Choji came over with a severely beaten, but now conscious Lee and handed him off to his teammates.

"No, but…."

Sasuke started to explain, but I could tell he was having trouble coming up with an excuse. I rolled my eyes.

_'Screw this, the Hokage can kiss my motherfuckin ass.'_

I thought before letting the white light consume me and transformed back into my human form and let Sasuke lean on me since he wobbled a little.

"What the hell!?"

I heard several voices cry out in shock and turned to see Lee and his teammates had jumped back in shock. Choji, and Shikamaru were staring at me with wide eyes and Ino had her mouth agape staring over in my direction.

"Yo."

I said simply and heard Sasuke chuckle at my greeting.

"But you were just a….how did you change into….I mean, ugh, what's going on here?"

The girl in the pink Chinese styled shirt asked and I sighed. This happened almost every time someone saw me change forms.

"Long ass story short I'm a girl from the Village Hidden Beneath the Moon with an ancestor that housed an animal spirit with them and it was passed down through the generations to me. I house the spirit of a tiger, thus why I just changed forms. No, I am not an jinchuriki. No, I will not go insane on any of you unless you piss me off. No, I don't eat raw meat, I like my food cooked. No, I will not tell you more. And I'm not going to attack you for your scrolls because that guy has the scroll we need."

I said as I saw them open their mouths to say something. After I said that, they all effectively shut their mouths. I slowly stepped away from Sasuke and once I was sure he could stand on his own I walked over to the dead Sound ninja and rummaged through his pockets until I pulled out his scroll.

"Any of you try to take our scrolls and I hurt you."

I said in a serious voice and they all nodded once and I smiled at them.

"Good, also, I'd really appreciate it if none of you told anyone about my little secret alright?"

I asked sweetly, but made sure they could hear the threat in my voice and when they all nodded I pocketed the scroll and walked over to Naruto who was still passed out on the ground. He was blushing and talking in his sleep about Sakura.

"Oi, Naruto, wake it the fuck up!"

I said as I kicked him on the bottom of his foot. He shot up off the ground and looked around wildly.

"What's going on?"

He asked and I sighed.

"You dumbass, the threat's gone."

I said as I crossed my arms and leaned on my left leg.

"Oh, really?"

He asked as he got to his feet.

"Yeah."

I said and we both walked over to Sasuke. Ino had finished fixing Sakura's hair and was standing with Choji and Shikamaru. Lee was with the girl and the guy.

"Oh, by the way, who are you two?"

I asked them and they looked up at me.

"It's customary to give your name first when asking for someone else's."

The boy said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Whatever man, my name's Alixa Dromynia."

I said and he nodded his head and turned to leave.

"Yo, asswipe. I asked for your name."

I said annoyed that he was about to walk away.

"Neji Hyuga."

He said and I smiled.

"Was that so hard?"

I asked and saw him tense like he wanted to turn and attack me. Let him try, I wanted to kick some ass, I was still pissed at Shakelle for letting me sleep so late.

"Easy Neji."

The girl said and I looked at her.

"What's your name?"

I asked and she looked at me.

"TenTen."

She said and I smiled at her.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys. From the looks of things Lee here helped Sakura when she really needed it. I can't thank you enough for taking care of my team while I wasn't able to. I was preoccupied with something."

I said with a frown as I remembered Orochimaru got away.

"It's no problem, but you should keep a closer eye on your teammates."

TenTen said and I nodded as she, Lee, and Neji disappeared into the trees.

"We're gonna leave too, we still gotta get an Earth scroll."

Shikamaru said and I nodded.

"Head east, there's a couple of Rain ninja that you should be able to take care of with an Earth scroll. They have a camp by the river."

I said and they nodded in thanks before disappearing leaving me and my team alone in the clearing.

"You guys ready to set out or you wanna rest some?"

I asked and they all shook their heads to staying here and I understood, so we all set off at a normal pace after I'd changed back into my tiger form.

We were still going at a rather slow pace that I didn't like, but because Sakura and Sasuke were weak I put up with. Naruto, of course, was being difficult.

"Come on guys, hurry up!"

He whined and I growled at him. If I was in my human form I'd hit him.

"Shut up Naruto, we're tired."

Sakura said and I nodded.

"Fine, Alixa, catch me if you can!"

He shouted and before I could respond took off.

"That damn idiot. Alixa, would you please?"

Sasuke asked and I only dipped my head before taking off after the blonde haired idiot. Sasuke and Sakura continuing towards the tower knowing I could find them later. I caught up to Naruto and he sped up. I didn't really try to catch him because truth be told I wanted to run a bit. But when I caught scent of others I sped up and tried to catch him, but he thought I was still playing so he sped up.

_'Dammit!'_

I thought. I caught up to him and he was going to jump through the bushes, but I bit the back of his shirt and pulled him back. He opened his mouth to say something, but I growled at him to shutup and surprisingly he did. I looked into the clearing infront of us and saw there were three Rain ninja facing off against Temari, Kitty, and Little Red. Though Little Red seems to be doing all of it. But what caught my attention was the fact that there were umbrellas floating in the air.

"Catch me if you can!"

Naruto shouted in a whispered voice before dashing through the bushes, obviously not having noticed the other ninja in the clearing.

_'Fuck!'_

I thought as I watched the Rain ninja perform a hand sign and heard him shout, no one had noticed Naruto.

"Senbon Rainstorm!"

_'Ah fuck.'_

I thought as I saw the umbrellas starting to spin rapidly and senbon needles start to fall towards the ground in every direction.

"Up, down, left, right. No matter where you go, I can get you."

The guy performing the jutsu said and my eyes widened as I realized something really important, my blonde haired teammate was in the clearing.

_'Shit!'_

I thought before bursting from the bushes and running into the clearing towards Naruto who was still oblivious to what was going on. I ran up to him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt before I focused on dodging the senbon needles. I weaved in between all of them without getting a single scratch on me or Naruto. When the attack finally stopped I jumped over to a part of the clearing that wasn't currently being occupied and set Naruto down.

"What…What just happened?"

He asked with wide eyes.

"Did you see that? That tiger just grabbed that kid and dodged every single senbon."

One of the Rain ninja said in shock which got the leader's attention before it focused on Little Red. I saw he had blocked all the needles with sand and heard Kitty explaining how it happened. The leader of the Rain ninja did the jutsu again and I started to move thinking Naruto would have enough common sense to do so too, but I was obviously wrong when I smelled his blood as the senbon started to cut his face.

_'You damn idiot.'_

I thought before grabbing him by his shirt again and moving in between the needles once again. As I sat Naruto down I heard the shifting of sand and heard Little Red say something, but I ignored him and glared at Naruto as I gently licked at his wounds healing them with the healing solution in my saliva. I smelled blood and ignored it knowing Little Red killed the Rain ninja guy. I heard them say they could have the scroll and tried to get away, but got killed anyway. When the blood and sand stopped falling I backed away from Naruto and ignored the siblings talking behind us.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I didn't think you were trying to keep me from being hurt and-"

He stopped when I growled at him. I transformed into my human self and repeatedly smacked him ontop of his head. Maybe all the times he's been hit really has done something to his brain.

"You stupid little blonde haired idiot! Are you fucking insane!? I tried to get you to stay out of this fucking clearing because I sensed there were others here, but your dumb ass just _had_ to go and run into the clearing anyway! And to top all of that off I had to save your ass from a fucking rainstorm of senbon needles. _Senbon needles!_ The first time I could understand because you didn't know what the fuck was going on, but what about the second time!? You knew what was going to happen, so then why the fuck didn't you move your blonde ass out of the goddamn way!? Do you have any idea what Sasuke and Sakura would do to me if I let your sorry little ass get killed!? Okay sure, Sasuke may not be all that upset and Sakura wouldn't kill me, but Kakashi sensei would and I don't know about you but I personally don't want to see that motherfucker pissed off!"

I shouted at him as I continued to hit him repeatedly. I didn't care that I'd just changed from my tiger form into my human form infront of Temari and her siblings, or Kiba and his team which were still hiding in the bushes. Right now all I was focused on was beating the shit out of Naruto.

"I'm sorry Alixa, now stop hitting me!"

He cried out as he lifted his hands to cover his head, but I ignored him.

"No! Someone has to beat some sense into that dense little fucking head of yours and it sure as hell ain't gonna be Sasuke and Sakura! Kakashi sensei's too fucking laid back to give a damn, and you ain't got no parents, so I'm going to do it!"

I yelled at him as I hit him again and again.

"Ow. Stop, that hurts."

He whined but I kept beating him.

"Good you motherfucker! You're such an idiot sometimes Naruto, I swear. First you go missing when me and the others avoid that attack from the Grass ninja, then you suddenly show up and try to take on an opponent when you know good and damn well your ass couldn't handle him, then you get thrown around like some fucking raggedy Ann doll and get knocked the fuck out for about two and a half days leaving Sakura all by herself to take care of both you and Sasuke who got hurt as well while I had to deal with the bastard that did it all! Thanks to your sorry fucking ass Sakura got hurt and all you fucking care about is playing tag like some little eight year old child! You're suppose to be a ninja you dumbass! Not a little kid!"

I said and went to hit him again only to have something wrap around my waist and haul me up into the air away from the now crying blonde.

"Dammit all to fucking hell! Put me down Little Red!"

I shouted knowing it was him since he was the only one in the clearing that could control sand.

"Why?"

He asked and I turned to look at him and his siblings. I saw confusion in their eyes, but it was mainly masked by amusement, probably brought on by my beating Naruto.

"Because, I still need to smack some sense into that blonde idiot's head over there!"

I shouted as I struggled against his hold.

"No."

He said simply and I growled at him.

"Gaara, put me down before I decide to come after yo ass."

I said and heard him laugh which for a minute made me pause and look at him as did his siblings.

"You think you could?"

He asked and I turned to look at him with a smirk.

"We gonna find out if your red headed little ass don't put me down."

I said and he smirked at me before gently setting me down on my feet.

"Thank you."

I said towards him with a smile before turning and glaring at my teammate who flinched when he saw my eyes.

"A-Alixa, I'm really sorry."

He said backing up, but I just reached down and grabbed the front of his jacket.

"You, Naruto, are a really _big_ dumbass and you better be fucking happy your on my team because if you weren't your ass would _so_ be buried sixteen feet under. Not six, _sixteen._ You want to know why?"

I asked and when he nodded I continued.

"Because six feet wouldn't be enough to let your dumb ass know you were fucking dead!"

I said and heard laughter from everyone as I dropped him and turned around with a huff.

"You finished?"

I heard Gaara ask and I nodded as I walked over towards him and his siblings.

"That was funny as hell."

I heard Kitty say and smiled. For some reason people either always found my temper amusing or scary, depending on who it was directed at at the moment.

"I thought it hurt!"

Naruto shouted and I turned to glare at him.

"Yeah? Well no one asked you you damn idiot!"

I growled at him and he shrank back and whined as he rubbed his head. I sighed and rubbed the side of my head as I felt a headache coming on.

"That boy always manages to give me a fucking headache."

I mumbled to myself, but from the smirk on Gaara's face I know he heard me.

"Care to explain how you turned from a tiger into a human?"

Temari asked bringing to attention the thing I was hoping they'd all forget, but of course I wasn't that lucky.

"It's a long ass story."

I said with a sigh.

"Tell us anyway."

Kitty said and I groaned as I rubbed my temple again.

"Fine, but I'm only telling it once so Kiba and you guys better get your asses out here if you want to hear this!"

I shouted the last part and everyone looked at me confused until they saw Kiba, Hinata, and Shino walk into the clearing. From the looks on their faces and their scents they were scared shitless of Gaara but it appeared their curiosity was overriding everything else. I sighed again and leaned against a tree as everyone, other than Naruto who was too busy nursing his wounds, turned to look at me.

"I'm gonna give you all the really fucking condensed version. You don't like it, then fuck off."

I said and when no one objected I continued.

"I'm from the Village Hidden Beneath the Moon and whether you guys know or not that's really the base of how I am how I am. I've got an ancestor who was one of the founders of the village and they had an animal spirit housed within themselves and that trait has been passed down through the generations until it got to me. Lucky right? Not so actually."

I said when Kiba opened his mouth to comment and smiled when he shut it.

"Because of what I am my parents were murdered protecting me from a guy who wanted me for the power I possess."

I said and they all looked at me in shock, even Gaara looked shocked.

"So then, how did you wind up in Konoha?"

Temari asked and I sighed before continuing the story of my life.

"Well, my spirit took over a couple years later to protect me and I wound up killing some bastards and my village wasn't too happy so my twelve year old ass gets run out of my own fucking village."

I said, ignoring the sympathetic looks from the others, though Gaara was just looking at me with a blank look though I could tell he was thinking.

"I was found by Jii-san, who is Jiraiya for those of you wondering."

I said before Kiba could open his mouth to say something.

"And traveled with him and he trained me. When I turned sixteen I went to look for the bastard who killed my parents. Found his ass too, literally bumped into him. Well, cuz I'm such a lucky little bitch, I got kidnapped and held hostage for three joyful years of my life where they found it really entertaining to stick fucking needles in my arms and trying to do experiments on me to see if they could harness my powers. Needless to say I didn't like that place so I escaped, found out where Jii-san was and came to Konoha. But the ANBU didn't like me because I entered the village without proper authorization and all that jazz and I got attacked. Kicked some ass too."

I said with a smile as I remembered kicking some ANBU ass.

"But then of course they had to bring in some big shot that I wasn't expecting and he pinned me down. Look, it ain't my fault my Jii-san said I couldn't go full out on some motherfuckers."

I said at the looks I got.

"I was brought before the Hokage because I was considered a threat to the village yada yada yada. I was about to get my little ass thrown in the S-Class prison before Jii-san showed up and told them I wasn't a threat. Some shit was said between Jii-san and the old man and I wound up in that dumbass' team."

I said pointing a finger at Naruto who opened his mouth to protest, but shut it when I growled at him.

"Went on missions, became friends with them, entered the Chunin Exam with them, and boom, here I am explaining my life's story to you guys."

I said with a smile and they all blinked in surprise at me. I had just literally told my entire life's story to these guys just because I could, well that and they asked.

"So when you made that noise when we met you you were barking at Kiba?"

Shino asked and I nodded.

"Yup."

I said with a fanged smile which Kiba returned.

"C-can we see you in your t-tiger form?"

Hinata asked and I looked at her confused.

"Why?"

I asked warily.

"B-because…."

She said and looked away from me making me frown.

"Because…?"

I prompted and heard Temari sigh.

"Because you're a giant ass cat and we want to see what your fur feels like."

She said and I blinked in surprise.

"You didn't just call me fat did you?"

I asked and she looked at me confused while Kankuro and Kiba laughed until I glared at them.

"No, you're just a really huge cat."

She said and I sighed as it still sounded like she was calling me fat.

"Sure, with Kiba here he can be my translator."

I said before letting Shakelle's power wrap around me and transformed. I walked over to Hinata and let her run her hand through the fur on my back. Then I walked over to Kiba and Shino who did the same. Then I walked over to Kankuro who did it after a moments hesitation, then went over to Temari who did it and squealed making me flinch and glare at her which made her apologize. Then I turned to look at Gaara and cocked my head to the side in question and he just looked at me.

"Kiba, ask him if he wants to feel my fur too."

I barked and Kiba looked at me before looking up at Gaara, the fear in his scent spiking, but he did as I asked. My response was a nod of his red haired little head. I walked over to him and sat down infront of him. He reached out with his hand and I didn't miss how everyone tensed and watched him intently as he reached out towards my head. I looked up at him because even though I was fucking 5'2" in this form I was shorter because I was on all fours. His gaze met mine and I didn't look away until I felt his fingers gently running through my fur. I tensed a bit when he started to move and scratch behind my ears. I tried not to, I really did, but my ears were my weakness and I couldn't help but close my eyes and start to purr. I heard the girls giggle at me and my eyes shot open to glare at them before slowly closing again as Gaara continued to scratch me behind the ear. I looked up to see Gaara was smiling. I smiled inwardly before stepping back and transforming back into my human form. The girls whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh get off it, I'll have to transform back soon anyway."

I said and that got me curious looks that I ignored.

"Doesn't matter. But what does is that none of you says a word about my secret, got it?"

I asked seriously and when everyone nodded I smiled.  
"Good."

I said then sighed as I crossed my arms.

"Seems like just about everyone knows my fucking secret, not much of a secret now."

I mumbled to myself as I thought about how upset this was going to make the Hokage.

"Who else knows?"

Kankuro asked and I turned to look at him. I paused and thought a minute before answering.

"Well…"

I said.

"There's Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Anko, Asuma, the Hokage, Jii-san, Kurenai, Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kitty, Temari, Little Red, Ino, Lee, TenTen, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji."

I said counting them off and listing them all. When I was sure I'd said everyone's names I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah, that's everyone."

I said and saw Temari blinking at me before laughing.

"If that many people know about it then it's not a secret."

She said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"It is a secret because the villagers don't know and neither do the other participants of the exam."

I said with a pout.

"Whatever, it's still cool."

Kiba said making me smile especially when Akamaru barked in agreement. I looked up at the sky and frowned, Sakura and Sasuke were gonna start wondering where we are.

"Sorry, but I gotta get this idiot back to the other two before they flip shit on me."

I said as I walked over to Naruto and hauled him to his feet. He flinched when I raised my arm to wave at the others thinking I was going to hit him some more.

"Oh relax you fucking pansy, I ain't gonna hit you no more unless you piss me off."

I said and he nodded.

"Later."

I said before changing back into my tiger form and pushing Naruto forward. He stumbled and when I pushed him again he got the message.

"Alright, alright. I'm going."

He said and I smiled as he jumped into the trees before doing the same.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Things are my own again, no longer going along with the anime like before, but of course they're still going into the Chunin Exams Preliminary Rounds though they don't know this, we do. Anyways, read and review.

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Naruto, only Alixa. :'( Sad i know, but it's true. READ AND REVIEW ANYWAYS! YOU'LL LOVE THE CHAPTERS TO COME!

* * *

-Alixa-

I fell back on my bed with a sigh. That show had felt _amazing_. Since we were one of the first ones in the tower we were given the remaining three days to rest and wait for the other teams. I'd seen Anko and once handing over the scrolls and being told we passed she pulled me aside to talk to me. I was going to tell her about Orochimaru, but Sasuke said not to. He'd tell Kakashi sensei so I relented. I'd asked her if I could change back into my human form and she nodded, I also told her that when I saw the Hokage I was gonna give that old man a piece of my mind. She'd simply laughed as said to go on up to my room and relax. I didn't need to be told twice.

**'Are you going to go up and talk to him again tonight?'**

Shakelle asked and I smiled as I stared up at the ceiling.

_'Yeah. What else do I really have to do while we wait for the other teams?'_

I asked as I got to my feet and walked over to my window. For the past two nights me and Gaara have met up on the roof and talked. Talked about our pasts-more his than mine since I'd already told him some of mine-, what we wanted to do with our lives, our struggles, and random shit. We'd actually become quite close and I was glad for it. Naruto was like me, but he was an idiot. Gaara on the other hand, he knew what it was like just like Naruto and me, but he was smart. Sure he didn't talk all that much, but I didn't mind the silence. I felt I could be myself around him and not worry about being judged and he felt the same. It was kinda odd to feel that way with someone who was four years younger than me, but Gaara was smart for his age, really smart.

"No fair, you're early."

I pouted as I saw Gaara was already up on the roof. He turned to look at me and gave me a small smile. Just a lift of the corner of his mouth, but that was enough.

"So, your brother and sister still annoying the shit out of you?"

I asked as I plopped down on the edge of the roof next to him. He simply looked at me before looking up at the moon. I laughed at him, that was his way of saying 'what do you think?'. I smiled before moving to lay down. I laid my head on his lap and he didn't even move. I laid on my back and stared up at the sky. Tonight was a full moon and the stars littering the sky made it really beautiful.

"Hey Gaara…"

I said and he hm'd to let me know I had his attention.

"Why did you and your siblings decide to take the Chunin Exams?"

I asked after a while and felt him tense just the slightest, but he did.

"You know I'm not going to flip out, no matter the reasoning."

I said and after a while heard him sigh.

"Suna wants to cause a war between us and Konoha. They think we entered into a treaty for the wrong reasons and want to destroy that treaty so that Suna can be independent again and have stronger shinobi."

He said after a while and I blinked a couple of times before laughing causing him to frown at me.

"Sorry, but really? That's stupid. Suna and Konoha have been at peace for a while yeah, and sure the peace and quiet gets a little boring sometimes, but why break the treaty and create a war where millions of lives will be lost? Can't Suna just become independent on its own anyway? Like build up its ranks or something?"

I asked.

"We can't. The way the treaty is set up we are only allowed so many shinobi at our disposal. At the time the feudal lord made the decision for us and we had no say so in the matter."

He said and I frowned before sighing.

"You're dad's the Kazekage right?"

I asked after a while. He looked at me confused, I already knew the answer to that question, but he answered me anyway.

"Yes."

"Then why not get his ass to talk to those who signed the treaty and rewrite it to satisfy everyone?"

I asked after a while and he blinked at me in shock. He obviously had not been thinking of that as a possible solution.

"There's something different about my father. Normally he'd send ninja to come after me and try to kill me because his 'perfect weapon' is too much for him to handle."

He said and I growled at that which made him smile a bit.

"But about four months ago all that stopped and Temari, Kankuro, and I saw less and less of our father. I mean sure, we usually never saw him, but now its different. I'm not even sure if it's the same person anymore."

Gaara said and I thought about it some.

"So, you three are here on a mission."

I summed up and when he didn't respond I sighed as I realized I was right.

"What exactly are you guys supposed to do?"

I asked.

"Wait until the final round of the Chunin Exams and wait for the signal from our sensei before acting. They plan on using me as a weapon to start this war. Suna and the Sound have joined together."

He said and I growled as I remembered the tree Sound ninja who attacked me and my team.

"Seems like you don't like the Sound."

He said and I huffed before telling him what happened between my team and them.

"That makes sense then."

He said and I smiled at him.

"Do you want to be a part of this war? Do you really want to be the cause of millions of shinobi, no, millions of people losing their lives?"

I asked looking up into his teal colored eyes. He sighed before looking up at the moon. He did that quite often, he said it calmed him somehow.

"Not really. I'm tired of people trying to use me as a weapon. I'm unstable as it is because of Shukaku and my life. I just want to live my life the way I want, not as a pawn."

He said seriously and I pitied him. I knew what that was like. I'd lost my parents to Orochimaru because he wanted my power.

"Then don't be. Don't listen to what others try to make you do, live the way _you _want to. It's what I'm doing."

I said and he looked down at me.

"It's not that easy for me."

He said and I sighed.

"When it comes to it just do what you want to, not what anyone else wants you to."

I said as I lifted my hand and cupped the side of his face. He leaned into my hand and I smiled up at him before letting my hand fall and turning to look up at the sky. We both sat in comfortable silence and I started to purr when he brushed my hair back out of my face and kept playing with it while we both looked up at the sky. I've come to see Gaara as the little brother I never had and I think he's starting to see me as an older sister.

"You know, I'm glad I met you Gaara."

I said after a while and felt his hand still in my hair.

"Why?"

He asked and I turned to look at him and smiled at him.

"Because, not everyone knows what its like to be betrayed like what we've been through. Its nice to know I'm not as alone as I'd thought I was."

I said and he blinked at me before smiling a genuine smile and looking back up at the moon.

"Me too."

He said after a while and I smiled before closing my eyes and getting comfortable.

I woke up to the sound of Naruto's loud ass and groaned as I rolled over.

"Alixa! Come on, get up!"

He shouted and I chucked my pillow at his face and he squeaked as he fell to the ground. Sasuke and Sakura laughed at him and I sat up and glared at my teammates.

"What?"

I asked.

"The last team arrived last night, but they let them rest. Now we are to go to the arena to start the next part of the exams."

Sakura said and I sighed as I threw the covers back.

"Alixa!"

I heard Sakura shout and saw her bury her face into Sasuke's chest and he look away with a blush on his face. Naruto still had the pillow in his face so he didn't really respond.

"What?"

I asked looking down at myself. I blushed a little when I saw I was in just my panties and bra.

_'Odd, I don't really remember changing out of my clothes.'_

I thought as I quickly dressed.

**'Gaara carried you back to your room after you'd fallen asleep and you woke up and started stripping. You nearly gave the poor boy a heart attack, but the look on his face was pretty cute.'**

Shakelle said and I groaned as I realized I'd stripped infront of Gaara. I'd need to apologize to him when I saw him next time.

_'You're no help.'_

I thought before pulling on my shoes and walking over to my team.

"Alright, let's go."

I said and they hesitantly looked up at me, once they saw I was dressed they nodded and we headed down the stairs. I saw a flash of red and saw Gaara and his siblings heading for the door across from us.

"I'll be right back."

I said quickly before running towards Gaara and them before Sasuke, Sakura, or Naruto could say anything in response.

"Hey, Little Red!"

I called and they stopped to look at me. I noticed Gaara's face turned a little pink and my own did the same as I reached them.

"Alixa? What's up?"

Kankuro asked, but I ignored him and looked at Gaara.

"Look, about last night. I wasn't trying to do that infront of you, its just that's how I sleep when I get a room to myself and I wasn't fully awake when you brought me back to my room. I'm really sorry okay?"

I said and he blushed as I reminded him, but he nodded.

"What is she talking about Gaara?"

Temari asked looking at me confused. I smiled before waving at them, then running back to my team. I turned to see Kankuro get smacked by Temari after having said something perverted and saw Gaara smile just a bit at their antics and smiled myself. Seems like he was opening up more than he himself even knew.

* * *

-Kakashi-

It seems like it's been forever since I last saw Alixa and the others. I may not show it, but I was really worried when I recommended them for the Chunin Exams. I knew they'd look out for each other and they'd get closer which would improve their teamwork, but I never expected to miss them so much.

"Kakashi! My rival!"

I heard Guy's voice from beside me and mentally groaned. He could be extremely annoying when he wanted to be.

"How do you think your team has done?"

He asked and I blinked in surprise for a moment. I didn't know he cared how I was feeling.

"Because my team will have done better."

He said quickly and I sighed.

_'There's the Guy I know and love to hate.'_

I thought dryly to myself. We were all waiting for them to come from the tower in the Forest of Death to the arena. I couldn't help but wonder if they were alright. Did Naruto get into trouble? Did Alixa and the others get injured?

"Look! It's Lee and the others!"

Guy shouted before running off to talk with his squad. I groaned at his stupidity before something Neji said caught my attention.

"What happened during the exam?"

Guy asked excitedly.

"Lee ran off and got involved in a fight with three Sound ninja because a pink haired girl from Kakashi's team. We were going to help out when a white haired girl showed up and Sasuke woke up and took the situation out of our hands."

Neji said and I blinked in surprise. Just what happened?

"I'm going to finish the Chunin Exams! Believe it!"

I heard Naruto's loud mouth from outside and sweat dropped. I guess nothing too serious happened if he was still acting like a fool.

"Naruto you fucking idiot! Why don't you try and shutup for once in your life!?"

I heard Sakura's voice and sighed.

_'Seems like they're all okay.'_

I thought in relief, though I still found myself wanting to hear her voice.

"I will not be silenced!"

Naruto yelled as their voices got closer.

"Shutup."

I heard Sasuke say and heard Naruto shout at him. Even after going through the Forest of Death they still had such energy.

"Alixa, please stop them."

I heard Sakura say as their voices were right outside the arena, then I heard two loud thunks and whining from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Quit ya belly achin' and shut the fuck up. I already have a headache because Naruto wouldn't shut the fuck up, and I didn't appreciate being woken up so fucking early. Now either be quiet or I'm going to cut off both of you guys' legs and shove them down your throats."

I heard Alixa say calmly and found myself laughing quietly. Yep, they were all okay.

"Oh look! There's Lee, Neji, and TenTen."

I heard Sakura say and looked down to see them walk into the arena and go over to Guy and his team. Sasuke and the others started to talk while Alixa simply leaned against the wall. I looked her over and frowned when I saw a few scratches here and there, but she seemed alright. I saw Lee go over to her and wrap his arm around her shoulders and smile at her. She smiled back, but seemed rather uncomfortable with Lee being so close. I glared at the miniature version of Guy and was about to do something when Lee was suddenly pulled back by Naruto. I started to relax until I heard Guy's booming voice.

"Young maiden, please marry me!"

* * *

-Alixa-

I was enjoying watching my team and Neji's team interact, until I heard Guy's voice.

"Young maiden, please marry me!"

He shouted and I looked up to see him on one knee with his hands held up to me. I looked around and saw Kiba and his team as well as Gaara and his team had joined us. I flushed slightly at the look I got from them before turning to glare at Guy.

_'I've had just about enough of this pervert.'_

I thought before pushing off from the wall. He smiled at me thinking I was going to accept. I walked over to him and innocently ran my finger through his hair with a sweet smile. I could feel the shock and confusion coming from several people's chakra at my actions, but I kept my eyes on Guy. I suddenly knotted my hands in his hair and yanked his head back so he would look up at me since he was still on his knee.

"I'm only going to tell you this once more you perverted green clad, bushy browed, psycho."

I said and everyone waited for me to continue.

"Just because I'm a few years younger than you and its legal does _not_ mean I will marry your ass. You are a pedophile that likes to spout random ass nonsense about youth and beauty and if I hear the words 'will you marry me' come out of your mouth one more time I will personally see to it that you are _incapable_ of having children. Do I make myself clear?"

I asked calmly, only tightening my hold in his hair to let him know I was serious.

"Crystal."

He squeaked out and my smile widened.

"Good."

I said before tossing him back on his ass and calmly walking up the steps leading to the balcony above the arena. I saw Kakashi looking at me in shock with his jaw slackened and I would have seen his mouth agape if it hadn't been for his mask.

"Close your mouth Kashi, or you'll catch flies."

I said with a giggle as I leaned against the wall next to him. He regained his composure and turned to look at me with a smile. I could tell by the look in his eye.

"Not possible because of my mask."

He said and I rolled my eyes at him as Naruto and the others joined us. Neji, TenTen, Lee, and Guy walked by and I heard Lee whisper to Neji as they passed by.

"Women are scary creatures when angered."

He said and I laughed when Neji glanced at TenTen before nodding in agreement. I glanced over across the arena and saw Kitty and Gaara glancing at their sister as if they thought she might be the next one to snap. I rolled my eyes at them, it wasn't all females, I just had a short temper and a really foul mouth.

"Congratulations on making it this far in the Chunin Selection Exams. I will be the proctor for this part, my name is Gekko Hayate."

A voice said from down in the arena and we all looked down to see a man with short brown hair and dark eyes with protruding bags. Even though he was a young man, he had pronounced lines under his eyes that made him look as if he was sick. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit and foreheadprotector that he wore as a bandanna, a flak jacket, and regular shinobi sandals. He also carried a katana of sorts on his back.

"I will now explain how this will go. You all will fight in matches against each other, the losers will be taken out of the Exam while the winners will progress."

Gekko said coughing every so often.

_'Yep, definitely sickly.'_

I thought as I continued to listen to him.

"Alixa…"

I heard my name and turned to see Anko a few feet away from me. I blinked in confusion before walking over to her. She pulled me farther along with her until we were in a hallway. I saw the Hokage there and glared at him.

"Alixa? Why are you glaring at the Hokage?"

Anko asked curiously, forgetting for a moment what she had wanted to tell me.

"You asshole!"

I said and Anko gasped in surprise while the Hokage's eyes widened in shock.

"Alixa!"

Anko shouted, but I ignored her.

"Do you have _any_ idea what kind of shit I went through because your crazy ass suddenly decided you wanted me to do the second part of the exam in my animal form!? We were attacked by Orochimaru you bastard and because I wasn't suppose to transform my team got hurt. I finally decided I didn't give a flying fuck and changed and fought against him while my team got away."

I said and he didn't seem to shocked about the news of a missing nin suddenly attacking us and I realized Anko probably found out or some shit, but that wasn't what mattered right now.

"You better be fucking happy that nothing extremely bad happened to my team or I'd be coming after your ass old man. You may be the Hokage of this village and be all badass, but if you fuck with those I consider family I will fucking hunt your ass down and kill you. So I suggest you don't put me in a situation as dangerous as being in the Forest of Death with a stupid ass condition like you did unless you're ready to have to deal with me."

I said and after a while he nodded in understanding.

"Good, now Anko, what did you want to tell me?"

I asked turning to my friend who was staring at me as if I'd just grown a second head. Yeah, I had the balls to bless out the Hokage, so what?

"Oh um, well the Hokage has decided since he has already seen you fight that he doesn't think you need to partake in this part of the Chunin Exams."

She said and I blinked in shock.

"So let me get this shit straight, I don't have to fight?"

I asked confused and that confusion only grew when Anko shook her head.

"No, you aren't _allowed_ to fight."


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: This chapter is not for those under twelve. It is not a full lemon scene so much as a...dry lemon. You'll see. Read and Review and i'm sorry in advance if you don't like how it was done. I thought the idea was really good. Tell me what you think. You review and i'll update sooner.

* * *

-Alixa-

"Say what!?"

I shouted in surprise and got shushed by Anko so that no one would get curious.

"You are not allowed to fight."

Anko repeated and I stared at her before turning towards the Hokage.

"Oh come on old man, I wanted to fight someone."

I whined, but he simply shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but we can't risk you losing co-"

"I swear to God if you say I can't fight anyone because you're afraid I'll lose control and hurt someone I'm going to kill you."

I said and heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry, but I can't risk it."

He said and I growled at him.

"You can't do this!"

I shouted.

"As the Hokage of Konoha I can and I do. I forbid you from taking place in this part of the Chunin Exams unless I tell you otherwise."

He said before turning and walking away.

"That….that…."

I said trying to come up with something good to call him.

"Alixa?"

Anko asked.

"That asshole!"

I shouted before turning and storming back towards Kakashi and the others.

"Alixa, please calm down."

Anko said walking next to me.

"No! That asshole just said I couldn't fight!"

I shouted, not caring that people were starting to stare.

"But he's the Hokage, what he says has to be followed."

She said and I turned and hissed at her and bared my fangs. She backed up and nearly fell on her ass in shock. I simply turned around and walked over to Kakashi. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms under my chest before glaring at the floor.

"Are you okay?"

I heard Naruto ask and I growled when he tried to take a step towards me.

"Okay, when you see your name on the board you're fight will begin."

I heard Gekko say and growled in annoyance. The first two names were displayed and I decided not to watch the fight since that would only make me want to fight more.

"What's wrong with you?"

I heard Kakashi ask as he leaned against the wall next to me though seemingly watching the fight, but I knew better.

"The Hokage's an asshole of an old man and doesn't trust my abilities to stay in control."

I summed up and noticed he turned to look at me in shock before laughing quietly so as not to gain attention.

"Oh sure, laugh it up."

I said with a frown.

"You're upset because you're not able to fight?"

He asked with a laugh, but stopped when I growled at him.

"Sorry."

He said and we fell into a comfortable silence with only the sounds of the battle below interrupting it.

"So what have you been doing while we were in the wilderness?"

I asked casually and could tell he was smiling behind that mask of his.

"Jonin stuff."

He said coolly and I wanted to smack him. He knew I hated it when he responded in such short answers.

"You're an ass you know that?"

I asked after a while and he just chuckled.

"I missed you too."

He said and I flushed as he realized how I was truly feeling, then frowned and looked away from him.

_'Don't say stuff like that, you have no idea what it does to me.'_

I thought as I tried to control my blush. I heard Gekko announce the winner of the first battle and the second one start. There had been more people who passed than I'd first expected. I took a deep breath to calm myself, but stopped as I was suddenly assaulted by all the scents of all the males in the room. I nearly choked on them all, but they also made my body feel warm.

_'What the hell is going on? That's never happened before.'_

I thought confused.

**'Oh no.'**

Shakelle said and I didn't like the way she'd said that.

_'What?'_

I asked carefully, not fully sure I wanted to know.

**'I hadn't expected it to come so soon.'**

She said and I frowned.

_'Shakelle, you're making no sense.'_

I said and saw her frown from behind her cage.

**'Today's the first day of our heat.'**

She said and I blanched.

_'You have **got** to be fucking kidding me!'_

I screamed at her in my mind and took a breath to try and calm down, but stopped at what it did to me. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning at the scent of so many males so close to me.

**'I'm afraid not child.'**

She said.

_'Exactly what happens during our heat?'_

I asked. I'd talked to Shakelle about all the things that I'd experience that other girls didn't because I housed her spirit within me and she'd told me once when I was thirteen that I'd experience a heat cycle.

**'Well, as you noticed you will be more aware of males, but that's not all. You're scent will also call out to them. Both human and jinchuriki alike will notice, though the humans will take a little longer to realize it.'**

She explained and I froze.

_'You mean people like Sasuke or Naruto? They will be able to smell me?'_

I asked, slightly grossed out by that.

**'Yes. But it will get a lot worse since you are unmated. The slightest movement you make will make your body feel as if its on fire.'**

Shakelle told me and I groaned as I smelled a very powerful aura coming from across the arena. I looked up to see Gaara staring at me.

**'Seems like he has noticed.'**

Shakelle said and I groaned again.

_'I don't want to mate anyone, especially not Gaara. He's four years younger than me and I think of him as a younger brother!'_

I shouted at her.

**'And he knows this, but his beast will still want to give into it's instincts and claim you.'**

She said and I sighed and shifted my weight from my left leg to my right, but closed my eyes and bit my lip as I felt a wave of what felt like fire shoot through my entire body at the movement.

_'What the hell was **that**?'_

I asked when the feeling stopped.

**'I told you, you will be extremely sensitive to the slightest thing.'**

Shakelle said and I frowned. I looked up to see Naruto looking at me.

_'Great, even the dumbass has noticed.'_

I thought. I tried not to breath deeply, really I did, but I couldn't help it and a small moan escaped me as I smelled Kiba's musky scent, Gaara's desert and wild scent, Naruto's sunshine scent. Yes, he smelled like sunshine. Sasuke's slightly spicy scent. And many many more.

_'This is going to kill me.'_

I thought as I tried to block them all out. All the males in the room had different scents and they were having weird effects on my body.

"Alixa? Are you alright?"

I heard Kakashi ask and turned my head to see him step closer to me. I inhaled and instantly regretted it. His scent was so powerful because he was right next to me, but it was that of a forest in the middle of a thunderstorm. I groaned again and flushed as I felt myself grow wet as I inhaled his scent. This caused every guy in the room to turn to look at me.

**'Child, I suggest you get out of here.'**

Shakelle said and I didn't need to be told twice. I turned and ran out of the arena before anyone could even blink. I gasped at the feeling moving at such speeds sent through my body, but kept going.

_'Shakelle, I'm going to murder you.'_

I thought as I ran.

"Alixa!"

I heard an all too familiar voice call out and for once wished it wasn't who I thought it was. I looked over my shoulder and my hope died instantly as I saw Kakashi was following me.

"Alixa, why'd you suddenly run away like that?"

He asked and I could hear the concern in his voice, but the smell of his scent made the wetness I'd felt earlier increase and I bit down hard to keep from moaning.

"Kakashi…I need you to stay away from me right now."

I called back to him before speeding up, but of course he didn't listen. I changed into my tiger form to try and outrun him and instantly regretted it. The feeling I'd felt before was intensified in this form and I roared at the burning sensation going through my body.

"Alixa!"

I heard Kakashi yell, but ignored him and kept running until I was suddenly tackled to the ground. On instinct I moved so I was ontop of whoever had attacked me. My eyes widened when I realized it was Kakashi, though who else I'd expected it to be I didn't know.

"Alixa, what's going on with you?"

He asked and I changed back into my human form so that the sensations I was feeling wouldn't be so intense. I sat up and found myself straddling his waist, lining us up perfectly. I just hoped he couldn't tell I was wet down there. Being this close to him, I could smell his scent so much stronger and it made me shiver.

_'Shakelle, why am I reacting so strongly to Kakashi?'_

I all but whined.

**'Because you hold feelings for him. If you were a tigress in her heat it would be because you favor a certain tiger above the rest. So the reactions to that one tiger would be amplified.'**

She explained and I mentally groaned. Just my luck.

"Alixa, what in the world is wrong with you? You just suddenly ran out in the middle of the Chunin Exams."

He said as he grabbed my arms to get my attention. I suddenly got to my feet and started to run away from him, but he grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. I stumbled a bit, but grabbed hold of his arm and started to sling him away from me when I felt him kick my feet out from under me and I fell to the ground with him ontop of me. I groaned, though he thought it was from the impact.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but-"

He started, but I grabbed his arms and flipped us over so that I was ontop of him. I was hovering over him, being careful not to touch his body at all. If I did, I have no idea what would happen. He tried to get up, but I pushed him back down. If he kept this up I'd lose it.

"Alixa, talk to me. What's going on?"

He asked after a while and I sighed.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

I said and he looked up at me.

"Try me."

He said and I looked into his eye for a minute before closing my own.

"I'm in heat."

I said. I'm not sure why I told him. Maybe it was because his scent was muddling my brain.

"Say what?"

He asked confused and I smiled humorlessly.

"See?"

I said.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's just, I hadn't expected that."

He said and I simply nodded.

"So that's why you ran?"

He asked and I nodded.

"The scents of so many males….did things to me."

I said and blushed as I realized how that sounded, but it was the truth.

"Their scents?"

He asked.

"Not just theirs Kashi, yours too. Yours effects me the most out of them all."

I said truthfully, not even trying to filter what was coming out of my mouth.

"Why mine?"

He asked and I tensed.

"Alixa?"

He asked after a while.

**'Might as well tell him child.'**

Shakelle said and I wanted to protest, I really did, but I couldn't find the strength to.

"Because I love you."

I said and wanted to cry when Kakashi suddenly laughed.

"I love you too. You're a great friend and a really talented ninja and-"

He started, but I cut him off.

"No Kashi, I really love you."

I said seriously as I looked him in the eye. His eye widened as he realized what I meant.

"I know you probably only think of me as your student and I know I shouldn't feel the way I do, but I can't help it. I've gotten to know you and I can't help the way I feel."

I said, no longer caring what I said. I'm not sure if it was because his scent was fucking with my thinking process, probably, or the fact that I was just so tired of hiding how I felt.

"Alixa, I don't think of you as a kid. I love you too, but I was too afraid of how you'd react to tell you."

He said and I laughed at him.

"You don't have to lie to me Kakashi. I don't need pity."

I said and looked away from him.

"I wasn't lying Alixa."

He said, but I laughed again.

"I'm being dead serious."

He said and I looked him in the eye.

"Yeah right. How do I know you're not just saying that so my feelings don't get hurt?"

I asked and when he didn't say anything I was going to say something sarcastic back when he suddenly lifted his lower half and ground his hips against mine my sarcastic comment went out the window and I moaned.

I flushed as I realized I'd just made a rather erotic sound because of something Kakashi probably did by accident. I looked down at him to see him looking up at me.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

I started, but stopped and moaned again when I felt Kakashi lift his hips against mine again. I inhaled sharply to try and calm myself, but his scent suddenly filled my nose and I felt myself grow wet even more.

"Alixa, I really do love you."

Kakashi said from beneath me and I lost my will to keep myself hoisted above him. I bit my lip as my body slid against his a little as I landed ontop of him. I felt him tense as it happened. I quickly moved to sit up by placing my hands on his chest and pushing myself up, but the motion had the opposite effect I was hoping for. I was straddling his waist and felt something hard in his black pants. I blushed and looked down at his face to see him staring up at me.

**'See? I told you he held feelings for you in return.'**

Shakelle said.

_'How do I know he's not just looking for a quick fuck?'_

I asked and heard Shakelle growl in annoyance.

**'Because you thick headed imbecile, we can both smell his arousal and it's only that way when he's around you, and I sensed no lies when he said he loved you.'**

She said and I couldn't say anything in response.

**'Exactly.'**

She said smugly. I came back to what was happening and blinked down at Kakashi.

"Kakashi we sh-"

I started, but stopped when I felt his hands come up to my waist until they settled on my hips and felt him push up against me. I closed my eyes at the sensation and bit my lip to try and not make any noise and felt Kakashi's hands tighten on my hips.

"Don't hold it in."

He said and I opened my eyes to see him sitting up with me straddling his waist, a leg on either side of him. He leaned in close and I tensed when I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I shivered when I felt his hot breath against my neck, going closer and closer to my ear.

"I've been hiding how I feel about you because I thought it was one sided, but it seems like you've been hiding how you felt as well."

He said and I shivered when I felt his masked lips brushing against the outer shell of my ear.

"Please don't hide what you feel anymore."

He whispered and I silently moaned and arched my back into him at the feeling of his hot breath ghosting over my ear. I heard him chuckle a bit and looked up at him, even in the position we were in he was slightly taller than me. I narrowed my eyes at him before grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back until he was on his back again. I leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Alright, but keep in mind, you asked for it."

I said before kissing the side of his neck and trailing kisses down as I went. I felt his arms around me tighten and shivered. I moved to his face and kissed him, but growled when I encountered his masked lips. I pulled back and frowned down at him.

"What?"

He asked and I glared at the edge of his mask as if simply glaring at it would make it disappear.

"I want your mask off."

I said simply and I felt more than heard him laugh at my comment, but the vibrations it sent through his body to mine were marvelous.

"Why?"

He asked once he stopped laughing.

"So I can kiss you."

I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You just kissed me."

He said and I growled at him and knew he was smiling at me. I reached up and pushed his custom made forehead protector to reveal his left eye. I had only seen it once and that was when he'd activated it on one of our missions, but staring at it now I couldn't help but smile. I knew he liked to keep it hidden, but right now I didn't care. I leaned down and kissed him above his left eye before kissing him through his mask. I felt him kiss me back, but the effect was muffled by the mask. I reached up and hooked two fingers underneath the hem and pulled it down to reveal the bottom half of his face that he usually kept hidden. I felt him tense beneath me, but ignored it and leaned down and slanted my lips against his. This time when he kissed back, I could feel it.

* * *

-Kakashi-

When Alixa suddenly ran out of the arena I'd chased after her. We had gotten at least two miles away before I managed to catch up to her and tackle her to the ground. I hadn't been expecting her to tell me she was in heat or the fact that she loved me. When I told her how I felt and she didn't believe me I felt hurt that she thought I'd lie to her about something like that, so I did the only thing I could think of that would get her to believe me and I've got to say, I like where it's led up to. Alixa broke our kiss to breath and I smirked up at her. She was the first person to see my full face in quite some time. Alixa was still for a while and I wondered if something was wrong.

"Alixa what-"

I stopped when I felt her move against me. I looked up at her since she was ontop of me and saw her smiling down at me. I narrowed my eyes at her. Two could play at this game. I tightened my grip on her waist before grinding my hips against hers. Her gray eyes widened and I heard her let out a small little squeak before she bit her lip to keep quiet. I frowned and leaned up, capturing her lips with mine before moving my hips against hers again. She gasped and I slipped my tongue inside her mouth. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and pull me closer as I deepened the kiss. I explored every inch of her mouth before initiating her tongue in a battle of dominance that I quickly won. I pulled back from her lips and smiled when I saw they were slightly swollen from our kiss and started trailing light kisses along her jaw and down to her neck. I stopped at a certain spot when I felt her grip around my neck tightened. I smirked against her skin before nibbling at that spot lightly and eliciting a rather loud moan from her. I trailed my hands down her sides and over her well rounded hips to the front of her shorts. I started to undo them, but she suddenly stopped me.

"Kashi no."

She said and I stopped and looked at her confused.

"You don't wan-"

"It's not that!"

She said hastily and I relaxed some.

"Then what?"

I asked.

"If we were to have sex now I'd get pregnant because I'm in heat."

She said and my eyes widened a bit at the information.

"Oh."

I said simply.

"When does it end?"

I asked and she blushed.

"Three days."

She said and I sighed slightly upset at the news.

"But you know Kashi…."

She said softly, gaining my attention.

"That doesn't mean we can't still have some….fun."

She said and I couldn't help but smile at that before grabbing her by her waist and flipping us over so that I was ontop. I lowered myself ontop of her and ground my hips against hers and she threw her head back and moaned loudly. I quickly muffled the sound by capturing her lips with my own.

* * *

-Sakura-

I blinked in surprise when I saw Alixa suddenly bolt from the arena building shortly followed by Kakashi sensei.

"That was….weird."

I said after a while and Sasuke nodded, though he seemed a little dazed. I had noticed that practically every male in the room had been looking at Alixa for some reason before she ran.

_'Whatever is wrong with Alixa, Kakashi sensei will be able to help.'_

I thought before reaching out and brushing my hand against Sasuke's while acting as if it had been done by accident. I mentally smiled when I felt him grab my hand and lace our fingers together without ever looking away from the fight between Naruto and Kiba. Alixa had been right, Sasuke now liked me and I liked him on a healthier and much more sane level. I'd have to thank her whenever she and Kakashi sensei come back, though I can't help but wonder what they are doing.

* * *

-Alixa-

If you had told me a couple of weeks ago that I'd be somewhere in the middle of a forest literally dry humping my sensei I would have told you you were off your rocker and personally kicked your ass to the loony bin. And yet, here I am, enjoying every minute of it. I wrapped my legs around Kakashi's waist and gripped his shoulders tightly as he ground his hips into me. I moaned inaudibly until I felt him start to kiss at my neck again and started to head towards my ear. I felt his teeth graze the outer shell of my ear and moaned loudly as I shivered.

"Really? Your ears are your weakness?"

I heard Kakashi ask breathlessly and simply growled at him until I felt him start to nibble on my ear as he ground his hips against me. I felt something build up inside me and fisted my hands in Kakashi's silver hair as he moved from my ear to my mouth. His covered mine in a heated kiss as he ground against me again. I moaned loudly as I felt something inside of me snap and something wet flow out of me. I heard Kakashi groan before he stopped moving and laid ontop of me without crushing me and buried his head in the crook of my neck as we both recovered our breathing.

_'W-What was that?'_

I asked Shakelle since I was too embarrassed to ask Kakashi.

**'He made you cum.'**

She said simply and my blush darkened. After a while Kakashi finally lifted his head and stared down at me with his mismatched eyes and I smiled up at him. He leaned down and captured my lips in another kiss before he pulled back and sat up. I watched as he pulled his mask back up and his forehead protector back down over his eye.

"Despite the fact that I would rather take you to my apartment and repeat what we just did…."

Kakashi said and I blushed when he looked down at me and could tell he was smiling.

"We should probably get back."

He said and I nodded before getting to my feet, but I stopped when I realized I needed to change my pants. I glanced at Kakashi and blushed even more when I saw he did too.

"Perhaps we should change first."

I said and he looked down at himself and I laughed when I saw he blushed from behind his mask.

"Come on, your place is closest."

I said before grabbing his hand and pulling him through the woods towards his apartment. I felt him lace his fingers with my own and smiled as we kept walking.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Another little surprise is in this chapter, hope you guys enjoy. No lemons, not yet. Hope you guys enjoy, read and review. Later.

* * *

**-Three Days Later-**

-Alixa-

I sighed heavily as I stared up at the sky from beneath the canopy of trees. It was so odd with everything being so peaceful. The Hokage had revealed that the fighting the others had done and I wasn't allowed to do was simply the preliminary rounds. The actual final part of the Chunin exams was to take place a month from now. He gave us that month to train and rest so we could prepare for the final stage of the exam. He was actually allowing me to fight this time, but Jii-San was off training Naruto, Sakura had tied with Ino, and Sasuke was having issues with the mark Orochimaru left on his neck and Kakashi had to help him. That's actually what they were doing right now, Kakashi was trying to put a seal around the mark so it wouldn't take control of Sasuke while he fought, so I was bored out of my ever loving mind. We had drawn numbers to see who we'd be fighting against and I was going up against that Sound village bitch that Sakura had told me was the reason she had to cut her hair. I didn't really have any other reason to fight against her other than the fact she had tried to hurt my team. I sighed again as I watched the clouds slowly roll across the sky.

"You seem bored."

I heard someone say and sniffed the air and recognized Kiba's scent.

"What made you think that Kiba?"

I asked without looking away from the sky.

"The fact that you've been lying there for at least five minutes and you keep sighing."

He said and my smile fell slightly.

"You've been watching me."

I stated and from the silence I got from him I knew it was right.

"You can come train with Hinata and us if you want."

He said and I sat up and looked at him.

"Really!?"

I asked excited at the possibility of doing something.

"I wouldn't be getting in the way?"

I asked and he smiled as he shook his head.

"No, actually you'd be doing us a favor."

He said and I got to my feet and nodded.

"I'd love to, lead the way."

I said and he smiled at me again before jumping onto the roofs and leading the way to his team. We jumped down in a training ground a few feet from the one I'd just been in. I saw Hinata and Shino standing around as well as Kurenai watching them.

"Kiba, there you are. Oh, hello Alixa."

Kurenai said when she finally saw me.

"Hi Kurenai, I hope you don't mind if I train with you guys. Kiba said it was alright."

I said as I followed Kiba over to them.

"Not at all, these guys could use a challenge."

Kurenai said and I smiled at her.

"H-Hi Alixa."

Hinata said softly and I smiled at her.

"Hi Hinata."

I said.

"So who do you want to go against first?"

Kurenai asked and I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"Do you think I could fight all three?"

I asked and she blinked in surprise before laughing.

"If you don't mind the odds then I have no problem with it."

Kurenai said and I smiled before looking at the three members of squad eight.

"Let's begin then shall we?"

I asked and they all nodded before crouching down and preparing to fight.

"I won't go all out, but I recommend you don't hold anything back."

I said before crouching down and charging at Shino.

* * *

-Kurenai-

I watched a few feet away as Alixa fought against my squad. I had no idea she was so skilled, but I could also tell she was holding back. She easily evaded Kiba and Akamaru as well as keeping a pretty good distance from Shino. Something about her was keeping his bugs away, and she easily blocked Hinata's attacks even though she was using her Byakkugan. I saw Alixa crouch down as Shino and Kiba charged at her from two ends of the clearing, then suddenly shoot up into the air, do a hand sign for the Shadow Clone Jutsu and pin down the both of them and tied them with rope she had in her pouch. She rolled off of them and circled Hinata who was breathing heavily while Alixa didn't even seem to be sweating.

"You ready Hinata?"

I heard Alixa ask and Hinata nodded before charging at Alixa. I expected her to dodge and attack Hinata and end the sparring match quickly, but was shocked to see Alixa practically coaching Hinata on how to make her strikes more effective and less easy to dodge.

"That was close, but try to plant your feet a little further apart and strike like this."

I watched as Alixa moved her body a certain way and hit Hinata in the shoulder sending her back, then Hinata move back and mirror Alixa's position and try it herself.

"Ah! That hurt, but that was good."

Alixa said after Hinata hit the chakra point on her forearm.

"Alright, try again, but this time I'm not going to help you."

Alixa said and I saw Hinata nod. I had never seen her so determined. I watched as Hinata went for another of Alixa's chakra points, but Alixa moved out of the way and knocked Hinata's feet out from under her. She fell and Alixa moved to pin her down, but Hinata managed to kick her away from her. I heard gasps of shock from both Shino and Kiba as they watched the two fight, even I was shocked at the strength Hinata just showed.

"Not bad, but try this."

Alixa said before performing the Shadow Clone Jutsu and making two clones before pulling kunai and charging at Hinata. Two Alixas threw kunai while the third jumped over Hinata's head and landed behind her. Hinata dodged the two kunai and turned towards the Alixa behind her and hit her in the chest only for it to be a clone. She swung around just as one of the other two Alixas hit her in the chest and sent her flying back.

"Hinata!"

Kiba cried, but I watched as Hinata got up and charged at the two Alixas. She threw her kunai at the one on the left and it disappeared leaving the original left. Hinata charged at her and jumped with a kunai in hand and knocked Alixa to the ground with the kunai embedded in her shoulder.

"Ha!"

I heard Kiba shout, but we all stared in shock and confusion when Alixa disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the…?"

I heard Hinata ask as she got to her feet.

"Not bad Hinata, you are a lot stronger than I thought."

I heard Alixa's voice above me and looked up to see her sitting on a branch in the tree to my right.

_'When did she get there?'_

I wondered in shock as she jumped down and walked over to untie Kiba and Shino.

"How did you get over there?"

Kiba asked as Hinata came over to join them, a little out of breath.

"Substitution in the middle of a Clone Jutsu."

Alixa said with a shrug and I blinked in shock. I hadn't even sense the difference in the jutsus. She really was stronger than your average genin.

"Thanks for letting me train with you guys, but I think I should head home."

She said and we all watched as she jumped back up into the tree before jumping onto the rooftop of a nearby building, then she was gone.

"She's stronger than expected."

Shino said after a while.

"Yeah, but Hinata, you were amazing!"

Kiba shouted turning to Hinata who blushed and looked at the ground, but I could see her smiling. I turned to look at where Alixa had disappeared, but I couldn't feel her chakra. I smiled to myself before turning back towards my team.

* * *

-Alixa-

I silently jumped across the rooftops thinking to myself. I had gone home and took a nap after training with Kiba and the others. When I'd woken up I'd taken a shower and decided I didn't want to go back to sleep, so I started to jump around the village to burn some energy and waste time.

**'You seem restless child, why?'**

Shakelle asked and I sighed as I continued to jump across the rooftops.

_'To be honest I don't know, I just don't want to sit still.'_

I said as I jumped across the street and landed on the top of the Ninja Academy. I walked to the edge of the roof and sighed before plopping down and letting my legs hang over the sides.

**'You sure there's no other reason for your restlessness?'**

Shakelle asked with a smirk and I frowned.

_'You already know the answer to that.'_

I said and she laughed.

**'Yes, but I want to hear you say it.'**

She said and I sighed as I laid back on the rooftop and stared up at the sky. The clouds were covering the moon, but the stars were still visible. I knew the real reason I didn't want to sit still because then my mind would wander back to what Kakashi and I had done in the forest during the preliminary rounds of the Chunin Exams. I blushed as I remembered how he made me feel and felt myself grow wet. I growled and shook my head to clear it before folding my hands behind my head and staring up at the sky again.

_'I need to stop thinking about it. He may have told me he loves me and he may know how I feel now, but that hasn't changed anything between us. He hasn't gone out of his way to come see me, and I'm not going to chase after him like some love-sick teenager.'_

I thought with a frown at how much the fact I hadn't seen him since the time in the forest hurt me. I knew he was helping Sasuke and wouldn't have time for any of us, but that didn't stop me from wanting to see him.

**'Child just go see him.'**

Shakelle said and I scoffed at her.

_'No. If he wants to see me then he can come and find me.'_

I thought and heard Shakelle sigh at me.

**'You are a stubborn girl.'**

Shakelle said and I smiled at her before relaxing as I watched the sky. I felt the wind start to pick up and blow my shoulder length hair about.

_'I wonder what Kashi's doing right now though?'_

"It sure has been a while, little tiger."

I heard someone say and sat up and turned around to see Kabuto walking towards me.

"So you've known it was me the whole time?"

I asked and he simply laughed.

"Of course."

He said as he got closer to me. I got to my feet so if he tried anything I'd be ready.

"What do you want Kabuto?"

I growled out and he smiled at me.

"You."

He said before disappearing. I tried to sense where he was, but couldn't. I suddenly felt someone behind me and turned with a kunai in hand, but they caught my wrist and made me drop my kunai as they forced me to the ground. I gasped in shock and looked up to see Kabuto straddling my waist, pinning me down.

"You're not as strong as you think you are."

He said and I glared up at him. It was lucky for him that I was holding back.

"Get off of me."

I said as I tried to push him off of me, but he grabbed my arms and pinned them down.

"I don't think so. I've always thought you were something special."

He said before leaning down and kissing my neck. My eyes widened as I realized what he was trying to do.

_'Fuck holding back, I'm gonna kill this mother fucker.'_

I thought before buckling underneath him and throwing him overhead. I scrambled to my feet and threw several kunai at him and pinned him to the ground.

"Hahaha, you may be able to get away for now, but I will get you eventually. I promise you that."

He said and I wanted to kill him, but something in my gut told me that I wouldn't win, so I ran. I hid my scent and chakra and ran back to my apartment. I slipped inside and locked the door behind me. I went to my room and laid down on my bed. I'm not sure why, but the way he had looked at me scared me. He never looked at me like that when they had me underground and were running tests on me. I was usually never afraid of anything, but the thought of him being able to do something like that to me truly scared me.

**'It's alright child, if he comes after you again I will help you kill him.'**

Shakelle said and I nodded before falling asleep.

* * *

**-Three weeks later-**

* * *

-Alixa-

"Come on Alixa!"

Naruto yelled and I shook my head at him. They had all taken breaks from training and their days so we could hang out together today. Sasuke and Sakura were walking ahead of Naruto, their hands clasped. Naruto was walking backwards ahead of me trying to get me to walk faster and Kakashi was walking beside me reading one of Jii-san's books.

"Naruto, turn around before you-"

I started to say, but stopped when he fell back. We all stopped and laughed at him, even Kakashi stopped reading and laughed at him. He frowned and grumbled before turning around and started walking. Sasuke and Sakura followed after him and I tried to stop laughing. I stopped when I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I turned to look up at Kakashi, but he was reading again. I frowned slightly a little hurt and started walking again until I felt the arm around my waist tighten slightly and pull me back. I looked up at Kakashi confused before he leaned down and quickly pressed his masked lips against mine. I blushed as he pulled away, but kept his arm around my waist. We started walking, him reading while keeping his arm around my waist and me trying to stop blushing. Kakashi and I weren't officially together or anything, but he occasionally kissed me, hugged me, held my hand, or wrapped his arms around my waist whenever he felt like it. I enjoyed the attention, I did, but I wanted to know what our relationship was. We'd told each other we loved each other, and other than dry humping in the middle of the forest and occasional signs of affection we hadn't talked about it. I wanted to be with Kakashi, but I wasn't sure what he wanted. Right now we were on our way to the bathhouse to relax before getting some last minute training in for the end of the Chunin Exams.

As we got closer to the bathhouse Kakashi dropped his arm from around my waist and I tried not to frown at the loss of contact. He never let anyone see him holding my hand or wrapping his arm around my waist because technically he was still my sensei and I was still his student. It was taboo even if I was only two years younger than him. I walked in after Sasuke and them had disappeared inside. I saw that Naruto had gone to the private bath, but Sakura and Sasuke had gone to the shared bath. I paused and thought about it a moment before heading for the shared bath. I didn't care, if anyone tried anything I'd kick their ass. I undressed in the changing room and made sure my white bikini was tied in place before wrapping a towel around myself and heading for the hot spring bath. I dropped the towel near the edge before lowering myself into the water. I swam around for a couple of minutes before dipping beneath the water. I swam to the bottom and held onto a rock to stay under.

_'Am I the only one who wants something? I thought he loved me, did he fall out of love with me? If so then why does he still kiss me and hug me? Ugh, I'm so confused.'_

I thought with a frown.

**'You may want to release the rock soon child, you're running out of air.'**

Shakelle said and I rolled my eyes at her before letting go of the rock and pushing up towards the surface. I broke through and pushed my hair out of my face.

"You realize this is a hot spring not a pool right?"

I heard Kakashi's voice and turned around with wide eyes. I hadn't even sensed him.

"I know that, but if I can swim around and dive I will."

I said and he smiled at me before he got into the water. He was in a pair of gray shorts, but his chest was exposed. He still had on his forehead protector and mask, but I couldn't keep my eyes off his sculpted chest until he laughed.

"You know, staring is considered rude, but since its you I don't really mind."

He said and I blushed before looking away. Silence fell between us.

"Kashi, what's going on with us?"

I asked after a while and saw him turn to look at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

He asked and I sighed. I was glad that Naruto was in the private bath and Sasuke and Sakura were on the other side and entertaining themselves.

"I mean, what is the relationship between us? I mean, sure we kiss and hug and stuff and we dry humped in the forest that one time, but what is the relationship between us?"

I asked, my face heating up as I mentioned the time in the forest.

"Oh…"

He said.

"Are we together or….?"

I asked unsure and waited for him to respond. I heard the water move and looked up to see Kakashi standing infront of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him and tilted my head up so I was looking up at him.

"I didn't know it needed to be said, but if it eases your mind I'll say it so you can understand."

He said softly and I waited with baited breath for him to continue.

"You are mine, just as I am yours."

He said and I blushed.

"So we're together?"

I asked, I had to hear him answer that question or it would drive me insane.

"Yes Alixa, we're together."

He said and I could hear him smiling at me from behind his mask. I reached up and pulled it down to expose his face. His smile widened before he leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I felt him move us towards the edge of the hot spring and giggled slightly when I felt my back hit the rocks. He broke the kiss and started to trail kisses along my jaw down to my neck. I was really glad for all the steam in the hot spring because if someone saw us we'd be in big trouble. I felt Kakashi's hands trail down my sides and wondered what he was doing until I felt him push my legs apart. I was going to protest until I felt one of his hands slip beneath the bottoms of my bikini. I gasped and jumped in surprise as he inserted a finger inside me and heard him chuckle at my reaction. I wondered what he was going to do now before I felt him start to move his finger inside me and I moaned. I blushed as I realized how loud that had been and looked up at Kakashi to see him smiling down at me.

"Ka…kashi…"

I said breathlessly as he continued to pump his finger in and out of me. I tightened my grip around his neck and he leaned down and kissed me again to stifle my moan as he added another finger. He was careful not to go too far into me, but where he was was enough to have me moaning loudly as he pumped in and out of me. I felt him move his fingers over a certain spot and I arched my back and felt something within me snap. Kakashi removed his hand and I blushed heavily and refused to look at him. He'd made me cum again.

"Alixa, look at me."

He said softly and I hesitantly looked up at him afraid he'd be disgusted with the fact I'd just cum on his hand, but he was smiling at me before he kissed me. He moved closer to me, pushing me farther against the rocks. He was between my legs and I moaned when I felt something hard press against me. One of his arms moved from around my waist to the edge of the spring behind me and he braced himself before he moved and ground his hips against mine. I cried out and he quickly kissed me to stifle the sound.

"Kashi we shouldn't be…..doing this….here."

I said in between moans as he continued to grind his hips against mine.

"Want me to stop?"

He asked softly and stopped moving against me. I tried to pull him against me, but he wouldn't budge.

"Don't stop."

I said, but he still didn't move. He just got me all hot and bothered and was just going to stop? Oh hell no, it don't work that way. I tightened my grip around his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist and held myself against him before I moved against him myself. I heard him groan before his arms came and wrapped around my waist, holding me against him. I moved against him again as I trailed kissed down his neck to his chest. I heard him groan loudly and smiled against his bare chest as I moved again, at this rate we were going to get found out, but I really didn't care. I felt Kakashi's hand on the back of my head and pulled back to look at him and he slammed his lips against mine before he pinned me against the edge of the spring and rocked his hips against mine. I gasped and he slid his tongue inside my mouth. I smiled into the kiss as he moved against me again. I felt something build up inside me again and after me moved against me again I felt it snap and I came, but I also felt him cum as well. We stopped and regained our breathing before slowly pulling away from each other.

_'I hadn't been expecting that.'_

I thought to myself as I chanced a glance in Kakashi's direction. I had just wanted to know what our relationship was and we wound up dry humping again, not that I was particularly complaining.

"I lo-"

Kakashi started to say, but was cut off.

"Kakashi sensei, Alixa! You guys want to play hot spring Marco Polo?"

Sakura asked and I sighed as Kakashi quickly pulled up his mask. I smiled at her as her and Sasuke came over to us.

"Why not?"

I said and she smiled.

"One..two..three.."

"NOT IT!"

Me, Kakashi, and Sakura shouted at the same time, which meant Sasuke was it. I noticed we were the only ones in the bathhouse and smiled as Sakura swam away and Sasuke searched around blindly with his eyes closed. I moved over to Kakashi silently and leaned up to kiss him through his mask.

"I love you too Kashi."

I said with a smile and he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close as Sasuke headed off in Sakura's direction.

"Though I just realized something…"

I said and he looked at me confused, silently saying for me to continue.

"My Jii-san is going to kill you when he finds out."

I said and laughed when he paled. I leaned up and kissed him again.

"Have fun."

I said as I pulled back before slipping out of his arms and going to join the game.

* * *

A/N: I'll tell you guys now, you are probably going to hate what is going to happen before the Exams finally start up again. But the idea came to me so i'm gonna write it. Please review. Much love, later.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: **WARNING! WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS NOT A HAPPY CHAPTER! IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ IT I WILL POST A WARNING BEFORE THE BAD PART HAPPENS.** It's not extremely detailed, but you will get the point. Read and review, i won't say enjoy because this chapter is not one to be enjoyed.

* * *

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

-Alixa-

There's only five days left before the Chunin Exams start up again and we see who has what it takes to be Chunin. I smiled to myself as I sat on the roof of the Ninja Academy once more. The moon was full and out and there didn't seem to be a cloud in the sky. The night was really peaceful. I chuckled to myself as I remembered how Kakashi had decided to tell Jii-san about our relationship the day after our trip to the bathhouse. Jii-san hadn't reacted too well.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Kakashi and Alixa were standing infront of her apartment door and Alixa was trying to make sure Kakashi wanted to do this.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? We can wait a while if you want."

Alixa said, but Kakashi shook his head.

"No, he should be the first to know about us since he has taken care of you."

He said and Alixa smiled up at him before kissing him quickly through his mask before grabbing his hand and leading him into her apartment where Jiraiya was waiting for her on the couch in her living room. She'd asked him to come over because she needed to tell him something. When her and Kakashi walked in Jiraiya stood up, his eyes instantly narrowed when he saw them holding hands.

"Alixa, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Jiraiya asked looking at her.

"Well Jii-san, actually Kashi and I have something to tell you."

Alixa said and noticed Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at Kakashi, but nodded for her to continue. Alixa squeezed Kakashi's hand and he jumped just slightly.

"Um…Jiraiya, Alixa and I are…"

Kakashi said, but trailed off unsure of what exactly to tell his friend so that he didn't end up being murdered.

"You are what?"

Jiraiya asked and Kakashi gulped at the tone in his voice, but relaxed a little when he felt Alixa squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"Alixa and I are together."

Kakashi finally said and silence fell over them. They both looked at Jiraiya to see him looking at them with a blank look in his eyes before they were filled with rage and he lunged for Kakashi.

"I'm going to kill you! How dare you deflower my granddaughter you no good, lazy ass pervert!"

Jiraiya shouted as he chased Kakashi around Alixa's apartment.

"I didn't deflower her yet!"

Kakashi yelled trying to sooth Jiraiya's anger, but it had the opposite.

"So you plan on deflowering her!"

Jiraiya shouted as he almost tackled Kakashi to the ground. Alixa watched the two run around her apartment and couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh! Help me out, he's seriously going to murder me!"

Kakashi yelled as he narrowly managed to dodge the shuriken Jiraiya had thrown at him.

"Okay, that's enough."

Alixa said before reaching out and grabbing Kakashi by the back of his shirt in one hand and Jiraiya in the other. She yanked them both back so that they were standing on either side of her.

"Kakashi, you should have known better than to say something like that to my Jii-san."

Alixa said and Kakashi was going to say something, but stopped at the look Alixa gave him.

"And Jii-san, at least Kakashi had enough respect for you to come here and tell you. I know you're protective of me and all, but did you really have to go and attack him like that?"

Alixa asked and Jiraiya looked down like a scolded child.

"I love him Jii-san, and nothing's going to change that."

Alixa said and Jiraiya looked up at her in shock before finally sighing and looking up and Kakashi.

"You hurt her, in any way and I will find you."

He said and Kakashi paled but nodded in understanding.

* * *

**-END FLASHBACK-**

* * *

-Alixa-

I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered that.

"Seems like you're enjoying yourself."

I heard Kabuto's voice from behind me and frowned.

"Kabuto, go away."

I said without turning to look at him. I really didn't want to have to deal with him.

"I don't think so. I've finally gotten you alone, you think I'm just going to walk away?"

He asked and took a step closer to me. I got to my feet and turned to look at him. He was wearing an ANBU black ops outfit, but I knew he was probably only using it for him and Orochimaru. I didn't like the way he was looking at me, as if I was a piece of meat.

"Get lost before I kill you."

I said and moved to walk past him, but he suddenly grabbed my arm and slung me onto the ground.

"Okay, I warned your ass."

I said before changing into my tiger form and lunging for his throat. He seemed to smirk at me before side stepping to avoid my claws and I felt something stinging the back of my neck. I turned to see Kabuto pull back an empty syringe.

_'Oh fuck.'_

I thought as I landed and turned towards him. I didn't black out, so whatever he injected me with had to do something else. I felt a shudder go through my body before I was forced back into my human form.

"What the hell?"

I asked as I stood up. I heard Kabuto's laughter and glared at him before I reached for a kunai. I charged at him and he grabbed my arm and bent it behind my back making me drop my kunai.

_'I'm going to kill him, holding back be damned.'_

I thought before slamming my head back into Kabuto's he released me and I moved away from him. I signed for the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but nothing happened. I tried again, but still nothing.

"What the…?"

"You won't be able to do any jutsus, I made sure of that."

Kabuto said and I looked up just in time for him to hit me in my stomach. I doubled over and he kicked my feet out from under me. He moved and pinned me down much like last time.

"Get off me you sick freak."

I said and he just laughed.

"Oh no little tiger, I don't think so. Lord Orochimaru isn't here to stop me from getting what I want now."

He said and I looked up at him confused before he slammed his lips against mine. My eyes widened as I realized just what he meant and I started to struggle against him.

"Be still."

He said, but I continued to move around until he back handed me. I froze in shock that he had actually had the balls to hit me like that.

"Good girl."

He said before his hand trailed down from my shoulders to my black t-shirt. He pushed it up over my breasts and I felt his hand follow it. When I felt his fingers touch my breast I tried to fight him again. I struck out and hit him in the face, breaking his nose and he cursed. I tried to get away, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back to him before doing some kind of hand sign and then I couldn't move.

"You're going to pay for that."

He said and I shivered at the angry look on his face. I had gone all out, but whatever he'd injected me with was messing with me.

_'Shakelle! Help me!'_

I screamed in my mind, but got no response from her. I realized she'd been silent since I was forced back to my human form.

"Finally noticing your beast isn't going to be able to help you?"

Kabuto asked with a smirk and my eyes widened as I realized whatever he'd given me had knocked Shakelle out as well as fucked with my chakra and my strength. I was literally pinned down and couldn't move as Kabuto started to shred me of my clothes. I was in just my panties and bra when I realized there was nothing I could do about this.

***WARNING STARTS NOW***

"Stop."

I whispered, but he just laughed at me as he started to take off his shirt. I tried to fight against the bindings holding me, but I couldn't. When I felt Kabuto's hands on me again I flinched. His hands roamed over my body and I was helpless to stop him. When I felt his hand trail down to my thighs I started to scream.

"No! Stop! Stop it! Someone, help!"

I screamed and he smacked me again. I could feel my face stinging and knew it was going to leave a mark. I felt him push a finger inside me and start to move it. I felt my eyes start to burn with tears. I only wanted Kakashi to do touch me there. I wanted Kakashi to love me and be the one to ravage my body.

"Heh, you're still pure."

Kabuto said as he pulled his hand away and I sighed in relief until he moved above me and pushed my legs apart. My eyes widened as I realized exactly what he was about to do.

"But not for long."

He said and I screamed.

"NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME! STOP IT! KAKASHI!"

I screamed and managed to free one of my hands and punched Kabuto in the face as hard as I could before he grabbed my wrist and pinned it down above my head.

"That wasn't very nice."

He said with a smirk on his face.

"And neither was screaming another man's name, I'll have to punish you for that."

Kabuto said and before I could say anything else I felt his other hand grip my hips and he pushed himself inside of me, mercilessly ripping away my innocence.

"STOP IT! STOP!"

I screamed, but he ignored me other than placing his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream anymore. I felt him pushing in and out of me over and over and hated myself for the fact that my body was reacting to the pleasure it was receiving. The tears streamed down my face as Kabuto continued to move inside me. He moved his hand from my mouth to steady himself, but I didn't scream. No one was around to hear me anyway, and even if they were, they couldn't save me. Kabuto had already stolen the one thing I had wanted to keep for just Kakashi. I had wanted my first time to be with the man I loved and I knew that was Kakashi. He would have kissed me gently and made me want him, he would have been gentle when he took away my innocence, not rough like Kabuto. He didn't care about how I felt, he just wanted to pleasure himself.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard Kabuto groan above me as he thrust into me again.

"God, you're so tight."

He said breathlessly, but I ignored him and stared out over the expanse of the village trying to take my mind anywhere but here. I felt Kabuto halt in his assault on my body and felt him shudder above me before I felt something spill out of him and into me. I shuddered in pure disgust as I realized he'd just cum inside me. I felt the bindings around me loosen in Kabuto's moment of ecstasy and used that time to snatch up the kunai he had made me drop before and shoved it right through his chest, straight to his heart. Kabuto's eyes widened in shock as he looked down at me. I twisted the kunai and shoved him off of me. I felt him leave my body and was glad, but as I tried to get to my feet I was overcome by an unimaginable amount of pain, but I refused to stay here. I shakily got to my feet, gritting my teeth at the pain coursing through my body and pulled on my clothes. I turned to look at Kabuto who was lying in a pool of his own blood, his eyes looking up at me in shock with what little bit of life he had left in him.

***WARNING ENDS***

"I told you I would fucking kill your ass."

I said before I stomped on his face and snapped his neck. I crouched down and jumped over to the next building and landed ungracefully on my stomach. I hissed in pain as my legs and arms were scrapped, but still got to my feet. I jumped to the next building, this time staying on my feet and heading for my apartment. I slipped inside and shut the door behind me. I leaned against it for a moment before heading for the bathroom. I had to get him off of me. I scrubbed my skin until it was raw, but I still felt dirty. I had cleaned myself repeatedly for about an hour before shutting the water off and wrapping myself in a towel. I pulled on a pair of light blue short shorts and a black tank top before I crawled onto my bed. I curled up into a ball and clutched my pillow to my chest tightly as I let the tears fall as I thought of what had just happened to me. I was trained by Jiraiya and was stronger than half the ninja in this village, but because I was careless Kabuto made that strength nothing and raped me. I was nothing but trash. Trash that had no reason to live, because who would want someone who was nothing but trash? Surely Kakashi wouldn't want me once he learned what had happened. I closed my eyes as the tears streamed down my face and clutched my pillow tighter. I wanted nothing more than to die right where I was, but of course life didn't go the way we wanted so I was forced to suffer through the pain until I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

-Jiraiya-

I stopped laughing with Kakashi, Anko, and the others when I suddenly felt like something was very wrong. Every since Kakashi told me about him and Alixa I'd been trying to get to know him better, although I already knew him. No one else knew about them other than me and Iruka because Kakashi had asked for help from him when he was confused about his feelings.

"What is it Jiraiya?"

Asuma asked with a sloppy grin.

"I don't know, but I feel like something's wrong."

I said as I looked out the window.

"You're just imagining things."

Anko said and I frowned.

"Maybe so, but I'm going to head home."

I said as I got up. Asuma, Anko, and Kurenai whined that I should stay, but I waved them off and left the bar. The feeling in my gut that something was wrong got stronger and stronger as I walked down the street. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going until I was infront of Alixa's apartment complex. I walked up to her room and knocked on the door. When no one answered the feeling in my gut got worse. Normally she would answer me unless I had pissed her off and I hadn't done that lately. I knocked again before pushing the door open and walking inside. The lights were all out and I could hear Alixa in her room and was going to leave, but that feeling came back and I decided to check on her. I walked back to her bedroom and gently pushed the door open. I walked inside and over to her bed, but stopped as I looked down at her. She had a bruise forming on her face and her arms and legs were scratched up like she had fallen. Her usually pale skin was red and it looked like she had rubbed it raw. Her shorts were riding low on her hips and I saw bruises in the form of hands on them and looked up at her face to see tears streaming down her face. I had a feeling like I knew what had happened, but I needed to know. I gently shook her awake and she slowly opened her eyes until she saw me. When she did I heard her whimper and the tears streamed down her face again before she threw herself at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in my shoulder as she cried.

"Alixa, what's wrong?"

I asked as I held her to me. I pulled her into my lap like I had when she was a child and held her while she cried.

"Alixa, you have bruises you shouldn't and you're crying. What's wrong?"

I asked again and noticed she tensed in my arms and her breathing hitched.

"He's dead now."

She said and I looked at her wall confused since I couldn't see her.

"Who's dead? What happened?"

I asked.

"Kabuto, I killed him afterwards."

She said into my shoulder. I pulled back and looked at her, but her head was down and her hair was hiding her eyes from me.

"Alixa, tell me what happened."

I said and she was quiet for a while and I thought she might not tell me, but then she spoke.

"He raped me Jiraiya."

She said in a low voice that I could barely hear her, but I caught it. My eyes widened in shock before I looked over her again. The bruise on her face and her hips, why she had rubbed her skin until it was raw. It all made sense.

"Oh Alixa, I'm so sorry."

I said and pulled her into a hug. I felt her tense up before slowly relaxing into my hold.

"I want to lay down."

She said and I nodded before gently laying her back down on her bed. She grabbed her pillow and curled up into a small ball on her side and seemed to stare off into space.

"Alixa, do you want me to go get Kakashi? He's just down the-"

"NO!"

She suddenly screamed and I looked at her surprised.

"Alixa, he needs to know what happened."

I said and she pushed herself up and stared at me with wide eyes.

"No, he can't know Jiraiya! He can't! Please don't tell him! Please!"

She begged and I looked at her for a while before sighing. I hated the pained look in her eyes and nodded.

"Okay, I won't tell him."

I said and she lowered herself back down to the bed.

"Thank you."

She whispered as he clutched the pillow close to her chest.

"Do you want me to stay?"

I asked and when she nodded I moved and sat on the floor across from the bed. I watched as she clutched the pillow tighter and frowned when I saw tears stream down her face again. I was livid at what Kabuto had done to her, but I couldn't do anything to him if she had already killed him. I was suppose to protect her and yet she had gotten hurt in the worst possible way and I could do nothing to help ease her pain.

I woke up when the sun came in the window. I blinked and looked around to see Alixa still curled up on her bed. I frowned as I remembered what she'd told me. I couldn't comfort her, but I knew someone who could. I know she told me not to, but he needed to know. I slipped out of her apartment and headed for Kakashi's. After I knocked on the door a couple of times it opened to reveal a half-asleep Kakashi.

"Jiraiya? What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

He asked and I frowned at the news I was about to tell him.

"Kakashi, get dressed."

I said and he looked at me confused, but did as I said. I waited for him to come back with a shirt on before telling him to follow me to Alixa's apartment. I stopped him just outside of Alixa's room.

"Jiraiya, what in the world is going on?"

Kakashi asked in a whisper and I sighed.

"She told me not to tell you Kakashi, but you have a right to know. I'd kill the motherfucker if she hadn't already done so."

I said and he looked at me confused.

"You love my granddaughter, and I love her, but I can't help her right now but I think you can."

I said and he continued to look at me confused.

"Jiraiya what-"

"She was raped Kakashi."

I said and his eye widened and he fell silent.

"I'm not sure how it happened or what, but when I left the bar last night I wound up coming here and found her the way she is now. She told me Kabuto had raped her and she killed him. She'd asked me not to tell you, but you needed to know."

I said and he just stood there unmoving.

"I don't care how you do it Kakashi, but make her pain go away."

I said before leaving him standing outside her room.

* * *

-Kakashi-

_'Raped. Alixa was…'_

I shook my head at the thought, but there was no reason for Jiraiya to lie about something like that. I pushed open Alixa's door and walked inside to see her curled up in a ball on her bed. As I got closer I saw bruises on her body and her skin looked like she had tried to scrub it off. I saw tear stains on her face and felt my heart stop. I didn't know what to do, I was just as helpless in this as Jiraiya was. I heard her whimper in her sleep and start to move around and acted on instinct and climbed onto the bed behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She started to struggle even more and it hurt to see her trying to get out of my grip, but I leaned down and whispered in her ear to calm her down. After a few seconds she calmed down and went back to sleep. She rolled over and buried her head in my chest. I felt her hand grab hold of my shirt and tighten in her sleep as if she was afraid to let me go. I frowned as I held her close to me. I wanted to murder Kabuto for what he had done to her, but he was already dead. I would just have to try and help Alixa get through this, though I was kinda worried of how she'd react when she woke up and found out Jiraiya had told me what had happened. I sighed as I laid my head ontop of hers. I guess I'd find out when


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Yes i realize that it is not that easy to get over being raped, but Alixa is a strong girl and she is going to get over it. Things get interesting from here on out. Read and review.

* * *

-Alixa-

I woke up and frowned when I felt the sting in my eyes from left over tears. I tried to sit up, but found I couldn't. I looked down to see arms wrapped around my waist. Arms that I was all too familiar with.

"I'm glad you're awake."

He said and I turned to see Kakashi lying next to me. My eyes widened before I pushed away from him. I fell to the floor, but I didn't care.

"W-What are you doing here!?"

I shouted and he sat up with a sigh.

"I know Alixa."

He said solemnly and my eyes widened even more.

"I told him not to tell you!"

I shouted in disbelief. I'd asked Jiraiya not to tell Kakashi. I couldn't stand it if he no longer wanted to be with me because I was trash. I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my head in my arms as the tears threatened to fall again.

"Alixa…"

I heard Kakashi say as he got off the bed and came over to me. I flinched when I felt his hand touch my arm and felt the pain in his chakra and could smell how much it hurt him.

"Why do you even care anymore? I'm nothing but trash now."

I said and felt confusion coming from him.

"Why in the world would you think that? Alixa I love you."

He said and I lifted my head to look up at him.

"But I'm no good to you anymore."

I said as the tears fell down my face.

"Alixa I don't care that you were raped, I want to kill the bastard who did this to you, but I don't hate you. I love you."

He said as he pulled me into his arms. I fought against him at first, but when he said he loved me I stopped and let him hold me. We sat in silence for a while, Kakashi holding me and me silently crying.

_'Crying isn't going to change what happened to me. Kabuto's dead so there's no reason to act the way I am. Kakashi still loves me, Jii-san loves me, and no one else knows what happened to me. I need to get over it and move on.'_

I thought to myself before taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. I wasn't going to let this rule my life. I killed Kabuto for what he did and I was going to live my life like it had never happened because it wasn't going to happen again.

I pushed against Kakashi slightly and he let me up. He looked at me as if he was afraid I'd burst into tears, but I held them back.

"Thank you Kashi."

I said before walking out of my room and heading for the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of black pants and a black long sleeve shirt before stepping out of the bathroom and heading back to my room. I pulled on my kunai pouch and tied my headband around my neck before turning to look at Kakashi who was looking at me confused.

"I'm not going to wallow in self pity any more. What's done is done, I can't change that."

I said before taking a deep breathe.

"There's two days left before the Chunin Exams start again and I need to train. Want to come with?"

I asked and he blinked at me in surprise before standing.

"Are you sure you want to? You have every right to stay here."

He said, but I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine Kashi. I was just afraid you wouldn't want me anymore because of it."

I said before walking over to my window, Kakashi followed. I turned to look at him and smiled at him.

"As long as I know you love me no matter what, then I'll be fine."

I said before walking over to him and going to kiss him, but he backed away. I blinked surprised before looking at him confused.

"You shouldn't act like it doesn't bother you. I can tell it does."

He said and I frowned.

"Yes it bothers me, but I'm not going to let it govern my life."

I said before turning and jumping out my window. It hurt to see Kakashi move away from me when I wanted a kiss, but I shook it off. I couldn't be thinking about that right now I needed to train. And if Kakashi wasn't going to help then I'd just ask Kurenai for her help.

* * *

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

* * *

-Alixa-

I sighed as I walked up the steps to the balcony in the arena where the Chunin Exams Final was being held. For the past two days I'd fought with just Kurenai to help me train and had all but forgotten what had happened to me. I had tried to get Kakashi to kiss me, or hug me, or even fucking touch me but he refused. He was acting as if I would break at the least little amount of pressure and to be honest it was pissing me off, but most of all it hurt me. He had said he didn't care that I had been raped, but the way he was acting was like he didn't want to touch me now that I had already been touched by another. I shook my head to clear it and looked up as Gaara and his siblings showed up.

"Hey guys."

I said with a smile and Temari and Kankuro returned it, but I saw Gaara's eyes narrow at me and rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. Naruto and Kiba had reacted the same way. I knew Kiba could pick up on the change in my scent, but it had been a while since that night so it had dulled down some, but I could still smell Kabuto on me so I'm sure Gaara and Naruto could as well, though Naruto probably just noticed something about me was different and didn't know what. Gaara seemed to know and looked like he wanted to talk about it.

"I'm gonna go get some water, you want to come Gaara?"

I asked and grabbed his arm and pulled him along after me before either of his siblings could say anything. I waited until we were out of hearing range and made sure no one was around before I turned to look at Gaara.

"What have you been up to lately? You smell different."

He said bluntly and I mentally laughed at his comment.

"Believe me, it wasn't my plan for it to have happened."

I said with a frown which made him look at me confused.

"You remember the silver haired boy with the glasses named Kabuto?"

I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, he was one of the ones working with the Sound to try and break the treaty."

He said and I laughed humorlessly.

"Well, that motherfucker decided it'd be a whole bunch of fun to rape me."

I said through clenched teeth and felt and smelled the shock and anger coming off of Gaara in waves.

"He did what!?"

He shouted and I blinked in surprise at the fact that Gaara actually showed some emotion.

"I killed his ass and I'm fine. Though I don't like how Kashi's been treating me lately."

I said the last part more to myself than to him, but he still heard it.

"Kashi?"

He asked confused.

"Kakashi, you know, my sensei."

I said and he looked at me confused.

"Why would you care how he's been treating you?"

He asked and I blushed.

"Well, you remember how I told you about that silver haired guy I thought I had feelings for?"

I asked and when he nodded I continued.

"Well, that was Kashi."

I said and he stared at me in shock.

"You are in love with your sensei."

He stated and I nodded.

"I'm only two years younger than him."

I said and the silence drew on.

"Say something."

I said after a while and Gaara looked me in the eyes.

"Does he make you happy?"

He asked and I blinked in surprise at the question.

"He did, but lately he's been distancing himself from me and acting like the slightest little touch from a male with make me flip out. I'm fine, I decided not to let what Kabuto did to me rule my life, but he won't fucking listen to me and it's making me thing he doesn't want me anymore because I've been touched by another man."

I explained in a whisper, but I knew he still heard me. I wasn't sure why I decided to explain all that to Gaara, but it really made me feel a lot better to tell someone. I was shocked when he suddenly hugged me. I blinked in surprise before relaxing into his arms and hugging him back.

"You are a strong woman, most would be devastated by something like that. You should tell him how he is making you feel."

He said as he stepped back from me and I looked at him in shock. Normally he was so quiet and not in tuned to his emotions and yet here he was giving me advice about what I should do.

"Thanks."

I said with a smile and he returned it with a smile of his own.

"Don't mention it."

He said and we fell into a comfortable silence.

"We should get back."

He said after a while and I nodded before following him back to where his brother and sister were standing next to the railing.

"There you two are!"

Temari said and I smiled at her as I walked over to her.

"Sorry."

I said and she just rolled her eyes at me. We were motioned to go down into the arena so we did and stood in a line. Genma turned out to be our proctor this time and smiled at me before officially declaring the final part of the Chunin Exams to begin. Naruto and Neji were fighting first so we all went back up to the balconies to give them the arena. I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed under my chest as I watched them fight. I was surprised to see that Naruto managed to use Kyuubi's chakra and beat Neji. Next it was Temari's turn to fight Shikamaru. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Shikamaru had to fight another girl. I had been shocked to hear that the Sound village girl was allowed to fight in this round of the Chunin Exams as well since Shikamaru had beaten her in the preliminaries, but I didn't mind. It just meant I got to beat the shit out of her for what she did to my teammate. I watched as Naruto pushed Shikamaru into the ring and couldn't help but laugh when he landed on his back. Temari used her fan to descend down into the ring. It didn't take long before Temari started the match and the crowd stopped complaining and watched. I saw Shikamaru sitting in the shadow of the wall and saw him make that gesture with his hands that let people know he was thinking and smiled.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Temari's done for."

I said and Kankuro and Gaara turned to look at me in shock.

"What!? No, Temari's gonna beat that little punk no problem."

Kankuro said and I sighed.

"Calm down Kitty. Shikamaru has the highest IQ in the village other than mine. I believe I know _how_ he's gonna get Temari too."

I said and they continued to look at me.

"How?"

Gaara asked curiously and I smirked at him before glancing back at the fight to see Shikamaru was forcing Temari back.

"Remember the two holes that Naruto made in the ground earlier? Shika is going to use those to his advantage, but knowing his lazy ass he'll probably just give up once he's won."

I said and Gaara and Kankuro looked at me before turning back to the match only to see Temari get frozen by Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu and say he forfeits.

"Told you."

I said and they both turned to look at me in shock.

"Hey don't look at me like that, I know Shika and I would have done the same thing if I had his power. Though I wouldn't have forfeit, but hey."

I said with a shrug of my shoulders. Temari walked out of the arena after being declared the winner and joined us shortly after in a daze. I smiled at her before turning to look down at Genma. He caught my eyes and nodded. I sighed before moving over to the railing and hoisting myself up.

"Well, looks likes it's finally my turn. Later."

I said before jumping down into the ring. I landed lightly in a crouch and straightened up and looked at all the people in the crowd and smiled when I saw all eyes were on me. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked over to Genma as if I was simply walking down the streets of the village.

"What's up Genma?"

I asked with a smile and he returned it.

"Nothing really. Looking forward to this fight."

He said and my smile widened as the Sound village girl finally joined us. Genma looked from me to the Sound village girl, then back to me before declaring the match to have started and jumping away. I simply stood there, hands in my pockets while I waited for the girl to go first.

"You didn't get to see my technique before, so this will be over quickly."

She said as she pulled out a few Senbon needles. I raised an eyebrow at her in interest as she threw them at me. I simply moved two inches to the right and they sailed past my head. I heard a bell ringing somewhere on her person and sighed.

"Really? You think that's going to have an effect on me?"

I asked and she just smiled at me before throwing more Senbon needles at me. I dodged them just as easily as I'd dodged the first ones and heard a bell behind me. I noticed my vision was starting to get funky and laughed at the fact that she'd made the bells fuck with my mind and how my body worked.

"Really? You honestly couldn't come up with anything else?"

I asked before drawing a kunai from my pouch and using all of my speed to disappear from her sight. She looked around and I laughed to myself before I appeared right behind her with a kunai pressed against her throat.

"You lose."

I said and she started laughing. I froze when her female like laughter turned into a darker laugh and she turned around to face me. My eyes widened when I saw her eyes change to those of Orochimaru's. I jumped out of the way just as his hands came down where I'd just been standing. I looked around, but it seemed like no one else noticed the change.

"Seems like Kabuto finally got what he wanted."

Orochimaru said with a laugh and I froze before narrowing my eyes at him.

"You are a sick bastard, hiding behind someone else's skin."

I said and he just laughed.

"Yes, but if I were to show my true self then our match would be interrupted."

He said and I growled at him.

"You know as well as I do that you could stop anyone who tried to interfere."

I said and Orochimaru stood up and seemed to be thinking about it for a moment before he reached up and tore off the Sound village girl's face to reveal his own. I looked up to see the crowd had been put to sleep by a Genjutsu and the Jonin were fighting against ninja from the Sound and Suna. I saw Gaara and his siblings were gone and I noticed Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke-wherever the hell he came from-were running after them. I glanced up and saw silver hair amongst the Jonin fighting against the Sound ninja and noticed it was Kakashi. He stopped and looked down at me and his eyes widened when he saw who I was standing in the arena with. He tried to jump down towards us, but got blocked by a Sound ninja.

"You know Orochimaru, this fight has been long overdue."

I said as I turned my attention back to him.

"Yes it has little tiger."

He said with a smirk.

"You're really here right? I'm not dealing with some stupid substitution am I? I wouldn't want to get serious only to realize you weren't even here in the first place."

I said and saw his yellow snake-like eyes narrow just a bit before he reached up and pulled the rest of the Sound village girl's body away from him to reveal his body. Then he reached up and moved his shirt up to reveal the claw marks I'd left on him when I'd attacked him about three years ago. I smiled at him as he let his shirt fall back down.

"Good."

I said and he glared at me.

"How do I know it's you?"

He asked and I sighed before letting Shakelle's power surround me and transformed into my tiger form. I growled at him and he laughed.

"That's enough proof for me, now let's have some fun shall we?"

He asked before we both charged at each other.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: This chapter contains content not suitable for children. It is rated MA for mature audiences only. Though in my oppinion i think it's about time, but hey. Read, review, and enjoy. You have been warned, so don't blame me if you didn't listen.

* * *

-Alixa-

I jumped out of the way as Orochimaru sent his snakes after me.

_'Stupid summoning jutsu of giant ass snakes.'_

I thought to myself as I dodged another strike from the giant snakes. I was really starting to get annoyed by all of this. I gathered my chakra to my feet and jumped up onto the head of one of the snakes. I waited until one of them started to strike to try and hit me before jumping out of the way and one giant snake attacked the other and they started to fight one another till they both lay dead. I laughed to myself before looking up at a not so pleased Orochimaru. I used my full speed to jump up into the trees, then jump up onto the last giant snake behind him. I jumped again and sank my teeth and claws into his flesh as I knocked us both to the ground. I changed back into my human form and quickly pulled out several kunai. I stabbed them into his shoulders and arms, pinning him down to the ground and straddling his waist so that he couldn't move. I bound him with chakra as well, just to make sure he couldn't slither his way out of this.

"Ten years Orochimaru."

I said and he looked up at me. The arena was almost completely destroyed thanks to our fight, but I was going to end it here and now.

"Ten years I've waited to kill you for what you did to my parents, now you get what's coming to you."

I said before reaching for another kunai only to have Orochimaru kick me off of him and send me flying into the trees. I growl in annoyance at the fact that that fucker just didn't want to die. I watched as he yanked the kunai out of his arms and shoulders and got to his feet. He started doing some kind of hand sign, but I didn't pay attention.

_'Alright, I'm tired of this shit. I was hoping to be able to kill him in my human form, but I guess not. Shakelle, it's time to let you have free reign.'_

I said and heard Shakelle purr in excitement.

**'It's about time.'**

She said and I sighed before slipping away from my body and fully letting Shakelle have control. Usually every time I transformed into my tiger self I was restraining Shakelle to keep in control so that I didn't go on a rampage, but this time I didn't care. Orochimaru needed to die.

"Hahaha, there is nothing you can do that will hurt me little tiger."

Orochimaru said as he walked over to me, but I didn't hear him. I watched from above as my body was surrounded by white light and transformed into my tiger self.

"Haha, trying that again?"

Orochimaru asked and I smirked as I saw Orochimaru charge at me only to be blown back by the release of chakra that emitted from my body. I watched as my tiger self grew to about twelve feet tall and let out a loud roar that shook the earth and sent birds in the surrounding forest flying into the air.

_'Kill him.'_

I thought before fully letting myself go and giving my entire being up to Shakelle.

**'With pleasure.'**

* * *

-Kakashi-

I stopped fighting when I heard a loud roar that seemed to shake the very ground and turned with Guy to see a twelve foot white and gray stripped tiger standing in the arena facing Orochimaru.

"Is that…?"

Guy asked in shock.

"Alixa."

I said as I watched her lower her head and look down at Orochimaru. I noticed her eyes were wild and had no traces of Alixa's consciousness at all like she usually did when she turned into her tiger form. I looked around and saw the Sound ninja about to jump Guy and threw a kunai at the closest one, killing him and pinning him to the wall. We went back to fighting the Sound ninja around us, but I couldn't keep my eyes away from Alixa for too long. I saw her dodge an attack from Orochimaru who was on a giant snake before swiping at him with a massive paw.

"You should pay attention to your own battles."

I heard someone say and brought up a kunai just in time to block an attack from a Sound ninja. I ducked his second attack and focused on dealing with him. Two more joined and I focused mainly on dodging and attacking when I could. I knocked down two of them and lunged at the third. He didn't even bother to block and the kunai in my hand rammed into his stomach. He fell to the ground dead and I turned to see what he had been looking at. Only to see a much smaller tiger form of Alixa standing in the arena with Orochimaru's head in her mouth while his body lay dead a few feet away.

* * *

-Orochimaru-

Alixa had given herself up to her beast completely and it was simply marvelous. I summoned another snake and the fight continued. She dodged the attack of my snake and swiped at us with her paw. I hadn't expected her to be able to actually hit my snake, but she did and I fell to the ground. I tried doing a substitution jutsu, but Alixa lifted her paw and slammed me into the ground, pinning me down completely. I couldn't move, not even my hands. I stared up at Alixa to see her glaring down at me.

"Finish me if you think you can!"

I shouted up at her and she growled at me before she shrank back down to her original height of 5'2", but she still kept me pinned down. I tried signing with my one free hand, but before I could finish she growled and I felt her teeth dig into my neck.

* * *

-Alixa-

I watched as Shakelle used our body to rip Orochimaru's head from his body. She moved away from his body with Orochimaru's head still in her mouth and dropped it before roaring loudly in victory. I smiled and asked for her to give me control again. We switched back and I shifted back into my human form. I bent down and picked up Orochimaru's head and walked over to his body. I pulled out the lighter I had in my pockets and held the open flame up to Orochimaru's head. His hair caught on fire and I dropped it down ontop of his body. I watched as the flames engulfed his body and slowly ate away at his flesh. The smell was horrible, but I didn't move. The man who murdered my parents was finally dead. Their deaths had been avenged. An overwhelming amount of relief washed over me and I fell to my knees next to the burning body of Orochimaru.

_'I can't believe it. I finally did it.'_

I thought to myself.

**'We did it child. We did it.'**

Shakelle said and I nodded as I felt tears in my eyes at all it had taken for me to finally kill the man who killed my parents.

"Alixa?"

I heard someone say my name and turned around to see Kakashi slowly walking towards me. I got to my feet and wiped away my tears.

"What do _you_ want?"

I asked.

"I want to make sure you're okay."

He said and I scoffed at him.

"Why? You haven't seemed to care all that much about me lately."

I said before turning and jumping up onto the wall surrounding the arena, then down to the ground on the outside. I heard Kakashi following me, but ignored him as I started running across the rooftops of the buildings. I could sense that Naruto had stopped Gaara from destroying everything and Kankuro and Temari had taken him back to Suna. And everyone else was driving the rest of the Suna and Sound ninja out of the village. I wasn't needed, so I was heading home. I was so focused on what everyone else was doing that I didn't realized Kakashi had gotten so close until he grabbed me by my arm and shoved me up against the side of a building.

"Dammit Alixa, stop running away from me!"

He shouted and I glared up at him.

"Get away from me."

I said and slapped his hand away from me and tried to move away from the wall, but he pushed me back against it and held my shoulders in place.

"Why do you think I don't care about you when you know I do?"

He asked and I laughed at that.

"If you do you sure have a weird way of showing it."

I said and pushed him away from me.

"What do you mean?"

He asked confused and I scoffed at the fact he seemed to not know what I was talking about.

"What I mean is the fact that you don't hug me or kiss me like you use to. Hell if anything you seem to be going out of your way to make sure you don't even so much as fucking _touch_ me! You act as if one little touch from you will send me over the edge and I'll break. I'm not a porcelain doll Kakashi, I'm not that easy to break!"

I snapped at him and his eye widened in shock.

"Alixa, you were raped. You act like it's not bothering you but I know it is. I'm just trying not to make you freak out at a male's touch."

He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what if I was raped!? I'm not letting it dictate my life! It happened and I killed the asshole who did it to me, but that's not what's messing with my life Kakashi! What's messing with my life is the fact that the man I love won't even so much as hold my hand because I was raped. Do you have any idea what that feels like to me? It makes me feel as if you don't even want to touch me because I was touched by another man. It's not my fault that happened to me, but you don't even seem to care!"

I screamed at him before jumping across the street to the roof of another building and started to head towards my apartment again, only to be stopped by Kakashi once more.

"Dammit Kakashi, let me go."

I said trying to push him off of me since he'd pinned me to the side of a wall yet again.

"No."

He said and I glared at him.

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way because that's not how I feel at all. I wanted to be the first man you were with sure, but the fact you were touched by another man isn't why I haven't hugged you or kissed you."

He explained and I stopped trying to get away from him and looked at him.

"Then why…?"

"Because the night that Jiraiya told me about what happened to you when I tried to hold you in your sleep you started thrashing around and started to freak out at my touch. You eventually calmed down, but it hurt seeing you trying to get out of my arms. I never want to experience that again."

He said and I remembered when I woke up to Kakashi's arms around my waist and remembered I had dreamed about when Kabuto had pinned me down. I hadn't known I'd thrashed around in my sleep.

"Kakashi, I hadn't done that because of you. I was dreaming of what Kabuto had done. I was thrashing out because I was remembering when he'd pinned me down and…."

I explained and trailed off as I felt tears stinging my eyes. I wanted nothing more than for Kakashi to wrap me in his strong arms and tell me everything was going to be okay. For him to kiss me sweetly and to tell me he loved me. I just wanted to feel Kakashi holding me again and touching me. I missed him. I looked up to see Kakashi looking at me. We stared at each other for a while before he suddenly leaned down and pressed his masked lips to mine. I frowned and reached up to pull his mask down, but he stopped me.

"Kakashi…"

I whined and he shook his head.

"Not here."

He said and I looked up to see a heated look in his eye and I couldn't help but blush.

"Fine then we can go to m-"

I started, but was cut off when he suddenly picked me up bridal style and started jumping across the rooftops.

_'You know, I think someone's a little impatient.'_

I thought and giggled to myself at the comment. I realized we were heading towards Kakashi's apartment, but chose not to say anything. He didn't set me down until we were in his bedroom. He put me down and turned to shut the door. When he turned around I attacked him. He stumbled back, not expecting my assault, until his back hit the door. I leaned up and tugged his mask down to reveal his face before pressing my lips to his. I felt him wrap his arms around me and pull me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt one of his hands trail down my side, over my hips and between my thighs. I shivered and flashes of that night with Kabuto went through my mind and I started to shake. I wanted them to go away because I wanted to do this with Kakashi, but I couldn't get them to leave.

"Shh, it's okay."

I heard Kakashi whisper in my ear before I felt his hand slide underneath my skirt and press against my core. I shivered at the feeling and any thoughts about Kabuto went out the window as I felt Kakashi's lips nibbling at my skin. I felt him slip a finger beneath the fabric of my panties and slide a finger inside of me. I moaned as he started to pump his finger in and out of me. I looked up to see Kakashi was smiling at me and I growled at him before pushing his forehead protector off and letting it fall to the ground. I ran my hands through his hair before moving them down to his chest. I moaned as he started to pump his finger faster and I felt myself snap and cum on his hand. He pulled away and if it hadn't been for his arm around my waist I wouldn't have been able to stay standing. I felt him tugging at the ends of my shirt and lifted my arms for him to take it off. He threw it to the floor with his forehead protector before I felt his mouth devouring my exposed flesh. I moaned when his lips ghosted over my breasts before coming back up to capture my mouth in a passionate kiss. I tugged at the ends of his shirt and he pulled it off before letting it join the steadily growing pile of clothes on his floor. I trailed my hands across his chest and down his stomach to his pants. I felt him shiver as I started to undo the buckle holding them up. I pushed them down and he kicked them off the rest of the way before he pulled me closer to him. I felt something hard pressed against me and smiled as I leaned up and kissed him. I felt him move his hips against mine and I moaned loudly before pulling back so I could look him in the eyes. He was smirking down at me and I narrowed my eyes at him before I reached under my skirt and pushed my panties down, but left my skirt on. I could feel him watching me and smiled up at him as I straightened back up. I kissed him again before wrapping my arms around his neck and jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He caught me easily and held me to him as his mouth ravaged mine. We broke apart to breathe and I moaned when I felt him lean down and nibble on my ear. I felt myself grow wet and decided to torture him a little. I moved my hips against his and he groaned loudly making me smile before doing it again. I felt his arms around me tighten and moved my hips against his once more before he moved us so that I was pinned against the door and he was the one moving his hips against mine. I moaned loudly and he stopped to smirk at me. I looked him in the eyes and decided I'd had enough of only dry humping him, I wanted the real thing.

I reached out and pushed his boxers down to reveal what I really wanted. Kakashi froze and looked at me.

"Alixa are you sure you want to-"

He started, but I put my hand over his lips and stopped him.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't have pushed them down."

I said and I felt him smile against my fingers before I felt him tighten his arms around my waist. I leaned up and kissed him before I felt him push his way inside me. I gasped at the feeling, he was much _much_ larger than Kabuto and it hurt a little, but when he pulled out of me and pushed back in I couldn't focus on anything but the pleasure I felt. I tightened my grip around his hips and held onto him as he pushed up into me. I loved the feeling of him inside me, but he was going a little too slow. I moved against him to show him the pace I needed and he easily matched it. I ran my fingers through his hair as he pushed up into me and I moaned when he hit a certain spot inside me. I gasped when he hit it again and he captured my lips in a heated kiss, that broke too soon because we needed air. I felt him speed up and I cried out as he continued to hit that one spot. I felt that all too familiar pressure building up inside me, but I didn't want it to end just yet. I fisted my hands in Kakashi's hair to get his attention.

"…bed…"

I breathed an before I could even blink we were on his bed with him hovering over me. I smiled up at him before pulling him down for another kiss before I felt him push inside of me again and I moaned. I felt him wrap his arms under me to hold me to him as he thrust into me again and again and I fisted my hands in his sheets.

"Ka…ka…shi."

I said between moans and stared up at him. I could see the love he had for me in his eyes and knew that no matter what he would always look at me that way. He shifted inside of me and hit that spot again and I threw my head back and screamed as he sped up. The pressure inside me was building again and I knew I was close to cuming. I laced my fingers through the fingers of his free hand and he smiled down at me as he continued to thrust into me. His breathing was labored and coming out in pants just like my own. He thrust into me again and I screamed his name as I came, I felt him cum right after. He rolled over, bringing me with him and pulled out of me. We laid on our sides as our breathing slowly started to return to normal. I smiled lazily at him before reaching out and running my fingers through his hair. He pulled me closer to him and my smile widened.

"I love you Alixa."

He said and leaned down to kiss my forehead which for some reason made me laugh.

"And I love you Kakashi."

* * *

A/N: Aaaaand that's a wrap. I'm done, this is the end of the story because i honestly don't see anything else to do with it. I mean, she killed Orochimaru, got revenge for her parents, found a village to live her life in that accepts her, has friends, will become a Chunin although she is stronger than that, has several friends and will continue to help out Konoha, and she just had sex with the love of her life and she's happy. A pretty good ending if you ask me. Please review and i'm sorry if you guys expected more to happen. But to me, this story is over. Check out my other stories if you want more adventure, romance, lemon, fluff, badass heroines, and all that jazz. Love you all muches and thanks for sticking with me for so long. Thank you OokamiLover19, cuz if it wasn't for your story The Silent Blood then i never would have wanted to do a KakashixOC fiction. So thank you and i hope you all enjoyed. Love you muches, later.


End file.
